


Problemas del pasado y el presente

by FidesInCore



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Friends to Lovers, Head Auror Harry Potter, M/M, Rebirth, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 68,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FidesInCore/pseuds/FidesInCore
Summary: Ha pasado mas de un milenio desde que vió a Arturo por última vez. Después de tanto tiempo Merlín ha empezado a perder la esperanza en que alguna vez pase. Pero el destino le tiene preparadas algunas sorpresas. Algunas son buenas, otras muy malas y algunas están aún por vese como son.





	1. Rencuentro

**Author's Note:**

> Este es un fanfic crossover entre Merlín (en un AU moderno y el universo de Harry Potter. Sin embargo nos tardaremos algunos capítulos para llegar al Mundo Mágico (Wizarding World).  
> La mayoría de estos personajes no me pretenecen así como los hechos establecidos de Merlín de la BBC y el "Wizarding World" de J.K. Rowling.  
> P.D. Si en el los dialogos hay partes entre parentesis quiere decir que son cosas que los personajes están pensando los personajes.

Merlín había ya pasado muchas vidas había ya muerto muchas veces, seguro habrían pasado ya más de 1000 años pero ya ni siquiera sabía cuántos. Aún así siempre esperaba a su único y futuro rey. Su físico era siempre igual, tez blanca como la nieve, ojos azules cual zafiro y figura delgada y delicada, cuando joven cabello negro como la noche y de anciano largo y blanco como una nube, no sabía porque pero siempre le gustaba dejarlo largo en cuanto empezaban a salirle canas.

 

A lo largo de sus muchas reencarnaciones se había encontrado con sus viejos amigos; Gwen, Lancelot, Elyan, Percival… pero hasta ahora no se había encontrado ni una sola vez con Arturo. Para su desgracia él recordaba todas y cada una de sus reencarnaciones pero ninguno de sus amigos parecía recordar nada. El problema de ser el hechicero más grande que haya pisado la tierra es que eres diferente a todos los demás.

 

Una única vez que había encontrado a Lancelot, cuando este lo vio por primera vez hubo un destello y le dijo “Merlín, es tan bueno verte. ¿Aún sigues con tus trucos de magia?” mientras lo veía con afecto pero al terminar esa frase todo desapareció “Lo siento ni yo mismo sé de qué estaba hablando. Mucho gusto, me llamo Santiago.” y le sonrió a Merlín pero ahora eran los ojos de un desconocido, la persona que era en la actualidad. Era tan pesado…

 

A veces se preguntaba si cuando volviera a ver a Arturo este sería como los demás y no recordaría nada. Arturo había sido su mejor amigo, más que eso, en algún momento se había enamorado de él. Entonces el pensar en que podría ser que él no lo recordara le dolía muchísimo. Se sentía solo en cada vida porque aunque generalmente volvía a entablar amistad con sus viejos amigos nunca eran las mismas personas que Merlín había conocido.

 

Extrañaba esos viejos tiempos. No es que no le gustaran los tiempos modernos, sinceramente eran mucho mejores. Podía bañarse todos los días con agua caliente, no era un sirviente, su vida no corría peligro todo el tiempo, la tecnología era sin lugar a dudas más conveniente. Pero… en esos tiempos estaba con Arturo. En todos estos años no había regresado. ¿Por qué sería? Kilgharrah le había dicho que cuando Albion lo necesitara Arturo resurgiría. ¿Y si ya no volvía a necesitarlo? Merlín lo necesitaba pero él no regresaba.

 

A través de sus muchas vidas Merlín había aprendido muchas cosas, estudiado muchas veces. Aunque las primeras etapas eran siempre aburridisimas, le gustaba la universidad. Había ya estudiado muchas carreras; medicina, filosofía, química… en fin cualquier cosa que le llamara la atención en el momento. Esta vida, había decidido estudiar ciencias políticas aunque no sabía porque, realmente nunca le habían llamado la atención. Pero algo dentro de él simplemente quiso hacerlo.

 

Era su primer día en el campus, Entró al salón y se sentó. Las bancas eran para 2 personas, el salón se fue llenando poco a poco sin que él se diera cuenta. Algunas veces cuando se había encontrado con alguno de sus amigos de vidas pasadas había ido a la misma escuela que ellos pero en esta vida aún no se había encontrado a nadie. Así que no tenía con quien pasar el rato. Y eso lo tenía aburrido y sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que alguien le habló.

 

-¡Hey! te importa si me siento aquí?  
-¡Ah, no! Está vacío- dijo sin pensarlo. -Hola… -dijo mientras volteaba a verlo… era él… había vuelto… Solo lo pudo ver en asombro.  
-Hola -dijo sonriendo. -Soy…  
-Arturo…- susurro inconscientemente.  
-No…-contestó un poco desconcertado. -Me llamo Aarón- y Merlín supo que Arturo tampoco recordaba nada.  
-Perdón -sonrió tristemente. -Te vi cara de Arturo… Pero no estuve tan lejos… si empieza con una “A” -rió levemente.  
-Si… y el resto es diferente… ¿Eres un tanto simplón, verdad? Como sea… ¿Tú eres?  
-¡Ah sí, perdón! Soy… -Al pasar de los años había aprendido que era más fácil ir por su nombre de la época pero de algún modo quería que Arturo lo llamara por su nombre real. -Me llamo Michael… pero mis amigos me llaman Merlín, así que si quieres puedes llamarme así.  
-Ese es un apodo interesante -sonrió. -¿Te gustan los trucos de magia, entonces?  
-Algo así… -sonrió de nuevo tristemente.

 

Entonces llegó el profesor y empezó la clase. Merlín nunca había estudiado ciencias políticas así que todo fue nuevo. Pero ahora entendía porque esa vez había elegido esta carrera.  Aunque a decir verdad, solo puso la mitad de su atención en la clase porque la otra mitad estaba centrada en Arturo. Cuando llegó el final de la clase Arturo se levantó.

 

-Bueno, fue un placer conocerte… Merlín. -¡Había funcionado! ¡Le había dado a Arturo la oportunidad de elegir cómo llamarlo y él había elegido “Merlín”. -Perdón ¿Es raro que te llame así después de todo?  
-No, para nada. Me da gusto que me llames así -estaba tan feliz que no pudo contenerse. -Arturo… -el aludido volteo instintivamente. -Perdón, Aarón. ¿Quieres ir a comer algo? Tenemos las 2 próximas horas libres.  
-...- Se quedó callado un par de segundos. -Claro… ¿por qué no?

 

Fueron a comer y como era de esperarse Aarón era arrogante, orgulloso y siempre hacía lo que se le venía en gana. Siempre que se había encontrado con conocidos del pasado tenían más o menos la misma personalidad que los primeros que había conocido. Claro, había diferencias, la familia podía ser diferente, el nombre, la edad, pero su esencia siempre era la misma. Así que no le sorprendió para nada que Aarón fuera el mismo que Arturo, de hecho eso le daba gusto.  Aunque la verdad tenía motivos para serlo; era bastante atlético, sabía que era bien parecido, y que las chicas fácilmente enloquecían por él y toda esa atención le encantaba.

 

Aunque Aarón no era el único igual a su antiguo ser, Merlín seguía siendo sarcástico, adoraba molestar a Aarón y llamarle idiota, cosa que era particularmente fácil ya que tenía siglos y siglos de sabiduría en su cabeza. Desgraciadamente la torpeza de Merlín era también parte de su esencia así que Aarón también lo llama idiota o inútil muy seguido.

 

Sin embargo cuando estudiaban Aarón siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar la opinión y/o consejos de Michael. Así fueron haciéndose amigos. Merlín no se acostumbraba a decirle Aarón a Arturo, de hecho de cada 10 veces que lo llamaba por su nombre solo alrededor de 3 era Aarón. Hasta que este se cansó y le dijo que lo podía llamar Arturo. Así que básicamente su relación había regresado a como era originalmente y Merlín no podía estar más contento por eso.

 

Aunque casi nadie lo entendía. Aarón estaba en el equipo de aikido y era excelente en cualquier deporte, además era muy popular y tenía una popularidad imbatible con las mujeres. Mientras que a Michael le gustaba leer mas que otra cosa, era torpe y solo salía si era con Aarón. A todos sus compañeros les agradaban ambos pero sentían que eran tan diferentes como el día y la noche y por eso no entendían cómo podían ser tan buenos amigos tan rápido y pasar casi todo el tiempo juntos. De hecho, Aarón cada que quería tenía novia y estas solo duraban lo que él quería que duraran, que podía ser desde 1 día hasta 2 semanas (nunca habían pasado más tiempo), también le era fácil hacer “amigos” pero tampoco se involucra mucho con ellos, parecía que para el único que siempre tenía tiempo era para Michael.


	2. Sueños...ilusiones…¿o recuerdos?

Ya había pasado medio año desde que Aarón había conocido a Merlín. El primer día que se conocieron, le había dicho que sus amigos le llamaban Merlin aunque su nombre era Michael. Pero Aarón había notado ya, que nadie más lo llamaba así. Era un poco difícil de entender para él, a todos en el salón les agradaba Merlín y a él parecía también agradarle la gente del salón pero ni una sola vez se había presentado con ellos como Merlín, siempre era Michael. En más de una ocasión le habían preguntado por qué lo llamaba Merlín, y este siempre contestaba lo mismo “Simplemente así es como me llama Aarón”. Lo que lo hacía sentirse aún más raro ya que desde el primer día que se conocieron Merlín había fallado consistentemente en llamarle Aarón, siempre que se dirigía a él lo llamaba Arturo, pero al hablar con otras personas siempre era Aarón. Primero había pensado que Merlín era un poco idiota y simplemente no podía recordar su nombre, era tan constante que después de solo 3 días había aceptado que lo llamara Arturo para facilitarle las cosas. Pero después se dió cuenta que si recordaba su nombre, porque así se refería a él con otras personas, sin fallar ni una sola vez. Pensó que tal vez lo hacía por molestarlo pero realmente no le daba esa impresión, además realmente no le importaba demasiado, era solo un nombre. Aunque el mismo era incapaz de llamarlo Michael, no sabía por qué pero de algún modo le resultaba mucho más natural llamarlo Merlín.

 

Además creía que eso había tenido efectos raros en él. Desde que conoció a Merlín había empezado a tener sueños raros y que se sentían anormalmente reales. Soñaba con tiempos medievales, con tiempos artúricos. Todos conocen la leyenda del Rey Arturo y su mejor amigo y consejero Merlín, el hechicero más grande que haya pisado la tierra y quien llevó a Arturo a la grandeza. Pero en sus sueños él era el rey Arturo y Merlín no era un anciano, sabio y poderoso hechicero sino un sirviente, no muy bueno, bastante torpe e incluso insubordinado, aún así era su mejor amigo aunque nunca se lo decía. 

 

En la realidad Merlín era polifacético. A veces le parecía un alma tan vieja y otras veces se comportaba tan ridículamente que le recordaba al Merlín en sus sueños ¿o sería que eran sus sueños los que le recordaban al Merlín de la realidad? No lo sabía y la verdad no le importaba mucho, se la pasaba muy bien, en la realidad y en sus sueños.

 

En sus sueños había combatido ejércitos, dragones y espectros siempre al lado de Merlín, aún si la mayoría de las veces el pobre chico no era de mucha ayuda en las batallas, siempre estaba con él, poniendo su vida en la línea para ayudarle. Le gustaba pensar que así era también en la realidad, claro, en este momento sus vidas jamás correrían peligro por un dragón o una bruja pero aún con las cosas más simples Merlín siempre estaba ahí para ayudarlo. Aunque en la realidad tampoco admitiría eso, le gustaba demasiado molestar a Merlín como para hacerlo.

 

Esa noche había tenido un sueño muy fuerte. Había estado en una gran batalla un ex-caballero de la mesa redonda, Mordred, lo había herido de gravedad aunque al final Arturo lo había matado. Luego Merlín lo había rescatado y le confesaba que era un hechicero. Al principio Arturo no le había creído pero entonces Merlín había hecho un conjuro con el que hizo que las llamas de su fogata tomaran la forma de un dragón. Arturo al comprender que lo que Merlín le decía era la verdad se sintió enfadado y traicionado. ¿Cómo era posible que después de tantos años y de que él lo consideraba un amigo Merlín le hubiera estado mintiendo todo el tiempo? Así que le había dicho que se fuera, que se alejara de él, había sido cruel. Arturo se sentía dolido por la mentira por lo que no quería ni siquiera ver a Merlín. Después había llegado su médico, Gaius, a curarlo y ahí había despertado.

 

Cuando despertó aún sentía lo que había sentido el él de su sueño. Pensó en que odiaría que Merlín le escondiera algo, mucho más algo tan grande como lo de su sueño, claro no es que creyera en la magia ni nada por el estilo, estaba consciente de que en la vida real él y Merlín no tenían tanto tiempo de conocerse pero él sentía que eran MUY buenos amigos. Aún así al haber despertado ya no era el Arturo de sus sueños así que no entendía cómo había podido tratar así a Merlín. En sus sueños Merlin siempre estaba a su lado con una sonrisa o preocupado por su bienestar, aún así a la primera de cambios ¿Arturo le había dicho que se alejara de él? De algún modo no le parecía correcto pero al mismo tiempo entendía que se sentía traicionado porque le hubieran ocultado esto. Entonces esos sentimientos se revolvían en la cabeza de Aarón, lo confundían y distraían. Era ridículo sentirse así por un simple sueño pero de alguna manera no lo podía sacar de su cabeza.

 

-Arturo… -lo llamaba Merlín. -¡Arturo! -El aludido volteó. -¿Qué tienes? Estás muy distraído hoy -dijo Merlín con preocupación.  
-No es nada… -pausó un momento. -Merlín… ¿tú me ocultas algo?  
-¿A qué te refieres Arturo?- Dijo Merlín desconcertado.  
-Ya sé que hay cosas que no sé de ti… y eso está bien… pero… ¿hay algo, un secreto que me ocultes deliberadamente? No es así ¿verdad? Digo… si es algo importante me lo dirías ¿verdad? -Dijo Aarón para quitarse esa espinita pero se arrepintió. -Olvidalo… no sé que tengo hoy…  
-Me temo que no entiendo a lo que te refieres. ¿Cómo qué podría ser ese secreto que te oculto?- Merlín ya había perdido la esperanza de que Arturo, o cualquiera de sus amigos recordase aquellos tiempos por lo que realmente no pensó en nada.   
-¿Me has contado tus secretos Merlín?  
-Si, ya sabes la mayoría de mis secretos.  
-Entonces… ¿Cuáles no me has contado?  
-No lo sé ¿Qué secreto quieres que te cuente? Te contaré lo que quieras- dijo para tranquilizar a Arturo. -Claro, eso si tú me cuentas alguno interesante antes -dijo en tono malicioso, al final Merlín no dejaba de ser Merlín. -Solo que de una vez te aviso no te hablaré de mi vida amorosa. Solo te daría material para burlarte de mi de por vida -dijo con una sonrisa.  
-Merlín, no necesito que me cuentes de tu inexistente vida amorosa para saber que eres un fracaso con las mujeres y mucho menos para burlarme de ti de por vida, eso es de lo más fácil de hacer -rió Aarón arrogantemente, sintiéndose más tranquilo. Pensó un momento por dónde empezar. -Creo que este secreto es tu culpa pero igual no se lo he dicho a nadie. Tengo sueños extraños…  
-¿Extraños…? -Dijo Merlín aún sin entender nada.  
-Si, empezó unos meses atrás… desde que te conocí… Sueño con tiempos medievales.  
-¿Tiempos medievales…?  
-Si, y Merlín, no es necesario para mi narrativa que repitas lo que digo- dijo burlonamente. -Como sea, creo que tal vez tiene que ver con tu apodo y con el hecho de que me llamas Arturo todo el tiempo. Me imagino aventuras en los tiempos medievales y en mis sueños yo soy el Rey Arturo. Es un poco ridículo, lo sé, por eso no se lo he dicho a nadie.  
-Nada ridículo -Merlín habría podido saltar de la emoción en ese momento. -¿Y qué pasa en tus sueños? -Preguntó con interés.  
-Pues hay mucha acción, duelos con espadas, peleas con ejércitos, incluso una pelea con un dragón.  
-Y si dices que es mi culpa… ¿Yo también aparezco ahí? ¿Acaso soy un poderoso y sabio hechicero?  
-La verdad no… si apareces pero eres un sirviente… y uno muy malo si debo agregar -rió Aarón. -El tú de mis sueños se parece bastante al tú real, eres torpe, un poco idiota y algo simplón. ¿Quién diría que así podrías servir como el sirviente personal del Rey Arturo? Deberías estar agradecido y ser mi sirviente en la vida real.  
-¿Tú sirviente? -Preguntó Merlín validando todas sus ilusiones.  
-Si  
-Tus sueños suenan divertidos.  
-Lo son.  
-¿Y es por eso que estás tan distraído hoy? ¿Acaso soñaste algo diferente anoche?  
-Es complicado…  
-¿Complicado?  
-Te dije que no repitas todo lo que digo -lo regañó Aarón. -También por eso no se lo he dicho a nadie. Mis sueños se sienten tan reales… además es como si me contaran una historia, veo la continuación cada sueño, nunca están desconectados los unos de los otros, es extraño. En el sueño de anoche me confesabas que eras un hechicero.  
-¿En serio?  
-Si, yo había sido herido en batalla, tú me habías sacado de ahí y me decías que eras un hechicero. Primero no te creía ¿puedes imaginar a alguien no creyéndole a Merlín que es un hechicero? Y para que te creyera hacías que apareciera la figura de un dragón en la fogata.Y entonces yo me sentía un poco espantado, pero sobre todo enojado y te decía que te fueras, que me dejaras. Me sentía traicionado… -y la alegría de Merlín se fue haciendo pesadez. -Se supone que eramos amigos pero… me habías ocultado algo muy importante, entonces me dolía -Merlín nunca había pensado en eso. -Entonces desde que desperté he estado pensando en eso. Entiendo perfectamente lo que sentí en mi sueño pero de algún modo al despertar sentí que estaba en un error. Digo, en mis sueños me habías acompañado en todas esas aventuras de las que parecía que no volveríamos vivos, todo el tiempo a mi lado, siempre intentando ayudar y aún así te alejé. Me sentí mal por eso. Y al mismo tiempo aún sentía ese sentimiento desagradable… supongo que eso me hizo pensar en los secretos y en que no me gustaría que me guardaras alguno.  
-Arturo…  
-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Ya me vas a contar alguno de tus secretos? Tiene que ser algo bueno, como que… no tuviste tu primer beso hasta salir de la prepa, o que aún duermes con la luz encendida porque te da miedo la obscuridad, o algo así.  
-¡Ven! -Dijo emocionadísimo.

 

Tomó la mano de Aarón salió corriendo rumbo a su casa, quedaba muy cerca del campus. Después de tantas vidas, se había acostumbrado a que lo mejor era salir de su casa lo más pronto posible, eso le daba espacio para pensar y para poder ser él mismo, ese él que ni su familia conocía. En cuanto llegaron a su casa se sentaron en la sala donde Merlín siempre tenía velas en la mesa.

 

-¿Merlín, de verdad era necesario venir hasta aquí para contarme tu secreto? ¿Es algo tan vergonzoso? Esto podría ser bueno -dijo Aarón en tono burlón.  
-No es nada vergonzoso, de hecho es de las cosas de las que más orgulloso estoy.  
-Entonces… ¿Por qué venir hasta aquí?  
-Porque es un secreto. Mi secreto tiene que ver con tu secreto. Arturo… esos sueños… por dios Arturo, no sabes lo feliz que me siento.  
-¿Por qué tengo sueños raros?  
-Nadie los había visto… en tanto tiempo… eres el único…  
-¡Merlín! ¿De qué estás hablando?  
-Tus sueños no son sueños, ni fantasías… son recuerdos.   
-¿Recuerdos?  
-¿Y ahora quién es el que repite lo que se le dice? -rió Merlín. -Todo lo que viste fue real, todo eso en verdad pasó.  
-Merlín, no intentes darle la vuelta a esto que tú mismo lo propusiste. Ya cuentame un secreto de verdad.  
-Y luego dices que no te imaginas a alguien no creyéndole a Merlín que es un hechicero. No te estoy mintiendo, ni me estoy escapando, todo lo que viste fue real- volteo a ver las velas en la mesa y estas se encendieron.  
-Wow ¿Cómo hiciste eso?  
-Con magia.  
-Vamos Merlín -replicó Aarón.  
-¡Dios! ¿Por qué a pesar de haber reencarnado sigues siendo un idiota? Observa bien las llamas -y entonces las llamas crecieron y con ellas se formó un dragón igual al del sueño.  
-¿Qué está pasando aquí?  
-Magia, ya te lo dije.  
-Espera… ¿Es en serio?  
-Yo fui Merlín hace muchas muchas vidas. Y tú fuiste… tú eres… mi único y futuro rey. Cuando te vi el primer día estaba tan emocionado pero pensé que no recordarías nada, estaba estaba seguro que tendría que ver como eras ahora, sin que supieras nada de lo que había pasado.  
-Espera… ¿Dijiste hace muchas vidas? ¿Has vivido muchas veces?  
-Si… mi espíritu es inmortal. Casi todos los espíritus pasan por periodos de reencarnación pero generalmente están muy espaciados entre ellos, 100 años… 300 años, pero los mios son continuos. Siempre en cuanto muero vuelvo a nacer. He visto como cambian los tiempos, cómo evolucionan las personas. En el camino me he encontrado con nuestros amigos; Gwen, Lancelot, Gaius. Incluso me he encontrado con Mordred y Morgana, ni siquiera ellos, con todo el poder mágico que tuvieron recordaban quienes habían sido. Pero tú… Arturo… ¡tú lo sabes!  
-Pero solo fueron sueños.  
-Debe ser tu alma recordándote lo que pasó. Pero ahora me pregunto ¿Qué irá a pasar?  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-Cuando moriste, Kilgharrah me dijo que cuando Albion te necesitase tú regresarías. Empezaba a perder la esperanza de verte. El mundo no es pacífico sin duda, pero ahora los problemas los suelen causar los humanos solos así que llegué a pensar que Albion ya no te necesitaría pero aquí estás… eso quiere decir que pueden ocurrir cosas malas en el futuro y que debes ser tú quien las derrote.  
-¿Yo?- Se quedó sin habla. -Merlín no sé en qué estás pensando.  
-¿No crees lo de las vidas pasadas?  
-Es difícil creer todo esto de golpe -en realidad lo que más le conflictuaba a Aarón es que le creía a Merlín, la lógica le decía que nada de eso podía ser en serio que todo era falso o una alucinación, sin embargo su corazón lo creía todo.  
-Entonces te puedo contar una de las primeras cosas que pasaron cuando llegué a Camelot. Alguien había envenenado tú copa y te detuve para que no la bebieras, para probar que decía la verdad yo bebí de ella y casi muero. Gaius sabía como hacer el antídoto pero necesitaba la misma flor que me había envenenado así que contra las órdenes de tu padre fuiste a buscar esa flor a una cueva. Ahí te encontraste con una mujer que casi te mata. Te dejo colgado en un abismo en la cueva y te empezaron a atacar unas arañas. Entonces apareció una luz que te indicaba la salida pero en lugar de seguirla enseguida te esforzaste por tomar la flor, luego seguiste la luz hasta la salida. Cuando llegaste tu padre te apresó por desobedecerlo y aún así te esforzaste por que me dieran la flor y salvaste mi vida -era justo el sueño que había tenido Aarón una de las primeras noches. Desde que soñaba con la edad media Aarón no había olvidado ni uno solo de sus sueños.  
-¿Cómo lo sabes?   
-Porque yo estuve, bueno no estuve, estaba en cama. Pero necesitaba verte, vigilarte. Esa bola de luz la conjuré yo.  
-Entonces tú también salvaste mi vida… tal vez la hayas salvado más veces de las que se puedan contar… -dijo Aarón muy reflexivo.  
-Así que por fin lo reconoces -dijo Merlín riendo. -¿Sabes sigo esperando esos 2 días libres que me prometiste? -Dijo en broma.  
-Nah, ya me arrepentí de eso -respondió ahora convencido de que todo era real.


	3. Explicaciones

-Déjame entender esto- comenzó Arturo. -El gran Merlín, el hechicero más poderoso que ha pisado la tierra, el hombre sabio que llevó a Arturo a la grandeza… ¿Era en verdad ese idiota?   
-¡Oye! ¡Salvé tu vida más veces de los números que tu cabeza de chorlito puede contar!   
-Vaya -suspiró Arturo. -Siento que las leyendas son un fraude.   
-Sí -respondió Merlín. -Nunca hablan de lo arrogante, imbécil y patán que era Arturo.   
-¡Oye! No puedes hablar así de tu rey.   
-Si, su Majestad. Solo que en esta vida ha renacido como un simple plebeyo- dijo en tono ceremonioso pero burlón.   
-Aún así, no me puedes hablar así. Deberías saber tu lugar- la cara de Merlín se puso sería.   
-Si…   
-Merlín yo estaba jugando- contestó Arturo preocupado.   
-Lo sé -respondió con una sonrisa. -Pero una cosa es cierta, te lo dije mientras intentaba salvar tu vida dirigiéndonos a Ávalon “yo nací para servirte, tú eres mi único y futuro rey”. No importa lo que pase, yo te seré fiel en todas nuestras vidas.   
-Merlín, yo no soy un rey.   
-Tal vez no de título, pero tú eres el verdadero rey de estas tierras.   
-Bien -dijo arturo intentando destensar el ambiente -ahora explicame. ¿Cómo puede ser que en toda mi vida no me haya acordado de nada de esto?   
-Mmm… -pensó Merlín. -Sinceramente lo que no entiendo es cómo es que has recordado las cosas. Lo normal cuando un alma renace es que deje las memorias de sus vidas pasadas.   
-Pero tú dijiste que recuerdas tus vidas pasadas.   
-Pero yo soy diferente. Me he topado con todos nuestros viejos amigos y uno que otro enemigo y nadie ha recordado nada. Solo una vez, una de las veces que encontré a Lancelot, la primera vez de hecho, por un breve momento, justo cuando nos conocimos, me vio con ojos familiares y me dijo “Merlín, es tan bueno verte. ¿Aún sigues con tus trucos de magia?” pero luego volvió a ser su yo de ese momento… Tengo miedo Arturo…   
-¿De qué?   
-De que te pase lo mismo y tú también lo olvides todo. Tu has sido mi mejor amigo.   
-No creo que lo vaya a olvidar. No he olvidado ni uno de los sueños que he tenido desde entonces. Espera… ¿trucos de magia? ¡¿Lancelot lo sabía?! ¡¿Dices que yo he sido tu mejor amigo pero le dijiste a Lancelot de tu magia en lugar de a mi?!   
-No pude evitarlo. ¿Recuerdas cuando el Grifo aterrorizaba el reino? Pues Lancelot regresó para ayudarte pero yo sabía que no podría matarlo sin magia, así que hice un hechizo para que su lanza pudiera matar a la criatura y él me vio.   
-¿Quién más sabía?   
-Mmm…- pensó un momento. -Gaius, Mordred, Morgana, aunque ella se enteró cuando Mordred dejó Camelot, y…   
-¡Ese chico! -Dijo Arturo en un momento de lucidez -¡El chico de tu pueblo! ¡Él lo sabía y por eso te cubrió cuando les pregunté quién había provocado el tornado! ¡Will!   
-Lo recordaste…   
-Te dije que no he olvidado ninguno de mis sueños.   
-Will fue mi único amigo antes de ir a Camelot. ¿Sabes? La magia es algo que normalmente se estudia y requiere hechizos y práctica pero en mi caso… nací con ella. Siempre la tuve y al principio era algo natural e instintivo para mi, por lo que no la podía controlar en realidad. Un día Will me sorprendió usando magia, primero me espanté pero hablé con él y le explique lo que te acabo de decir y él guardó mi secreto. Pero cuando mi mamá se enteró que sabía ella se preocupo de que le fuera a decir a alguien así que me mandó a Camelot con Gaius y así llegué a mi destino.   
-¿Sabía alguien más?   
-No   
-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste?   
-Tenía miedo. Primero no te conocía y tu padre tenía ideas tan firmes con respecto a la magia que me aterraba tú pensases igual. Después te fui conociendo y me di cuenta que eras muy diferente a Uther, pero sabía que la aprobación de tu padre era muy importante para ti, entonces no quería que le fueras a decir algo y después cuando por fin te convertiste en rey… simplemente no quise ponerte en una situación delicada. Con todo el daño que Morgana había hecho con magia, no quería que tuvieras que preguntarte si de verdad era lo correcto perdonarme o quemarme en la hoguera. Pero sobre todo… estaba aterrado de que pensaras mal de mi… te apreciaba demasiado para soportar eso.   
-¿O sea que ya no me aprecias?- Dijo en broma.   
-Nop- contestó Merlín riendo. -Además ya sabes… así que no puedo hacer mucho ahora ¿no? jajaja   
-Aún así no puedo creer que le hayas dicho a Lancelot en lugar de a mi.   
-Ya te dije, yo no le dije él me vio. Además… Lancelot fue el más noble de tus caballeros y guardó mi secreto porque no quería ponerte en una mala situación.   
-Si, el más noble de mis caballeros hasta que intentó robarme a mi prometida.   
-¡No, no es cierto!   
-¿De qué hablas?   
-Quise decírtelo pero no tenía cómo probarlo. Ese Lancelot no era Lancelot. Cuando se sacrificó por nosotros para cerrar el velo espiritual, Lancelot murió.   
-¿Por nosotros?   
-Lancelot sabía que yo no te iba a dejar sacrificarte para cerrar el velo y que planeaba tomar tu lugar, por eso él se me adelantó.   
-¡¿Tú planeabas qué?!   
-No planeaba dejarte morir. Pero después cuando Morgana se enteró que te casarías pronto con Gwen se enfureció mucho que una simple sirvienta ocupara el trono que sentía debía ser suyo así que convocó a Lancelot como un nigromante.   
-¿Qué es un nigromante?   
-Es una sombra, un nigromante puede aprender y actuar como la persona que solía ser pero al final, no es más que una marioneta de quien lo invoca.  
-¿Sabes qué es raro? Nunca le guardé rencor a Lancelot. Nunca había entendido porque lo había hecho pero realmente nunca le guardé rencor, aunque no sabía por qué, tal vez aun sin saberlo sentí que no era el Lancelot que yo conocía.   
-Es posible.   
-Es bueno que al fin me puedas decir estas cosas. Siento que tal vez todo hubiera sido más sencillo de haber sabido que tenías magia- y entonces Merlín se soltó a llorar. -¿Merlín qué te pasa?   
-¡Lo siento tanto Arturo! -Ya no podía soportar tantos años de culpa.   
-Ya Merlín, ahora entiendo porque no podías decirme que eras un hechicero. Cálmate ya.   
-No solo es eso. ¡Todo fue mi culpa! Tomé tantas malas decisiones y por eso terminaste muerto- decía mientras lloraba más.   
-¿De qué hablas?   
-Mordred y Morgana, ambos fueron mi culpa. Si no hubiera intentado cambiar el futuro nada hubiera pasado ¡Yo lo provoqué todo!   
-Realmente espero que me expliques coherentemente ¿sabes?   
-Cuando conocimos a Mordred, Kilgharrah me dijo que él estaba destinado a ser tu ruina.   
-Hace un rato también lo mencionaste. ¿Quién es Kilgharrah?   
-El gran dragón… el que atacó Camelot… -bajó la cabeza.   
-¡¿Tú hablabas con ese dragón?!   
-Él era el único al que le podía hacer preguntas relacionadas con la magia. Pero bueno, el me dijo que era mejor que Mordred muriera para que tú estuvieras seguro… y tenía esa intención pero… no pude. También me dijo que Morgana era peligrosa pero tampoco lo escuché. Dejé que 2 personas destinadas a dañarte estuvieran cerca de ti. Lo siento.   
-Bueno, no era justo dejar que Mordred muriera en ese momento, no había hecho nada y Morgana era como familia, probablemente no te hubiera escuchado.   
-¡No es solo eso! Cuando el hechizo de sueño azotó Camelot, Kilgharrah me dijo que ella era la vasija  de la maldición así que la envenené para intentar que el hechizo se rompiera y eso solo la enojó más e hizo que nos odiara más.   
-Sip, después de eso tuvo serios problemas de control de la ira.   
-También fue mi culpa que Morgana obtuviera un dragón- Merlín quería confesar todos y cada uno de los errores que los habían llevado a ese final trágico. Se moría de miedo de que sus días felices al lado de Arturo se acabaran pero la culpa que se había acumulado en su interior al repasar cada uno de esos eventos por más de mil años era demasiado para soportar. Quería pedirle disculpas a Arturo desde el fondo de su corazón.   
-¿Cómo demonios se supone que tú provocaste eso?   
-Cuando fuimos a buscar a el hechicero que quería el huevo de dragón, te dije que él había activado una trampa y que seguramente el huevo se había destruido. Pero la verdad es que yo fui por el huevo, yo activé la trampa pero salvé el huevo y luego lo llevé con Kilgharrah y él me dijo como hacerlo nacer.   
-Espera… ¿no dijiste que Kilgharrah es el dragón que atacó Camelot?   
-Si…   
-¿Cómo pudiste hablar con él en ese momento si yo lo maté?- Lo vió con ojos acusadores.   
-Perdón, pero soy el último amo de los dragones, no podía abandonarlo. Claro,  tampoco podía dejar que te matara ni que siguiera atormentando a Camelot por eso le ordené que se fuera.   
-¡¿Y por qué no hiciste eso antes de que causara todos eso destrozos?!   
-Porque antes no podía… el amo de los dragones que fuimos a buscar resultó ser mi padre y el poder de los amos de dragones se pasa de padre a hijo pero hasta que el padre muere. Incluso cuando fuimos, no estaba seguro si podría hacerlo o no, pero ten por seguro que si no funcionaba Kilgharrah iba a tener que matarme a mí antes de matarte a ti.   
-Creo que estoy empezando a arrepentirme de querer conocer tus secretos. ¡Solo estás logrando que mis instintos medievales regresen y quiera buscar un hacha para partirte en 2!   
-Lo sé…- dijo mirando al piso. -Pero por favor escúchame hasta el final. Después haré lo que quieras; puedes golpearme, matarme, puedo desaparecer de tu vista para siempre o cualquier otra cosa. Pero necesito que sepas todo lo que hice mal para poder pedirte perdón por todo… incluso si no puedes concedermelo.   
-Está bien- contestó intentando calmarse. -¿Por qué le diste ese dragón a Morgana?   
-Ah no, eso si que no. Yo dejé a Aithusa con Kilgharrah. No sé cómo llegó a Morgana. Pero lo cierto es que yo hice que saliera del huevo y eso causó muchos problemas. Por ejemplo la espada con la que Mordred te hirió fue forjada con su aliento.   
-Ok…- dijo Arturo intentando contar mentalmente hasta 3 millones para no estrangular a Merlín. -¿Hay algo más?   
-Mordred…   
-Si, ya me dijiste, no lo mataste cuando pudiste.   
-Es que no es solo eso. Tuve una visión en la que vi como Mordred te apuñalaba en la batalla de Camlann un poco antes de que nos lo encontráramos nuevamente. Por eso desde que lo volví a ver tuve mis reservas hacia él. Pero de no haber sido tan estúpido, y no haber hecho eso, Mordred no hubiera terminado así, hubiera podido haber sido un fiel caballero pero lo arruiné.   
-Calma Merlín- esta vez Arturo si no estaba enojado. -No puedes saber eso.   
-Si puedo… la única razón por la que Mordred te traicionó fue porque Kara fue ejecutada. Pero si cuando fuimos a ver al Dísir yo no hubiera estado cegado por el miedo que le tenía a Mordred, jamás te hubiera dicho que la magia no debía ser permitida en Camelot. Si hubieras permitido la magia entonces Kara no hubiera sido ejecutada y Mordred no se hubiera aliado con Morgana. Al final… fueron mis estupideces, fue mi incompetencia la que provocó que murieras. Has sido el mejor amigo que he tenido jamás y ni siquiera fui capaz de salvarte -Merlín ya no podía contener ni una de las lágrimas que había guardado en su pecho todo este tiempo. -Arturo… se que no tengo ningún derecho a pedirte eso… pero por favor… perdoname… te lo suplico- Arturo estaba muy conmocionado por la súbita revelación de tantos “detalles” extra, así que no sabía qué decir.   
-Tampoco fue fácil para ti… -Merlín miró hacia Arturo esperanzado.   
-Eso quiere decir que me…   
-No sé que voy a hacer Merlín. Y no puedo decidirlo en este momento- dijo en tono grave. -Te veré mañana en el campus y ya hablaremos de eso- Se paró y salió del departamento de Merlín sin decir una palabra más.


	4. Sorpresas

Arturo regresó a su casa en automático no podía sacarse de la cabeza todo lo que se le había revelado hoy. Hasta ahora había tratado sus sueños como solo eso pero ahora, a pesar de sus mejores esfuerzos para que no fuera así, estaba convencido de que todo había sido real.

Una vez en su cuarto Arturo se acostó viendo al techo y repasando lo que Merlín le había “confesado”. Realmente no le importaba que eso hubiera desencadenado en su muerte, ya con los sentimientos del Arturo medieval asimilados, sabía que él había sido un guerrero y que cada día que había pasado así podría haber sido el último. Pero lo que sí le importaba era la cantidad considerable de cosas que Merlín le había escondido. Entendía que todo había sido a consecuencia de que Merlín no le podía decir que era un hechicero pero le molestaba bastante pensar que aún siendo el rey todo eso había ocurrido a sus espaldas. Sin darse cuenta en qué momento se quedó dormido… y vio la continuación del sueño de la noche anterior.

Soñó con como Merlín lo llevaba a Ávalon, de lo que hablaban, de sus últimos momentos… Soñó como cuando sintió su fin, estaba en paz, como lo único que quería en ese momento era que Merlín lo abrazara mientras perdía la conciencia. Y mientras todo se volvía obscuro lo último que oyó fueron las palabras de Merlín “quédate conmigo”. Al despertar lo invadió una enorme tristeza porque supo lo desesperado que se había sentido su amigo y se imaginó lo solo que se sintió después de eso.

Después de eso pasó todo el día recordando cada uno de sus sueños, ya con el conocimiento de que Merlín tenía magia todo tenía más sentido. Todas esas veces que se habían escapado milagrosamente del peligro, todas esas veces que parecía que iba a morir pero se salvaba en el último momento. La verdad solo se estaba enojando más y más cada vez, pero ahora no con Merlín sino consigo mismo. ¿Cómo había sido tan idiota? Desde el inicio Merlín había estado cerca cuando algo inexplicable ocurría, si tan solo hubiera puesto más atención, lo habría podido haber atrapado cientos de veces. La verdad es que se alegraba un poco de que no hubiera pasado porque mientras su padre estaba vivo Merlín sin duda hubiera sido sentenciado a muerte y cuando él ya era rey… genuinamente no hubiera sabido qué hacer.

Fue tal su inmersión en tales pensamientos que para cuando se dió cuenta, ya era de noche otra vez. No había ido a la escuela, no había ido a la práctica de aikido, ni siquiera había salido de su cuarto. Eso no era para nada como él, pero necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. Su madre se había preocupado por él por lo que lo había estado yendo a ver pero para cuando lo fue a llamar para que cenara Arturo ya estaba más tranquilo.

Por su parte Merlín se había pasado el día con el Jesús en la boca (en extremo preocupado). Arturo no se había aparecido en todo el día en el campus. Lo mortificaba pensar que tal vez hubiera alejado a Arturo para siempre, pero sentía que, aún después de tantos años, debía de afrontar las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Sabía dónde estaba la casa de Arturo,  por supuesto, pero no quería obligarlo a verlo si este no quería. Arturo había dicho “te veo mañana en el campus”, así que seguiría sus órdenes… sin importar cuanto se pudiera tardar el mañana.

A la mañana siguiente llegó muy temprano al salón para ver si Arturo llegaba. Casi era hora de empezar la clase y no había señales de Arturo, así que Merlín estaba perdiendo la esperanza cuando justo un minuto antes de que entrara el profesor entró Arturo.  Se dirigió a sentarse al lado de Merlín como siempre pero no le habló, ni lo saludó, ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

-Buenos días… Arturo, yo…  
-Ahora no… -entró el profesor.  
-Pero yo solo…  
-Merlín, cállate, ya va a empezar la clase -interrumpió Arturo con tono firme.

Así que Merlín no volvió a hablar en toda la clase. De hecho, tenían las primeras 4 horas corridas ese día, así que Merlín no hablo en toda la mañana. Cuando por fin llegaron las 3 horas libres que tenían Merlín respiro profundo y se armó de valor para enfrentar lo que venía.

-Arturo… -pero Arturo se levantó.  
-No tengo tiempo en este momento, falté ayer a la práctica de aikido así que tengo que ir a disculparme. Hablaremos después de eso - y salió sin decir nada más.

Los miedo de Merlín se acentuaban cada vez más, parecía que Arturo ya no le hablaría. Bueno, era normal no quererle hablar a quien había causado tu muerte pero eso no hacía que Merlín se sintiera más tranquilo. Se levantó y se dirigió al gimnasio donde practicaba el club de aikido. Se quedó en la orilla para no molestar, viendo cómo entrenaba Arturo. Como castigo por haber faltado sin avisar lo habían hecho hacer 100 abdominales extra al entrenamiento y se tenía que quedar a limpiar el gimnasio. Cuando terminó el entrenamiento y todos se estaban yendo Merlin se acercó con una toalla.

-Aquí tiene, señor -dijo agachando la cabeza.  
-Aún me hace falta limpiar el gimnasio.  
-Permitame ayudarle con eso, señor. Después de eso… -tragó saliva -puede decidir mi castigo- se dirigió a donde guardaban las cosas para limpiar, tomó una escoba y comenzó a barrer.  
-¿Qué es esto de que de repente me estés hablando así? -Preguntó Arturo mientras Merlín se acercaba barriendo.  
-Pensé que sería lo apropiado, señor… -Arturo detuvo su escoba.  
-Bien, hablaremos primero de lo de antier y después puedes limpiar el gimnasio.  
-Como diga, señor -respiró profundo.  
-Todo lo que me dijiste antier… es muy grave. No solo usaste magia de manera ilegal en mi reino por años, sino que me mentiste y ocultaste cosas deliberadamente, que tenían importancia de estado… Creo que sin lugar a dudas mereces un castigo severo.  
-Lo entiendo…  
-Tu castigo… -empezó con tono severo -será… de por vida -dijo ya normal. -Tendrás que ser mi esclavo hasta que te mueras -concluyó riendo.  
-¿Eh? Me temo que no lo entiendo, señor.  
-¡Deja de hablar así! ¡Ni siquiera cuando de verdad era rey me hablabas de forma tan respetuosa por tanto tiempo! Y sinceramente… ¡Es irritante!  
-Entonces… ¿De verdad puedo quedarme a tu lado?  
-Merlín, en serio… ¿Alguna vez dejaras de ser una niña? Deja ya tus melodramas.  
-¿No estás enojado?  
-No, por supuesto que estoy enojado. Pero no solo es contigo, ayer estuve pensando mucho en todas las veces que pude haber notado que tenías magia y simplemente no vi nada. Así que me has hecho ver como un completo idiota. Y eso me enoja también conmigo.  
-¿No importa que fuera mi culpa lo de Mordred?  
-¡Ya te dije que dejes tus melodramas! No fuiste el único que se equivocó en sus decisiones, confiar en Morgana, en Agravaine, esos fueron errores míos que también costaron muchas vidas. Además después soñé como terminó mi vida, como te esforzaste para llevarme a Ávalon, lo que hablamos y cómo me sentí al final. ¿Y sabes una cosa Merlín? Me sentí tranquilo, no tenía arrepentimientos ni rencores (y dentro de todo… me dio gusto que tu estuvieras conmigo al final) -pensó Arturo, aunque no se lo diría a Merlín. -Así que sí… te perdono- pausó unos segundos como pensando. -Bueno solo una cosa… no más secretos. En primera me irritan y si alguna vez vuelves a bombardearme con tantas confesiones no creo volver a ser capaz de contenerme para destrozarte. ¿Entendido?  
-Gracias… -dijo Merlín desde el fondo de su corazón.  
-Y ahora… ¿Qué estás esperando? -Dijo en tono recriminatorio Arturo.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-¿Te lo dije, no? Serás mi esclavo de por vida… y no esperes que te pague como antes, esta vez es tu castigo. ¡Así que muévete y limpia este lugar de una buena vez! -Merlín empezó a barrer pero se detuvo.  
-Un momento… ¿no tuviste intenciones de castigarme o alejarme desde el inicio?  
-Nop, solo lo que ya te dije.  
-¡¿Entonces por qué me estuviste tratando así desde la mañana?!- Le gritó Merlín.  
-Oh Merlín, es que es tan sencillo engañarte. Siempre caes en este tipo de cosas -rió Arturo.  
-Bueno, parece que ni lo idiota, ni lo patán se te quitaron al renacer -murmuró Merlín..  
-¡Oí eso! ¡Ahora apresúrate!- Y eso fue lo que Merlín hizo.

Un par de meses después, la amistad entre Arturo y Merlín no había cambiado demasiado. Bueno, desde que Arturo sabía que sus sueños eran reales se aprovechaba un poco más de Merlín “Merlín, tráeme una soda”, “Merlín, tengo una cita mañana después de la práctica, así que limpia el gimnasio por mi” y cosas por el estilo eran ahora más habituales. Además ahora Arturo tenía curiosidad por la magia de Merlín así que de vez en cuando le pedía que le mostrara un poco. Y Merlín no podía estar más contento con esto, siempre había querido que Arturo lo conociera por completo, tal cual era y la magia era una parte fundamental de él. A veces en su departamento le enseñaba a Arturo como hacía flotar cosas o como cuando la casa estaba muy desordenada hacía que las cosas se limpliaran solas y sinceramente todas estas demostraciones le encantaban a Arturo, se sentía como en una película. Y esto hizo que su amistad creciera aún más profunda. Entonces pasó algo que ninguno de los 2 esperaba. Se toparon con Gwaine.

Por supuesto que el shock fue más grande para Arturo que nunca había visto a ningún otro de sus amigos. Corrió a acercarse a él pero antes de que le hablara Merlín lo detuvo. Gwaine le estaba declamando “Camina bella”* de Lord Byron a un par de lindas chicas que lo veían encantadas. Cuando terminó el monólogo una de ellas le dio su número y ambas se fueron. Entonces se acercaron y Merlín habló.

-Hola… -saludo a lo lejos. -Eso fue interesante -sonrió.  
-Gracias… aunque espero que no haya funcionado en ti también -sonrió Gwaine juguetonamente.  
-No… -rió Merlín. -Shakespeare… tal vez pero Lord Byron no es mi estilo. Aunque me hubiera impresionado más en dado caso “Te vi…”*. Me llamo Michael, mucho gusto.  
-Soy Gael, me agrada que aprecies la buena literatura.  
-Ni que lo digas, estudio ciencias políticas con mi amigo Aarón -señaló a Arturo -que es muy divertido pero nadie sabe de buena literatura -rió un poco.  
-No me hagas sonar como un idiota Merlín -interrumpió Arturo sin pensar.  
-¿Merlín? -repitió Gael.  
-Así me dicen mis amigos… si quieres también puedes llamarme así.  
-Interesante apodo…  
-Lo mismo pensé yo la primera vez que me lo dijo -dijo Arturo. -Aarón, un gusto -extendió su mano e instintivamente Gael no le sujetó la mano sino el antebrazo. -Vamos por un café ¿Quieres venir? Si no, temo que Merlín no se dejará de quejarse de que no puede hablar de poesía conmigo.  
-Claro, hoy ya conseguí suficientes numeros de chicas bellas -sonrió Gael.

Merlín ya le había explicado a Arturo que al renacer perdías tus recuerdos de tus vidas pasadas. Por lo que ninguno de los 2 intentó hablar de nada del pasado con él. Pero algo más inesperado pasó, después de un par de veces de verlo, Gwaine dijo Arturo en lugar de Aarón. Al igual que Arturo, Gwaine había recordado ya su vida en Camelot. La noticia les cayó de lo mejor tanto a Arturo como a Merlín, aunque a este le preocupaba pensar que para una gran hazaña se necesitaban la fuerza, el valor y la magia.

A mediados de su 2º año en la carrera se encontraron a Percival y León, que se llamaban Patrick y Lucas. Resultó ser que ellos eran amigos desde la secundaria. Patrick estudiaba teatro, mientras que Lucas estudiaba pedagogía. Un par de meses después de de su encuentro ellos también recordaron su vida en Camelot. Eventualmente Merlín les había contado a todos de su magia, para explicarles cómo es que habían renacido, lo que lo había hecho sentir mucho más libre, sentía que por fin podía ser verdaderamente él mismo con todos sus amigos.

A todos los compañeros de Aarón y Michael les había resultado interesante ver como no solo los opuestos polares que eran Aarón y Michael se habían hecho tan buenos amigos sino que ahora su grupo era aún más desigual. Desde que tenían más amigos ahora Michael llamaba a Aarón “Arturo” todo el tiempo. Los otros chicos también llamaban a Michael “Merlín” y se comportaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Probablemente nadie se hubiera molestado en observar esto de no ser porque era un grupo demasiado llamativo. Pero era imposible no verlos, todos altos, fuertes y gallardos, o bueno, casi todos, aunque probablemente eso hacía que el pequeño Michael fuera aún más notorio. Además Aarón que a pesar de ser un poco distante con sus “amigos” del salón y siempre mostrar su mejor lado, cuando estaba con sus nuevos amigos se mostraba mucho más tranquilo y abierto.

Todo los ex-caballeros de la mesa se unieron a el club de aikido para recordar los viejos tiempos en los que peleaban juntos. Ya no podían pasar todo el día juntos, cada uno tenía una vida con otras obligaciones, así que el club de aikido era la excusa perfecta para verse más. Un día, en el primer mes de su tercer año, alguien llegó a decir que él y un amigo querían unirse también al club y mientras el capitán del club le explicaba cómo eran las prácticas, el grupo de Arturo lo vio... era Elyan. Por supuesto Arturo fue el primero en acercarse, ya empezaba a tener práctica con esto.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Mi nombre es Aarón. ¿Estás pensando en unirte al club?  
-Sí, -intervino el capitán a quien le molestó ser ignorado -dijo que él y su amigo quieren unirse.  
-Mucho gusto, soy Emir. No sé por qué pero a mi amigo Leonardo y a mi nos  dieron muchas ganas de entrar a este club.  
-¿Y dónde está tu amigo? -preguntó Arturo.  
-No debe de tardar… apuesto a que llega con mi prima Gul.  
-¿Ella también se une al club? -Preguntó el capitán.  
-No, solo es que desde que empezaron a salir no se separan…

Apenas terminaba de decir eso cuando entraron Lancelot y Gwen tomados de la mano. Apenas los vio Arturo y quedó en shock. Por supuesto los otros caballeros habían estado observando porque estaban ansiosos por volver a ver a Elyan. Entonces cuando presenciaron eso se apresuraron a acercarse para que Arturo no fuera a hacer nada estúpido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi historia, lo aprecio mucho ^^  
> También agradecería mucho que me comentaran que les va pareciendo.  
> Ahora solo unas cosas rápidas.  
> A. Les dejo los link a los poemas de Lord Byron que mencionan son:  
> 1\. Camina bella (She walks in beauty): http://www.dim.uchile.cl/~anmoreir/escritos/byron.html#she  
> 2\. Te ví (I watched the): http://www.dim.uchile.cl/~anmoreir/escritos/byron.html#watched (De este poema no hay traducción, lo siento)  
> B. Por si a alguien le confunden los cambios de nombres es porque el nombre que se dice tiene que ver con la identidad con la que se percibe al personaje desede el ojo del hablante.  
> Ej. Si se está viendo desde el punto de vista de los compañeros de clase siempre se usarán sus nombres modernos porque no conocen los antiguos. En cambio si se habla desde el punto de visata de un personaje que se identíca como su yo medieval siempre se hablara con ese nombre.


	5. La rueda del destino

Por supuesto también Merlín había estado viendo todo, aunque no era parte del club iba a todas las prácticas para estar con sus amigos, así que se encaminó a controlar la situación.

-Hola, soy Leonardo -le extendió la mano a Arturo que después de un segundo reaccionó en automático.  
-Un gusto, soy Aarón -respondió el apretón.  Luego Leonardo le extendió la mano al capitán. Para este punto todos los otros caballeros ya habían llegado.  
-¿Nuevos miembros? -preguntó Gawain haciéndose el que no sabía. -Qué tal, soy Gael.  
-Un placer, soy Patrick.  
-Encantado, me llamo Lucas.  
-Igualmente, soy Emir, este es Leonardo y ella es mi prima Gul, aunque ella no se unirá al club.  
-Mucho gusto, me llamo Michael.  
-Nuestro colado oficial -dijo el capitán no muy feliz de que todos parecieran ignorarlo.  
-Bueno… sí -rió Merlín. -Yo no soy parte del club pero siempre vengo a ver. Si no te vas a unir al club… -volteo a ver a Gul. -¿Por qué no te sientas conmigo en lo que ellos se integran?  
-¿De verdad podemos empezar en seguida?  
-Claro, -dijo Gawain ignorando por completo al capitán -siempre que su ropa esté bien para ejercicio porque no se los dejaremos fácil sólo porque son nuevos -dijo con toda la intención de que o empezasen a moverse o ya se fueran para que Arturo no estallase.

Se pusieron a entrenar y como era de esperarse Emir y Leonardo eran muy atléticos. Mientras tanto Merlín platicaba con Gul y no era una sorpresa que se estuvieran llevando de maravilla. Ella le contaba cómo desde niña se llevaba muy bien con su primo y como lo quería tanto como a un hermano. Le contó también cómo conoció a Leonardo en el último año de la preparatoria y le empezó a llamar la atención cuando ayudó a un chico al que intentaban asaltar cerca de la escuela casi al final de ese ciclo escolar. A Merlín le hacía gracia como a pesar de ser una persona diferente había rasgos de la personalidad que eran iguales en todas las reencarnaciones… y evidentemente la nobleza de Lancelot era una de ellas. Así se enteró que Emir estudiaba ingeniería civil, Leonardo derecho y Gul medicina.  Realmente pensó que esas carreras les iban muy bien. El tiempo pasó muy rápido y antes de darse cuenta ya se había terminado el tiempo de la práctica. Antes de que nadie saliese se oyó una autoritaria voz.

-¡Merlín, ven en seguida! Necesito hablar contigo -dijo Arturo.  
-Si, ya voy -contestó él, sabiendo perfectamente el tema de la plática.  
-¿Merlín? ¿No te llamas Michael?- Preguntó  Gul.  
-Así es, pero todos mis amigos me llaman Merlín. Leonardo, Emir y tú pueden hacerlo también si quieren -sonrió.  
-¡Merlín! -Gritó Arturo.  
-Ya voy Arturo.  
-(¿Así que Merlín y Arturo, no?) -Pensó divertida Gul.

Merlín corrió hasta donde estaba Arturo esperándolo con cara de pocos amigos. Se dirigieron al armario donde se guardaba el equipo para los entrenamientos mientras los demás salían. Todos los ex-caballeros pensaron que era mejor dejar que Merlín se encargase de tranquilizar a Arturo así que se limitaron a salir y a asegurarse que ni Leonardo, ni Emir, ni Gul se quedasen en el gimnasio invitándolos a salir.

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡¿No me dijiste que el que había intentado separarme de Gwen no había sido Lancelot?!  
-Y no lo fue.  
-¿Entonces qué es esto?  
-Arturo, por favor… trata de calmarte un momento y piensa lógicamente. En esta vida no son Lancelot y Gwen, ninguno de ellos recuerda nada. No te están traicionando, no te conocen. Solo están saliendo como cualquier otra persona podría.  
-¡No puedo con esto!  
-No puedes hacer nada -intentó calmarlo. -Tal vez en esta vida sea el turno de Lancelot -susurró Merlín.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?  
-¿Qué? -Merlín intentó hacerse el desentendido.  
-El turno de Lancelot…  
-No…  
-¡Merlín!  
-Lancelot estuvo enamorado de Gwen desde la primera vez que la vio. Pero cuando él supo que tú también la querías se hizo a un lado. Pero tal vez en esta ocasión él sea el que esté destinado a estar con ella.  
-¿Y puedes saber eso?  
-¿A qué te refieres con eso?  
-Sí ¿puedes saberlo con magia? ¿con alguna de tus visiones?  
-¿De verdad esperas que en esta época tenga preparado un cristal para ver tu futuro amoroso?   
-¡No sé Merlín! ¡No tengo idea de como funciona esto de la magia! Pero es que… es que… no sé. ¡Esto me conflictua bastante!   
-Lo entiendo -dijo en un tono tranquilizador -pero es algo sobre lo que no tienes control. Entonces lo que puedes hacer ahora es calmarte y pensar en cómo vas a abordar y a encarar el tema una vez que ellos recuperen sus memorias.   
-¡¿A qué te refieres a como voy a abordar el tema?! ¡Simplemente preguntaré qué está pasando!   
-¿No te sientes mal por cómo se van a sentir ellos?   
-¿De qué lado estás?   
-¡Esto no es de lados! Arturo solo piensalo, ellos están saliendo y por lo que me dijo GUL -enmarcó bastante su nombre actual -se quieren bastante pero en cuanto lo recuerden se van a sentir muy confundidos... y mal… y contrariados entre sus realidades pasadas y actuales. ¿Qué sentirías si estuvieras enamorado de alguien y de repente tus recuerdos te dicen “pero amas a otra persona” pero tú yo presente también ama a la persona nueva? ¿No crees que sería difícil? Yo en lo personal me siento mal y preocupado por ellos…

Al ser puesto ante este escenario Arturo se tranquilizo un poco. Al final del día no es como que desease que ni Gwen ni Lancelot sufrieran, solo era el calor del momento en el que le pesaba verlos juntos. Entonces Arturo decidió calmarse y esperar unos meses a ver qué pasaba. Mientras pensaría en como manejar esto cuando las memorias de Gwen, Lancelot y Elyan regresasen.

Emir y Leonardo siguieron asistiendo al club de aikido y por supuesto se hicieron amigos de todos los ex-caballeros muy rápido. Las primeras 2 ó 3 semanas Arturo no pudo evitar ser un tanto frío con Leonardo, intentaba no serlo porque en realidad era bastante agradable pero al verlo con Gul algo en él se encendía y tardó un poco en acostumbrarse. Por lo demás todos, hasta Arturo, se daban cuenta que ellos eran una pareja adorable, se querían muchísimo, se apoyaban y a pesar de llevar saliendo ya un par de años seguían teniendo detalles el uno con el otro que parecía como si se acabasen de enamorar. Esto sinceramente hacía que Merlín se preocupase más cada vez pero esperaba que estuvieran bien, si hubiera podido evitar que recuperasen su memoria lo hubiera hecho.

Todos los ex-caballeros se llamaban entre ellos por su nombre de Camelot si estaban solo ellos pero mientras estuvieran con más personas eran muy cuidadosos de no hacerlo. Con la excepción de Merlín al que todos llamaban así independientemente de si había más gente o no. De alguna manera era gracioso llamarlo así y ver cómo la gente de alrededor se extrañaba por el nombre, además que él siempre les decía que prefería ese nombre. Se acostumbraron tanto a oír que le decían así que incluso Emir, Gul y Leonardo le llamaban así, aunque por supuesto nunca habían oído el nombre de los ex-caballeros. Un día, unos tres meses después de que habían entrado al club de aikido todos observaban atentamente un enfrentamiento entre Gawain y Leonardo, cuando este ganó y soltó una bomba.

-Fue un gran combate Gawain -le dijo cansado pero feliz.  
-... -se quedó callado un momento. -¿Cómo…?   
-... -se tardó en reaccionar un poco. -¡Ah, perdón! No se que digo. Creo que es porque he estado teniendo sueños un poco raros.   
-¿Con castillos y dragones? -Intervino León.   
-¿Ustedes también? -Dijo incrédulo Emir.   
-Arturo... -susurró Merlín.   
-Tenemos que hablar -habló Arturo para que se oyera por encima de todos. -Tomen sus cosas, nos vamos -los caballeros tomaron sus cosas e hicieron que Leonardo, Emir y Gul salieran con ellos.   
-Espe… -intentó decir el capitán pero se rindió al ver que ni siquiera lo escuchaban.

Los guiaron a la casa de Merlín para hablar tranquilamente. Arturo y los demás sabían cómo se sentía de repente sentirte como alguien más y la confusión que esto causaba, por eso no querían decir nada hasta que pudieran decir todo. Así que la caminata fue muy callada, por suerte no fue larga. En cuanto estuvieron solos en la casa de Merlín Gul no lo soportó más.

-¿De qué se trata esto? ¿De verdad teníamos que venir hasta aquí para hablar de sueños raros?  
-Sí, -dijo Merlín -era necesario. Antes que nada quiero preguntarte. ¿También tú has tenido esos estos sueños?  
-Sí -contestó ella.  
-Bien, -dijo Arturo -entonces podemos hablar libremente con los 3. Merlín, mejor explícales tú.  
-Hmmm… -suspiro. -Sí, supongo que es lo mejor.  
-¿Explicarnos qué? -Preguntó Leonardo.  
-Sobre sus sueños… -contestó Merlín. -Todos los demás también los han tenido, yo soy el único que no los ha tenido porque yo soy el que único que lo recuerda naturalmente.  
-¿Recordar? -Intervino Emir.  
-Si, todo lo que han visto en sus sueños no son ilusiones, sino recuerdos.  
-¿Chicos de qué están hablando? No digan ridiculeces.  
-No son ridiculeces, -contestó Merlín -no digan nada y piensen en lo que les voy a decir. Poco después de que nos conocieron empezaron a tener sueños de tiempos medievales ¿no? En esos sueños aparecemos todos; Aarón es el príncipe/rey Arturo; yo soy su sirviente; Gul es una sirvienta también, llamada Gwen; Gael, Patrick, Lucas, Emir y Leonardo son caballeros de la mesa redonda Gawain, Percival, León, Elyan y Lancelot -dijo señalando a cada uno. -Estos sueños son raros, extrañamente realistas y absorbentes. Además que tampoco se comportan aleatorios como los sueños normales, son sucesivos cada día se continua el de la noche anterior. ¿Estoy en lo correcto? -Hubo silencio entre los 3 que miraban con incredulidad a sus amigos. -Me lo supuse, la razón para que tengamos tan claro el proceso es que hemos podido hablar mucho de él al haberlo visto tantas veces. También entiendo que sea mucho para digerir pero también por eso queríamos explicarles lo antes posible, todos estamos aquí para apoyarlos si se sienten confundidos o tienen dudas.  
-¿Cómo sería posible que todo eso fuera realidad? -Hablo por fin Emir. -Magia, dragones, brujas, espectros como los Dorocha…  
-Y sin embargo conoces el nombre de una criatura que ya nadie recuerda, un nombre que te aseguro que no has oído en la vida -respondió Merlín. -A menos que seas fanático de la mitología celta.  
-Pero entonces… ¿Cómo sería posible que tu no lo soñases sino lo recordadas? No puedes haber vivido tanto tiempo… -balbuceo Gul.  
-Ah… -Lancelot abrió la boca pero decidió no decir nada.  
-Vaya… no esperaba que lo comprendieras tan rápido Leonardo -sonrió Merlín. -Y aún sin estar convencido no quieres decir nada que me comprometa. Me alegra tanto que sigas siendo tan noble -volteo a ver a Gul. -De alguna manera he vivido todo ese tiempo y de alguna manera no lo he hecho. Cuando uno muere su alma pasa un tiempo purificandose en la vida después de la muerte y después de 1 o 2 siglos renace, sin embargo al nacer pierdes tus recuerdos de quien fuiste en tu vida pasada. Esa es la regla general pero yo soy diferente, cada vez que muero renazco en seguida y tengo todos mis recuerdos de mis vidas pasadas. La razón para que esto pase es que soy un hechicero, nací con magia …  
-Soy el hechicero más grande de todos los tiempos ¿no? -Se burló Arturo.  
-¡Arturo, callate, no me interrumpas!  
-Al final esa es la explicación que vas a dar para que recuerdes todo ¿no? -Arturo siguió riendo. -Solo lo querías presumir.  
-¡No estoy presumiendo nada!  
-¿Ya lo sabes? -Preguntó asombrado Lancelot -Lo de la magia de Merlín…  
-Sí… -respondió Arturo -me lo dijo un poco antes de que yo muriera, aunque fue hasta esta vida que hemos podido hablar de eso.  
-Menos mal… estaba tan preocupado. Antes Merlín tenía tantos deseos de que lo vieras como realmente era pero no podía decirte nada… y sufría tanto por eso…  
-¡Lancelot ya basta! ¡Eso no viene al caso! -Le gritó Merlín. -Espera…  
-Crees todo… -terminó Arturo.  
-Pues… si… No tienen porque mentirnos y no siento que lo estén haciendo.  
-¿De verdad vas a creer esta locura así nada más? -Preguntó Gul exaltada.  
-Tú también lo debes de sentir, que todo es cierto -Le respondió Lancelot.  
-¡No! ¡Y tú tampoco deberías de creer nada de esto! -Gritó Gul con voz desesperada y suplicante -¡Porque en esos sueños…! -Empezó a bajar la voz -¡En esos sueños…! Aarón -dijo casi susurrando y entonces Lancelot entendió a qué se refería.  
-Porque en esos sueños tú estabas con Arturo en lugar de conmigo… -dijo con voz queda tomando la mano de Gul. Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento.  
-... -después de un rato Arturo respiro profundo y habló -miren… todo es cierto, pero por experiencia propia sabemos que no es fácil asimilarlo. Yo les recomendaría, a los 3, que fueran a sus casas a pensar tranquilamente las cosas. Además, todos los que estamos aquí somos hermanos, si les preocupa algo cualquiera de nosotros los escuchará -dijo en un tono muy serio. -Sé que Merlín no es muy digno de confianza porque es un idiota -agregó intentando aligerar el ambiente -pero es el que más experiencia tiene con esto -les sonrió sinceramente -así que tal vez pueda hacer un buen trabajo para variar -regresó a su tono de broma.

Los 3 hicieron lo que Arturo les sugirió y regresaron a sus casas a intentar asimilar toda la información recibida. A quien más le alteró todo fue a Gul. Para ella el oír que esos sueños que había hecho todo lo posible por ignorar, en donde estaba perdidamente enamorada de Arturo, donde se comprometían y se casaban, eran reales fue realmente duro. Sabía que esas emociones eran sinceras y suyas, pero de algún modo se sentían… ajenas… como cuando lees un libro o ves una película y te identificas con el personaje a tal grado que entiendes y compartes sus emociones pero al final del día son suyas, no tuyas. No podía negar que encontraba a Aarón atractivo, habría que estar ciego para no hacerlo, y que desde que había comenzado a ser más amigable con ella y con Leonardo había notado cómo no solo era un zoquete presumido sino alguien responsable, que se preocupaba por sus amigos y digno de una confianza total. Pero estaba muy enamorada de Leonardo, no le podían decir ahora que más de 2 años de su vida no eran más que una ilusión pasajera, que su destino era otro.

Lancelot por su parte estaba también confundido. Aunque si bien era cierto que no dudaba ni una sola palabra de lo que le habían dicho sus amigos también era cierto que no quería que esto significase que tenía que separarse de Gul… ¿o era Gwen? Eso también lo confundía bastante. Él era Leonardo, y lo había sido toda su vida, pero desde que empezaron los sueños se sentía más como Lancelot y aún así... era diferente. Para él no había la menor duda que tanto en su otra vida como en esta amaba a Gwen, Gul o como fuera que ella se identificase pero al mismo tiempo una punzada de ¿culpa? le ardía en el pecho. ¿Arturo seguiría amando a Gwen? Veía difícil que no fuera así ya que él mismo lo hacía y ella era la persona más maravillosa del planeta. ¿Qué pasaría si Arturo quería volver a estar con ella? ¿Volvería a hacerse a un lado? ¿Lucharía por ella? ¿Y que había de ella, ahora que estaba recuperando sus recuerdos… ella querría estar con Arturo? ¡¡NO!! ¡No podía rendirse así de nuevo si el destino le había dado otra oportunidad! Esta vez pelearía por ella, si Gwen decidía que prefería a Arturo entonces sin duda él lo respetaría, pero solo así se haría a un lado.

Por su lado Emir, aunque también un poco confundido se encontraba más calmado que Gul y Leonardo. De algún modo aunque la lógica le dictaba que no había manera de que nada de sus sueños o lo que le dijeron sus amigos fuera cierto, el hecho de sentir que esas aventuras, esos lazos, eran reales le causaba una gran felicidad. Claro que lo que había dicho Gul le molestaba, él también recordaba cómo en Camelot Gwen estaba casada con Arturo. También recordaba cómo había reaccionado él cuando Lancelot y Gwen lo habían traicionado, la había desterrado… ¿reaccionaría así de nuevo? Bueno, ahora no lo estaban traicionando realmente, ellos se habían conocido antes y estaban saliendo. En realidad… Arturo ya no podía hacer eso, en esta vida era una persona como cualquier otra. Ese pensamiento lo tranquilizó aún más y decidió que todo iba a estar bien.

Al día siguiente los 3 ya estaban más calmados. Los otros caballeros se alegraron de ver que habían ido a la práctica y que parecía que todo estaba en orden. La práctica continuó sin contratiempos y el último encuentro fue el de Lancelot con Arturo y fue aún más intenso que el que habían tenido Gawain y Leonardo el día anterior. Ni uno ni el otro cedía si podía evitarlo, hasta que por un paso no muy calculado Lancelot terminó en el suelo y Arturo ganó el encuentro. Ayudó a Lancelot a levantarse con una sonrisa de lo más sincera.

-Eso fue intenso -dijo Lancelot casi sin aliento.  
-Ahora si ya estás de vuelta -dijo Arturo aún sonriente.  
-Si, por fin todo ha vuelto -dijo feliz pero luego hizo una pausa. -Aún así…. -su tono era serio ahora -no pienso volver a ceder.  
-Pues ya veremos eso en las próximas prácticas -soltó jovial Arturo.  
-No me refiero a eso… no tengo ninguna intención en terminar con Gul, esta vez no pienso ceder -todos escuchaban en silencio. -Yo sé lo que era antes pero ahora las cosas son diferentes. Si en algún momento ella decide que ya no quiere estar conmigo lo aceptaré pero mientras eso no pase no pienso cedértela ni a ti ni a nadie -dijo firmemente parado frente a Arturo.

Arturo se sentía un poco conflictuado, al verlo parado frente a él entendía que este era Lancelot, su amigo que tantas peleas había afrontado junto a él y que estaba completamente determinado en lo que decía y eso lo llenaba de alegría. Pero al mismo tiempo que esa determinación estuviera enfocada hacia Gwen no le hacía la más mínima gracia. Entonces eran emociones muy complejas para que Arturo las procesase en ese momento.

-... -a Arturo realmente no se le ocurría qué contestar.  
-Sea en el pasado, en el presente o en el futuro, -continuó Lancelot -mi respeto, cariño y lealtad para contigo no cambian. Sin embargo el amor que siento por ella tampoco. Siento muchísimo si esto hace que tu ya no me consideres tu amigo pero no puedo volver a hacerlo -todos (Merlín y Gwen incluidos) se empezaron a acercar a ellos.  
-Entonces… -comenzó Arturo sintiendo un ligero resentimiento empezaba a emanar de su pecho -será lo mismo que antes… intentarás robármela de nuevo…  
-Arturo… -dijo Merlín en voz baja -ya te dije que eso…  
-¡Esto no es como eso! -Intervino Gwen. -En esa ocasión Lancelot y yo nos equivocamos… sigo sin saber por qué pasó…-dijo casi en un susurro -bueno no es tiempo de buscar excusas. En ese momento nosotros estábamos mal porque yo estaba contigo y estábamos comprometidos y lo siento muchísimo de verdad fue un estúpido error, pero aquí y ahora Leonardo es mi novio y no hay nadie en el mundo a quien quiera más que a él.  
-¡Esperen un momento! -Intervino Lancelot. -¿Qué significa todo esto de “lo mismo de antes” y “robársela de nuevo”, Arturo? ¿Y Gwen que quieres decir con que nos equivocamos porque tú y Arturo estaban juntos? No hay manera en que yo me metiera en medio de ustedes 2 si ya estaban comprometidos…  
-¿Será  un recuerdo que aún no recobra? -Le susurró Gawain a Elyan, pero todos los demás se quedaron en silencio.  
-Jajaja, -estalló Arturo -parece que tenías razón Merlín. Me algra quitarme esa espina del pecho.  
-¡¡¿Creíste que te estaba mintiendo?!! -Le gritó Merlín indignado.  
-Nop, solo pensé que tal vez habías visto lo que habías querido porque Lancelot era tu amigo y no podías creer lo que había hecho.  
-¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mi?  
-Después de todos los años que fuiste mi sirviente y no me dijiste que tenías magia me parece que tengo un par de cartas blancas -bromeó él.  
-Sigo esperando una respuesta.  
-Oh si, después de que te sacrificaste para cerrar el velo espiritual Morgana te “resucitó” para romper el compromiso que teníamos Gwen y yo -dijo Arturo tranquilamente.  
-¡¿Qué Morgana me hizo que?! -Dijo Lancelot muy alterado.  
-¿Por qué nunca me dijiste? Me sentía tan culpable por eso… -intervino Gwen -¡y todo fue un plan de Morgana!  
-¡Ey, no me griten a mi! Yo me enteré hasta esta vida -se defendió Arturo. Mientras los otros caballeros veían entretenidos el espectáculo. -Pero bueno… -respiró -todo esto de los recuerdo es nuevo para ustedes. No sabemos lo que pasará después pero… yo también planeo respetar sus decisiones. Si Gwen y yo volvemos a estar juntos, está bien. Y si ustedes se quedan juntos, les desearé lo mejor -todos se quedaron muy sorprendidos pero se dejó ese tema de lado y se fueron a comprar unas cosas para comer en la casa de Merlín.  
-Me pregunto -dijo Percival ya en la mesa -¿por qué será que en esta ocasión hemos vuelto a estar todos juntos?  
-No lo sé, -contestó Gawain- ¿Merlín, esto ya había pasado?  
-No… y si les soy sincero… aunque estoy muy feliz de esto, no me gusta para nada.  
-No entiendo ¿estás feliz pero no te gusta? -Preguntó León desconcertado.  
-Les explicaré, de todos ustedes el único que no había renacido jamás había sido Arturo. ¿La razón? Probablemente porque no había sido necesario. Cuando Arturo murió, Kilgharrah me dijo…  
-¿Kilgharrah? -Intervino Elyan.  
-El dragón de Merlín -respondió Arturo.  
-¡Que no era mi dragón!  
-¿Por qué no me dijiste que tenías un dragón? Al fin a mi no tenías porqué escondérmelo -dijo Lancelot -yo igual ya sabía lo de la magia.  
-¿Lancelot ya sabía? Eso es muy injusto -dijo Gawain con falsa indignación. -¿Desde cuándo sabías de su magia?  
-Desde el principio, -Lancelot continuó la broma -no hay secretos entre Merlín y yo.  
-¿Lo ven, lo ven? Cuanto favoritismo… -dijo dramáticamente Gawain.  
-Bueno, exceptuando al dragón ¿no, Lancelot? -Se unió Elyan a la broma.  
-Sí… ¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso? -Agregó  con una tristeza demasiado falsa.  
-¡Bueno ya! El punto es que Kilgharrah, que no era mío, me dijo que Arturo era el único y verdadero rey de esta tierra, aunque eso siempre me lo decía, y que cuando el reino más lo necesitase, él regresaría. Así que cuando Arturo apareció y más aún cuando recuperó su memoria, asumí que algo iba a pasar. Luego nos encontramos a Gawain y supuse que sería algo bastante malo. Y ahora están todos así que solo me queda pensar que será terrible.  
-¿Por qué yo indicaba que era bastante malo? Cada vez me rompes más el corazón.  
-En realidad si hay una razón -dijo Merlín ignorando las falsas lágrimas de Gawain. -¿Recuerdas cuando ayudamos a Arturo a encontrar el tridente dorado del Rey Pescador Pues el hombrecillo que estaba en el puente dijo que para completar una gran misión eran necesarios; el valor, la fuerza y la magia. Arturo es el valor, tú eres la fuerza y yo la magia, por eso tú fuiste en indicador de bastante malo, pero si somos necesarios todos… solo puedo asumir que es peor -todos se quedaron en silencio y Merlín se pateó mentalmente por haber arruinado un momento tan alegre.  
-Pero bueno, ese es Merlín preocupándose de más como siempre -habló Arturo para romper la tensión. -Nada ha pasado y si algo llega a pasar ya nos enfrentaremos a lo que venga… juntos. Solo disfrutemos estar todos juntos de nuevo -sonrió.

Todos se sintieron aliviados al oír a Arturo. Era de nuevo como las noches antes de las batallas en las que la sola presencia de Arturo hacía que tuvieran esperanza en que sin importar qué, las cosas iban a estar bien. Así volvió el ambiente feliz y siguieron disfrutando la comida y la bebida platicando de sus aventuras pasadas. Después de un rato cada uno se fue regresando a su casa hasta que solo quedaron Arturo y Merlín.

-Te has vuelto muy maduro -dijo Merlín. -No esperaba que reaccionases tan bien.  
-Sinceramente tampoco yo. Creo que todavía tenía esa espinita de lo que pasó con Gwen y Lancelot pero al ver su cara totalmente confundida entendí que no te equivocabas y no había sido Lancelot. La verdad eso me calmó mucho, más de lo que me hubiera imaginado. Y… hasta yo veo que son una linda pareja -dijo un poco melancólico. -Además… -alegró el tono -tal vez ella se vuelva a enamorar de mi. Después de todo, soy irresistible, jajaja.  
-Eres un idiota, eso es lo que eres. Si te soy sincero, si Lancelot no se hubiera hecho a un lado antes de que algo pasase entre ellos dudo que te hubiera elegido a ti jajaja.  
-Podría considerar traición tus palabras, Merlín -dijo con fingido tono amenazador -deberías cuidar la lengua antes que te la corte, jajaja.

Ya mucho más tranquilos, siguieron bromeando. Desde que Arturo había  recuperado su memoria le gustaba quedarse hasta noche en la casa de Merlín porque así le mostraba trucos de magia con bonitas luces que parecían luciérnagas. Arturo solo podía imaginarse lo espectacular que se hubieran visto estos trucos en los obscuros bosques nocturnos de Camelot, claro si no hubieran podido causar la ejecución de Merlín. No podía creer lo hermosa e inofensiva que podía ser la magia, después de todo lo que había pasado con Morgana y todo el dolor que le había causado en su vida pasada, le resultaba increíble ahora considerarla algo tan bello.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que disfruten este capítulo y continuen leyendo este fic.  
> Muchas gracias a todos ^^


	6. Nociones de cambio

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno... ¡aquí por fin se deja entre ver el cross-over con el mundo mágico!

Los meses pasaron y todo parecía normal. Gwen y Lancelot seguían juntos y no parecía que eso fuera a cambiar. A Arturo le resultaba incómodo algunas veces, muchas veces, pero se dió cuenta de que no le dolía como él pensaba que lo haría, solo era una opresión en el pecho por momentos y luego se iba. Aún intentaba impresionar a Gwen de vez en cuando pero nunca intentaba hacer ningún acercamiento directo. Después de todo, quería quedar bien con ella para que a ella le empezase a gustar él pero jamás actuaría antes de que eso pasase porque respetaba que Lancelot y ella estaban en una relación. Aunque ese esfuerzo se vio traducido en que dejó de cambiar de novias como de calcetines. El desfile de chicas con las que Arturo salía se había detenido en cuanto Elyan, Gwen y Lancelot habían recuperado la memoria.

A Merlin esto le daba gusto porque siempre se sintió mal por las chicas a las que Arturo botaba, no es que él les prometiera nada pero era evidente que el que decidía la ruptura siempre era él. Además de que él mismo se sentía incómodo de  ver a Arturo con esas chicas. Era muy diferente a su vida pasada, por un lado no le dolía verlo con ellas como en algunos momentos con Gwen porque era evidente que no habían sido más que algo pasajero pero al mismo tiempo esto era lo que le hacía que le incomodasen estas chicas, el que Arturo las tomase tan a la ligera le hacía sentir una opresión en el pecho. Pero ahora que ya no había llevado a nadie o ligado con nadie por más de 2 meses, Merlin se dió cuenta de que a pesar de respetar la decisión de Gwen él aún era serio con respecto a querer estar con ella y por eso ya no iba a estar tonteando por ahí con otras chicas. Parecía que Gwen se había movido hacia adelante y era muy feliz con Lancelot y aún así Merlin veía a Arturo silenciosamente determinado. Esto lo hizo pensar en que tal vez era hora de que, como Gwen, avanzase e intentase dejar atrás sus sentimientos por Arturo, ya que a diferencia de ella, él no tenía oportunidad.

Sin embargo, no sabía exactamente cómo hacerlo. Arturo había permanecido como la persona más importante para él durante todas sus vidas y en una pequeña parte de su corazón siempre había seguido enamorado de él. No era algo que le impidiera avanzar normalmente. Por supuesto había salido con otras personas a través de sus vidas, se había casado algunas veces, incluso en algunas de ellas había tenido parejas masculinas. Realmente no le importaba mucho el género de su pareja mientras hubiera cariño entre ellos. La primera vez que salió con un chico fue con una reencarnación de Will. Habían sido compañeros en la preparatoria y se siguieron viendo durante la universidad, donde habían pasado por un “periodo de experimentación” y después de eso Will (en ese momento Christopher) le había dicho que estaba enamorado de él y habían salido mucho tiempo. Pero ahora Arturo estaba ahí y eso ciertamente era más fuerte que el recuerdo que siempre había tenido, ahora sí se sentía incapaz de fluir. Sin embargo creía que era necesario por lo que recurrió a un experto.

-Gawain, necesito un favor.  
-Claro ¿Qué necesitas Merlín?  
-Ayúdame a conseguir novia.  
-Jajaja ¿y a qué se debe eso tan de repente?  
-No sé… -mintió. -Supongo que ver a Gwen y a Lancelot juntos y tan felices me hizo tener ganas de tener novia.  
-Bueno si, ciertamente esos 2 dan envidia. Aunque suponía que le pedirías ayuda a Arturo en estas cosas. Claro que no tiene mi nivel pero con todo el tiempo que están juntos…  
-¿Estás loco? Jamás le diría a Arturo algo como esto. Nunca me dejaría en paz.  
-¿Y supones que yo si?  
-Confío en que aunque sea serás un poco más discreto que él (además siempre estuviste ahí para ayudarme). Además, no estoy pidiendo que lo hagas gratis.  Sé exactamente cuál y dónde está el libro que necesitas para terminar tu trabajo final para análisis filosófico del que te has estado quejando. Si me ayudas te diré hasta el capítulo.  
-Hecho -dijo sin pensarlo. -Si tengo que leer otro libro entero de Confucio sin obtener nada de utilidad me volveré loco…  
-No creo que nadie notase la diferencia -río.  
-Y empezaría a hablar en refranes.  
-Eso sí sería nuevo.  
-Bueno… ¿Qué clase de novia quieres?  
-¿Ah?  
-Vamos, ¿cuál es tu tipo? ¿rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, altas, baja, delgadas, curveadas? Dame algo para empezar.  
-No tengo realmente un tipo físico.  
-Entonces de personalidad.  
-No lo sé. ¿Inteligentes y divertidas?  
-¡Dios, lo que hago por mi trabajo! ¿Pues qué, entre tus tantas vidas no has tenido una novia?  
-Claro que sí, pero siempre he pensado en todas como personas diferentes. Y casi siempre es la otra persona la que se me acerca.  
-... -suspiró -bien, iré a tu salón y veré si encuentro alguna chica que pueda gustarte.

Y así lo hizo, Gawain se paseaba casualmente por el salón de Arturo y Merlín para platicar y observaba a las chicas de ahí pero ninguna pareció convencerlo. Pero un día en una de sus propias clases de literatura medieval oyó a una chica discutir el mito de Lady Godiva y supo que se llevaría bien con Merlín. Su nombre era Penélope, tenía el cabello rubio y largo y casi siempre lo usaba en una media coleta, era divertida y solo un poco sarcástica así que Gawain puso manos a la obra de inmediato.

Empezó a hablar solo un poco más con ella que antes, porque siendo sinceros no había nadie en su facultad a quien Gawain no le hablase ya. Y sabiendo ya un poco más de sus gustos y habiendole hablado de sus amigos (sobre todo de Merlín) la invitó a que fuera con ellos a una pequeña taberna que estaba cerca de la universidad. Gawain le dijo a Merlín que creía que él y ella harían una linda pareja pero no le dijo nada más, nadie quería que se vieran forzadas las cosas. Gawain les dijo a todos que la llevaría para que no hablasen de nada raro y les dijo a todos menos a Arturo que le gustaba para Merlín. Por supuesto todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ayudar.

-Hola, mucho gusto. Soy Penélope, soy compañera de Gael.  
-Hola, encantado. Soy Michael.  
-Aaron, igualmente.  
-¿Qué tal? Yo soy Patrick.  
-Lucas.  
-Un placer, me llamo Leonardo.  
-Encantada, soy Gul.  
-Y yo Emir.  
-¿Así que ustedes son los famosos amigos de Gael?  
-¿Famosos? -Preguntó Lancelot un poco intrigado.  
-Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Han visto el grupo que tienen aquí? Tan solo el equipo de Aikido ha aumentado al menos 3 veces sus fans desde que se unieron ustedes, a cualquiera le daría curiosidad conocerlos, así que convencí a Gael de que me trajera. Además, habla de ustedes todo el tiempo, sobre todo de ti Michael.  
-¿En serio? -Volteó a ver a Gawain no muy seguro de que le habría dicho.  
-Claro, dice que lo ayudas mucho siempre y que eres una mejor  pareja de debate que cualquiera de los otros alumnos de la clase de literatura medieval.  
-Jajaja. No, no, exagera. Solo es que el medioevo es una pequeña pasión que tengo.  
-Pues justo eso. La gran mayoría de las personas no entienden que todo lo tecnológicamente atrasada que fue esa época, fue rica en folklore y literatura.  
-Si, si, lo entiendo. Claro que la vida no era la mejor y claro que había ignorancia entre el pueblo pero al mismo tiempo había una mayor conexión con el misticismo y espacio para el asombro.  
-Exacto…  
-Bueno, parece que perdimos a Merlín un par de horas -dijo Arturo. -¿Qué tal si vamos pidiendo las cervezas?

Y había tenido razón. Merlín y Penélope estuvieron hablando todo el tiempo, de sus autores y leyendas favoritas, y debatiendo de los mensajes de algunas historias. Y Gawain no podía estar más orgulloso de sí mismo. Para el final de la velada Penélope ya le había dado su número a Merlín y él la había invitado a que fueran al cine el siguiente fin de semana.

Todos estaban muy felices de que Merlín se hubiera llevado bien con ella porque nunca habían conocido ninguna novia de él. Arturo por su parte estaba sorprendido, probablemente por la misma razón. Ni siquiera cuando había creído que a Merlín le gustaba Gwen lo había visto así, tal vez le recordaba un poco al primer año de Merlín en Camelot, con… ¿Morgana? Ese pensamiento era raro, así que lo descartó. Pero bueno, supuso que era bueno para variar que Merlín se consiguiese una novia.

El sábado siguiente Merlín llevó a Penélope a una exposición de pintura. En la exposición se veía en avance de la pintura en el Reino Unido a través de los siglos. Ambos disfrutaron mucho las piezas y Merlín quedó impresionado con lo mucho que Penélope estaba informada de varios de los cuadros y en realidad este hecho fue el que más le sorprendió. Al haber vivido todas esas épocas e incluso haber conocido a algunos de los artistas no era para nada común que alguien lo impresionase en ese aspecto y para Merlín fue un evento de lo más grato.

Cuando terminó la exposición Penélope le sugirió que fueran a ver, una comedia romántica que aparentemente tenía muchas ganas de ver. Así que eso hicieron. A Merlín, de hecho, le gustaban estas películas aunque esta tal vez se había pasado 3 cucharaditas de dulce. Igual fue divertida así que tampoco era grave.

Luego decidieron ir a un café que estaba cerca del cine para platicar más de la exposición y la película.

-Para mi un Caramel Latte -le dijo Penélope al empleado.  
-Yo quiero un americano, por favor -dijo Merlín.  
-Vaya  Michael, para toda la información que consumes habría apostado que eras una persona más de expresso -le dijo Penélope a Merlín mientras les entregaban sus cafés.  
-No, no me deja dormir -sonrió Merlín.  
-Justo por eso. Hubiera apostado que solo duermes en fin de semana para todo lo que estudias -rió ella.  
-Claro como si tú te quedases atrás. Me apaleaste totalmente en la exposición en cuanto a conocimiento -dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del planeta. -Ah… -suspiró -y yo que creí que era una excelente oportunidad para quedar bien… -dijo con fingida amargura.

Penélope se sonrojó un poco pero se recuperó rápido y siguieron bromeando. La discusión sobre la película fue entretenida pero no demasiado intensa porque Merlín no tenía ninguna opinión muy fuerte con respecto a ella. Sin embargo la de la exposición duró horas y aunque concordaban en muchas cosas en otras varias acordaron que no estarían de acuerdo para evitar una discusión real.

-No, simplemente no creo que la luz que entra por la ventana en ese cuadro se pueda interpretar como la presencia de dios -argumentó Merlín.  
-No veo porqué no. En la habitación hay otras alusiones religiosas.  
-Si pero la escena es la familia llorando la muerte de una mujer por la peste y la luz es roja que la hace ver muy inquietante. En dado caso yo me inclinaría más a creer que es para representar la desesperanza.  
-Pero no te olvides que se creía que la peste era un castigo divino, es más que posible que la presencia divina se expresara como ira que se asocia con el color rojo. No veo que la cruz esté ahí como mera coincidencia -Penélope movió la mano y tiró su cuchara, ella y Merlín se agacharon a recogerla.  
-Aún así -continuó él -no creo que sea precisamente presencia divina, -alcanzaron la cuchara al mismo tiempo y sus manos chocaron, los 2 quitaron un poco su mano como reflejo pero al final Merlín tomó la cuchara -más bien un reflejo de la emoción de las personas… -se la devolvió y Penélope le dedicó una sonrisa un poco apenada.

Y así continuaron debatiendo simbolismos e intenciones otro buen rato. Luego de que los corrieron del café porque iban a cerrar Merlín, como todo un caballero, acompañó a Penélope a su casa. Al final al despedirse se decidió a besarla y sintió mucho alivio de que ella respondía el beso.

Después de eso Merlín y Penélope se empezaron a ver más seguido. Ella llegaba a verlo entre clases y él la invitaba a salir casi cada fin de semana. Penélope era justo lo que Merlín le había dicho a Gawain lista y divertida, el que fuera mordaz era la cereza del pastel. Entonces fue solo cuestión de un par de semanas que le pidiera ser su novia, lo hubiera hecho desde antes pero en cuanto se ponían a hablar se le iba el tiempo y se le olvidaba.

Merlín seguía yendo a las prácticas de Aikido pero ya no iba todos los días. Al menos una vez a la semana se iba a esa hora a comer con Penélope y otra ella los acompaña a la práctica. Realmente a todos les agradaba Penélope pero de repente habían sentido un poco coartada su libertad. Ya que no podían decirle su secreto tenían que tener cuidado de usar sus nombres actuales que por alguna razón ahora se sentían un poco extraños. Cómo no habían podido evitar las referencias medievales de su lenguaje habían tenido que inventar que todos compartían el amor por la edad media. “Así que eso fue lo que unió a este grupo tan desigual” había contestado ella y todos se sintieron aliviados de que se los compase. Pero eso no evitaba que los ex-caballeros se sintieran ligeramente incómodos a veces. Por su parte a Gwen le gustaba no ser la única chica entre ellos, además le gustaba a veces olvidar su vida pasada y platicar con Penélope le hacía justo eso. Y para Merlín que ya estaba más que acostumbrado a esconder su pasado y solo fluir con la época no podía estar más tranquilo con Penélope ahí.  En cambio para Arturo era nuevo esto de no tener a Merlín siempre disponible, lo hacía sentir un poco… solo, aunque nunca se lo diría.

Ya era casi el final de su 3°año en la carrera así que los trabajos finales empezaban a acumularse. Así que como cada año en la universidad los clubes se suspendieron desde mes y medio antes del final del semestre. Por eso a final de año los únicos que realmente se veían regularmente eran Arturo y Merlín. Aún así ya estaban planeando un campamento durante sus vacaciones de verano. Arturo había pensado que sería divertido que todos ellos se fueran sin tecnología para ver qué tanto de sus habilidades medievales de supervivencia les quedaban, aunque ahora ya no estaba tan seguro porque Merlín, obviamente, había invitado a Penélope.

Arturo realmente no lo entendía. Claro, Penélope era inteligente y parecía que tenía varios intereses en común con Merlín pero… ¿de verdad era tan buena? A él no le resultaba tan agradable como todos decían que era. Y él no quería decir que  Merlín pudiera tener una mejor novia porque sabía lo patético que Merlín era con las mujeres habitualmente pero… de algún bizarro modo… de hecho sentía que podía hacerlo mejor…. o más bien… que ella no era la persona para Merlín. Le era difícil entender porqué eso le molestaba, después de todo él mismo acostumbraba salir con chicas que estaba seguro no eran “la persona para él” y sinceramente creía que eso estaba bien. Bueno… tenía meses que no lo hacía

Merlín y Arturo tenían que hacer una presentación muy exhaustiva acerca de los cambios en las políticas exteriores del Reino Unido con respecto a los migrantes en las últimas 5 décadas, y estaban muy apurados con eso. En su vida pasada Merlín había vivido en Nueva Zelanda así que realmente no tenía idea de lo que había pasado en Reino Unido, sin mencionar que hasta esta vida la política nunca le había interesado. Lo bueno era que era buen investigador. Arturo y él se habían dividido los puntos principales del tema pero intercambiaban notas frecuentemente para que ambos tuvieran idea de todo.

El fin de semana previo a la presentación se reunieron en la casa de Merlín para afinar los últimos detalles como las imágenes de las diapositivas y exactamente qué parte iba a explicar cada uno. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya se había hecho de noche. Mientras Merlín iba por café para ambos Arturo daba otra revisión a las diapositivas cuando oyó como si tocasen la ventana, fue hacia ella intrigado porque estaban en un segundo piso. Al abrir la ventana se llevó una sorpresa aún mayor cuando entró un búho a través de ella. Era un búho bastante grande, café pardo con ojos amarillos brillantes, pero quizás lo más llamativo del animal era que llevaba una carta en el pico. Intentó tomarla pero el búho no lo dejó.

-¡Merlín! -Gritó por fin Arturo.  
-¿Qué pasa? - Contestó desde la cocina.  
-Tienes un intruso.  
-¿Ah?  
-Uno con alas -prosiguió intentando sonar más desinteresado y menos intrigado de lo que estaba.  
-¡Oh demonios! -Entró corriendo a la sala directo al ave para tomar la carta. La leyó rápidamente y parpadeo. -Esto es malo -dijo volteando a ver a Arturo. -Tal vez sea mejor que te vayas.  
-Pero aún falta trabajo que hacer... -sonó el timbre.  
-Muy tarde -suspiró y fue a abrir la puerta.  
-Siento haber avisado de mi visita con tan poca antelación pero el ministro y mi jefe me dijeron que viniera cuanto antes.  
-Está bien, pase. ¿Le ofrezco un vaso de agua? -Entró a la sala un hombre alto y delgado con una vestimenta rara, una túnica color azul cielo.  
-No muchas gracias, de hecho le traigo una botella de hidromiel -abrió su diminuto portafolio y sacó 3 vasos y una botella.  
-¿De dónde salió eso? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-¿Cómo que de dónde? Pues está claro que de mi portafolio. Perdóneme, creo que no lo conozco. ¿Es usted amigo del señor Michael Thomas?  
-Si, soy Aaron Davies -contestó Arturo.  
-¿Davies? No me suena, debe ser hijo de muggles*. Bueno, a mi no me importa. Yo soy el auror Odiseus Volanti - dijo mientras sacaba algo de su manga, parecía un palo delgado.  
-¿Qué es un auro…? -Empezó a preguntar pero se calló cuando Odiseus agitó el palo y la botella comenzó a servirse sola en los vasos. -Oh… así que él es como tú, también tiene magia -volteó a ver a Merlín.  
-¡Es un muggle! -Dijo alarmado. -¡Que estúpido soy, enseguida arreglo esto! -Apuntó el palo a la cara de Arturo.  
-¿Qué demonios haces, Volanti? -Merlín se paró frente a Arturo.  
-Disculpe señor Thomas pero no sabía que su amigo era muggle, lo _obliviaré_ (lanzar _obliviate_ ) (1) y todo estará bien.  
-No voy a dejar que hagas eso.  
-¿De qué demonios están hablando? -Preguntó Arturo bastante confundido.  
-Quiere borrarte la memoria.  
-¿Por qué?  
-No puedo creer que haya roto el estatuto de secreto señor Thomas. Tiene una carrera brillante por delante, justo vengo porque el ministro me dijo que le suplicase que se una al ministerio, no lo arruine.  
-Ya les dije que no tengo interés en unirme al ministerio. Solamente presenté los E.X.T.A.S.I.S. para que si necesitaba permisos para algún tipo de encantamiento elaborado en el futuro no hubiera problemas. Y si insistes en intentar _obliviar_ a mi amigo nos tendremos que batir en duelo.  
-Ni siquiera tiene su varita.  
-No la necesito. Soy muy bueno con los hechizos sin varita.  
- _Reducto_ (2) -gritó Odiseus y una luz roja salió de su varita pero chocó con una especie de barrera azulada enfrente de Merlín.  
- _Expelliarmus(3)_ -dijo calmadamente Merlín y la varita del otro salió volando hasta las manos de Merlín. -Si promete dejar en paz a mi amigo, le devolveré su varita como cortesía.  
-Sabe que no puedo hacer eso. Debemos proteger el estatuto de secreto.  
-El no dirá nada. Además si insisten, no tengo problema en batirme con el ministro en persona para evitarlo -se detuvo un momento a pensar. -¿Por qué vino, Volanti?  
-Ya le dije, el ministro quiere que se una al ministerio.  
-Si, pero ya le había dicho a él en persona que prefería no hacerlo y dejó el tema. Debe de haber pasado algo para que me esté buscando de nuevo.  
-Pues si… pero no puedo hablarle de eso sí aún no ha aceptado unirse al ministerio… -volteó a ver a Arturo -y menos con el muggle aquí -dijo señalando a Arturo.  
-Le recomiendo que haga su mejor esfuerzo para no sonar despectivo -amenazó Merlín. -Pero entiendo lo de la información. Dígale al ministro que quiero verlo para discutir esto.  
-¿Cuál esto?  
-Ambos, tengo la sospecha de que están relacionados. Cómo puedo ver qué se trata de un asunto urgente levantaré la barrera anti-aparición para que vaya ahora mismo -dijo extendiéndole su varita. -Pero no sé le ocurra intentar volverlo a atacar porque le tomará bastante tiempo salir de San Mungo si lo hace -Odiseus tomó su varita. -Si el ministro está de acuerdo nos gustaría ir a verlo esta misma noche.  
-¿Nos? -Repitió Volanti incrédulo. -¿Piensa llevar a un muggle al ministerio?  
-Le dije que quiero hablar de ambas cosas.  
-Espero que disfrute su celda en Azkaban* -dijo secamente y desapareció en un remolino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí unas pequeñas aclaraciones para quienes no estén familiarizados con el mundo de Harry Potter.  
> 1\. Los hechizos están en curisiva para que se entenda que son hechizos.  
> 2.Probablemente si hablo de la acción de lanzar un hechizo convertire dicho hechizo en verbo así que no se extrañen si están conjugados.  
> 3\. Finalmente, les dejo explicaciones de los terminos que pudiesen no entender.  
> 1\. Obliviate: Hechizo que sirve para borrar la memoria  
> 2.Reducto: Hechizo que destruye un objeto en pedazos, incluso volviéndolo polvo si es lo suficientemente poderoso  
> 3\. Expeliarmus= Hechizo que sirve para desarmar al oponente, en general hace que las cosas que tienes en las manos salgan volando.  
> *Muggle y Azkaban: Ambos terminos son explicados en el siguiente capítulo.


	7. Bienvenido al munco mágico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, con este capítulo ya entramos de lleno al cross-over. Justo por eso quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones.  
> 1\. La historia se desarrolla en una mezcla entre los 2 universos. Pero como el de Harry Potter esta situado más recientemente (y hay información de sobra sobre el) probablemente se sienta más predominante.  
> 2\. No sé si también haya fans de Harry Potter leyendo este fic pero de una vez les aviso. IGNORÉ POR COMPLETO "Cursed Child". ¿Por qué? Porque no me gusta.  
> 3\. También ignoré en gran parte el epilogo de "19 años después", básicamente la misma razón que con Cursed Child. Así que no verán las parejas oficiales que terminaron ahí.  
> 4\. Recuerden que Arturo no sabe nada del mundo mágico así que perdón si las explicaciones abundan.

-¿Me vas a explicar qué demonios fue eso?  
-Si, sería prudente hacerlo antes de que regrese -respiró profundo. -Bueno, después de que moriste Gwen quedó a cargo de Camelot.  
-Obvio.  
-Bueno, después de tu funeral en el lago regresé a Camelot. Ahí le expliqué a Gwen todo lo que ocurrió, incluido lo de mi magia. Estuvimos hablando y ella decidió que ya no sería causa de pena de muerte el simple hecho de tener magia, pero que cualquier abuso se castigaría severamente. Con el tiempo el reino fue creciendo y Albion llegó a ser el Reino Unido y con forme eso fue pasando se fue separando más y más el mundo mágico del mundo muggle. Y ahora son 2 entidades diferentes que comparten espacio.  
-¿Muggle?  
-Perdón, los magos llaman muggle a las personas sin magia. Pero la existencia de los magos, como es evidente, es secreta. Hay una ley, el estatuto de secreto, que dice que no podemos dejar que los muggles sepan del mundo mágico, y para asegurarnos se utilizan hechizos que borran la memoria, el más común es _obliviate_ y es lo que quería hacerte Volanti.  
-¿No habíamos quedado que no más secretos? -Dijo un poco molesto.  
-La verdad no creí que esto fuera a ser relevante porque después de hacer mis E.X.T.A.S.I.S. le dije al Ministro que no trabajaría en el ministerio y que prefería vivir entre los muggles y pues mientras no causes problemas no es como que el ministerio te venga a buscar de la nada.  
-Merlín solo sigues diciendo palabras que no me cuadran. ¿Qué son los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.?  
-Son los exámenes avanzados de magia, con ellos se acredita el nivel de dominio que tienes en distintas áreas de la magia. Dependiendo de a lo que te quieras dedicar son los exámenes que tomas.  
-¿Y para que los tomaste si no planeabas trabajar en el “mundo mágico”.  
-Para no tener problemas legales. Hay algunos hechizos que son ilegales si no tienes las certificaciones adecuadas porque pueden ser peligrosos como algunos hechizos agrandadores, aparecerse y otros así. Igual lo tenía que hacer porque rechacé ir a Hogwarts pero no planeaba dejar de usar mi magia. Y la verdad si presentando unos exámenes puedo evitar Azkaban, prefiero tomar los exámenes.  
-Sigues haciéndolo ¿Qué son Hogwarts y Azkaban? Ese sujeto también lo mencionó.  
-Hogwarts es la escuela de magia del Reino Unido y Azkaban es la prisión mágica.  
-¿Hay una escuela de magia?  
-Hay varias, Hogwarts es solo la de Reino Unido.  
-Espera… ¿Puedes ir a la cárcel por esto?  
-No lo creo, el Ministro de magia actual es muy prudente y entiende de razones, no hará nada injusto. Además parece que necesitará nuestra ayuda.  
-¿Nuestra?  
-Recuerda que te dije que renaciste porque serías necesario para cuidar al país.  
-Como si no fuera suficiente con todos los problemas que nos causó una sola bruja, ahora tendremos que lidiar con todo un mundo.  
-Culpa al destino.  
-Bueno y en una nota menos molesta. ¿Por qué no quisiste ir a esa escuela?  
-Porque ya he ido como 5 veces. La idea de las escuelas es que en los primeros años los niños aprendan control y habilidades básicas, cosas que quedan bien cimentadas después de vivir tantas veces. Y en los años posteriores se te enseñan hechizos complejos pero mucho de eso es trabajo propio entonces ya no tenía mucho caso. Sobre todo porque quería vivir en el mundo muggle, si iba a Hogwarts hubiera conocido a más personas y hubieran sido más comunes este tipo de visitas.  
-¿Y puedes hacer los exámenes aún sin escuela?  
-Si quieres hacer magia compleja es necesario. Es poco común pero no es algo que nunca pase, algunos padres eligen enseñar ellos mismos a sus hijos en casa o mandarlos a colegios más pequeños o incluso en el extranjero y para acreditar que se les enseñó bien se hacen los exámenes en el ministerio.  
-Mi vida era tanto más sencilla siendo simplemente Aaron Davies.  
-Pero seguro que Arturo extrañaba las aventuras.  
-Bueno, ciertamente esta vida es menos desafiante…

Merlín le dijo a Arturo que sería mejor que se quedase a dormir ahí hoy para que pudieran ir al ministerio en cuanto los llamasen. Así que terminaron el trabajo y se fueron a dormir, ambos en el piso porque aparentemente a Merlín no le gustaban las camas y solo tenía colchonetas.

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora, Arturo se llevó otra sorpresa cuando el mismo búho de ayer tocaba ruidosamente la ventana más próxima a dónde dormían. Merlín fue a abrirle y recoger la carta. En cuanto la vio Merlín solo dijo “espero que no despierte a nadie más”. Entonces la carta empezó a flotar en el aire, se le abrió una abertura como boca y empezó a hablar.

-Buen día Sr. Thomas. Espero que tenga una muy buena explicación de porqué atacó y amenazó a un auror(1) -se oyó una voz muy grave y autoritaria. -El Sr. Volanti me dio su mensaje de que quiere traer a un muggle al ministerio. La verdad no me parece muy sabio de su parte y la única razón por la que accedo es porque tengo curiosidad de qué va a decir -continuó muy calmado. -Aún así, le advierto que lo más seguro es que a él le borremos la memoria y si intenta montar otro numerito como el de ayer usted termine en Azkaban. Los recibiré a las 8 en mi oficina, no lleguen ni un minuto tarde.  
-Bueno, parece que tenemos tiempo de desayunar. Me alegra que no esté tan enojado, es aterrador cuando se enoja.  
-Y… ¿a dónde tenemos que ir?  
-Al centro de Londres.  
-Son las 7 y eso está a por lo menos a 2 horas.  
-Igual ya saben que rompí el estatuto de secreto, así que creo que puedo aparecernos. Tampoco es que pensase en un desayuno más elaborado que un plato de cereal. No te preocupes tanto.  
-Están amenazando con borrarme la memoria y mandarte a prison, creo que eso amerita preocuparme.  
-No se oía alterado así que creo que está dispuesto a oírnos.

Desayunaron y se vistieron para salir. Cuándo Merlín fue a su armario y sacó una varita parecida a la que tenía Odiseus anoche solo le dijo a Arturo “no me arriesgaría con él sin está”. Merlín le indicó a Arturo que se parase en el lugar con más espacio de su pequeña sala y lo agarrase del brazo bien. En cuanto este lo hizo Merlín giró sobre sí mismo y Arturo sintió un tirón y mucha presión en todo su cuerpo, parecía que lo estuvieran pasando por un estrecho tubo o una rendija. De repente todo volvió a estar estático, abrió los ojos (que no supo cuando había cerrado) y estaban en un callejón solitario.

-La magia se ha vuelto más precisa y práctica con los años. Si este hechizo hubiera existido antes nos hubiéramos ahorrado algunos problemas -dijo Merlín como si nada.  
-No lo creo, eso no fue nada agradable.  
-Es normal las primeras veces. De hecho pensé que vomitarías, la mayoría lo hacen.  
-Entonces pudiste avisarme -reclamó Arturo.  
-¿Y dónde quedarían la diversión para mí y la aventura para ti?  
-Empiezo a pensar que no sería tan malo que te manden a prisión.  
-Que delicado. Ven -le indicó y llevó a una cabina de teléfono.  
-¿Planes pedir un taxi o algo? -Dijo Arturo sarcástico.  
-Solo entra -ambos entraron en la cabina. Merlín marcó un número y sonó la voz de una mujer.  
-Bienvenidos a la entrada del ministerio de magia. ¿Cuál es su asunto?  
-Somos Michael Thomas y  Aaron Davies, tenemos una cita con el Ministro.  
-Entendido -en donde cae el cambio cayeron 2 broches que decían “cita con el Ministro” y de repente comenzaron a bajar como en un elevador.  
-No me decido en sí esto me parece genial o escalofriante -confesó Arturo.  
-No sé por cuál te vayas a decidir pero estás por definirlo por completo -terminaron de bajar y Arturo vio el inmenso interior y quedó sin habla. Llegaron a una recepción.  
-Varita -dijo la recepcionista.  
-Aquí tiene -contestó.  
-36 cm, madera de castaña y núcleo de fibras de corazón de dragón.  
-Precisamente.  
-¿Nombre?  
-Michael Thomas.  
-¿Y la otra? -Volteó a ver a Arturo.  
-No, él no tiene -y antes de que dijera nada recogió su varita y se fueron.  
-¿Fibras de corazón de dragón? ¿Eso hay adentro?  
-Si, eso es lo que ayuda a conducir la magia.

Después de caminar hasta otros elevadores y bajar unos pisos llegaron a una puerta morada que tenía un sillón al lado. Merlín vio su reloj y le indicó que se sentase. Al final habían llegado 10 minutos antes así que solo les quedaba esperar. Aunque Arturo se sentía inquieto Merlín se veía muy calmado. Así que él también intentó relajarse un poco.

Apenas dieron las 8 se abrió la puerta y salió un hombre alto, negro y calvo. No sé veía enojado pero su rostro era severo. Volteó a verlos con carta estricta.

-Me alegra que hayan llegado a tiempo, Sr. Thomas. Disculpe, -dijo volteando a ver a Arturo -me temo que no sé su nombre -era la voz de la carta.  
-Encantado, soy Aaron Davies -dijo rápidamente extendiéndole la mano.  
-Un placer, soy Kingsley Shacklebolt, ministro de magia -correspondió el saludo. -Pasen -dijo mientras regresaba a la oficina y lo siguieron. -Bien Sr. Thomas, estoy esperando esa grandiosa explicación para haber amenazado y atacado a un auror…  
-Simplemente es que bajo ninguna circunstancia podía permitir que le borrase la memoria a…  
-Y para romper el estatuto de secreto -interrumpió él. -Además de traer un muggle al ministerio -volvió a ver a Arturo.  
-Le agradecería muchísimo que no se refiriera a él como “un muggle” de esa manera.  
-No le permito que hable como si yo tuviera prejuicios contra los muggles.  
-Aunque en general si lo hubiera dicho en ese sentido, tengo muy claro que con usted no es necesario. Me refería a específicamente a él.  
-Así que resulta que el Sr. Davies es especial, tanto como para que con el no aplique el estatuto.  
-Sí, algo así. Mire, yo entiendo que el mundo mágico debe permanecer en secreto pero después de lo mal que salió guardarle secretos la última vez, prometí que ya no lo haría, y él no va a decir nada.  
-No -dijo Arturo que no había podido participar en la conversación debido a que no entendía bien qué ocurrirá.  
-Pero no solo lo traje por eso -siguió Merlín.  
-¿A que se refiere?  
-Volanti dijo que había una situación grave ¿no es así?  
-¿Y usted espera que simplemente le diga que ocurre, con el Sr. Davies aquí, no?  
-Justamente -dijo de lo más casual. -Lo traje porque creo que puede ayudar.  
-¿En serio? -Dijo con tono de condescendiente.  
-Mire, tengo un presentimiento ¿si?  Solo lo sé, y si me… nos dice cuál es la situación le explicaré todo.  
-¿Sí? Entonces, Sr. Thomas, dígame ¿cómo pretende que el Sr. Davies -dijo con tono ya de fastidio -nos ayude con la fuga de esta fugitiva? -Y le extendió una foto.  
-¡Oh demonios! ¡Arturo, necesitas ver esto! -Él se acercó.  
-No puede ser… -era una foto de Morgana con un número como de presa.  
-¿La conocen? -Preguntó Kingsley.  
-¿Se escapó de Azkaban? ¿Cómo?  
-La verdad no estamos seguros pero sabemos que tuvo ayuda de esta otra mujer -le extendió otra foto.  
-Esto se pone cada vez mejor -dijo sarcástico mientras le enseñaba la foto a Arturo.  
-Morgouse…  
-Bien, ya les dije la situación. Y ahora sí que estoy intrigado ¿Cómo o de dónde las conocen?  
-Antes de empezar a hablar ¿Le puedo pedir que nos movamos a la sala donde están los registros de todos los magos y brujas a los que se les entrega la orden de Merlín?  
-¿En serio? -Preguntó Arturo por lo bajo con tono burlón.  
-Además, si llamase al jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica les podría explicar a ambos.  
-Sin duda sus peticiones se continúan haciendo más raras.  
-Prometo que todo tendrá sentido pero no creo que me crean si no les doy pruebas. Además siempre pueden _obliviarlo_ y encerrarme si no me creen  
-Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer.

Guiado por curiosidad y un presentimiento Kingsley aceptó las condiciones de Merlín. Mando a su asistente personal (prácticamente viceministro), Hermione Granger(2), a llamar al jefe de seguridad mágica, Harry Potter, y fueron a la sala de la orden de Merlín. Justo delante de la puerta había enormes libreros y… una mesa redonda. Arturo sonrió al verla. Una vez que estuvieron los 5, porque Kingsley decidió que Hermione también estuviera presente, cerraron la puerta y avanzaron en la habitación. Entonces Arturo vió un cuadro de un hombre viejo que parecía dormido, era el hechicero viejo al que se había encontrado en algunas ocasiones, así que soltó una ligera exclamación y esto despertó al cuadro. Lo que hizo saltar a Arturo, una cosa es saber que la magia exista y otra que de repente las pinturas se muevan.

-¿Quién anda ahí? -Preguntó él cuadro bostezando y abriendo los ojos.  
-Lo siento Sr. Merlín, se que no le gusta que haya mucha gente aquí pero estos 2 prometieron darnos información de vital importancia si hablábamos aquí -se excusó Hermione.  
-¿Estos 2? -El cuadro volteó a verlos. -¡Oh por Dios! -Su mirada se fijó en Arturo. -Volviste… estás aquí… pero entonces…  
-Hay problemas -intervino Merlín (el de carne y hueso).  
-¿Problemas? ¿Qué problemas? ¿Son graves? -Dijo el cuadro ahora viendo a Merlín.  
-Seguramente, si no él -dijo señalando a Arturo -no estaría aquí. Además que parece que la causa son Morgana y Morgause, dime tú ¿Qué tan graves crees que son?  
-¿Ese es Merlín? -Preguntó Arturo señalando el cuadro.  
-Si, la edad es dura -le respondió Merlín.  
-(Sabía que había algo en sus ojos que me resultaba familiar) -Pensó Arturo.  
-¡Suficiente! -Gritó Kingsley. -Sr. Thomas más vale que me explique de una buena vez de que se trata todo esto.  
-Bueno, no creo que me crean a mí así que porque no dejo que la situación se las explique él -señaló el cuadro. -Cuando el les expliqué el trasfondo yo les explicaré la situación actual -volteó a ver su cuadro -así también puedo contarte que ha pasado desde que moriste.  
-¿Thomas? -Dijo extrañado el cuadro.  
-No importa mi nombre, solo explicales lo de Arturo, los caballeros y las almas.

Entonces el cuadro empezó a explicarles que las leyendas artúricas eran ciertas, más o menos, pero que asumían mal el tiempo. Les contó cómo funciona, normalmente, la vida después de la muerte y la reencarnación, pero que en su caso era un poco diferente y básicamente todo lo que ya le había explicado el Merlín actual a  Arturo, les habló de las batallas de Arturo e incluso de los precedentes del ministerio de magia.

-Vaya, -dijo Hermione -que interesante. No sabía que ese era el origen del ministerio. Pero entonces usted no es el Merlín original.  
-Por supuesto que no, solo soy una pintura.  
-Si eso ya lo sé. Me refiero a que no es una pintura del Merlín original.  
-¡Claro que lo soy! Puede haber sido mi segunda vida pero todas las vidas soy la misma persona. La única diferencia es que se acumulan nuevas memoria y conocimientos cada vida, pero yo soy quien soy, soy quien fui y soy quien siempre seré.  
-Es un tema fascinante.  
-¡Hermione! -Le llamó la atención Harry. -Concéntrate, por Godric. En efecto toda esta historia fue muy… informativa... pero agradecería que me dijeran que tiene de relevante en este momento.  
-No podría estar más de acuerdo con Harry -dijo Kingsley fastidiado.  
-Creo que ahí es donde entras tú -le dijo el cuadro a Merlín.  
-Bueno… el asunto es que… yo soy él -señaló el cuadro.  
-¿Qué? -Dijeron los 3  a la vez.  
-Yo soy él… bueno no él porque yo ya tengo otras varias vidas encima.  
-Por eso pudo pasar los T.I.M.O.S. y los E.X.T.A.S.I.S sin educación formal siendo hijo de muggles, todo eran cosas que ya sabía. ¡Es tan injusto, con todo lo que tuve que estudiar yo!  
-Vamos Hermione, tú también te enseñaste más a ti misma que la escuela -la reprendió Harry.  
-¿Pero es que no viste sus registros? ¡Yo lo examiné en transformaciones y fue impresionante!  
-Eso no importa ahora -les recordó Kingsley.  
-Pero en realidad lo importante no es que soy Merlín -prosiguió Merlín. -Lo importante es que…  
-Él es Arturo -concluyó el cuadro.  
-¿Arturo, el rey Arturo del que nos acaban de hablar? -Dijo Harry perplejo.  
-Hola -les agitó la mano un poco fastidiado de que hablasen como si él no estuviera ahí.  
-¿Arturo, recuerdas todo? -Le preguntó el cuadro.  
-Lo recordé después de conocer a Merlín -le respondió haciendo su mejor esfuerzo para no sentirse estúpido de hablar con un cuarto.  
-Es verdaderamente curioso...  
-Sip, por eso no podía permitir que Volanti le borrase la memoria y por eso lo traje al ministerio.  
-Entonces de verdad conocen a la fugitiva. Cuándo dijeron Morgana y Morgause, se referían a las aquél entonces… -dijo pensativa Hermione.  
-Bueno, supongo que en efecto no era tan grave traer un muggle al ministerio -suspiró Kingsley  
-En realidad… tal vez haya que traer a unos cuantos más…  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-¿Resurgió alguien más? -Preguntó muy interesado la pintura.  
-Sí…  
-Gawain… -dijo con preocupación.  
-En realidad… todos…  
-¿En serio?  
-Además después de encontrarnos con ellos, todos han recuperado sus recuerdos. Tú no sabes porque no nos topamos con nadie en esa vida, pero eso jamás había pasado. Todos deberían olvidar todo lo de su vida pasada…  
-Las cosas si que se pueden poner feas -dijo la pintura.  
-Bueno, supongo que puedo asumir que ya nos creyeron -dijo Merlín volteando a ver a Kingsley, Harry y Hermione.  
-Bueno… -dijo Harry -no podemos discutir con Merlín ¿o si?  
-Claro que pueden -interrumpió Arturo. -Es un idiota.  
-Y tú un imbécil pero aquí seguimos ¿no? -Dijo con un tono tan normal que quedó claro que era un tema de todos los días. -Lo primero es saber que tan grave es ya la situación, por eso pedí que lo llamasen de una vez Sr. Potter. Usted es quien debe saber más de Morgana en esta vida. ¿Por qué terminó en Azkaban?  
-¿Me haría favor de no hablarme tan formalmente? Es súper raro tener al mago más famoso de la historia hablandome como si yo fuera la autoridad en el tema -dijo Harry un poco incómodo. -Preferiría que solo me hablase normalmente.  
-Pero USTED es la autoridad en el tema. No solo porque resulta ser el jefe de seguridad mágica sino también porque, aunque no viví en el Reino Unido mi vida pasada, sé que usted fue quien derrotó a Voldemort(3), seguro que está mucho más actualizado en magos tenebrosos que yo. Pero… si te incomoda -prosiguió ahora cambiando su lenguaje -yo no tengo problema en llamarte Harry si tú tampoco mantienes tanta formalidad, eso también va para usted Ministro y usted Srita. Granger. Soy simplemente Merlín. Ahora… regresando a Morgana  
-Oh, si… -Harry se sentía halagado de que el mismísimo Merlín le diera méritos pero al mismo tiempo no le hacía nada de gracia, creía que un mago tenebroso del calibre de Voldemort era suficiente para toda la vida. No es que realmente desease una vida tranquila tras un escritorio pero no esperaba ahora tener que enfrentarse a Morgana de entre todas las personas. -Nosotros la conocemos como Mara Bellchant, es joven tiene 25 años apenas. Salió con las calificaciones más altas de su generación en Hogwarts…  
-Apostaría por Slytherin -interrumpió Hermione con tono de burla.  
-¡Ey! -Se oyeron las voces de Merlín y su cuadro.  
-Pues no, -prosiguió Harry. -Ravenclaw. Estuvo unos años haciendo estudios independientes de herbología(4) y de magizoología(5). Todas sus investigaciones iban muy bien hasta que mató al alcalde del pueblo cerca de donde vivía con un lazo del diablo(6). Cuando la fuimos a capturar no se resistió demasiado pero insistía en que “el muggle se lo tenía merecido”. Al seguir la investigación de cómo pasaron las cosas resulta que la hija del alcalde era bruja y que cuando se manifestaron sus poderes este se espantó y la encerró en el sótano “hasta que lograse encontrar una cura”. La niña hablaba a veces con ella a las orillas del bosque y parece que ese fue el detonante. Aunque todo esto sirvió para atenuar su sentencia, el hecho de que había matado a un muggle no cambiaba, además lo había hecho con una planta mágica que no solo ponía en peligro nuestro secreto sino que también era peligrosa para cualquier otra persona que hubiera podido haber pasado por ahí. Así que fue condenada a 10 años en Azkaban. Esto ocurrió hace 3 años así que todavía faltaba más de la mitad de su condena.  
-¿Y Morgause?  
-Probablemente se conocieron ya estando en Azkaban. A ella la conocemos como Moira Hurton. Tiene 30 años y también tuvo muy buenas calificaciones en Hogwarts, ella era Gryffindor -volteó a ver a Hermione con desaprobación por haber hablado mal de Slytherin enfrente de Merlín. -Ella estuvo menos tiempo en libertad. Cuando salió de Hogwarts empezó un estudio de criaturas obscuras y 2 años después, en 2006, por algunas denuncias de sus vecinos se registró su hogar y se encontró que estaba reproduciendo criaturas obscuras. Eran criaturas de varios tipos como acromantulas(7), trolls y encontramos también algunos huevos de gallina y unos sapos por lo que podemos asumir que intentaba criar basiliscos(8), no es el movimiento más inteligente porque esas cosas son horribles y difíciles de controlar.  
-Salazar tenía bien entrenado al suyo -dijo Merlín casualmente.  
-¡Oh, si! Seguía todas sus órdenes -continuó el cuadro. -Incluso se movía con los ojos cerrados cuando Salazar llevaba a alguien a verlo.  
-¿Podemos no hablar de ESE basilisco sobre todo? No es lo más grato recordar a las cosas que casi me matan -dijo Harry con cara de desagrado. -Bueno, a ella también se le dieron 10 años en Azkaban y salió el año pasado. Parece ser que sus celdas eran vecinas. Realmente no sabemos cómo fue que la sacó de la ahí, solo sabemos que fue ella porque en la celda de Mara se encontraron algunos cabellos y usamos multijugos (9) para ver de quien eran. Por eso mismo, sabemos que hubo otra persona involucrada pero aún no sabemos quién es -les enseñó la foto.  
-¡Esa es la mujer que vi en la cueva!  
-Nimueh… -dijo Merlín. -Bueno, así se llamaba cuando la conocimos. No sé quién sea ahora. En realidad espero que ninguna haya recuperado su memoria…  
-¿Nimueh no fue la amante de Merlín que lo encerró en un árbol?  
-¿Tu amante? -Preguntó Arturo divertido.  
-Caes en sus mentiras y bebes de una copa envenenada porque te lo dijo una chica linda… ¡Y los rumores que se hacen! -se quejó Merlín.  
-¿Por qué o cómo me habría encerrado en un árbol? -Preguntó el cuadro con algo de curiosidad.  
-Como sea no era mi amante y no creo que estuviese feliz de verme.  
-¿También la hiciste enojar a ella? -Ahora fue Arturo.  
-Sí… supongo que sí. La mayoría de las personas no se toman muy bien que… las mates.  
-Así que por eso no la volvimos a ver.  
-Si…  
-Bueno… -Harry quiso romper la tensión que se veía en la cara de Merlín -creo que debemos ir a la oficina de aurores, tal vez ya hayan encontrado algo más.  
-Sí, sí -Arturo le siguió el hilo -lo primero es tener más información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer todo esto.  
> Espero que les guste y me cuenten como creen que avanzará la historia.  
> Además queiro disculparme por tardarme tanto en actualizar pero estoy tomando un tiempo considerable (más del que planeaba cuando me vino la idea de este fic) para hacer las investigaciones del funcionamiento de ambos universos y otras mitologías mágicas entonces...  
> Si esta soy yo intentando justificarme XD
> 
> P.D. Cambié la clasificación del fic porque aún no pasa nada que amerite que esté como explicito así que posteriormente probablemente la vuelva a mover.
> 
> Notas de los hechizos  
> 1\. Auror: Algo así como un policía mágico, se encargan de ver el cumplimiento de las leyes mágicas.  
> 2\. Herminone Granger: La mejor amiga de Harry Potter y enciclopedia mágica andante.  
> 3\. Voldemort: Villano de la saga de Harry Potter. Básicamente odiaba a las personas no mágicas y tenía complejo megalomaniaco.  
> 4\. Herbología: Estudio de las plantas mágicas.  
> 5\. Magizoología: Estudio de animales mágicos.  
> 6\. Lazo del diablo: Planta mágica que tiene mucha fuerza y extrangula a quienes se le acercan.  
> 7\. Acromantula: Araña gigantesca. Es inteligente y puede hablar como las personas pero siempre cederá a sus instintos salvajes  
> 8\. Basilisco: Serpiente gigantesca. Su veneno es uno de los más mortales del mundo, también puede matar si lo vez directamente a los ojos o dejar petrificado si lo haces indirectamente.  
> 9: Multijugos: Poción que te permite adquirir el aspecto de otra persona por un tiempo. Para que funciones necesitas cabello, uñas, etc. de la persona.


	8. El pasado al acecho

Kingsley y Hermione tenían aún muchos otros asuntos que atender por lo que solo redactó un memorándum que autorizaba a Arturo como una persona que tenía permitido saber el secreto, lo mandó a los jefes de cada departamento y les transfiguró(1) a él y a Merlín unas identificaciones para que pudieran tener acceso a todas las secciones del ministerio. Harry los llevó a la oficina de aurores para que conocieran las otras personas con las que trabajarían y ver si había nueva información. Harry abrió la puerta de una oficina grande, con varios cubículos y una vez que Arturo y Merlín estuvieron dentro también llamó a todos.

-¡Ey, todos! Vengan, necesito reportes de las investigaciones del caso de la fuga de ayer -primero salió un chico joven de cabello café y Merlín y Arturo se quedaron fríos.  
-Por favor, de momento no hables de quienes somos -le susurró Merlín a Harry. Luego salió Odiseus.  
-Vaya, vaya, -dijo cuando vio a Merlín y a Arturo -te dije que terminarías en Azkaban por tus tonterías Thomas.  
-No Volanti. Thomas y Davies nos ayudarán con el incidente de la fuga -terminaron de salir los demás. -Bueno señores, estos son Michael Thomas y Aaron Davies, ellos nos estarán ayudando con el caso de la fuga de Mara.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Odiseus viéndolos con desprecio.  
-Porque tienen información y son útiles -contestó Harry sencillamente.  
-Pero…  
-Pero nada -lo calló. -No permito que me cuestiones y tampoco quiero que vuelvas a hablar del incidente de la casa de Thomas -exhaló resignado. -Bien. Thomas, Davies, estos son los miembros de la oficina de aurores, bueno los que trabajarán en este caso. Ya conocen a Odiseus Volanti, ellos son Murdoch Garnet, -señaló al chico que había sido primero -Katty Fawly y Cerberus Langram, el jefe de la oficina de Aurores -señaló a un hombre alto y moreno de gabardina larga. -Normalmente él sería el encargado de manejar todo este caso pero en vista de lo que acaban de decirme, yo me ocuparé de dirigir este equipo.  
-Hola -dijo Arturo.  
-Encantado -dijo Merlín.  
-Bueno, ya que todos se conocen, volvamos al trabajo. Los informes.  
-Si, yo investigué a nuestra desconocida -dijo Murdoch. -Aparentemente se llama Nevan Prickle, de momento no sé mucho. Lo más importante creo que es que aparentemente Moira la estuvo visitando durante el último año y que hace estudios sobre magia y rituales antiguos.  
-¿Qué tan antiguos? -Preguntó Merlín.  
-No lo sé. Sus vecinos solo me dijeron eso.  
-¿Sabes dónde vive? Entonces hay que ir a ver su casa.  
-Supongo que más bien es “vivía”. No ha vuelto desde la semana antepasada.  
-Igual deberíamos ir.  
-Pediré una orden y probablemente podamos ir hoy en la noche o mañana temprano.  
-¿Señor Potter, me permite una palabra?  
-Claro -lo siguieron a su oficina. -¿Qué sucede?  
-Sé que esto sonará como lo más tonto del planeta. Pero… si la orden no llega hoy… ¿crees que podamos retrasar la inspección hasta la 1 o 2 de la tarde de mañana? Lo que ocurre es que mañana tenemos una exposición muy importante.  
-¿Exposición?  
-Sí, para la universidad. Estamos a final de año. Solo nos falta la exposición de mañana y un examen el miércoles y no necesitaremos seguir yendo.  
-¿Me estás pidiendo que retrase una investigación por exámenes?  
-Así es Merlín -dijo Arturo.  
-Tú y Hermione se entenderán muy bien -vio la cara apenada de Merlín. -Bien, intentaré que me den la orden hoy mismo y si no iremos mañana en la tarde. Más te vale ser puntual si eso pasa.  
-Una cosa más.  
-SÍ.  
-Es sobre ese chico, Murdoch.  
-¿Qué pasa con él? Es un auror muy prometedor, aunque aún le falta toda la experiencia, se acaba de unir al departamento.  
-Solo quiero que lo vigiles si de repente empieza a actuar diferente, si dice “Arturo”, “Merlín”, “Emrys”, “Kara” o algo por el estilo. Porque entonces necesitaremos hablar con él.  
-Adivino, más reencarnaciones. ¿Quién es él? -Se detuvo un segundo a pensar - No me digan que…  
-Es Mordred -concluyó Arturo.  
-Les dije que no me lo dijeran.  
-¿Lo supusiste? -Preguntó Merlín.  
-No se me ocurrió quién más podría faltar de las leyendas artúricas.  
-Qué bueno tener a alguien competente encargado del departamento de seguridad mágica -dijo Merlín.  
-¿No deberíamos hablar con él de una vez? -Dijo Arturo.  
-No, aún no sabemos si ya recupero sus recuerdos o no -contestó Merlín.  -Además, no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar si… o cuando los recupere.  
-¿Y a él qué le hicieron?  
-Por mi culpa Arturo mandó a ejecutar a su novia.  
-Y luego lo maté -dijo Arturo. -Aunque en mi defensa él me apuñaló primero. Lo que también resultó en mi muerte -concluyó.  
-Nunca creí que conocer al famosísimo Merlín me diera tantos problemas.  
-¡No es mi culpa! -Se defendió. -Yo he vivido muchísimas vidas libres de problemas, el factor que cambió fue él -señaló a Arturo. -Además no es como que tú mismo no hayas tenido bastantes problema por ser “el niño que vivió”.  
-Sinceramente no sé cómo no se les ocurrió llegar 30 años antes -pensando en Voldemort.  
-Ya te dije, las quejas con Arturo.  
-¿Ahora me echas la culpa a mi? Mi vida era muy tranquila como Aaron Davies. Toda esta locura empezó contigo.  
-Ya, ya -los calló Harry. -No tengo tiempo para estas peleas maritales. Mientras voy a ver si Hermione puede darme la orden de una vez, ustedes vean si entre el resto de los informes hay algo que nos ayude a saber donde están o si traman algo -Harry abrió la puerta de su despacho. -Voy a buscar la orden, mientras pongan al tanto a estos 2 de todo. Me refiero a TODO necesito que tengan acceso a toda la información del caso -y salió de la oficina.  
-Dime Thomas. ¿Acaso usaste _imperius_ (2) con él?  
-¿De verdad crees tan inútil a tu jefe? Además si los rumores son ciertos, esa maldición no funciona en él.  
-¡¿Entonces cómo es que él…?! -Señaló a Arturo.  
-Te dije que hicieras todo lo posible por no sonar despectivo -le apuntó con la varita y Odiseus retrocedió.  
-¿Por qué no te calmas ya? -Intervino Arturo poniendo una mano en el hombre de Merlín. -Tenemos que averiguar qué es exactamente lo que está pasando -Merlín bajó su varita.  
-¡Dios! ¿Qué ha pasado conmigo? Nunca hubiese creido que iba a llegar el día en que tú fueses quien me tuviese que hacer entrar en razón en lugar de al revés -dijo Merlín con tono de descontento pero con una sonrisa. -Además Volanti ¿No te dijeron que ya no hablases de lo que pasó ayer?  
-¿No crees que todos los demás merecen saber que ese de ahí es muggle? -Se hizo el silencio en la habitación.  
-¿Pero qué te pasa Odiseus? -intervino Murdoch. -No es malo ser hijo de muggles(3), Cerberus y yo somos mestizos(4) y ¿no la chica del departamento de transporte que siempre dices que es muy guapa y amable es de familia muggle?  
-No, él no es nacido de muggles. ¡Él ES un muggle!  
-Estás de broma… -dijo Katty.  
-¿Cómo es siquiera que está aquí entonces? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-El ministro lo autorizó -respondió Merlín. -Miren, estoy harto. Sí, es un muggle pero le dieron permiso a estar aquí y si alguien de ustedes tiene un problema con eso que lo resuelva conmigo.  
-Ya, ya -dijo Murdoch. -El jefe del departamento ya nos dió órdenes y hay que seguirlas. ¿O quien de ustedes le va a decir que no las cumplimos? Mejor pongámonos a trabajar.  
-Y yo no puedo creer que llegase el día en que cayera tanto que tuviera que ser defendido por ti -le dijo Arturo a Merlín por lo bajo.

Merlín estaba encantado y preocupado por la entereza que había mostrado Murdoch. Ese carácter era el mismo de Mordred. Por un lado siempre había querido tener la oportunidad de enmendarse con él por haberlo lastimado tanto y por el otro le aterraba que se aferrase a su rencor y se volviera a unir a Morgana. Pero decidió que esta vez le daría el beneficio de la duda y respondería a la acciones más que a los miedos.

Todos les dijeron que habían conseguido en sus investigaciones. Murdoch había investigado de Nevan y de verdad no tenía mucha más información. Katty había investigado a Moira, al parecer desde Hogwarts había tenido gusto por las criaturas obscuras, en especial por los dementores(5), cosa que a Merlín no le agradaba para nada. Odiseus había investigado a Mara quien al parecer nunca había tenido ninguna tendencia tenebrosa hasta el incidente del lazo del diablo. Por eso al principio habían creído que alguien la había hechizado pero habían hecho pruebas y no encontraron evidencia de la maldición _imperius_. Harry incluso había mandado a que alguien revisase sus recuerdos en busca de incoherencias pero las pruebas eran contundentes, lo había hecho por voluntad propia. Y Cerberus había ido a revisar cómo habían sacado a Mara, Aún no tenía idea de que magia habían usado pero él era el que había encontrado los cabellos. La única otra evidencia eran unas runas dibujadas, con lo que parecía sangre, en la pared. Era evidente que esas runas eran el hechizo que habían usado pero nadie sabía nada de ellas. Merlín las reconoció como escrituras de “la antigua religión” pero no sabía exactamente qué decían, necesitaba sus libros viejos. Una hora después regresó Harry diciendo que las órdenes de cateo estarían listas a las 2 de la tarde y que visitarían las 3 casas ese mismo día. En cuanto llegaron las 3 órdenes fueron a revisar.

Primero fueron a la casa de Moira. Era una casa pequeña de madera alejada del pueblo más cercano por lo menos 2 horas a pie. Se veía obscura y solitaria rodeada de árboles marchitos, realmente una imagen tétrica.

-Vaya que es lista -dijo Merlín.  
-¿Y eso por qué? -preguntó Odiseus.  
-La señorita Fawly dijo que Moira investigaba y criaba criaturas obscuras, estos árboles marchitos son saucos y cerezos que ayudan a purificar la energía negativa que de otra manera se acumularía y podría ser peligrosa.  
-Bien, basta con la clase -dijo Harry. -Entremos, hay que ver si hay indicios adentro. Pero tengan cuidado, podrían haber maldiciones al entrar.

Empezaron a caminar por el jardín que estaba infestado de gnomos, doxies(6) y erklings(7), nada muy bonito pero nada que hiciera demasiado daño. La puerta estaba cerrada y los hechizos abre puertas no funcionaban así que Arturo optó por la nada sutil opción de romper el cerrojo con una pala de jardín que se encontró tirada en el jardín. Funcionó pero a los magos les pareció un método demasiado violento. Al abrir la puerta vieron que en el marco interno de la puerta había una marca que Merlín reconoció como el símbolo de "Gean Canach" con sangre de alguna criatura, no era la protección más efectiva pero lo suficiente para que la puerta no fuera afectada por la magia.

Se separaron un poco para revisar la casa y el interior era aún más tétrico que el exterior. Había un par de cabezas de trol, cadáveres de doxies junto a botes de su veneno e incluso cangrejos de fuego(8) disecados en cada esquina de la casa, o bueno de la sala/estancia que era lo que veían. Al parecer solo había otras 2 habitaciones en la casa, que parecían ser la recámara y la cocina.

Murdoch empezó a caminar hacia la que parecía la habitación y Arturo iba detrás de él. En cuanto Murdoch estaba a un par de pasos de la puerta Merlín vio a un cangrejo de fuego moverse ligeramente.

-¡Cuidado! -Gritó pero nadie supo exactamente porqué, pero entonces Arturo también vio que la cosa como tortuga movía sus patas.  
-¡Corre! -Le gritó a Murdoch empujándolo hasta la habitación. Y tan solo un instante después había una llamarada enorme cubriendo la entrada.  
-Ah...ah...ah… -respiró pesadamente Murdoch. -Gracias.  
-¡ _Immovilus_!(9) -Se oyó la voz de Merlín.  
- _Aguamenti_ (10) -Se oyó la de Harry y el lugar de las flamas fue tomado por agua y luego nada.  
-¿Están bien? -Entró Merlín.  
-¿Qué demonios fue eso? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Creímos que los cangrejos de fuego eran solo una tétrica pieza decorativa. Pero resulta que no están disecados, en cuanto se pararon en un sello el hechizo que los mantenía inmóviles se deshizo y al verse rodeados de humanos lo primero que hicieron fue atacar -les explicó Merlín. -Realmente es un excelente plan, tener una casa de madera tapizada con criaturas que la pueden reducir a cenizas en unos minutos si alguien viene a husmear.  
-Deja de halagar a la psicópata que nos quería hacer barbacoa- se quejó Arturo.  
-Pero creo que escogieron justo el lugar que puede tener alguna pista.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Murdoch.  
-Porque Volanti y Fawly estaban entrando en la cocina pero la trampa la activaron ustedes.  
-Está diseñado para matar a quien entre a este cuarto y quemar todo para no saber que se buscaba -concluyó Arturo.  
-Exacto.  
-Bueno, pues veamos porqué casi nos matan -dijo Murdoch.

Harry, Murdoch, Merlín y Arturo empezaron a caminar por el cuarto pero no parecía haber nada incriminatorio. De repente Murdoch empezó a caminar una y otra vez por los pies de la cama. Cuándo pareció decidirse por una tabla hizo un “ _finite incantatem_ ”(11), volvió a pisar la tabla y está ya no estaba firme. La recogió y había un cofre de hierro. Lo sacó del compartimiento en el piso, lo abrió y se encontraron con algunos libros. Merlín creyó ver una cola verde, parecía una serpiente muy chiquita entonces sin pensarlo (o decirlo) lanzó un hechizo congelante al baúl y todo quedó cubierto de hielo.

-Parece que tiene un encantamiento para que no saquemos la cosas de aquí -dijo Murdoch.  
-Ah… perdón -se disculpó Merlín. -Ese fui yo.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Harry.  
-Vi algo adentro, parecía una serpiente. La verdad no estoy seguro si es algo o no pero lo hice sin pensar.  
-No dijiste nada… -dijo Murdoch -ni siquiera tienes la varita en la mano…  
-Soy bueno con la magia no verbal y sin varita, me enseñó alguien de Uagadou(12).  
-Wow… -exclamó Murdoch -no tantos magos en Reino Unido pueden hacer eso.  
-Bueno, ese no es el punto -dijo Merlín para zanjar el tema. -Creo que nos debemos llevar este cofre así y descongelarlo en el ministerio dónde podemos tomar precauciones.  
-Creo que tienes razón -concedió Harry. -Garnet, tu lo encontraste, tú llévalo.  
-¡Si señor! -Contestó él muy orgulloso y lo metió en un portafolio igual al de Odiseus ayer.

En la cocina Odiseus, Katty y Cerberus habían encontrado ingredientes sospechosos y algunos frascos con residuos de pociones, pero no estaban seguros exactamente de que eran había preparado. Ya que habían asegurado todo lo que parecía poder ser una pista se dirigieron a la casa de Mara.

La casa de Mara era muy diferente a la de Moira. A pesar de estar en una zona aislada se veía elegante. Claro ahora estaba descuidada, el jardín estaba invadido de gnomos, el césped estaba muy largo y la pintura se veía deslavada pero ni por asomo se acercaba a la tétrica casa de Moira. La puerta estaba cerrada pero bastó un _alohomora_ (13) para abrirla, no había ninguna trampa ni cosas escalofriantes como decoración. La casa demostraba que su dueña tenía buen gusto y elegancia. Quizá lo único que la desmerecía era que las plantas mágicas que podían sobrevivir sin ser cuidadas habían crecido demasiado grandes y desalineadas y las que necesitaban más cuidados permanecían marchitas en sus macetas.

-Bueno, esto está prácticamente como lo estaba hace 3 años -dijo Harry resignado. -No es que esperase mucho más, sigo pensando que fue lo de hace 3 años fue un momento de ira.  
-Aún podríamos encontrar pruebas de magia obscura -dijo Odiseus.  
-No, Potter tiene razón. Se nota por las plantas que hay aquí que si bien tenía conocimientos de cosas peligrosas no era su meta herir personas, solo quería herir a ese hombre. Aunque una vez fijada una meta dudo que le importen los medios que deba usar para alcanzarla.  
-Además -intervino Cerberus -aunque hubiera habido algo, lo habríamos encontrado la vez pasada.  
-Aunque no lo hubieran hecho sería inútil ahora -les dijo Arturo.  
-¿Por qué lo dices? -Dijo Katty entre molesta y condescendiente.  
-Porque, aún con magia, veo muy complicado que estuviera ya en ese momento planeando un escape de la cárcel que no pasaría hasta 3 años después con ayuda de alguien a quien aún no conocía. Sin mencionar que para que hubiera pruebas de su plan de escape casi que tendría que haberlo planeado antes de que el hombre encerrarse a su hija -Katty vio a Arturo con una mezcla de enfado y asombro por su lógica, la lógica no es lo que mejor se les da a los magos.  
-¿Y por qué no nos dijiste tu brillante idea antes de venir? -Espetó Odiseus, que parecía que cada vez soportaba menos la existencia de Arturo. -Para ahorrarnos esta pérdida de tiempo.  
-Porque quería ver su casa -contestó sinceramente.

Harry decidió que debían ir a la última casa cuanto antes. En parte porque quería terminar los cateos lo más pronto posible para ver qué encajaba con que. Y en parte porque creía que si le daba demasiado tiempo libre a Odiseus terminaría intentando maldecir a Arturo. Y Dumbledore sabía que por nada del mundo quería tener que intervenir en un duelo entre uno de sus hombres y Merlín.

Cuándo llegaron a la casa de Nevan se encontraron con una cabaña que no era tétrica como la de Moira pero que tampoco tenía el buen gusto de la casa de Mara. Era una choza un tanto excéntrica, una casa normal para el mundo mágico. En los árboles del jardín había colgados móviles con cristales. La puerta estaba cerrada de la misma manera que la de Moira pero adentro no parecía haber ninguna criatura incendiaria esperando a quemarlos vivos así que eso ya era ganancia.

En la casa tampoco había demasiado que parecía ayudarlos pero Merlín pudo ver que sus estudios de magia y rituales antiguos podían ser peligrosos, porque en efecto databan de los tiempos de “la antigua religión”, algunos incluso anteriores. Había textos de rituales de Babilonia y de la Grecia antigua pero principalmente célticos y druídicos. Parecía que Merlín se iba a tener que poner a re-estudiar varias cosas si querían salir airosos de esta.

Se dividieron para buscar y recoger pistas. Merlín les pido todos los libro de rituales que hubiera en la casa y tomó uno de los móviles para estudiarlo. De repente llego Katty con un collar con grabados druidas en la mano.

-Puedo sentir que está hecho de madera mágica y tiene también un núcleo mágico, -lo levantó para que todos lo vieran -casi como una varita. ¿Será también para algún ritual?  
-No, -dijo Merlín -los druidas los usaban principalmente…  
-Cuando viajaban, para protección -continuó Murdoch ante la espantada mirada de Merlín. -Era costumbre que se lo regalases a alguien importante cuando tenían que viajar por separado…  
-No sabía que supieras tanto de los druidas -le dijo sorprendida Katty.  
-Era de Kara… -volteó a ver a Arturo y un profundo dolor se reflejó en sus ojos. -¡Tú! -Sacó la varita pero antes de que pudiera siquiera apuntarla se quedó inmóvil.  
-Garnet… -se acercó Harry a verlo. - _Petrificus totalus_ …(14) -susurró y volteó a ver a Merlín que aún parecía un poco asustado. -Dejame adivinar, ahora tendrán que hablar con él.  
-Sí… -dijo Merlín apenado. -Lo siento, lo hice instintivamente, la verdad no sé cuánto le durará.  
-Tú atacaste a Murdoch -Cerberus sacó su varita.  
-Ahora si lo pagarás -se le unió Odiseus y Katty se dirigió hacia donde estaba paralizado Murdoch.  
-Perdón -Merlín empezó a alejarse lentamente de Arturo. -No fue mi intención… pero estaba por atacar a Aaron.  
-¡No tenía ninguna razón para atacarlo! -Le gritó Katty.  
-Miren… -intentó calmarlos -Garnet está bien, solo no estoy seguro de en cuánto tiempo se le pasará el efecto.  
-¡ _STUPEFY_!(15) -Gritó Cerberus y una luz roja se dirigió a Merlín y rebotó en una barrera blanca.  
-Detenganse -intentó calmarlos Merlín de nuevo pero ahora alcanzó su varita. -(Se nota que Langram tiene más experiencia en duelos que Volanti.)  
-¡SUFICIENTE! -Les gritó Harry. -No tenemos tiempo para esto. De todos modos ya terminamos aquí, vamos a llevarnos a Garnet de regreso al ministerio para que lo revisen y a que se le pase el efecto.  
-Deberíamos esposarlo -Katty señaló a Merlín -para llevarlo al ministerio.  
-No serviría de mucho... -dijo Odiseus. -¡Petrificó a Murdoch no verbalmente! ¡Ni siquiera tenía su varita en la mano! Hay que desmayarlo o inmovilizarlo.  
-Nadie hará eso -dijo Harry parándose. -Él regresará con nosotros al ministerio por voluntad propia y luego les explicará que está pasando.  
-Pero… -titubeó Merlín.  
-Nada de peros -lo calló Harry. -No soy idiota, no querías que hablase de ustedes por Garnet, pero ahora igual se salió el gato del saco. Así que después de todo este alboroto es solo justo que les expliques.  
-... -Merlín pretendía decir algo pero Arturo no lo dejó.  
-Tiene razón, hay que explicarles. De todos modos... -volteó a ver a Murdoch -no creo que él se quede callado cuando reaccione.  
-Ya escuchaste al Rey -de burló Harry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notas de términos de Harry Potter.  
> 1\. Transfigurar: Convertir algo en otra cosa, pueden ser pequeños o grandes (muy grandes).  
> 2\. Imperius: Es una maldición que te permite controlar a una persona. Puedes hacerla hacer cualquier cosa, incluso matar a alguien. Necesitas mucha fuerza de voluntad pero puedes convatirla.  
> 3\. Hijo/nacido de muggles: A veces se da la situación que en familias no mágicas (ambos padres muggles) nacen niños mágicos.  
> 4\. Mestizo: Mago o bruja que tiene un padre mágico y un padre no mágico.  
> 5\. Dementor: Los Dementores son seres horribles de gran estatura, cubiertos por una capa de color negro. Son temidos porque se alimentan de la felicidad y de los recuerdos alegres, dejando solo la tristeza y la desolación.  
> 6\. Doxy: Parecidas a las hadas pero su cuerpo está cubierto por un tupido pelaje negro, y tiene otro par más de piernas y brazos. Sus alas son gruesas, convexas y brillantes, muy parecidas a las de un escarabajo. Las doxys tienen cuatro filas de dientes afilados y venenosos. En caso de mordedura es necesario tomar un antídoto.  
> 7\. Erklings: El erkling es una criatura oriunda de la Selva Negra alemana, cuyo aspecto es similar al de los elfos. Son más grandes que un gnomo (miden noventa centímetros como término medio) y tienen una cara puntiaguda. Los niños encuentran fascinante su alegre y agudo parloteo, y los erklings tratarán de apartarlos de sus tutores con engaños para comérselos.  
> 8\. Cangrejo de fuego: Pese a su nombre, el cangrejo de fuego se asemeja mucho a una gran tortuga con un caparazón cubierto de joyas. Tiene su propio mecanismo de defensa: cuando lo atacan, lanza llamas por el extremo posterior.  
> 9\. Immovilus: Este encantamiento inmoviliza seres vivos y paraliza aparatos electrónicos  
> 10\. Aguamenti: Este encantamiento genera una fuente o un chorro de agua desde la punta de la varita.  
> 11\. Finite incantatem: Este encantamiento funciona como un contrahechizo para cesar todos los encantamientos realizados en un área.  
> 12\. Uagadou: Escuela mágica situada en Africa. Sus alumnos nos particularmente buenos con la magia sin varita ya que las varitas son una invención europea relativamente reciente.  
> 13\. Alohomora: Este encantamiento permite abrir y desbloquear cerraduras cerradas con llave.  
> 14\. Petrificus totalus: Esta maldición petrifica completamente a su víctima.  
> 15\. Stupefy: "Aturde" a la víctima, hace que la víctima quede inconsciente.  
> P.D. La información de las criaturas mágicas la saqué de "Anmales fantásticos y donde encontrarlos" pero les quité algunas partes que no son importantes para la historia.


	9. Tienen que estar de broma...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡¡¡POR FAVOR LEAN ESTO!!!  
> ¡Hola!  
> Antes que otra cosa quiero disculparme por la ENORME tardanza que tuve para subir este capítulo. Pero prometo que tengo una buena razón (claro aparte de tener que hacer mis obligaciones de la vida real U_U)  
> Luego, TODO lo que estoy por escribir tiene que ver con las notas finales que he estado poniendo para explicar términos mágicos. Además que lo hice por mi ridícula obsesividad y como soy conciente que no todos son igual de ridículos que yo:  
> SI NO TIENES PROBLEMAS CON LAS NOTAS NO NECESITAS SOPORTAR MI MEGA ROLLO DE ABAJO. Aunque si lo haces lo apreciaré mucho.  
> Estuve pensando mucho a raiz de un comentario en el que me decían que no estaban familiarizados con el mundo de Harry Potter por lo que no entendían del todo la terminología. Y claro esa persona tiene toda la razón del mundo porque este fic es de Merlín, así que empecé a poner notas al final de cada capítulo explicando los hechizos, animales, personas y términos que utilizan en el mundo de Harry Potter. Pero luego pensé que por que es un cross-over alguna persona podría llegar desde la sección de Harry Potter y entonces no necesitaría explicaciones del mundo mágico sino de la terminología específica de Merlín (aunque este es un caso muy poco probable). Además tambien habrá muchas personas (yo incluida antes de empezar este fic y su investigación) a las que se les olvidan los términos. Pero después del capítulo pasado en el que las notas finales fueron tan largas (como están siendo estás) pensé que tal vez necesitaba otra opción aparte.  
> Así qué me puse a hacer una tabla en Google Drive con toda la terminología que estaré ocupando en este fic. Tiene 3 hojas diferentes: Hechizos, pociones, y animales mágicos. Las 3 tablas tienen el nombre, la descipción (o efecto), el origen, (HP, Merlín o cualquier otro [sí hay otros porque... mi vida no es lo suficientemente complicada XD]) y en que capítulo salió el término por primera vez (de nuevo, porque mi vida no es lo suficientemente complicada). Hay algunos términos (la mayoría) que no se han utilizado aún (algunos tal vez no se usen) por lo que esa casilla puede estar vacia.  
> Les pegaré aquí el link para que puedan verla e incluso pueden usar los filtros de cada columna para que sea más rápido encontrar lo que se busque (aunque no se como sé haga desde el cel). Sin mencionar que también me ayuda para tener toda la información en un solo lugar. Pero en fin, ya me he extendido demasiado.  
> Términos mágicos: https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FlGbW6So_Y6zz_hqqS4KgMeeSoe_uox3ObbLopsSUJ4/edit?usp=sharing

Fueron de regreso al ministerio con Merlín no muy feliz de tener que explicar todo de nuevo y los aurores nerviosos de no llevarlo asegurado. Primero llevaron a Murdoch a que lo revisasen y les dijeron que en efecto no corría ningún peligro pero que el hechizo petrificante era muy fuerte y era mejor dejar que se le pasase. Lo llevaron a su cubículo en la oficina. Y para sorpresa de todos Harry le quitó su varita y hechizo la puerta para que no se abriera más que con una contraseña.

-¿Por qué es Murdoch el encerrado? -Preguntó Odiseus.  
-¡Sí! El que lo atacó fue Thomas, -se unió Katty -hay que encerrarlo a él.  
-Si hiciera eso no podría explicarles que pasó.  
-¿Necesitamos su explicación? -Preguntó ella.  
-Si -dijo simplemente Harry.  
-Entonces explica -dijo Cerberus.  
-Bien… ¿Por dónde empezar…? -Titubeo Merlín.  
-Él es Merlín -lo interrumpió Arturo y Harry solo pudo reírse.  
-¿Qué sucede contigo? -Reclamó el aludido -¿No entiendes lo que es la sutileza?  
-Eso es lo primero ¿no? Además de lo que más te costaba decir -Merlín no podía negarlo. -Empieza a explicar a partir de eso.

Así después de esa brusca introducción Merlín les habló del ciclo de las almas. Por supuesto las caras de Katty, Odiseus y Cerberus eran de algo más allá de la confusión cuando Merlín les estaba contando que él era el mago más poderoso que había pasado la tierra y que el muggle que estaba ahí no era nada menos que el Rey Arturo.

-Tienen que estar de broma… -Katty fue la primera en poder articular palabra.  
-¿De verdad esperan que creamos esto? -Ahora fue Odiseus.  
-La pintura de Merlín del ministerio corrobora su historia -les dijo Harry.  
-Aún suponiendo que lo hagamos, -dijo Cerberus -¿Cómo eso se conecta a que haya atacado a Murdoch?  
-Sí que sabes hacer preguntas precisas Langram -sonrió Merlín. -El hecho es que Arturo tampoco sigue los ciclos de renacimiento normales, él solo viene cuando se le necesita. En este caso al parecer fue porque este problema es muy riesgoso ya que implica a 3 brujas en extremo peligrosas.  
-Si eso fuera cierto… -dijo Odiseus. -¿Cómo es que no aparecieron antes? ¿Me están diciendo que ellas 3 son peores que Ya-Saben-Quien?  
-No puedo creer que uno de mis hombres siga haciendo eso -se quejó Harry.  
-No estoy diciendo que SERÁ peor, estoy diciendo que PUEDE ser peor. Porque a diferencia de Voldemort -los 3 aurores temblaron levemente y Harry rodó los ojos -ellas podrían recuperar, incluso puede que ya hayan recuperado su memoria de sus vidas pasadas en Camelot. Eso las pone con conocimientos en artes y conjuros tan antiguos que no se tienen registro de ellos. Y en realidad muy a mi pesar estoy inclinado a creer que este es el caso.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-Porque tanto las runas que estaban en la celda como en las puertas de Moira y Nevan eran del idioma de “la antigua religión”, que es la magia que data de tiempos anteriores a Camelot.  
-¿Y quiénes son? -Esta vez fue Katty.  
-Mara es Morgana, Moira es Morgause y Nevan es Nimueh. Ahora con respecto a Garnet… él es Mordred… En la cabaña de Nevan después de estar cerca del collar druida sus recuerdos explotaron, o algo, y por eso quería atacar a Arturo.  
-¿Y qué va a pasar con él? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-Espero que mañana ya haya pasado el hechizo para poder hablar con él.  
-¿Y luego? -Ahora era Katty quien preguntaba.  
-No ha hecho nada aún, -le respondió Arturo -así que no creo que se necesite hacer nada más que eso de momento. Hacer cualquier cosa en contra de él en este momento sería una injusticia -los 3 parecieron encontrar esto reconfortante.  
-Bueno, Arturo y yo nos vamos, mañana tenemos una exposición importante y ya es tarde. Regresamos mañana por la tarde para ver si ya podemos hablar con Mordred o Murdoch, como sea que se vaya a identificar ahora y para levantar el hechizo congelante en el cofre de la casa de Moira.  
-¿Exposición? -Odiseus parecía confundido.  
-Si, de la universidad -Merlín no se sentía ni cercanamente apenado cómo se había sentido al decirle lo mismo a Harry.  
-¿De verdad crees que es momento para eso? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-Sé que no es el momento más idóneo -un poco de su pena regresó -pero solo es esta exposición y el examen del miércoles y termina nuestro semestre. He ido ya tantas veces a la universidad que el solo hecho de pensar en tener que repetir el semestre hace que me den escalofríos.  
-Sin mencionar que a un par de profesores les podría dar un infarto si tuvieran que reprobarte -se burló Arturo.  
-Igual no es como que vayamos a dormir aquí de cualquier manera, o como que no podamos llegar aquí en un momento.  
-Además, -le dijo Arturo a Merlín -le deberíamos ir diciendo a los demás la situación para que decidan qué van a hacer.  
-Disculpen -dijo Harry. -¿Decirle a quién?  
-Ya les había dicho, -respondió Merlín -todos los caballeros de la mesa redonda han resurgido.  
-Tenemos que explicarles la situación para que decidan qué van a hacer. Aunque todos ya recuperaron sus recuerdos y son prácticamente las mismas personas que eran en Camelot, ahora sus vidas son distintas. No forzaré a mis hombres a pelear si no lo quieren. Ellos merecen decidir si desean seguir luchando o prefieren vivir en paz ahora.  
-Sin embargo si alguno se niega tendremos que borrar su memoria. No podemos dejar que muggles no relacionados sepan de la existencia del mundo mágico -les dijo Harry firmemente.  
-No les van a borrar la memoria -saltó Arturo a la defensiva.  
-Ninguno va a negarse -intervino Merlín. -Cuando vinimos aquí no le expliqué a Arturo nada más a parte de “puede que necesiten nuestra ayuda” porque no sabía nada más y por qué también sabía que sin importar cuál fuera el problema en cuanto él viera a gente en apuros iba a estar dispuesto a ayudar sin importar que. Porque así era él y así es él. Lancelot es igual, no puede no ayudar a quién está enfrente. Gawain siempre apoyará a sus amigos sin dudarlo. Elyan hará cualquier cosa por su familia. Aunque busques en toda Inglaterra no encontrarás un hombre más leal que León. Y Percival es la clase de hombre que seguirá una causa justa hasta las últimas consecuencias. Todos son hombres valientes igual que como lo eran antes -Merlín se sonrojó un poco al darse cuenta de lo intenso que había sonado. -Mira Harry, -dijo mucho más calmado -se que no pueden tomar solo nuestra palabra por eso. Pero estoy de acuerdo con Arturo, no creo que debamos borrarles la memoria. ¿Qué te parece si solo les explicamos que ellas tres están planeando algo, que hay que averiguar qué es, en dado caso detenerlas y que todo va a ser MUY peligroso y solo hasta que hayan aceptado les hablamos del mundo mágico? Si por alguna razón alguno no acepta no se le dirá nada más.  
-¿Y como planes explicar a las brujas malvada resucitadas?  
-Todos somos iguales a ellas. Y cuando recuperaron sus recuerdos hubo que explicarles lo de mi magia para que no creyeran que se estaban volviendo locos. Pero no saben nada del mundo mágico así que no debería ser un problema.  
-Con la condición -dijo Harry -de que yo escuche cuando se los digan. Cómo dijiste es mucho para solo tomar su palabra.  
-¿Y como explicamos al desconocido en túnica? -Intervino Arturo.  
-No se preocupen, tengo mis métodos para pasar desapercibido.  
-Entonces si la tienes… -dijo Merlín asombrado.  
-No sé de qué hablas -contestó Harry con una sonrisa.  
-Bueno, como parece que Merlín si sabe de qué hablas, supongo que están bien tus condiciones. Hablaremos con ellos mañana en la tarde en la casa de Merlín, los citaremos como a eso de… las 2.  
-Está bien.

Merlín y Arturo se fueron de regreso a casa de Merlín. Dónde Arturo le hizo algunas otras preguntas, como “¿Qué es eso de «el niño que vivió»?” y “¿Porque decían que debimos haber llegado antes?”. Merlín, por supuesto, le contó lo que había ocurrido con Voldemort y el papel de Harry en esa guerra. Arturo quedó sorprendido con la historia y no pudo evitar pensar, también, que deberían haber surgido antes. Pero cuando se lo dijo a Merlín este le dijo que en el mundo siempre hay batallas y siempre hay alguien sufriendo y que no puedes pelear todas las guerras, solo las que te tocan. Luego Arturo regresó a su casa para poder descansar en una cama.

Al día siguiente tuvieron su exposición y el resto del grupo estuvo muy participativo, lo cual les ayudó bastante. El profesor pareció muy satisfecho con ellos y eso quitó un peso de los hombros de Merlín que estaba preocupado que con todo lo que había en su cabeza fuera a decir algo del mundo mágico, que en el mejor de los casos todos en el aula creerían que se había vuelto loco. Pero al parecer siglos de práctica en secretos le habían ayudado a no meter la pata.

Después salieron a desayunar y mandaron mensajes a todos sus amigos para que fueran a casa de Merlín a las 2. Apenas eran como las 10:30 así que tenían tiempo de estudiar antes de eso. En eso Merlín pareció decidir algo de momento y se levantó de la mesa.

-Te veré luego en mi casa.  
-¿Y eso? Creí que querías que estudiasemos en la biblioteca para el examen del miércoles ya que todo está por ponerse de cabeza.  
-Si, pero hay algo que debo hacer antes de que toda esta locura empiece.  
-¿Qué es?  
-No te preocupes, lo arreglaré pronto. Tú ve a la biblioteca si quieres, te veo en mi casa luego -y se fue sin decir más.

No hace falta decir que a Arturo no le gustaba, en general, sentirse dejado fuera, pero en especial con Merlín le hacía sentirse incómodo. Así que tomó una decisión, quizá no demasiado pensada, y siguió a Merlín de lejos. Arturo sabía perfectamente que si lo seguía muy de cerca Merlín se daría cuenta, pero si Merlín seguía siendo tan distraído como antes tampoco necesitaba alejarse tanto tampoco. Era divertido salir a cazar otra vez...

Merlín se dirigió a una de las bancas afuera de la facultad de literatura. Una vez sentado hizo algo con su celular. Unos minutos después este sonó y en cuanto lo revisó tomó su mochila y sacó una rosa que Arturo estaba convencido de que acababa de aparecer. De repente Arturo pensó que si el asunto involucraba a la novia de Merlín realmente no era su asunto y debería de irse. Pero no se movió, ni él mismo entendía porqué.

Apenas un par de minutos después llegó Penélope con una sonrisa deslumbrante. En cuanto vio a Merlín lo abrazó por la espalda y le dió un afectuoso beso en la mejilla. Luego le dio la vuelta a la banca y se sentó junto a él, se besaron tiernamente y Arturo volvió a sentir que se estaba inmiscuyendo en donde no le llamaban y que debía de irse, pero de nuevo no lo hizo.

Se separaron y Merlín vio a Penélope con una inmensa ternura pero Arturo sintió al mismo tiempo en su aura algo de tristeza. Cómo alguien que tiene que dejar a un gatito en una caja para que alguien más se lo lleve. Merlín le entregó la rosa con una sonrisa que no llegaba a sus ojos y empezó a hablar. Arturo no estaba lo suficientemente cerca para oír lo que estaba diciendo pero su cara era muy seria. Poco a poco de la carta de Penélope se fue desvaneciendo la sonrisa. De repente ella se encogió y dijo algo, Arturo pudo sentir que era “¿por qué?” y Merlín la abrazó de nuevo y Arturo casi, solo casi, hubiera jurado que oyó “perdón” en un susurro. Después estuvo completamente seguro de que oyó “¡No te atrevas a disculparte! ¡Solo me haces sentir peor!” porque Penélope se lo gritó a Merlín mientras se alejaba de él.

Arturo supo que esa era su señal de retirada, no podía invadir más la privacidad de Merlín. Con mucho cuidado de no entrar en el campo visual de Merlín se alejó. Fue a la biblioteca, sacó unos libros que les servirían para su examen y supo exactamente dónde debería estar.

Cómo 1 hora después de haber hablado, lo mejor que había podido con Penélope, Merlín estaba regresando a su casa, y ahí se encontró algo que no esperaba… Arturo estaba leyendo un libro cómodamente en su sillón.

-¿Qué haces aquí?  
-Fuí a la biblioteca a estudiar pero había mucha gente así que pensé que era mejor estudiar aquí.  
-Así que decidiste simplemente entrar en mi casa sin permiso.  
-Es tu culpa por decirme dónde está tu repuesto. Además estos libros también te sirven e igual íbamos a estudiar juntos, así que tu departamento está bien.  
-Con eso segundo no puedo argumentar mucho. ¿Un café?  
-Gracias, pero de verdad eres el peor sirviente de la historia, ya lo he hecho yo mismo -dijo señalando una taza. -Pero da gracias, también hay una taza para ti -señaló la otra taza de la mesa.  
-Está frío -dijo cuando lo tomó.  
-Es tu culpa por tardarte. Además, puedes calentarlo sin siquiera levantarte ¿no?  
-Jajaja, -sonrió levemente -tienes razón -su café empezó a humear.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-¿Con qué?  
-Te vez un poco triste. Un poco diferente a lo normal.  
-No es nada…  
-Vamos Merlín suéltalo -insistió, sabía que se sentiría mejor si solo lo decía.  
-Terminé con Penélope -justo como lo había imaginado.  
-¿Por qué? Creí que estabas feliz con ella -aunque por alguna razón Arturo no se sentía para nada mal con esto.  
-Pues sí, pero es lo mejor en este momento. Sabes en lo que nos vamos a meter con Morgana involucrada. No quiero darle a Morgana un arma contra mi y mucho menos me gustaría que Penélope se viera envuelta en esto.

Merlín tenía razón, el mismo Arturo se preguntaba cómo iban a pasar por todo esto. Así que mientras menos daños colaterales hubiera mejor. Para que Merlín se olvidase un poco del mal rato Arturo bromeó un poco e hizo que empezasen a estudiar. Antes de que se dieran cuenta ya eran la 1:30. De repente se oyó un “puff” desde el cuarto de Merlín.

-Llegas un poco temprano ¿no? Estamos en la sala -dijo Merlín haciendo que los libros se cerrasen y ordenasen en la mesa.  
-Me alegra que no hayas vuelto a levantar la barrera anti-aparición. Creo que sería malo sufrir una separación en el jardín de un edificio lleno de muggles -dijo Harry entrando a la sala.  
-¿Separación?  
-Es cuanto te apareces mal y dejas atrás alguna parte de tu cuerpo -contestó Merlín casualmente.  
-Nada grave entonces -replicó Arturo sarcásticamente.  
-Nada intratable -confirmó Harry.  
-¿Quieres café? Lo preparó Arturo. También está la hidromiel que trajo ayer Volanti si prefieres.  
-No, el café está bien -Merlín hizo señas con la mano y la cafetera voló junto con una taza para servirse frente a Harry. -Gracias. ¿Tienes tu varita cerca?  
-Claro, está en mi cuarto, donde apareciste.  
-¿Siquiera la necesitas para algo?  
-Desde ayer todos parecen muy sorprendidos por eso -intervino Arturo. -¿Es tan inusual que alguien no use una varita? -La verdad le daba curiosidad.  
-Pues sí -le contestó Harry. -No es imposible que un mago haga magia sin su varita, de hecho es común en lugares como África. Lo que hace una varita es canalizar la magia.  
-Sí, algo había mencionado Merlín de eso.  
-Pues hay magia que ocurre sin varita, como la que les pasa a los niños involuntariamente -siguió Harry. -Pero esta suele ser explosiva, imprecisa e impredecible. Para los hechizos más… digamos “elaborados”, necesitas precisión y para eso son las varitas. Además los hechizos, sobre todo los más complejos, necesitan una expresión verbal… decirlos en voz alta.  
-Harry, tampoco soy idiota, no necesitas simplificar tanto tus palabras -se quejó Arturo.  
-Eso es discutible -se rió Merlín.  
-Perdón -dijo Harry. -Pero bueno, el punto es que es bastante impresionante ver a un mago que tenga un control TAN preciso sin hablar y sin varita.  
-¿Quién lo diría? Resulta que de verdad no eres solo un idiota -dijo Arturo viendo a Merlín.  
-Eres bueno explicando -le dijo Merlín a Harry, ignorando a Arturo. -Incluso has hecho que este tarado entienda -sonrió. -Y contestando tu pregunta, sí, sí la necesito para algunas cosas. No me arriesgaría a aparecer sin ella, tampoco podía conjurar un _patronus_ (1) , cosas así.  
-Básicamente para las cosas que se necesita MUCHA destreza y algunos magos ni siquiera pueden hacer.  
-No, es solo que a mi se me da ese tipo de magia. De hecho no soy muy bueno con la magia verbal porque nunca he sido bueno en los idiomas y la pronunciación se me da fatal por eso es mucho más fácil para mí no decir el hechizo. Pero bueno, pasemos a un asunto más interesante… ¿Nos la enseñarías? -Dijo mientras Harry volvía a tomar su café.  
-¿Qué cosa? -Respondió muy calmado.  
-Tu capa -insistió Merlín. -He visto muchas capas de invisibilidad pero la tuya es especial ¿no?  
-No, solo es una capa de invisibilidad normal -siguió negando.  
-Igual no es como que ninguno de nosotros le podamos decir a nadie. Solo tengo curiosidad aparte de la varita de sauco, de Dumbledore (2), nunca he visto las otras reliquias.  
-¡¿Sabías que él la tenía?! Creí que nadie lo sabía…  
-Lo conocí hace 2 vidas pasadas y como era un mago bastante interesante le dije de mi. En mi vida pasada nos mantuvimos en contacto por correo. Debo decir que le gustaban las amistades con magos viejos, toma a Nicholas como ejemplo.  
-¿También lo conocías?  
-Si claro, por el tiempo en el que creó la piedra no hubo ningún mago respetable que no fuera a conocerlo. Trabajamos juntos un par de veces aunque nunca fuimos amigos realmente.  
-¿Y con Dumbledore, sí?  
-No le hubiera hablado de mí si no fuera así.  
-Nos lo dijiste a nosotros.  
-En esta vida era necesario. Aunque me gustaría creer que podemos ser amigos, buenos amigos… -Merlín sonrió y esto conmovió a Harry.  
-Está bien… -suspiró -se las enseñaré.  
-¡Perfecto! -Interrumpió Arturo al que no le agradaba que no lo incluyeran en la plática. -Parece que ya terminaron su discusión de pros y contras, así que ya me pueden explicar de qué demonios iba -vio a Merlín.  
-Bien, lo haré lento para que tu cabeza de chorlito lo entienda, aunque dudo ser tan elocuente como Harry… enseñar no se me da. Quería que Harry me/nos enseñase su capa de invisibilidad porque es la única en su tipo, es parte de 3 objetos que la mayoría consideran simples leyendas llamadas “las reliquias de la muerte”  
-Lindo nombre…  
-No te fijes en detalles. Pero eso era lo básico.  
-Mira -dijo Harry sacando su capa de su portafolio -recuerdas que te dije que tenía mis métodos para pasar desapercibido. Este -se paró y puso la capa -es el que más uso.  
-¿Qué demo…? -Arturo se quedó impactado de que Harry ya no estaba pero le seguía hablando.  
-Impresionante, en efecto no se detecta el ligero reflejo de las capas desilusionadas, ni las hebras sueltas de las que están hechas con pelo de demiguise (3).  
-Lo sé -dijo harry quitándosela. -Ahora lo entiendo pero al principio creía que todas eran así, al final de cuentas la tengo desde los 11 años.  
-¿Quién le da este tipo de cosas a un niño de tan solo 11 años? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Un director con ideas muy poco ortodoxas de cómo guiar a un niño con un destino difícil.  
-Bueno, por lo menos quien te daba esos extravagantes consejos era humano y no un dragón que no podía ser directo aunque su vida dependiese de ello- bromeó Merlín.  
-Eso ciertamente es una guía poco ortodoxa -rió Harry -Aunque... supongo que igual me la hubiera dado mi padre que, por lo que se oye, tampoco era muy ortodoxo que digamos -Arturo comprendió que no era el momento y de hecho no quería meterse en temas de orfandad así que quiso cambiar el tema.  
-¿Y utilizas mucho eso? -Preguntó tocando la capa, era casi líquida.  
-Es útil para los trabajos encubiertos, la uso menos desde que soy jefe del departamento… -dijo con un poco melancolía. -Pero este caso parece que hará que las cosas se pongan un poco interesantes.

Un poco después de las 2 empezaron a llegar sus amigos y Harry se escondió en una silla en la esquina. No les sorprendió que León y Percival llegasen primero, siempre eran muy puntuales. Luego llegaron Lancelot y Gwen, después llegó Elyan con solo un elegante retraso y al final, por lo menos media hora tarde, llegó Gawain. Cosa que por supuesto tampoco asombró a nadie, parecía que algo le impedía llegar a tiempo siempre.

Les explicaron solo lo que habían acordado con Harry y nadie pudo ocultar su cara de sorpresa. Nadie los interrumpió mientras les explicaban todo. La idea de que ahora no solo enfrentarían a Morgana, sino también a Morgause y a otra bruja que ni conocían, pero Merlín decía era igual de peligrosa, era una idea muy poco atractiva. Todos lo pensaron pero solo Gawain logró decirlo.

-Tienen que estar de broma… -dijo con la boca hasta el piso.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer (y si leyeron las notas del principio EXTRA gracias ^^).  
> Como siempre diganme que opinaron.  
> Términos  
> 1\. Patronus: Crea a base de recuerdos felices y/o instinto de supervivencia una luz blanca que puede tomar la forma de un animal que protege a quien lo convocó. Incluso puede mandar mensajes.  
> 2\. Dumbledore: Director de Hogwarts cuando Harry estudiaba. Uno de los magos mas poderosos que ha habido en los últimos años.  
> 3\. Demiguise: Es una bestia herbívora y pacífica que puede hacerse invisible cuando se siente en peligro. Es como un mono cuyos movimientos poseyeran donaire, con ojos grandes, negros y tristes, casi siempre ocultos por su pelo. Todo su cuerpo está cubierto por un pelo largo, sedoso y fino de color plateado. Las pieles de demiguise son muy preciadas, ya que con su pelo se pueden tejer capas invisibles.


	10. Decisiones

-Por desgracia no -le respondió Arturo.  
-Antes de decirles cualquier cosa más, -continuó Merlín -hay algo que debemos confirmar.   
-En esta vida son hombres libres -empezó a hablar Arturo. -Todos nosotros somos amigos pero ninguno tiene ninguna obligación con nadie. Sin mencionar que todo esto quedará entre nosotros y nadie jamás sabrá lo que haremos. Así que ahora tienen la opción de decidir… ¿Quieren enfrentar este peligro? ¿O quieren seguir con su vida tranquilamente? Nadie culpará a nadie por no querer seguir este camino.   
-Ustedes 2 ya decidieron que pelearán ¿no es así? -Les dijo Gawain.   
-Sí… -respondió Merlín.   
-Entonces no hay nada que pensar -habló León. -No hay nadie por quien prefiriera arriesgar mi vida, ni al lado de quien prefiriera pelear que ustedes -dijo León volteando a ver a todos.   
-Sabemos de lo que es capaz Morgana -dijo Lancelot. -No podría quedarme y no hacer nada si puedo ayudar a alguien...   
-A mi no me gusta para nada esta idea, -interrumpió Gwen -pero yo también quiero ayudar… aunque sea un poco.   
-Sabemos que no nos pedirías ayuda para algo así si no fuera por una buena razón -dijo Percival. -Antes dijiste -volteó a ver a Merlín -que estábamos juntos otra vez porque era necesario para enfrentar el problema -y volteó a ver a Arturo. -Yo creo en tus decisiones.   
-No puedo ser el único de la familia que se quede ¿o sí? Por supuesto que iré -sonrió Elyan.   
-No creo que tengamos oportunidad… -intervino Gawain -pero no me lo perdería por nada del mundo… -y todos se soltaron a reír. Gawain nunca dejaría de ser así.  
-Bien, me venciste -dijo Harry quitándose la capa. -Todos son exactamente como dijiste -todos se sobresaltaron ante el hombre que acababa de aparecer.   
-¿Quién es él? -Preguntó León.   
-Soy Harry Potter, Jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Un gusto conocerlos a todos.   
-¿No tenías una manera más discreta de aparecer? -Le dijo Arturo. -Casi les causas un infarto a todos.   
-No me esperaba que los caballeros de la mesa redonda fueran tan fáciles de asustar -respondió sarcástico.   
-Disculpen, -interrumpió Gawain -eso de “jefe de no sé qué” no nos dice nada realmente.   
-Ah sí, eso es lo otro que les teníamos que decir pero no podíamos hasta que nos dijeran que nos ayudarían -comenzó Merlín. -Como resulta obvio sería imposible que solo Morgana, Morgause, Nimueh y yo tuvieramos magia de entre TODO el mundo. Siempre ha habido más magos pero en la actualidad están mucho más... organizados.   
-Normalmente -Harry tomó la palabra -el mundo de los muggles, la gente no mágica, y el de los magos se mantienen separados y permanecemos en SECRETO -volteó a ver a Merlín.   
-Que delicado -murmuró éste.   
-Pero a la luz de los acontecimientos recientes Merlín nos ha dicho que ustedes pueden ser de ayuda y por eso se ha hecho una excepción con ustedes para compartirles el secreto del mundo mágico.   
-¿Es en serio esto? -Preguntó Elyan incrédulo.   
-Sip -dijo Merlín. -Pero las explicaciones se las dejo a Harry, es mucho mejor que yo en eso -el cumplido le apenaba un poco pero también lo hacía feliz, como los de Hermione.   
-Bien, aquí en el Reino Unido el Ministerio de Magia se encarga de las leyes para los magos. Todo se maneja por separado del gobierno muggle, no lo digo como insulto solo es más práctico, -aclaró automáticamente -aunque se le informa al Primer Ministro si hay alguna cosa inusual o peligrosa. De hecho me pregunto si Kingsley ya le fue a informar de esto -dijo para sí mismo. -Como sea, -regresó al tema -como cualquier gobierno tenemos leyes y departamentos, para educación, relaciones internacionales y otras cosas. Yo soy jefe del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica, lo que vendría a ser como la policía. Las 3 brujas de las que Merlín les habló, se escaparon de Azkaban, la prisión mágica, bueno 1 de ellas. Así que ya que ustedes las conocen, al menos a 2 de ellas, nos gustaría que nos ayudasen en la investigación.   
-Ya les dijimos que sí -dijo Lancelot con una sonrisa.   
-Les dijeron que sí a ellos -señaló a Arturo y Merlín. -La mínima cortesía que puedo tener si nos van a ayudar es pedirlo yo mismo.   
-Gracias por eso, -dijo León -pero… ¿Por qué estaba escondido?   
-No tenían permitido revelarles la existencia del mundo mágico hasta que aceptasen ayudar. Así que estaba escondido para asegurarme que cumplieran esa promesa. Además como hay que ir al ministerio es mejor que lleguen conmigo a con Merlín ya que no trabaja ahí.   
-Esto se pone cada vez más raro -dijo Gwen.   
-¿Nos vamos ya entonces? -Preguntó Harry -Recuerda que hay que hablar con Garnet y revisar las cosas de las casas.   
-¡Oh, claro! El baúl congelado… No tengo chimenea ¿Como será mejor llevarlos?   
-Solo los podemos llevar por _traslador (1)_ , son muchos para una aparición conjunta e ir en auto sería tardado...   
-¿De qué están hablando? -Dijo Percival.   
-Vayanse acostumbrando, hacen eso mucho -dijo Arturo. -¡Y se olvidan que hay gente que no entiende de lo que hablan! -Les gritó para que oyeran.   
-Solo estabamos discutiendo… -contestó Merlín -... la ruta.   
-¿Tienes algún aprecio por este cojín? -Le preguntó Harry a Merlín como si Arturo no hubiera dicho nada.   
-No hay problema, úsalo -Harry sacó su varita.   
\- _Portus (2)_ -dijo Harry tocando el cojín. -Tomen -le arrojó el cojín a Gawain -necesito que todos estén tocando el cojín en… -volteo a ver su reloj -exactamente 2 minutos, los transportará al callejón a lado del Ministerio de Magia.   
-¿Esto va a ser igual que la vez pasada? -Preguntó Arturo.   
-No -respondió Merlín -esto se siente un poco diferente. Pero ya lo averiguarás.   
-Merlín, -lo llamó Harry -tú y yo nos adelantamos para asegurarnos que no haya ningún muggle por ahí.   
-Claro, espera no tengo mi varita -extendió el brazo. - _Accio (3) varita_ -y la varita de Merlín voló hasta su mano casi golpeando a Harry. -¡Listo!   
-Bien, vamos -volteó a ver a los ex-caballeros. -En serio es MUY importante que todos estén tocando el cojín. Si les es más fácil toquenlo con una mano, un dedo basta, y sostenganse entre ustedes con la otra, puede hacerlos sentirse más seguros -Harry le hizo una seña a Merlín con la cabeza, giró sobre sí mismo y desapareció.   
-Voy, voy -dijo él un poco fastidiado. Imitó el movimiento y desapareció también.   
-Creo que Merlín ha cambiado de amo ¿No, Arturo? -se burló Gawain mientras todos rodeaban el cojín y lo tocaban.   
-Bueno, es el jefe de la policía, -contestó él -y Merlín dice que prefiere evitar la cárcel.   
-Aún así... -dijo Gwen -es algo raro… verlo recibir órdenes de alguien que no sea Arturo.   
-Sí… -dijeron todos los ex-caballeros al unísono… y aunque Arturo nunca lo diría en voz alta… él también lo creía.

Un momento después el cojín empezó a vibrar y sintieron un súbito tirón desde el ombligo que los levantó, todo se movía y giraba a su alrededor y solo veían pasar colores. Luego sintieron de nuevo el piso en sus pies de golpe y perdieron en equilibrio.

Arturo no estaba seguro de que método de transporte le había gustado menos pero le parecían bastante parecidos. Los otros por su parte se sentían muy mareados y desorientados. Elyan incluso tuvo el reflejo de vomitar pero logró controlarlo. Cuándo abrieron los ojos estaban en un solitario callejón que Arturo reconoció como donde había aparecido con Merlín.

-Dios… -se quejó Arturo -sus sistemas de transporte son horribles.  
-A mi tampoco me agradan tanto los _trasladores_. Tal vez la próxima vez te lleve en escoba -le respondió Harry.  
-¿De verdad usan escobas? -Rió un poco Elyan ya recuperándose de sus náuseas.   
-No hay nada mejor -respondió Harry.   
-¿Nos diras que también usan sombreros puntiagudos? -Ahora reía Gawain.   
-Depende de tu sentido de la moda, aunque no diría que es poco usual -se rió Harry. -Pero bueno, no estamos aquí para discutir qué tan estereotipico es el mundo mágico. Déjenme ver...1...2...3… ok, somos 9. Arturo y Merlín irán primero ya que son los únicos que ya tienen su identificación. Merlín, después irás a buscar a Hermione, ella transfigurará las identificaciones de los demás. Arturo, tú te quedarás en la entrada y verás que nadie se mueva de la recepción, bueno en realidad los aurores que conociste ayer ya deben estar esperando así que más bien lo que quiero que hagas es evitar que Volanti les cause problemas -suspiró Harry.   
-Sinceramente creo que su problema es con Merlín más que conmigo pero no te preocupes, veré que ninguno de ellos -volteó a ver a Gawain -cause problemas.   
-¿Por qué me ves a mi? -Preguntó indignado.   
-¿Y tú por qué crees? -Le dijo León y todos rieron.   
-Bien, gracias. Luego… Lancelot y Gwen -dijo señalandolos. -Después Gawain y Elyan. León, Percival, la verdad no creo ninguno de los 2 quepa cómodamente  en la entrada acompañado así que entraran solos. Yo entraré después de todos ustedes. -Harry les dio una moneda a uno de los miembros de cada grupo.   
-¿Cómo sabes quién es quién? -Le preguntó Percival.   
-¿Y por qué tenemos que ir por separado? -Dijo Elyan.   
-Además de ¿Para qué son estas monedas? -Terminó Gwen.   
-Ya, ya, ya -dijo Harry -no tienen porque bombardearme con preguntas todos a la vez. Lo primero, no fue difícil adivinar quién era quién por lo que dijeron y como los describió Merlín. Luego la entrada es esa cabina telefónica, también para eso son las monedas. Las meten, levantan la bocina, marcan 62442, les preguntarán su asunto, dicen “cita con el Jefe de seguridad mágica” y ya estarán enfrente de Arturo y mis hombres.

Y pues así lo hicieron. En efecto la cabina era estrecha y no demasiado cómoda para 2 personas. En cuanto marcaban el número y decían lo que Harry les había dicho empezaban a descender y llegaban a un edificio enorme. Ninguno de ellos pudo (o quiso) ocultar su asombro.

Justo saliendo de la cabina estaba parado Arturo al lado de 2 hombres y una mujer, todos con túnica. Uno de los hombres era alto, moreno, estaba rapado y tenía una expresión muy seria. El otro era ligeramente más bajo pero  bastante más delgado con cabello negro con algunas canas que tenía cara de desagrado. La mujer por su parte era más baja que ellos pero no se perdía ya que tenía mucho porte, usaba su cabello con una trenza muy apretada que la hacían ver muy severa.

-Bien, -dijo Arturo ya que entró Percival que era el último -el que hace caras aquí -señaló al hombre delgado -es Odiseus Volanti -y Odisseus no parecía contento con esa presentación. -El de aire militar aquí es Cerberus Langram -señaló al hombre moreno -y la señorita es Katty Fawly -llegó Merlín con otra mujer.  
-Les presento a Hermione Granger, es la asistente del Ministro de magia y ella es quien los va a autorizar para que puedan ingresar -volteó a ver a Hermione. -Ellos son Gwen, Lancelot, Percival, Elyan, Gawain y León -dijo señalando a cada uno.   
-Un placer -dijo ella y en ese momento entró Harry.   
-Bueno, parece que ya todos se conocen -dijo él mientras Hermione empezaba a mover su varita y unas hojas de papel se convirtieron en gafetes con las fotos de cada uno, luego volaron hasta sus dueños. -Por cierto Hermione ¿Me trajiste lo que te pedí?.   
-Ah… -suspiró ella -sí Harry -apuntó su varita a su diminuta bolsa. - _Accio_ maleta -y una cajita del tamaño de una billetera salió volando hasta su mano. -Solo voy a repetirte que no creo que sea una buena idea.   
-Tranquila, sabes que lo puedo manejar.   
-Pues espero que sepas lo que haces. Ahora si me disculpan hay muchas cosas que tengo que tratar con el Ministro. Hasta luego a todos -volteo a verlos les dedicó una sonrisa amable y se fue por donde habían llegado ella y Merlín.  
-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Merlín curioso.  
-Material para un soborno -dijo Harry enigmático. -Pero no te preocupes por eso de momento. Lo que quiero es hablar con Garnet lo antes posible.  
-¿Quién es Garnet? -Preguntó Lancelot.  
-Ah… cierto, eso nos faltó -suspiró Merlín. -También renació Mordred.  
-¿Mordred…? -Preguntó Percival a la defensiva.  
-Miren, aún no sabemos lo que pasa con él -se apresuró a decir Merlín. -Recuperó sus recuerdos, o partes de ellos no lo sé, de golpe, hay que hablar con él para saber qué ocurre y que piensa.  
-Mordred es peligroso -dijo León.  
-Yo no sé quién era cuando ustedes lo conocieron pero yo no lo llamaría peligroso -dijo Cerberus.  
-Mientras no te metas con su hermana -intervino Odiseus. -¿O se te olvidó cuánto trabajo nos costó quitarle el maléfico a ese chico?  
-No ayudas -le reprendió el otro.  
-El punto es que -los calló Katty -Murdoch es un buen chico. No deberían decir que es peligroso sin hablar con él.  
-No lo haremos, -intervino Arturo -ninguno de nosotros -volteó a ver a los ex-caballeros. -¿No recuerdan que Mordred era uno de nosotros?  
-Y aún así traicionó al reino -puntualizó León.  
-Y trabajó con Morgana, que resulta ser a quien queremos detener -lo apoyó Percival.  
-Sin mencionar que le vendió a Merlín -continuó Gawain.  
-No deberías olvidar cuantas bajas causó eso -dijo Gwen muy nerviosa.  
-Pero… -Merlín quería que al menos le dieran el beneficio de la duda.  
-¡Ya basta! -Los regañó Arturo. -Traten de calmarse y piensen lógicamente. En esta vida él no ha traicionado a nadie, -le dio un poco de gracia estar calmando a sus amigos igual que como Merlín lo había hecho con él con lo de Lancelot -no ha hecho nada. Si esta fuera nuestra vida en Camelot todos sus argumentos serían válidos pero en este momento él es alguien más, no hay que perder eso de vista.  
-Nunca creí oír a un muggle tan sabio -le susurró Katty a Odiseus.  
-No te dejes engañar, señorita Fawly, es solo un idiota que de vez en cuando entra en razón -dijo felizmente Merlín.   
-Por eso, -continuó Arturo decidiendo fingir que no había oido ni a Katty ni a Merlín -no haremos nada hasta ver que pasa con él -de repente su tono se volvió muy serio. -Claro que no podemos permitir que ayude de nuevo a Morgana. Si decide hacer eso, yo tomaré la responsabilidad y… -Arturo se congeló, había pensado en que él mismo se encargaría de matar a Mordred si este probaba ser una amenaza, pero en el mismo segundo que la idea se formó, su cerebro se detuvo. Claro cuando vivía en Camelot había matado a muchas personas, eso era parte de las guerras y de ser un caballero. Pero en su vida actual la idea ni siquiera le había pasado por la cabeza. Y aún así esa parecía ser una decisión que tendría que tomar en algún momento cercano. -y… yo mismo me encargaré de ello -concluyó sin poder decir la palabra que acechaba su mente.

Todos se dirigieron a la oficina de aurores. Los ex-caballeros no estuvieron seguros si había sido un camino largo o corto ya que había muchas cosas que llamaban la atención. Cómo gente con túnicas de color brillante y accesorios que parecían vivos, aviones de papel que parecían ser manejados a control remoto y fotografías y pinturas que se movían y hablaban. El edificio era imposiblemente grande para él discreto en el que habían entrado. Ninguno de ellos pudo evitar preguntarse en si está hubiera sido la vida de Merlín si hubiera escogido vivir con los que eran como él.

Cuando llegaron a la oficina Harry se dirigió al cubículo y dijo “verba omnes liberant” (*) y la puerta se abrió, pero nadie salió. Harry se acercó a la puerta seguido de Merlín y Arturo.

-¿Garnet, estás bien? ¿Ya puedes moverte?  
-¿Jefe? ¿Qué pasó? Mis manos aún se sienten rígidas y no tengo mi varita.  
-Yo la tengo.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quería que cuando se te pasase la petrificación te fueras.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque quiero que me contestes algunas cosas. ¿Qué pasó en la cabaña de Nevan?  
-No lo sé, algo me petrificó.  
-Ya sabemos que recuerdas -dijo Merlín asomándose en la puerta.  
-Emrys… entonces… -estiró el cuello para buscar a Arturo. -¡Tú! Sí, ayer regresaron las cosas… Kara… ¡El collar de Kara!  
-Mordred, calma -le dijo Merlín.  
-¡No quiero oír nada que digas! Por ti… tú siempre decías que Arturo haría un mejor reino, un lugar más justo, un lugar donde no fuesemos perseguidos. Hiciste que yo también lo creyese. Y él… -dijo viendo a Arturo con odio -Kara no tenía la culpa de nada… -parecía al borde de un colapso emocional.  
-Lo siento… -dijo Arturo casi en un susurro.  
-¡¿Lo siento?! ¡¿Lo siento?! -Mordred se levantó descontrolado. -¡Como si eso solucionase algo! -Intentó saltarle encima a Arturo pero Harry lo detuvo. -¡No eres más que un asesino! ¡Ya sea a los que mataste tú mismo o para los que solo diste la orden! ¡Igual todos murieron por tu culpa!  
-Mordred, por favor -Merlín estaba aterrado que esto se fuera a salir de control. -Solo escúchanos un momento.  
-¡Tú cállate! ¡Ya te dije que no tengo nada que escuchar de ti! No eres mejor que él… ¡Mucho menos que Morgana! ¡Por lo menos ellos no les dieron la espalda a los suyos! ¡Fue porque tú no hiciste nada que tantos de los nuestros murieron! -Merlín se quedó paralizado, eso era lo que él pensaba también. No solo se culpaba por la muerte de Arturo, también lo hacía por las personas que habían muerto debido a la prohibición de la magia.  
-Tienes razón… -contestó Merlín. -Lo de Kara fue mi culpa e hice que Arturo cargase con esa responsabilidad… pero ya no puedo remediarlo. Necesito…  necesitamos… seguir adelante y evitar que algo así vuelva a ocurrir…  
-¡¿Seguir adelante?! ¿Lo que esperas es que simplemente continue y olvide todo lo que pasó, a las personas que perdí? -Mordred temblaba de furia. -Tú no entiendes nada...  
-¿De verdad…? -Había tocado un botón muy sensible en Merlín -¡¿De verdad crees que no sé lo que es perder a alguien?!  -Merlín explotó en cólera. -¡Por supuesto que he perdido personas! ¡¿No fuiste tú mismo quien mató a Arturo?! -Se oyó como uno de los muebles tronó.  
-¡BASTA! -Gritó Harry y todos se callaron. -Bien, es suficiente. Ustedes -señaló a Merlín y a Arturo -déjennos solos.  
-Pero… -quiso quejarse Merlín.  
-Ahora -Harry sonaba muy serio.  
-Vamos Merlín -le dijo Arturo señalando que se alejaran de la puerta.

Caminaron a donde estaban los demás. Harry cerró la puerta y Merlín supuso que había puesto un hechizo de privacidad porque solo alcanzaba a oír un zumbido proveniente de la puerta.

-Eso salió bien ¿No creen? -les dijo Gawain sarcástico.  
-Bueno, tampoco es como que hubiéramos podido esperar mucho más, -contestó Merlín -fue un gran shock. Lo que no entiendo bien es porqué todo le regresó de golpe.  
-Tal vez dejaron algo para que eso pasase -sugirió Elyan.  
-No lo creo -dijo Arturo. -Hace 2 semanas que nadie va a esa casa y tendrían que haber sabido ya en ese momento que él iba a estar en el equipo de investigación. ¿O tú opinas que eso fue lo que pasó? -Le preguntó a Merlín.  
-Pues es ciertamente más plausible a lo que mencionaste en la casa de Morgana, pero igual sigue siendo improbable.  
-Si Morgana no lo hizo. ¿Por qué crees que haya sido? -Intervino Gwen.  
-Me inclinaría a pensar que había algo en la casa que lo despertó, porque reaccionó al ver un collar. Pero la verdad es que no me aventuraría a asegurar nada hasta investigar más.  
-Oye Thomas -lo llamó Odiseus.  
-El gato ya se salió del saco -contestó él. -Así que me sentiría mucho más cómodo si me llamases Merlín o en dado caso Emrys.  
-¿Emrys? -Preguntó Lancelot.  
-Aparentemente mi nombre druida o mágico, o algo así -dijo sin prestar mucha atención.  
-Bueno, como sea -siguió Odiseus. -¿A qué se refería Murdoch cuando dijo lo de traicionar a los tuyos?  
-¿No será porque Merlín siempre estuvo del lado de Arturo que fue el que lo mató? -Inquirió Katty.  
-No -contestó simplemente. -Lo dijo porque no hice nada para evitar que se siguiese ejecutando a gente con magia en Camelot -dijo amargamente y luego suspiró. -De hecho un par de veces contribuí a la idea de que la magia era peligrosa -todos los magos se quedaron fríos.  
-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo fue qué…? -Intentaba articular Katty.  
-Perdón, -dijo Merlín respirando profundo -pero no quiero hablar de eso.  
-¿No crees que eso es algo que merece una explicación? -Le dijo Odiseus.  
-No -realmente no quería ni siquiera recordarlo.  
-¡Pero…!  
-¡Mira, -intervino Gawain -no entiendes las cosas por las que Merlín pasó! Tampoco lo intentas…  
-Eran tiempos difíciles -les dijo Lancelot -no pueden imaginarse lo mucho que Merlín se arriesgaba con el simple hecho de no huir de Camelot. Y lo hacía todo porque creía… -ni él mismo Arturo había pensado en eso.  
-Basta ya Lancelot -lo interrumpió Merlín. -Este no es el momento de hablar de mis errores. ¿Podrían, por favor, enseñarles los reportes a mis amigos? -Todos se quedaron en silencio.  
-Sí, -Cerberus fue el primero en hablar -aquí los tengo.

Cerberus les pasó una copia de cada informe a cada uno. Odiseus y Katty no parecían muy felices de que no se les explicara lo que había pasado pero Cerberus se veía tranquilo. Todos se pusieron a analizar la información que tenían hasta el momento mientras Harry y Mordred hablaban.

-¿Ya estás más tranquilo?  
-Sí, lo siento jefe. Es solo que en cuanto los vi, dejé de ver todo lo demás. Debemos de _obliviarlos,_ nos ponen a todos en peligro.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó muy calmado.  
-Porque Emrys hará cualquier cosa que Arturo le diga y Arturo le teme a la magia. No tardará en querer matarnos a todos.  
-A mí más bien me pareció que le da curiosidad la magia.  
-Solo hasta que vea algo que sea demasiado para aguantar, algo que sea demasiado “peligroso”. No podemos confiar en ellos.  
-Y dime ¿Crees tú que Morgana es una mejor opción? Te lo pregunto independientemente de ellos.  
-...  
-Porque yo no conozco toda la historia, ni la que tú tengas con Merlín y Arturo, ni la que tengas con Morgana y Morgouse, tampoco la que tengan entre ellos. Pero ellas parecen estar preparando algo muy obscuro. ¿O es que las cosas no son lo que parecen?  
-No… yo también creo que lo que sea que están haciendo se ve peligroso. Yo nunca conocí a Morgouse pero si Morgana es como era antes desprecia a todas las personas sin magia y a los que se le opongan. Pero también creo que ella no quiere causarle ningún daño al mundo mágico.  
-¿Entonces estás de acuerdo con ella?  
-Mmm…  
-No te estoy acusando de nada, no has hecho nada -le aseguró Harry.  
-No es eso jefe. Es que no lo sé. Todo regresó muy de golpe y en el tiempo que estuve petrificado realmente no tuve oportunidad de procesarlo. Ahora no tengo los mismos resentimientos contra los muggles que antes ¿Cómo podría? Mi madre es muggle. Pero en mi pecho hay un ardor cada que recuerdo la cara de alguno de los amigos que perdí a manos de la gente necia que temía a la magia y no puedo evitar empatizar con Morgana…  
-¿Prefieres no participar en este caso?  
-¿Eh?  
-Pues este caso es personal para ti y hay varias razones por las que podrías preferir no ser parte de este equipo. No te estoy castigando ni nada, solo te ofrezco el que decidas si participar o no.  
-Si me retiro del caso seguro ELLOS pedían que se me encarcele. De hecho tal vez ni siquiera quieran que se me de esta oportunidad de decidir.  
-En realidad Merlín no ha expresado esa opinión para nada y fue Arturo el primero en decir que no se debía hacer nada en tu contra porque no has hecho nada.  
-¿Qué? -Mordred estaba perplejo.  
-Por supuesto yo tampoco planeaba castigarte por algo que no has hecho pero fue bueno saber que ellos pensaban lo mismo -Harry calló un momento. -Bueno eso sí, no puedo dejar que les ayudes, por lo que si decides dejar el caso te pediría tu palabra y tal vez , aunque preferiría que no fuese necesario, un juramento inquebrantable de que no las ayudarás.  
-Ya decidió trabajar con y confiar en ellos ¿Verdad?  
-Si, no creo que quieran perjudicarnos.   
-Creo que se está equivocando, jefe. Yo cometí el error de confiar en ellos, de creer que Arturo y sus caballeros eran mis amigos… y eso solo me hizo perder a la mujer que amaba, todos ellos me dieron la espalda...  
-Además… -dijo Harry para quitarle algo de tensión a Mordred -es mi trabajo cuidar al mundo mágico de amenazas. En este momento son ellas, si se convirtiese en Merlín también haría lo necesario para detenerlo.  
-Jefe, usted es un mago muy poderoso pero no se debe tomar la magia antigua a la ligera.  
-Magia antigua... ¿eh? -dijo Harry reflexivo.  
-Yo no confío en ellos -dijo Mordred terminantemente y Harry se preocupó un poco. -Pero… en este momento -continuó -no estoy de acuerdo con Morgana. Y a pesar de esta decisión… confío en usted. Usted me ha enseñado muchas cosas desde que me uní al departamento, por eso haré lo posible por ayudarlo.  
-Lo aprecio mucho… -de repente Harry se detuvo. -¿Cómo debería llamarte? ¿Sigues siendo Garnet o ahora eres Mordred?  
-Mmm… -hubo un silencio muy incómodo. -Si le soy sincero… ninguno… o bueno, no enteramente. Yo he vivido hasta ahora como Murdoch Garnet y eso no cambió; recuerdo mis años en Hogwarts y mi entrenamiento como auror, lo recuerdo a usted ayudándome y a Katty, Cerberus y Odiseus controlándome, en fin todo lo que me hace ser quien soy. Pero al mismo tiempo, en el momento en el que vi el collar de Kara vi todos mis recuerdos, o bueno, creo que son todos, y sentí como explotaban todos mis sentimientos. Y sé que son míos, se sienten míos y siento que aquel a quien vi soy yo y al mismo tiempo no lo soy… Sé que no hace ningún sentido lo que digo pero…  
-No te preocupes -lo interrumpió Harry. -Solo era una cuestión de saber cómo preferías ser llamado, como quien te sentías. No es necesario que lo sepas en este momento -le dijo Harry para tranquilizarlo.  
-Soy los 2 -le contestó. -En este momento que estoy hablando con usted creo que me siento más como Murdoch… pero no puedo prometer que cuando salga y vea a esos 2 no seré Mordred y querré maldecirlos a ambos.  
-Entonces será mejor que respires hondo y te prepares para tomar calma de dónde no la tienes porque la vas a necesitar.  
-¿Qué quiere decir con eso?  
-Mejor que lo veas tú mismo.

Harry abrió la puerta y salió. Mordred se quedó un momento estático pero luego lo siguió. Lo primero que vió al salir fue a Harry hablando con sus compañeros que parecían aliviados. Cerca del grupo pero sin integrarse estaba Merlín con carta de preocupación. Un poco más alejado estaba Arturo muy serio y… había más gente después de Arturo…

-¡¿Qué hacen aquí?! -Gritó sin poder contenerse cuando vió a los caballeros.  
-Venimos a ayudar -le respondió León secamente.  
-¿En qué podrían ayudar ustedes si no es en traer calamidad?  
-¡Pero si mira quién habla! -Dijo Gawain. -¿Cuántas vidas, cuántos compañeros en armas costaron ustedes?  
-¡Dudo que más de los magos a los que ustedes asesinaron! -Gawain levantó el puño pero Percival lo detuvo en seco.  
-Este no es momento para esto, tenemos asuntos más inmediatos. Además Arturo dijo que no debíamos tratarlo mal ya que no ha hecho nada.

Al escuchar esto Mordred sintió un profundo desprecio. ¿Arturo lo estaba defendiendo? ¿Pretendía fingir que tenía algo de compasión? ¡Esto era totalmente intolerable! Después de todos los daños… Mordred ardía en furia y las luces empezaron a parpadear y se oyó de nuevo como algo de madera tronaba, probablemente una puerta. Merlín saltó frente a Arturo y todos los caballeros (incluido Arturo) se pusieron en guardia.

-¡¿Crees que yo necesito que alguien como tú me proteja?! -Le gritó.  
-¡Garnet! -La voz de Harry se oyó por encima de todos los otros ruidos y él aludido se calló y quedó quieto.

Respiraba pesadamente pero los focos habían dejado de parpadear. Todos estaban muy inquietos, la tensión en la habitación se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Entonces de la nada alguien tocó la puerta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, como siempre muchas gracias por leer todo esto.  
> Espero que me cuenten que les parece como va avanzando la historia y todas esas cosas.
> 
> Términos mágicos  
> 1\. Traslador: Es un objeto encantado para enviar a la persona que lo toca a un lugar específico. La mayoría de las veces, un Traslador es un objeto cotidiano que no llama la atención de un muggle.  
> 2\. Portus: Crea trasladores  
> 3\. Accio: Hace a un objeto venir hacia quien lo lanza
> 
> *verba omnes liberant: Esto no es ningún hechizo ni nada, solo es una frase en latín que quiere decir "La verdad livera al hombre". Así que me pareció apropiado como contraseña para alquien a quien se le va a interrogar.


	11. ¿Alguien sabía de esto?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La lista completa de términos mágicos  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FlGbW6So_Y6zz_hqqS4KgMeeSoe_uox3ObbLopsSUJ4/edit?usp=sharing

El grupo ahí reunido ya era lo suficientemente raro y tenía suficientes tensiones. ¿Quién sería la persona que llegaría ahora? Entonces la puerta se abrió y por ella entró un hombre pálido, delgado, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos grises. Volteo a ver a todos en la oficina con cara de módico fastidio. Al final posó sus ojos en Harry.

-¿Me puedes explicar, para qué me llamaste hasta aquí, Potter?  
-¡Oh, Draco! -Exclamó un poco aliviado de que se rompiera un poco la tensión. -No creí que vinieses tan rápido.  
-¿Qué está haciendo Draco Malfoy(1) aquí? -Preguntó Cerberus un poco más que desconcertado.  
-Si volvió a caer en alguna de sus viejas costumbres ¿No sería mejor que se encargase de él otro equipo que no tenga tanto entre manos, jefe? -Dijo Odiseus y Cerberus sonrió fugazmente pero Katty no se les unió, parecía estar observando atentamente a Draco.  
-¿Están sordos los 2? -Los regañó Harry. -Yo lo llamé -y entonces Katty se arregló un poco su cabello.  
-¿Y bien Potter? Estoy esperando mi explicación -dijo Draco que ya se había sentado en una silla que estaba por ahí.  
-Esta vez no basta con que veas los informes, además que no me parece que vaya a ser prudente sacarlos de aquí.  
-Creo que esta vez paso. Sabes que no me gusta venir al Ministerio. -Draco había pasado mucho tiempo ahí durante los juicios después de la guerra y aunque al final no había pasado tiempo en Azkaban (gracias a Harry), su padre sí había sido encerrado de nuevo. Así que no le traía los mejores recuerdos.  
-Sabes que no te lo estoy pidiendo gratis, Draco.  
-Habla entonces.  
-¿Recuerdas el cofre lleno de libros antiguos que querías recuperar? Hermione accedió a dartelo esta vez si cooperas.  
-Debe ser bastante grande si Granger accedió a darme libros sobre ritos de sangre. Antes de que decida. ¿Exactamente de qué se trata?  
-Sabes que no puedo darte todos los detalles si no me estás ayudando.  
-Y tú sabes que no soy un Gryffindor bonachón que se unirá a una “buena causa” sin saber en que se mete.  
-Bien, pero te advierto que te _obliviaré_ antes de dejar que divulgues cualquier información a alguien -dijo Harry que sonaba más divertido que realmente serio.  
-No esperaba menos. Además que es tu misma amenaza de siempre -respondió Draco con una sonrisa sarcástica.  
-Necesito consultarte con respecto a magia obscura y antigua, ya sabes, de esa que le gusta a ambos lados de tu familia. Además de unas pociones que aún no sabemos que son, ni qué hacen.  
-Vamos Potter, no me quieras ver la cara de idiota, -lo miraba muy fijamente -eso no es todo. Si así fuese pudiste haberme llevado los informes como siempre.  
-¿“Como siempre”? -Le susurró Katty a Cerberus y él solo negó con la cabeza como diciendo “ni idea”.  
-Bien… -dijo Harry ahora si ligeramente exasperado de que Draco lo conociera ya así de bien. -El asunto es peligroso. Nos enfrentamos a 3 brujas antiguas y poderosas. Necesito la asistencia en el momento y no en una plática con café -el que hizo cara de desconcierto ahora fue Odiseus.  
-Mmm… -Draco volteo al grupo para observarlos por primera vez y por alguna razón se detuvo en Merlín. -De verdad debe ser un caso importante -dijo regresando la mirada a Harry -si tienes un equipo tan grande… además de incluir a un descendiente de Merlín.  
-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? -Musitó Harry y todos los demás solo abrieron los ojos como plato.  
-Vamos Potter, -dijo Draco muy complacido por la reacción que había obtenido -después de Salazar, es el mago más célebre que ha dado la casa... y mira que tenemos bastantes -agregó sarcásticamente. -En fin, -prosiguió -he visto cientos de cuadros de él en todas las etapas de su vida, desde que era niño, y me vienen a la mente en este momento al menos 5 que son idénticos a este hombre.  
-Jajaja -estalló Harry -por un segundo olvidé que si hay Slytherins entusiastas son los de tus familias -se secaba las lágrimas de la risa. -Pues bien Draco, -dijo enderezandose y adoptando una postura de superioridad -ese hombre que ves ahí no es un descendiente de Merlín.  
-Ah… -Draco iba a replicar que era imposible que se equivocara en eso, pero Harry no lo dejó.  
-Él ES Merlín -todos se quedaron callados un segundo porque nadie esperaba que fuera a soltar esa clase de información tan a la ligera sobre todo porque hasta el momento no había dicho en realidad nada muy revelador.  
-¡Jefe! -Exclamó Odiseus.  
-¡Potter! -Le gritó Draco casi al mismo tiempo. -¡Me ofendes! Creí que si me mentías por lo menos ya habrías aprendido a hacerlo mejor. Si no planeas informarme como es debido será mejor que me vaya -dijo poniéndose de pie.  
-Deje que se vaya, jefe. No necesitamos la ayuda de un mortífago(2) -dijo Odiseus.  
-¿Crees que nos puede ayudar Harry? -Preguntó Merlín olvidándose un momento de tratar a Harry con formalidad en la oficina.  
-Sí, su familia tiene muchos contactos entre los magos que practican artes obscuras y es bastante bueno en pociones, creo que nos podría ayudar a identificar las pociones misteriosas de la casa de Moira.  
-¡Espere por favor! -Lo alcanzó Merlín rumbo a la puerta. -No se vaya, por favor. Lo que Harry le dijo es verdad.  
-No es usted mucho más convincente que Potter -aunque Draco no creía por un segundo que ese hombre fuera Merlín, estaba convencido de su parentesco y siempre era bueno estar en buenos términos con alguien de ascendencia tan noble así que habló muy amablemente.  
-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para que me crea?  
-Mmm… -pensó por un momento y sonrió al decidir que podía matar 2 pajaros de un tiro. -Merlín fue amigo de uno de mis antepasados durante sus años en Hogwarts, Cadmus Black -Merlín pensó un momento.  
-¡Claro, Cads! -Draco no pareció aprobar el apodo y Merlín lo notó.  
-¿De verdad es tan fácil recordar a alguien de hace como mil años? -Le preguntó Arturo.  
-Te recuerdo a ti ¿no? -Contestó Merlín para molestarlo.  
-Ajmm… -Draco se aclaró la garganta para que volviera a verlo -bueno sí, en uno de sus libros Merlín dibujo algo. Si me dice que es y Potter me devuelve el libro para que podamos confirmarlo, entonces no tendré más remedio que creer en lo que dice.  
-Mmm… ¿Sería tan amable de decirme cuál libro? Cadmus tenía muchísimos y garabateé en más de uno. Aunque no me imagino ninguno que pudieran haber conservado tanto tiempo.  
-Un libro de astronomía, no sé el autor pero habla de las constelaciones y sus leyendas.  
-¡Ah, claro! El hechizo de descendencia…  
-¿De qué hablas? -Preguntó Arturo intrigado.  
-Si Potter me devuelve mi libro lo averiguaremos.  
-Solo quieres que te devuelva tu libro sin que me hayas ayudado aún.  
-Digamos que es una ganancia extra.  
-¿Cómo es? Solo te daré uno, hasta que nos hayas ayudado.  
-Es un libro azul con una constelación de estrellas en dorado -Harry sacó la cajita que Hermione le había dado, apuntó su varita hacia ella y la movió un poco. - _Engorgio_ (3) -y la caja creció y se convirtió en una maleta. Harry buscó un momento.  
-¿Este? -Le enseñó un libro azúl.  
-Sí, justo ese -le quitó el libro de las manos. -Ahora… ¿En donde está el dibujo? -Le preguntó a Merlín.  
-Hasta atrás, aunque no sé cuántas páginas sean ahora.  
-¿Cuántas páginas?  
-Cadmus estaba convencido de que convertiría a su familia en una de las familias mágicas más importantes del país. Hablaba tanto de eso que un día en broma le dije que yo mismo llevaría el registro. Tomé uno de sus libros favoritos y le dibuje un árbol y lo hechicé para que registrara a todos sus descendientes, además encanté el libro para que no se le acabaran las hojas mientras el árbol siguiera creciendo -Draco abrió el libro.  
-Pues debo disculparme por no creerle -le enseñó el árbol a Harry.  
-Sirius…(4) -dijo mientras veía a la primera persona del árbol.  
-No, ese es Cadmus -le dijo Merlín.  
-Espera… ¿Esto es lo mismo que el tapiz de Grimmauld Place(5)? -Volteó a ver a Draco y a Merlín, Draco asintió.  
-No sé de qué me hablas, -contestó Merlín -pero esto de aquí -señaló un letrero -es el hechizo, se puede usar en cualquier superficie y con cualquier familia -Harry le quitó el libro a Draco.  
-¡¿Qué haces?! -Le reclamó él pero Harry no le hizo caso y se puso a revisar las últimas páginas.  
-Aquí está… -en el libro la cara de Sirius no estaba quemada, ni la de Andrómeda y aparecían Tonks y Teddy. Siguió viendo un momento y algo llamó su atención.  
-¿Me devuelves ya mi libro Potter? Y ya que estamos en esas, los demás también. Creo que al final sí aceptaré ayudar en este… caso… o lo que sea que esta locura sea.  
-Claro, pero no sin antes copiar esto -dijo muy feliz. - _Geminio_ (6) - se creó una copia de una página.  
-¿Para qué estás copiando mi árbol genealógico?  
-Guardo pruebas de que Ron(7) y tú son primos -y se rió ante la cara que puso Draco.  
-Eso… eso…  
-A diferencia del de Grimmauld Place este sí está completo -se burló en lo que le enseñaba lo que había copiado.  
-¡Destruye eso! ¡Las comadrejas y yo no somos familia!  
-Aquí tengo una prueba certificada por Merlín que dice otra cosa -lo provocó.  
-¡Te lanzaré una imperdonable si no te callas! -Le gritó Draco perdiendo la compostura.  
-No muy inteligente de tu parte amenazar al jefe de seguridad mágica en un cuarto con 4 aurores, querido Draco -Harry seguía riéndose de lo molesto que se había puesto.  
-¡Pues deja de ser un cretino!  
-¿Alguien había visto al jefe así de engreído? -Les susurró Mordred a los otros 3 y ellos negaron.  
-Ajmm… -Arturo se aclaró la garganta. -¿Cómo dijiste ayer? -Dijo viendo a Harry. -¡Ah, sí! “No tengo tiempo para estas peleas maritales”.  
-¡Esto no es una pelea marital! -Exclamó Draco enojandose aún más, cosa que pareció divertir a Harry.  
-Y siento mucho tener que interrumpir esta, -continuó Arturo como si Draco no hubiese hablado -pero ahora me encuentro en la misma posición. Hay que averiguar que trama Morgana.  
-¿Morgana? -Preguntó Draco olvidándose de la afrenta.  
-Ah sí, -dijo Harry casualmente -aparte de Merlín aquí presente han renacido Morgana, Morgause y Nimueh. Vamos contra ellas…  
-¿Algún otro detalle que no me hayas dicho aún? -Preguntó Draco con incredulidad.  
-Mordred está de nuestro lado… -lo señaló y luego pensó un segundo -y tienes que ser particularmente cuidadoso con tus modales porque estos caballeros de aquí -dijo señalando a los ex-caballeros -son los renacidos caballeros de la mesa redonda y el rey Arturo… -Draco iba a hablar pero Harry no lo dejó -y todos ellos son muggles, ni más ni menos -Draco se había quedado boquiabierto, no pudo hablar por un rato.  
-Potter… -empezó cuando por fin pudo articular algunas palabras. -Tendrás que convencer a Granger de que me devuelva también la daga de plata y jade… -Harry lo vió con un poco de compasión.  
-Dalo por hecho -suspiró.

Harry sabía que Draco no estaba hecho para este tipo de aventuras tan arriesgadas pero necesitaba su conocimiento en artes obscuras y por la cantidad de cosas que no entendía parecía que necesitaba todo el conocimiento extra que pudiera obtener. Así que le pasaron los informes y de algún modo eso hizo que regresase a su yo habitual, los datos eran una manera de ir delimitando como podía moverse. Sin mencionar que su orgullo no le permitía lucir una figura patética… y mucho menos en frente de Merlín. Pronto estuvo al tanto de lo que se había conseguido durante las investigaciones.

-Sí, recuerdo el caso de la chica Bellchant.  
-Peculiar que te fijases en un caso que involucraba muggles.  
-Los Bellchant son viejos conocidos y socios comerciales. Si alguien de esa familia va a la cárcel es mejor saber porqué.  
-¿La conocías a ella?  
-No personalmente, aunque vi a sus padres un par de veces. Pero trato principalmente con su tía que tiene buenos contactos cuando necesito importar artículos extraños.  
-Ni siquiera quiero saber qué consideran ustedes “artículos extraños” -dijo Arturo más para sí mismo que para alguien más pero a Harry le causó gracia.  
-Artículos extraños son artículos extraños, poco comunes. ¿Qué eso no es obvio? -Respondió Draco que parecía perplejo por la falta de entendimiento.  
-Para mí un cuadro que se mueve y habla es MUY poco común. Pero aquí hay uno en cada esquina.  
-Pues claro, ni que se fueran a quedar ahí todo el día -le contestó aún sin entender y Harry no pudo contener su risa, era lo mismo que le había dicho Ron cuando él había hecho una pregunta del estilo.  
-Recuerda que son muggles, nada de esto es común para ellos. Así como te podría apostar 50 galeones a que tú no podrías usar un microondas sin que te explote -se burló Harry.  
-¿Qué es un microondas?  
-Exacto -entonces Harry se volteó a ver a Arturo y los otros caballeros. -Draco se dedica a las importaciones y exportaciones, normalmente cosas “comunes” como escobas y cosas que usas todos los días. Sus “artículos extraños” son los que son difíciles de obtener, libros antiguos, animales mágicos o artículos con maldiciones interesantes, que por lo general son por pedido ¿O no?  
-No sé de lo que hablas, Potter. Mis negocios son bastante “normales” -dijo Draco con una sonrisa.  
-Como digas. Solo te aviso que si te intentas llevar algo de evidencia “interesante” tendrás la celda que tenía tu tía.  
-Auch, Potter. Lastimas mis sentimientos, me ofende que creas que haría algo tan tonto -fingió estar indignado. -Soy paciente, terminando este caso lo de menos sería usar contactos para conseguir lo que quisiera -se rió.  
-Ajmm -Cerberus llamó su atención. -Creo que deberíamos revisar lo que obtuvimos en las casas.  
-Tienes razón -concedió Harry. -Garnet, saca el cofre que encontramos para que Merlín lo descongele. Volanti, enséñale a Draco los frascos que encontramos.

Mordred y Odiseus, no de muy buena gana, hicieron lo que se les dijo. Draco empezó de inmediato a inspeccionar los frascos. Los miró a tras luz, los olió e incluso tocó su contenido con los dedos, una en particular parecía que había llamado mucho su atención ya que lamió su dedo después de examinarlo.

Mientras tanto Merlín decidió que para no dañar los libros con agua la mejor estrategia era desaparecer el hielo. Aún creía que había algo vivo ahí pero esperaba que con tanta gente ahí pudieran controlar lo que sea que fuese.

\- _Evanesco_ (8) -apuntó su varita al cofre, de momento todo se veía bien. -Gwen, Lancelot, ayúdenme a ir sacando los libros. Si al acercarse a alguna cosa sienten algo extraño o no les da confianza no lo toquen y diganme, las cosas aquí podrían estar malditas.  
-¿Por qué haces que Gwen se acerque a ellas entonces? -Se quejó Arturo.  
-Porque ella y Lancelot son los más sensibles y sensatos. ¿Tú crees que Gawain se va a ir con precauciones si siente un cosquilleo? ¿De verdad crees que tiene ese instinto de autoconservación?  
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -Se quejó Gawain.  
-Que te gusta cuando las probabilidades de salir de las situaciones son de reducidas a inexistentes, así que no te confiaría un trabajo que requiere precaución. A ninguno de los demás, a decir verdad. Además que son susceptibles a las maldiciones. ¿O ya se olvidaron del incidente de la Lamia(9)?  
-¡Sabía que seguías enojado por eso! -Exclamó León.  
-Digamos que prefiero no se repita el incidente -sonrió.  
-Creo que hay una serpiente ahí -los interrumpió Gwen.  
-¡Es una ashwinder(10)! -Exclamó Cerberus.  
\- _Accio_ libros -dijo Merlín pero los libros no se movieron. - _Accio_ ashwinder -entonces 4 serpientes verdes salieron volando del baúl. Cuando Draco las vió volar hacia Merlín reaccionó rápidamente e invocó una esfera de cristal y las atrapó en él.  
-Muchas gracias señor Malfoy, tiene buenos reflejos. Creo que no me hubiese dado tiempo de invocar algo para que no iniciase un fuego.  
-Ok… eso es muy raro.  
-¡Lo mismo dije yo! -Le dijo Harry.  
-¿Que tal si no me habla así?  
-Pero si así le estaba hablando hace un momento.  
-“Hace un momento” no sabía que era Merlín.  
-Bien pero solo si tampoco me hablas de usted.  
-No le veo el problema.  
-Bueno, -dijo viendo al cofre de nuevo -no creo que haya más defensas mágica pero hay que seguir sacando esto con cuidado -y Gwen, Lancelot y él siguieron en su tarea.  
-Potter -lo llamó Draco. -Una de tus brujas es excelente en pociones.  
-¿Ya sabes que son?  
-No sé exactamente qué es esta -le señaló un frasco -pero por el olor a piel de salamandra yo diría que es una poción rejuvenecedora(11). Está -señaló el siguiente frasco -juraría que tiene mandrágora(12) pero ciertamente no es un filtro para despertar petrificados(13). Luego, aquí hay filtro de muertos vivientes(14). Al principio creí estaba mal hecho porque es tan débil que dudo que durase más de 1 hora. Pero tomando en cuenta lo que hay en el último frasco solo puedo pensar en que fue hecho débil a propósito.  
-¿Qué es?  
-Felix Felicis(15).  
-¿Está bien hecha?  
-Sí, no hay duda que estaba perfecta. La acabo de probar.  
-Entonces tenemos; suerte líquida, una poción somnífera super efectiva pero de poca duración, una poción rejuvenecedora y algo con mandrágora. ¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de para qué las usaron?  
-Bueno, la poción somnífera debió ser para los guardias -dijo Katty acercándose a ellos.  
-La Felix Felicis, -intervino Mordred -debe haber sido para que el plan funcionara al pie de la letra.  
-Bien, hasta ahí vamos de acuerdo, pero… ¿Las otras 2?  
-¿Dijeron mandrágora? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Si.  
-¿Merlín, no es eso lo que dijiste que usaron cuando mi padre creía que lo perseguían fantasmas?  
-¡Tienes razón! No creo que hayan usado esa aún pero podrían usarla pronto.  
-¿A qué te refieres?  
-El llanto de la mandrágora mágica solo puede ser escuchado por seres con magia. Sin embargo junto con una preparación ese llanto puede llevar a la locura a las personas, trayendo a la luz sus miedos y culpas más profundas. ¿También dijiste que hay poción rejuvenecedora, no?  
-Estoy bastante seguro.  
-Creo que esa la debieron haber usado después de llegar hasta ahí sin ser reconocidas. Bueno, para que Morgana las reconociera una vez que llegaron con ella.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Hay un hechizo que te envejece pero es algo complicado y a veces te quedas atascado en la edad a la que avanzas y para regresar a tu edad real necesitas una poción especial.  
-Claro… -dijo León -se disfrazaron como un par de ancianas para no llamar la atención ni que la gente se sintiera amenazada, luego durmieron a los guardias y al llegar con Morgana revelaron su identidad.  
-Algo así supongo.  
-Bueno, así fue como la sacaron. ¿Pero qué pretenden? -Preguntó Katty  
-Aún no lo sé -respondió Merlín. -Por lo que veo la mayoría de estos libros son de flujos de energía, hay un par de mapas y un estudio extensivo en dementores. Pero no sé cómo planean usar todo esto. Y no creo poder averiguarlo hasta que logre leer estos -señaló los libros.  
-Si es por las runas, -dijo Harry -Hermione es muy buena con ellas.  
-Alguna de estas son muy antiguas y no creo que las conozca todas pero si quiere ayudarnos puedo ir a Gringotts por unos diccionarios y ella podría traducirlos.  
-Seguro le encantará aprender nuevas runas.  
-¿Por qué no se los vas mandando, y hoy mismo voy por los libros? -Le pasó los libros a Harry y este escribió una nota, hizo un avión de papel y lo envío a Hermione. -¿Quien se quedó con el móvil que recogí ayer?  
-Aquí está -se lo dió Cerberus.  
-Gracias. Desde ayer sentí algo peculiar en ellos.

Se puso entonces a examinarlo con cuidado. Al revisarlo tocó uno de los cristales y sintió una energía conocida. De repente tuvo la necesidad de verlo y entonces imágenes de Freya, de Christopher, de su vida pasada, de cuando Arturo murió y por último Arturo derramando una sola lágrima. Al ver esa imagen soltó de inmediato el cristal. Su respiración era pesada, odiaba cuando se le presentaban visiones, fue como la vez del cristal de Neahtid. El procesar todas esas escenas lo dejó paralizado, el sonido del mundo se apagó. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Le pasaría algo malo a Arturo?

-...lín… -no estaba seguro que era ese sonido. -Merlín… -Gwen le puso la mano en el hombro y entonces reaccionó.  
-¿Qué?  
-¿Estás bien?  
-Sí… solo… no estaba preparado para eso…  
-¿Qué pasó, tiene alguna maldición? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-No… todo está bien. De hecho ahora tengo teoría de que pasó con Mordred.  
-Arturo, -dijo recogiendo el móvil -agarra este cristal -se lo pasó. -¿Ves algo?  
-... -Se quedó con la vista fija en el cristal pero parecía estaba viendo algo invisible para todos los demás. -Mi madre… cuando hable con ella en la Isla de los Bendecidos… cuando intente matar a mi padre… -Merlín le arrancó el cristal de la mano.  
-Lo siento, no creí que esas fueran las memorias que te trajera.  
-¿Gawain, te importaría? -Gawain tomó el cristal en seguida. -¿Qué ves?  
-... -Pasó lo mismo que con Arturo. -Cuando Arturo me defendió para que Uther no me ejecutase. Cuando peleamos y el incendio misterioso nos ayudó a escapar -volvió a retirar el cristal.  
-Parece que de algún modo los cristales potencializan los recuerdos. Mordred… -este volteó pero no con muy buena cara. -¿También sabes que es, no?  
-El cristal de Neahtid…  
-¿Y qué es eso? -Preguntó León.  
-Es un cristal que viene de la cueva de cristal, si lo sabes usar te puede mostrar lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será.  
-¿Ha eso te referías cuando pregunté por el futuro?  
-Sí, pero no entiendo cómo tenía tantos fragmentos.  
-Yo no había visto estos -Harry lo tomó, observó por un momento y se lo pasó a Draco. -¿Tú sabes de dónde lo saco? ¿No se encuentra entre tus importaciones “muy normales”?  
-Mmm… -tomó el cristal y lo examinó cuidadosamente.  
-Draco, no es el momento para ocultar tus negocios.  
-No es eso Potter. No sé de dónde lo saco, no es algo que yo haya conseguido, no esté al menos. No los veo muy a menudo, hay muy pocos y eso hace que no los comercie mucho porque es muy tardado localizarlos. Lo bueno es que cuando los encuentro y se confirma la mucha energía mágica que tienen los pagan muy bien.  
-¿Quién más aparte de ti podría conseguirlo?  
-No lo sé -Harry lo vió duramente. -Es verdad. Los clientes usualmente llegan, piden algo si lo consigues te pagan y si no se van con otro sin decir mucho.  
-Pero debes de tener tus contactos, con quiénes consigues tus productos -le dijo Cerberus y Draco lo volteó a ver y sonrió con ironía.  
-En primera, solo he visto estos cristales 2 veces. La primera vez fue un accidente, compre un lote que se subastaba de una casa antigua y venía entre las cosas. Cuándo noté lo que tenía en las manos lo vendí muy bien. Pensé que si consiguiese más de esos sería muy rentable. Me puse a buscarlos pero nadie tenía más. Yo mismo tuve que ir siguiendo rumores hasta un pueblo muggle donde se decía que ocurrirán cosas extrañas y ahí encontré el otro. Sin embargo no es práctico emplear tanto tiempo en un solo artículo, así que lo dejé. Y en segunda, y más importante, la información de mis contactos no se la daría ni al mismo Potter porque si lo hiciera después de esto no tendría negocio.  
-¡¿Y así dices que vas a ayudar en el caso?! -Le gritó Odiseus.  
-Sí -contestó secamente.  
-Volanti tiene un punto. En algún momento del caso puede que necesitemos información de tus contactos para localizarlas -le dijo Harry.  
-Si ese momento llega, yo mismo iré a preguntar pero de ninguna manera te diré quienes son.  
-Sabes que no les diría quién soy.  
-No. También sé que las reglas no podrían importarte menos y que si los encontramos en una posición… digamos… no del todo apropiada, mientras no sea nada muy malo eres perfectamente capaz de pasarlo por alto -los aurores intercambiaron miradas inquisitivas. -El problema es que también sé que sabes sumar 2+2 entonces después del caso cuando hicieran cualquier cosa no te costaría nada encontrarlos.  
-¿Es eso un halago Malfoy?  
-¡No seas ridículo Potter! Solo digo lo que he visto de cuando me pides ayuda.  
-Bien, por el momento será como quieres. Aunque no puedo prometer que será así todo el caso.  
-¿Seguro que eso es lo mejor jefe? -Le preguntó Cerberus. -¿No sería mejor hacer las preguntas nosotros mismos?  
-Sí, así está bien. Es mejor que él obtenga la información a que por no delatar a sus contactos retenga información o nos mienta.  
-¿Por qué confía tanto en un ex-mortífago? -Dijo Odiseus. -¿Cómo saber que no simplemente irá y las ayudará a ellas?

Draco tensó su cuerpo de inmediato, aunque no lo demostró en su cara. Está era la razón principal por la que nunca había querido venir al ministerio cuando Harry le pedía ayuda, cómo reaccionarían todos al verlo. Cierto, el ministerio ahora era de sus lugares menos favoritos en el mundo pero lo que detestaba aún más era que las personas cuestionasen sus habilidades o valía, por ser quien era y ciertamente no esperaba que en el departamento de aurores fuese a haber muchos aparte de Harry que le quisiesen dar una oportunidad. Ahora además hasta parecían estar cuestionando las decisiones Harry, sin lugar a dudas esto no le gustaba para nada.

-Porque Draco odia hacer cosas en las que es malo. Y como mortífago era simplemente terrible. Para él es mucho más cómodo seguir con su vida normal. También porque sus conocimientos en magia obscura y pociones me han ayudado mucho. Pero principalmente porque lo conozco -Draco esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.  
-A mi me parece ser útil -dijo Elyan no entendiendo del todo la situación. -Identificó muy rápido lo que hacían esas pociones y gracias a eso ahora tenemos una idea de lo que hicieron Morgause y Nimueh ¿no?  
-Además que ayudó a Merlín -agregó Gawain y Draco no pudo ocultar su carta de desconcierto. ¿Unos muggles lo estaban apoyando?  
-Como sea lo que quiero saber ahora es... -volteó a ver a Draco y se rió un poco. -¿A quien le vendiste esos cristales?  
-El primero a Rebecca Orpington…  
-¿Y el otro?  
-... -parecía ser difícil de decir -... se lo regalé a Astoria(16).  
-... -Harry se quedó en un silencio tenso un momento. - … ya veo… ¿Podemos hablar con esta tal Rebecca?  
-Sí, no hay problema -se había generado un ambiente tenso que nadie parecía saber exactamente cómo romper.  
-Ammm… -finalmente interrumpió Merlín. -¿Creen que podríamos ir por todos los cristales en la casa de Nimueh?  
-Sí -contestó Harry. -¿Para qué?  
-De ser posible también me gustaría ver los 2 cristales que el señ… que Draco menciona. No sé si vaya o no a ser útil para el caso pero quiero saber si son parte del mismo cristal. Así podríamos saber un poco más de cómo recuperaron sus memorias.  
-¿No las recuperaron de la misma forma que ustedes? -Preguntó Draco.  
-Pues… yo nunca las perdí y… bueno… no tenemos idea de cómo fue que los demás lo hicieron. Nunca había pasado, pero por favor no me pidas explicarlo de nuevo.  
-Potter, no… no puedo darles ese cristal…  
-Lo sé, lo entiendo Draco. Pero te prometo que te lo devolveré, se lo mucho que debe significar para ti y para Scorpius(17).  
-Está en mi bóveda de Gringotts(18).  
-¿Por qué no vamos juntos entonces? Al fin yo también necesito recoger unas cosas.  
-Perfecto, -dijo Harry -entonces Langram y yo iremos a hablar con Rebecca Orpington; Volanti, Gawain y León irán a la casa de Nevan a recoger todos los cristales; Garnett, Fawly, Lancelot y Percival irán a la casa de Moira a ver si hay más cristales; Elyan y Gwen se quedarán para revisar los libros que vengan en inglés y en unos 5 ó 10 minutos debería llegar Hermione para ayudar con los otros, quiero saber si algo de lo que hablan los libros les parece familiar; y Merlín, Arturo y Draco irán a Gringotts. Los espero a todos aquí en menos de 3 horas.

Los caballeros voltearon a ver a Arturo y cuando él asintió todos se separaron en los grupos que Harry había asignado y cada uno se fue por su lado. Draco se empezó a dirigir al pasillo de las chimeneas y Arturo no pudo evitar preguntarse para que un lugar necesitaba tantas chimeneas, más aún estando bajo la tierra. Además tenían un fuego verde bastante peculiar. De repente vio como una persona se dirigía hacia una de las chimeneas y era comido por las llamas. Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a preguntar nada porque de la chimenea al lado de esa emergió otra persona que siguió caminando de lo más normal hacia los elevadores.

-¿Este es otro de sus endemoniados medios de transporte?  
-Lo siento, no podemos aparecer en Gringotts.  
-¿Por qué tiene esa cara? -Le preguntó Draco a Merlín.  
-Nunca ha viajado con polvos flu(19), tampoco creo que le apetezca viajar en llamas.  
-¿Saben? Estoy aquí y les agradecería que no lo olviden.  
-¿Sensible, no?  
-¿Me estás diciendo que la gente no suele reaccionar así cuando finges que no están.  
-La verdad no. Suele ser algo mutuo.  
-Pues a mi no gusta.  
-Bien, pero he de advertirte que no estoy acostumbrado a hablar con muggles, no tengo idea de cómo hacerlo.

Arturo quedó estupefacto por esta declaración. Y Merlín tenía algunos conflictos, por un lado le molestaba el cómo se expresaba Draco y por el otro de alguna forma no parecía ni siquiera que hubiera sido con la intención de insultar. A esto se le sumaba que la expresión de Arturo hacia esta situación simplemente hilarante. Después de unos segundos Arturo por fin se recuperó.

-¿Qué tal como a una persona? -Le dijo haciendo énfasis en la obviedad del asunto.  
-... -al principio Draco no entendió a qué se refería pero de repente se dió cuenta que probablemente había dicho algo grosero. -Me refería a que no sé que sabes, no sé qué es raro y que es normal... -estaba ligeramente preocupado después de todo lo que le habían dicho hoy entendía que lo mejor era no ofender a ninguno de los muggles, en especial no al que era un rey, después de todo quería quedar bien con Merlín.  
-Todo -le dijo Arturo. -Todo lo que consideras normal es raro para mí; el cómo viajan, el cómo visten, lo que hacen, no sé nada.  
-Está bien...  
-Bien -interrumpió Merlín. -¿Nos vamos ya? ¿Draco, te molestaría ir primero para que Arturo vea cómo se hace?  
-Está bien -tomó una poco de un polvo que había en un jarrón al lado de la chimenea y lo lanzó al fuego. -Gringotts -y ya no estaba.  
-Toma mi brazo como cuando aparecimos, no te sueltes y si puedes mantén los ojos abiertos por si ves a Draco.

Arturo tenía un pésimo presentimiento sobre esto pero hizo lo que Merlín le dijo. Cuando se acercaron al fuego se sorprendió de que no se sentía ni siquiera caliente. Aunque tal vez lo hubiera preferido porque lo primero que sintió fue como si se lo estuviera tragando un hoyo negro. Luego todo a su alrededor giraba y sentía las cenizas en su piel, su nariz, su boca y sus ojos. Hizo su mejor esfuerzo en mantener los ojos abiertos y entonces vio como pasaban salas de estar con y sin gente, todos con ropas extrañas e incluso juraría que vió una librería. De repente alcanzó a reconocer a Draco parado viendo hacia ellos y sintió como Merlín lo jaló. Salieron del vórtice y estaba seguro de que si no estuviera agarrado del brazo de Merlín se hubiese caído. Tosió bastante por toda la ceniza que había inhalado.

-¿Qué tal tu primer viaje flu? -Le Preguntó Draco que no puedo ocultar del todo el tono de burla.  
-Odio sus métodos de transporte. Las apariciones, los trasladores, la no sé qué flu, todos son horribles.  
-Si tienes suerte tal vez puedas viajar en escoba la próxima, no hay nada mejor -y ahora el que rió fue Arturo.  
-¿Qué es tan gracioso?  
-Que Harry me dijo esas exactas palabras de las escobas.  
-¿Potter? No sé lo digas.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque es molesto cuando dice que no somos tan distintos.  
-A mi me parece que se parecen.  
-Los leones y las serpientes no nos parecemos.  
-¿Leones y serpientes?  
-Tu casa no te define -le dijo Merlín.  
-¿Me dirás qué no te exasperan los Gryffindor* cuando son más nobles de la cuenta?  
-No puedo decir que no. Pero no más de lo que me exasperan los Slytherin* cuando su altanería los supera, los Hufflepuff* cuando no muestran flexibilidad o astucia para conseguir sus metas o los Ravenclaw* cuando sienten que todo el mundo debería seguir su tren de pensamiento poco convencional que a veces no está anclado a la realidad -le contestó y Draco no supo qué decir. -Aunque puede que esté en particular acostumbrado a los Gryffindor porque la mayoría de los caballeros comparten esas mismas cualidades. Además en realidad ya he estado en todas las casas.  
-¿Has estado en diferentes casas?  
-Por eso te dije que tu casa no te define. Todos tenemos alguna cualidad de cada casa, solo es más fuerte según nosotros mismos y el momento en nuestras vidas.

Draco se veía algo contrariado y Arturo no entendía porqué. Bueno, no entendía lo de los animales o las casas pero esto había salido porque Draco negaba parecerse con Harry, y él los encontraba parecidos. Ambos se veían seguros de sí mismos y aunque Harry no tenía ni de cerca la altanería que tenía Draco se notaba ambos tenían un sentido del humor sarcástico y disfrutaban de hacer enojar a las personas. Desde su punto de vista parecían buenos amigos que se gastan bromas el uno al otro. Cómo era entre él y sus amigos… Pero entonces… ¿Por qué?

-¿Por qué todos los aurores se alteraron tanto cuando Harry dijo que te había pedido ayuda? -Preguntó antes de realmente pensar si debía hacerlo o no.  
-Ah… -lo vió titubear un momento. -Porque soy un Malfoy por tanto no se debe confiar en mí y cualquiera con sentido común debería saberlo -eso había sonado un poco más golpeado de lo que había querido. -Es bueno que "sentido común" sea una de las cosas que Harry Potter no tiene -agregó sarcásticamente.  
-¿Por qué no? -Merlín se empezó a preguntar si no sería mejor que detuviera las preguntas de Arturo.  
-Ahora ya entiendo el grado de tu ignorancia del mundo mágico. Porque éramos mortífagos, servimos al señor obscuro.  
-¿También tú? Digo por lo que me dijo Merlín Harry sólo tenía 17 cuando derrotó a ese tal Voldemort -Draco hizo una mueca como si lo hubieran quemado con un cigarro. -¿De verdad tú elegiste servirle? -Draco lo vió con un poco de curiosidad.  
-No podría decir que fue lo que yo elegí, pero no puedo negar que al principio era lo que yo quería.  
-¿Y después ya no?  
-Después ví que yo no tenía convicción en esos ideales más allá de la que se me había enseñado y que las convicciones enseñadas no se mantienen cuando todo tu mundo se llena de tinieblas -concedió Draco -y que su ropa no era tan glamurosa como me habían hecho creer -sonrió e intentó bromear para aligerar el ambiente.  
-Definitivamente no entiendo porqué se pusieron así. Yo veo perfectamente porqué Harry te pide ayuda.

La verdad es que Draco había contestado tan sinceramente que hasta él se había sorprendido. El no solía abrirse así de fácil pero la pregunta vino tan de la nada y fue tan natural que no reaccionó. Además tenía ya algún tiempo que alguien aparte de su familia y amigos (y Harry) lo veían sin una pizca de desconfianza o mínimamente recelo, eso definitivamente lo había hecho bajar la guardia inconscientemente. Pero no le gustaba, se sentía desprotegido. Así que se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia la dirección sin decir más.

-Soy Draco Malfoy, -le dijo al duende del escritorio fuera de la oficina -necesitamos hablar con el director -Merlín y Arturo se le unieron y el duende volteó a verlos.  
-Vaya, vaya, -dijo viendo a Arturo. -No creo que sea necesario ver al director para comprar algunos galeones.  
-No hemos venido a comprar nada -dijo Merlín. -¿Nos haría el favor de dejarnos ver al director? -El duende se paró de mala gana y entró a la oficina.  
-Pasen -dijo mientras salía.  
-¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?  
-Queremos bajar a nuestras bóvedas.  
-Él no puede bajar -señaló a Arturo.  
-Por eso venimos a verlo - sonrió Draco cortésmente. -Seguro usted puede ayudarnos.  
-No tengo nada con los muggles, ni bueno, ni malo. Pero es posible que active alguno de los mecanismos de seguridad, así que lo siento -aunque no sonaba sincero. -Aunque sí debo decir que es inesperado que sea justamente usted, señor Malfoy, quién hable por él -pausó un momento. -A menos que justo quisiese que activase los mecanismos de seguridad… -sonrió con malicia y Draco le respondió con una mirada despectiva.  
-¿Y si le dijese que aparte de la bóveda del señor Malfoy también queremos pasar a la bóveda 983? -Intervino Merlín.  
-Entonces le diría que solo si tiene la llave.  
-La tengo aquí -le mostró un collar.  
-Bien -dijo no muy feliz y buscó en su escritorio. -Póngase esto, -le dió un brazalete a Arturo -debe evitar que active los mecanismos de seguridad.

El duende les indicó que saliesen y llamó a otro y le dió instrucciones para que los llevase a las bóvedas 709 y 983, también de que tuviera precaución con las trampas por si el muggle activaba alguna.

El nuevo duende los guió a lo que parecía un carrito de minero modificado. Tenía un asiento de conductor dónde se sentó el duende y 2 líneas de asientos, que la verdad no eran tan cómodos. Pronto el carrito empezó a avanzar y antes de que Arturo lo supiese estaban bajando casi en vertical, dando vueltas, subiendo de nuevo y en general yendo a toda dirección que se le pudo ocurrir a Arturo. Aunque esto era ciertamente mejor que los otros transportes porque aquí solo se sentía como en una montaña rusa, sabía cómo describirse a sí mismo esta sensación, y estas nunca le habían molestado, incluso empezaba a divertirse. De repente el coche empezó a bajar la velocidad.

-Bóveda 709 -dijo el duende y frenó. -La llave, por favor.

Draco se paró y le dió una pequeña llave. Merlín y Arturo también se pararon y los 3 salieron del carrito mientras el duende abría la puerta. En cuanto se abrió la puerta Arturo vió una cámara grande llena de… cosas. Lo primero que llamó su atención fueron 2 pilas muy grandes de monedas que parecían una de oro y la otra de plata. Sin embargo había muchas más cosas, armarios, tocadores y otros muebles que se veían muy antiguos.

-No toquen las monedas -les dijo Draco. -Como estoy aquí nada se multiplicará pero las monedas tienen una maldición que hace que se calienten si alguien las toca sin permiso.  
-¿Son de oro y plata? -Señaló las monedas y Draco puso una cara confundida pero intentó contestar en el tono más normal.  
-Sí, por supuesto. Los de oro son galeones y los de plata son sickles -y Draco se alejó hacia un baúl, probablemente más por evitar preguntas que porque tuviese mucha prisa.  
-Y por cierto… -Arturo volteó a ver a Merlín. -¿Por qué fue que el director cambió de opinión?  
-Porque soy cliente del banco desde que se fundó, -Draco iba regresando con el collar.  
-Listo, sigamos. Que en realidad debo confesar que tengo curiosidad por ver tu bóveda.  
-No hay nada demasiado interesante.

Volvieron al coche bajaron un poco más. Aunque Arturo supuso que no quedaba tan lejos porque no hubo tantas vueltas ni bajadas. Cuándo volvieron a parar el duende bajó del carrito pero no le pidió la llave.

-Vaya preparando la llave por favor -Merlín obedeció y se quitó el pequeño collar que había enseñado en la oficina. Al verlo Arturo se quedó inmóvil un momento reconocía ese símbolo, era… exactamente igual…  
-Es igual al sello de mi madre…  
-Es el sello de tu madre -le contestó. - _Engorgio_ -y la pequeña medalla creció hasta  ser el emblema que le había regalado a Merlín. Arturo se quedó sin habla. La verdad no sé había acordado de ese emblema hasta ahora pero al estarlo viendo lo sentía como una memoria muy preciada. Además de que el hecho de que Merlín lo hubiese conservado por más de un milenio le hacía sentir cálido de algún modo. Merlín pareció darse cuenta de algo de todo esto. -Hablaremos después de esto.

Puso el medallón en un hueco de la pared y en la puerta se empezaron a mover muchos engranajes hasta que se abrió de par en par. En la cámara de Merlín también había unos montones de monedas aunque mucho más chicos que los de Draco, además había un tercer monte de monedas de bronce. Fuera de eso parecía más una biblioteca que una bóveda de banco. Había unos cuantos baúles pero justo como le había dicho a Draco, no parecía haber nada interesante.

-Esperaba que siendo quien eres tuvieses algo más de dinero -dijo Draco viendo los montículos de monedas.  
-No necesito mucho, siempre puedo trabajar para conseguir lo que necesito. Esto es más bien un ahorro para lo que pueda necesitar cuando, como en esta vida, nazco en una familia muggle.  
-¿Quién lo diría? Merlín es un nacido de muggles.  
-En mi primera vida también lo fui… bueno… tal vez algo parecido a un mestizo. No lo sé, mi padre no era precisamente un mago pero ciertamente no era un muggle.  
-¿Squib?  
-No, es algo más complicado que eso. Bueno, no importa. El punto es que he nacido entre muggle varias veces y que no podías esperar que tuviera una fortuna como la de los Malfoy o los Black.  
-No me parecería tan descabellado -Draco se encogió de hombros.

Sin previo aviso, libros empezaron a volar de los estantes a un escritorio y algunos volaban a Merlín que los atrapaba los hojeaba y al cerrarlos de nuevo algunos regresaban al estante y otros iban al escritorio. Unos minutos después los libros dejaron de volar y Merlín se acercó al escritorio y tanto Draco como Arturo se acercaron también.

-¿Son todos los que nos servirán? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-De momento sí. Con la información que tenemos de momento no puedo adivinar que más vamos a necesitar. Tal vez haya que regresar después.  
-Igual son bastantes -dijo Draco con sus ojos chispeando.  
-¿Quieres que te preste algún libro? -Le dijo Merlín con una ligera risa.  
-Bueno… ya que insistes -sonrió. -¿Tienes libros de historia o de pociones?  
-Creo que estos te podrían gustar -señaló un par de libros que de inmediato volaron a las manos de Draco. -Solo te encargó que los cuides mucho.  
-¿Te importa si los duplicó después de leerlos?... Por supuesto me quedaría el duplicado para uso personal -se apresuró a decir y Merlín rió.  
-Ni aunque fuera tu intención podrías darme un duplicado en lugar de mi libro. Pero sí, si te gustan puedes duplicarlos.  
-Gracias -dijo viendo alegremente los libros sin siquiera molestarse en ofenderse por la insinuación de que tuviese intención de hacer un fraude.  
-Creo que cabrán en ese cofre. Además probablemente necesitemos también lo que está ahí dentro… y es una buena ocasión para que veas lo único interesante que hay en esta bóveda -volteó a ver a Draco. El cofre flotó hasta el escritorio y se depositó al lado de los libros. Merlín lo abrió lentamente.  
-Es… -Draco se quedó con la boca abierta.  
-¿Es la espada que estaba en la piedra? -Dijo Arturo tomándola.  
-Sí -sonrió Merlín.  
-Excalibur… -los ojos de Draco no se apartaban de la espada.  
-¿Por cierto de dónde salió ese nombre? -Preguntó Arturo mientras la blandía un poco para recordar cómo se sentía.  
-¿No se lo pusiste tú?  
-No, en ese tiempo ni siquiera sabía que tenía nombre. Merlín solo me contó la leyenda de cómo llegó ahí  
-Oh… -exclamó.  
-¿Qué quiere decir eso?  
-Bueno… esa leyenda… no, nada -balbuceó Merlín.  
-¡Lo sabía! ¡Te inventaste todo!  
-No todo, tu eras/eres el destinado a unificar esta tierra.  
-Quisiera enojarme contigo por verme la carta de idiota pero con esta espada en las manos no puedo, se siente sencillamente tan bien.  
-¿Puedo verla?  
-Toma -le extendió la espada a Draco en lo que Merlín y él guardaban los libros en el cofre.  
-Que raro. No parece como el trabajo que los duendes forjan normalmente.  
-Eso es porque no lo es -le contestó Merlín. -La hizo un humano.  
-¿Entonces por qué las leyendas dicen que es invencible? ¿No tiene propiedades mágicas?  
-Si pero eso fue porque después de fabricada se terminó de forjar con el aliento de un dragón.  
-Tu dragón sí que tenía muchos usos ¿no?  
-¡Que no era mío! ¡Kilgharrah no era una mascota! -Y Arturo solo rió porque Merlín fuese tan fácil de fastidiar, nunca se cansaba de eso.  
-¿Les parece si mejor nos apresuramos a volver? -Los interrumpió Draco.

Merlín guardo el enorme baúl con los libros y Excalibur arriba de ellos, en una pequeña mochila y salieron de la bóveda. Regresaron a la superficie donde el director recogió el brazalete que le había dado a Arturo y pareció ligeramente decepcionado de que nada hubiese ocurrido.

De inmediato regresaron al ministerio y el viaje de regreso en flu le pareció menos horripilante a Arturo que el de ida pero aún así para nada disfrutable.

Cuándo regresaron a la oficina de aurores solo estaban Hermione, Gwen, Elyan, Cerberus y Harry, parecía que los otros 2 grupos no habían regresado aún. Harry sonrió ligeramente al verlos entrar pero tenía una cara bastante seria. Hermione se veía preocupa, Elyan y Gwen algo confundidos pero Cerberus tenía su misma cara seria de siempre.

-Volviste rápido Potter.  
-Sí, como dijiste no hubo ningún problema al hablar con ella. Incluso accedió a prestarnos el cristal cuando le prometí que se lo devolvería.  
-Obviamente no es algo que alguien quiera perder.  
-Desearía que los demás llegasen pronto.  
-¿Qué pasa Potter?  
-Eso es lo que trataremos de descifrar cuando los demás vuelvan.  
-Mientras esperamos eso -le dijo Arturo a Merlín -dime, ¿Cómo es posible que aún tengas eso? -Señaló al cuello de Merlín. -¿Cómo lograste conservar cosas de hace más de un milenio?  
-Ahora es mucho más fácil, teniendo una bóveda en Gringotts. Antes tenía que recurrir al método no tan seguro de ocultarlas en una cueva y llenarla de hechizos para que solo yo pudiese acceder.  
-Pero el emblema no lo guardas en el banco, si no no podría ser una llave.  
-Cuando las cosas son o representan algo muy importante para ti generas un vínculo con ellas, con este vínculo las puedes encantar para que sin importar donde estén se presenten en ciertas circunstancias. Y si el vínculo es lo suficientemente fuerte puede durar indefinidamente.  
-¿Entonces un buen día solo aparece en tus manos en cada vida?  
-Básicamente.  
-¿Entonces, por qué no haces eso con el resto de tus cosas en lugar de guardarlas en el banco?  
-Porque las guardo normalmente porque pueden ser útiles después, no porque las necesite todo el tiempo. A la mayoría no les tengo un apego particular como para que eso pudiera funcionar.  
-¿Por qué el emblema de mi madre entonces?  
-... -Merlín no estaba seguro de querer responder. -Porque… significó muchos para mí que me lo regalases… -dijo muy rápido y casi susurrando. No le dio tiempo de contestar a Arturo porque se abrió la puerta de golpe.  
-¡Estoy exhausto! -Se quejó Gawain mientras se acercaba a Merlín. Detrás de él venían Odiseus y León.  
-Recoger cristales no puede haber sido TAN cansado -le dijo Merlín.  
-No de eso, el humor de Volanti es horrible -le susurró entre risas.  
-¿No hubo problemas? -Les preguntó Harry.  
-No, ninguno -contestó rápido Odiseus. -Aunque había más de los que imaginaba estaban por todos lados… -se volvió a abrir la puerta y entraron Katty, Mordred, Lancelot y Percival.  
-¿A ustedes cómo les fue? -Dijo Cerberus.  
-Mejor de lo que esperaba -respondió Katty. -Murdoch encontró una trampilla en la cocina.  
-Muy bien Garnett -le dijo Harry.  
-No fue nada, -sonrió orgulloso de sí mismo -sabía que estaba buscando, era igual a la de la habitación. Pero tampoco había ninguna poción terminada en el baúl, a pesar de que era bastante grande.  
-Y Percival es tan fuerte que ni siquiera tuvimos que usar un hechizo de levitación para sacarla -dijo Katty.  
-Pero no encontramos cristales.  
-No importa, si hallaron más pistas es perfecto -les aseguro Harry. -Bien, ya que estamos todos. Hermione, por favor puedes decirles lo que nos estabas explicando de estos libros.  
-No.  
-¿Perdón?  
-Como te estaba diciendo este es un tema muy sensible.  
-Por eso necesitamos que el equipo esté al tanto.  
-No hasta que me asegure que no habrá problemas -Draco estrecho un poco sus ojos.  
-Ya te dije que no hay problema…  
-No es por Malfoy -le contestó ella. -Es por todos. No puedo estar segura porque hay unas partes de unos libros que no puedo entender y hay libros completos que no comprendo aún…  
-Oh sí, -dijo Merlín sacando el baúl de su mochila -aquí traigo lo que te podría ayudar con eso -y se los dio.  
-Gracias -sus ojos centellearon aún más que los de Draco. -Mi punto es que parece que estamos lidiando con magia muy peligrosa… a gran escala. Y si ellas son, aunque sea la mitad de lo que fue Voldemort no sería raro que pusieran espías en el ministerio.  
-¿Entonces sugieres que tenga un equipo que no sabe a lo que se enfrenta? ¿De verdad crees que así tendríamos alguna oportunidad?  
-No estoy diciendo eso Harry. Solo quiero que todos se comprometan a no decir nada.  
-Todos lo están.  
-Algo tangible…  
-¿Un juramento inquebrantable?  
-No estoy segura de que eso funcione si te lanzan un _imperius_ .  
-No me estás ayudando. ¿Qué quieres entonces?  
-Que TODOS firmemos este contrato mágico.  
-¿Como el del Ejército de Dumbledore?  
-Algo así pero este será más complejo, una combinación del contrato y las monedas.  
-¿Cómo funciona?  
-Firma el contrato conmigo y se lo podemos mostrar a todos.  
-Dame el contrato y una pluma.  
-No, ya te dije que eso es más complejo. Tenemos que firmar con nuestra sangre.  
-¿Es en serio?  
-Sí. Haz lo mismo que yo.

Hermione sacó su varita,  se pincho el dedo y escribió su nombre en el pergamino. Luego derramó un par de gotas más en un frasco que parecía estar lleno de mercurio. Harry hizo lo que Hermione le dijo. Entonces Hermione hizo un complicado movimiento con su varita y de lo que parecía mercurio se formó un brazalete que se le colocó en su muñeca. Luego se formó otro exactamente igual que se le colocó a Harry. Él lo miró un momento y luego el de Hermione.

-¿Y bien?  
-Intenta quitártelo -eso hizo Harry pero no lo consiguió. -Bien, ahora que ya comprobamos que no se pueden quitar les puedo explicar. Al firmar este contrato pactamos que no podemos decir nada del caso con nadie que no lo haya firmado. Harry, diles cualquier detalle pequeño que ya sepan todos... que sea muy pequeño -le advirtió.  
-Buscamos a una bruja que se escapó de Azkaban y… -su brazo empezó a ponerse rojo y picar desde la muñeca hasta su codo y necesitó rascarse.  
-Y miren -ella les enseñó su brazalete que dónde antes no había nada ahora decía “Harry Potter” en una letra pequeña. -Si dijese algo más importante se acentuaría la picazón o podría incluso a llegar a doler tanto como un _cruciatus_ (20). Además ya que es un pacto con sangre nos permite tener mucha más información… -dudó un momento. -Ahora necesito que alguien… me haga un _imperius_ -todos se quedaron en silencio.  
-¿Hermione, qué estás diciendo?  
-Para probar que así todos estaremos seguros.  
-Entonces tú ponme el _imperius_ a mi.  
-Contigo no funciona, -le sonrió ella -además no hay problema si la persona está comprometida se desactiva lo del brazo, pero después de cierta cantidad de información se activa un _silencio_ (21)  que te impide hablar. Vamos, hágalo alguien -ninguno de los miembros del ministerio parecían dispuestos a hacerle eso a la viceministro y Harry detuvo a Draco con una mirada cuando esté levantó su varita felizmente.  
-Lo haré yo -dijo Merlín sacando su varita y apuntándola a Hermione.  
-Enséñales el brazalete -dijo ella.  
\- _Imperius_ -la cara de Hermione se relajó.  
-Parece que funcionó -dijo Harry.  
-Veamos -dijo Merlín. -Dime tú nombre completo.  
-Hermione Jean Granger.  
-Abraza a Gwen -eso hizo. -Haz levitar el escritorio.  
\- _Wingardiun leviousa_ (22) -y el escritorio de enfrente empezó a flotar.  
-Vaya -exclamó Harry al ver su brazalete y se los enseñó, decía “Hermione Granger comprometida”. -Haz que diga algo del caso.  
-Contéstame francamente. ¿Cómo hizo la prisionera para escapar?  
-No estamos seguros del método que uso pero tuvo ayuda de otras 2 brujas, una a la que conoció en Azkaban.  
-¿Cuál es el tema tan importante del que hablan estos libros?  
-Por lo que he podido leer son tratados del flujo y los puntos de… -Hermione movía la boca pero nada salía de ella, su cara parecía desesperarse más y más de no poder decir lo que quería.  
-Quítaselo -ordenó Harry. Merlín lo hizo y Hermione parpadeó un poco desorientada.  
-Bien, -dijo viendo su brazo -parece que el castigo físico se cancela bien. ¿Me quedé sin voz?  
-Sí -le dijo Merlín y todos se veían muy serios.  
-Perfecto.  
-Hermione, a veces eres aterradora… brillante pero aterradora -le dijo Harry y ella rió.  
-Bien, les tendré que pedir que quien quiera que no esté dispuesto a esto simplemente abandone el caso -dijo ella, nadie parecía estar muy seguro de querer hacerlo.  
-¿Sabías qué íbamos a tener que hacer un pacto de sangre? -Le preguntó Arturo a Merlín con carta de reproche.  
-No, eso fue… inesperado -contestó él. -Pero bueno, si lo comparo con sus justas... o incluso sus entrenamientos está es menos sangre y duele menos -sonrió resignadamente.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias. Espero les guste y me digan que les parece.
> 
> Términos mágicos de este capítulo  
> 1\. Draco Malfoy: Personaje de Harry Potter. El rival escolar de Harry y de familia malvada  
> 2\. Mortíifago: Mago obscuro que servía a Voldemort  
> 3\. Engorgio: Aumenta el tamaño de un objeto  
> 4\. Sirius (Black): Personaje de Harry Potter. Padrino de Harry, mejor amigo de su padre.  
> 5\. Grimmauld Place: La casa de la familia de Sirius Black. Tiene un arbol genialógico en el tapiz de la pared.  
> 6\. Geminio: Duplica objetos  
> 7\. Ron Weasly:Personaje de Harry Potter. Mejor amigo de Harry y el y Draco se despreciaban mutuamente. El chiste de la comadreja se deriva de su apellido "Weasly" que suena como comadreja en inglés "weasel" En esta linea de historia en específico ex de Hermione.  
> 8\. Evanesco: Desaparece objetos  
> 9\. Lamia: Era una criatura de magia, creada por las altas sacerdotizas, mezclando la sangre de una muchacha y uns serpiente, creando un monstruo poderoso capaz de matar a alguien con un solo toque. Eran mas poderosas y peligrosas de lo que su creadoras habían pensado y perdieron el control de ellas. También pueden "encantar" a los hombres para que hagan lo que ellas quieran.  
> 10\. Ashwinder: Nace cuando se deja arder un fuego mágico demasiado tiempo sin controlarlo. Son serpientes delgadas, de color verde pálido y con ojos de un rojo resplandeciente; surgen de las brasas de un hogar sin vigilar y se alejan deslizándose hacia las sombras de la morada en la que se encuentran; dejan tras de sí un rastro de cenizas. Busca un lugar oscuro y cerrado donde poner sus huevos, y después se desintegra en forma de polvo. Los huevos de la ashwinder son de color rojo brillante e irradian un calor intenso. Prenden fuego a la casa en cuestión de minutos a menos que se los encuentre y congele con un encantamiento adecuado.  
> 11\. Poción rejuvenecedora: Permite revertir inmediatamente los efectos de pociones y hechizos envejecedores.  
> 12\. Poción de mandragora: Es líquida, negra y densa, se parece al lodo. Si se desea un mejor efecte se tiene que poner la mangragora bañada en esta poción en un lugar donde esté en constante contacto con la persona a la que se desea torturar, de ese modo el efecto es más fuerte. Sin embargo aún con una sola exposición hace que las personas vivan sus mayores miedos y sufan ansiedad, ataques de panico y/o ira.  
> 13\. Filtro para despertar petrificados: Se crea a base de mandragoras maduras y puede despertar a las personas qe han sido pretrificadas por hechizos o por animales mágicos (como por basilisco).  
> 14\. Filtro de muertos vivientes: Poción para dormir que hace que las personas queden en un sueño tan profundo que parecen muertas. Es la poción que tenía la manzana de Blanca Nieves.  
> 15\. Felix felicis: Suerte liquida. Te hace afortunado y que alcances cualquier meta que te propongas mientras estés bajo su influencia.  
> 16\. Astoria Greengrass: Personaje de Harry Potter. Esposa muerta de Draco.  
> 17\. Scorpius Malfoy: Personaje de Harry Poter. Hijo único de Draco.  
> 18\. Gringotts: Banco del mundo mágico.  
> 19\. Polvos/Red Flu: Medio de transporte mágico en el que te transportas por medio de chimeneas y fuego, solo sirve en hogares mágicos.  
> 20\. Cruciatus: Causa un dolor insoportable a quien se le lanza.  
> 21\. Silencio: Calla por completo el sonido que produce un objeto o persona.  
> 22\. Wingardium leviosa: Hace levitar objetos.


	12. Los puntos de energía

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por fin vemos a nuestras antagonistas!  
> Este capítulo es un poco largo pero espero que lo encuentren interesante!  
> También como ya aparecen Morgana, Morgause y Nimueh ya empiezan a haber muchos más hechizos de Merlín y la lista de términos mágicos ha quedado bastante larga en esta ocación.  
> P.D. Si algún hechizo o término del capítulo no aparece en la lista es probable que ya haya estado en algún capítulo pasado, si no es así avísenme para corregírlo.  
> Lista de términos mágicos completa:  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FlGbW6So_Y6zz_hqqS4KgMeeSoe_uox3ObbLopsSUJ4/edit#gid=0

-Pues qué no se diga más, -dijo Arturo -tú firmarás primero -rió.  
-Cobarde -bromeó Merlín y no dudó en sacar su varita, abrir un poco su dedo, firmar y derramar un poco más de sangre en el metal líquido. Arturo le extendió su mano para que se la abriera y repito el proceso.  
-De verdad deberías haber mencionado pactos de sangre desde tu casa -le dijo Gawain y Merlín le sonrió tímidamente. -Pero bueno, puedes disculparte cuando todo esto acabe invitándonos al bar -sonrió y le extendió la mano como Arturo.  
-¿Todavía quieren hacer esto?  
-Vamos Merlín, -le dijo Lancelot -no piensas que los vamos a dejar sin más ¿o sí?  
-Además asumo que aún con lo poco que sabemos -intervino Elyan -sería problemático para ellos si no están seguros que no hablaremos -él, Gwen, León y Percival se dirigieron a dónde Lancelot estaba terminando de firmar.

En cuanto terminaron de firmar los ex-caballeros Cerberus tomó el contrato y lo firmó. Primero tuvo la intención de pasárselo a Odiseus pero se lo pensó mejor y lo dejó en el escritorio para que lo tomase quien quiesiese. Mordred les lanzó una mirada desconfiada a los ex-caballeros y luego firmó, Odiseus lo hizo después de él y los siguió Katty.

Draco los veía un poco alejado del grupo, estaba un poco perplejo que unos muggles se hubiesen ofrecido a enfrentar magia tan peligrosa incluso antes que los magos. Tal vez solo eran idiotas y no se daban cuenta del peligro o tal vez eran igual de idiotas que los Gryffindor y no les importaba el peligro. La verdad no lo lograba decidir qué tipo de idiotas eran, aunque no es que importase mucho. Primero pensó en, a final de cuentas, rechazar la oferta. Pero sabía que Harry no bromeaba cuando decía que lo _obliviaría_ antes de dejar que se fuese con información importante, y eso implicaría olvidar que conoció a Merlín y eso era mejor recordarlo. Luego pensó en lo mucho que quería poder recuperar esas antigüedades de sus familias, y en el hecho de que ya le había dicho a Harry que ayudaría y hasta ahora no sé había echado atrás en ninguno de los tratos que llevaban. Bueno, al final el que les había dado la oportunidad de levantarse a él y a su madre (incluso en menor grado a su padre) había sido Harry… Suspiró, se acercó al escritorio y firmó como los demás.

-Más te vale que no me mientas sobre mis libros y daga o lo pagarás -volteó a verlo con una sonrisa sarcástica que Harry respondió.  
-De nuevo Draco, no es muy inteligente amenazarme con aurores en frente… ahora ha sido incluso frente a Hermione. Empiezo a creer que tienes un deseo suicida… o quieres ver cómo decoró tu tía su celda -Harry y Draco ya nunca metían a Lucius en sus conversaciones porque siempre terminaban en duelo. -Bueno Hermione, -la volteó a ver -ya todos firmaron. ¿Qué dicen los libros?  
-Ya te dije que aún no sé. Pero si les puedo decir el tema. Los libros son de flujos y puntos de energía mágica, algunos en el cuerpo pero la mayoría son a nivel geográfico.  
-¿Que quiere decir eso?  
-No sé que pretendan pero estudian los lugares más mágicos del Reino Unido. También sobre barreras mágicas, naturales y creadas.  
-¿Sabes en qué puntos tienen interés?  
-Hay unas coordenadas pero no las he ubicado, los mapas no son mi especialidad.  
-Solo hay que ponerlas en el GPS -les dijo Elyan y sacó su celular.  
-No intentes usarlo aquí -le advirtió Merlín. -Los aparatos eléctricos no funcionan en ambientes muy mágicos.  
-¿Entonces cómo funciona la iluminación? -Preguntó Gwen.  
-Con hechizos, por supuesto -le contestó Draco con tono de obviedad.  
-Lo que te dije sobre mi va para todos los demás -le dijo Arturo un poco amenazante.  
-Bien, entonces deme la coordenadas, las buscaré en mi casa y las traeré en un mapa de papel. Incluso puedo ir investigando que hay en cada lugar.  
-¿Y cuánto tiempo crees que tenemos? -Le preguntó Odiseus. -A la manera muggle te tomaría mucho recorrer los puntos si están lejos.  
-¡Ya sé! Merlín te llevará a ellos -adivinó Katty.  
-¿Y para qué iría hasta donde quiera que estén esos puntos?  
-¿No acabas de decir que investigarías lo que hay en esos puntos?  
-Sí, en la zona.  
-¿Y cómo planeas hacerlo sin ir?  
-Internet, por supuesto -imitó el tono de Draco y Harry no pudo contener una risita.  
-¿Y cuánto crees que te tome hacer eso? -Le preguntó Harry.  
-Si mi teléfono funcionase ya lo estaría haciendo. Pero bueno, si las coordenadas son correctas y están en el sistema que todo mundo usa no creo que me tome más de 45 minutos o 1 hora en tener los datos más relevantes de cada zona. Si hay que hacer alguna conversión en las coordenadas 1 o 2 horas extras según la dificultad.  
-¿Qué hay de ti Hermione?  
-Para mañana tendré una mejor idea pero son muchos libros podría tomarme algunos días acabar solo de traducirlos.  
-Yo puedo ayudar -dijo Gawain y todos se le quedaron viendo extrañados. -¿Qué? ¿Trajiste diccionarios, no? Será lo mismo que las traducciones de sánscrito para filosofía de oriente.  
-Buen punto -dijo Merlín. -Gawain estudia literatura y se quiere especializar en literaturas y letras antiguas, debería poder ayudar a traducir aunque no comprenda de magia y ya podríamos tener una idea.  
-¿Entonces, me dejarían ayudar con los libros que están en inglés que hablan del cuerpo? -Intervino Gwen. -Mi papá está totalmente obsesionado con la acupuntura y me suena a que puede estar relacionado.  
-Pero no puedes preguntarle nada del caso o se activará la pulsera -le recordó Hermione.  
-No creo que sea necesario, después de todo hay muchos libros y videos al respecto en mi casa.  
-Ok. ¿Y tú Draco?  
-Las pociones las puedo identificar de una vez, si a eso es a lo que te refieres. Pero si quieres que las recree entonces si necesito más tiempo.  
-¿Cuánto?  
-Depende de cada poción. La mayoría parecen ser relativamente rápidas así que todas esas en unos 2 días -sonrió de nuevo. -Eso sí, para que sepas le cargaré el costo de los ingredientes al ministerio.  
-¿Qué les parece entonces -ignoró el comentario de Draco -si terminamos por hoy? Todos los que no trabajan en el ministerio regresarán a sus casas a hacer lo que les toca y nos veremos el miércoles por la tarde para ver cuáles son sus avances. Los que trabajamos en el ministerio seguiremos investigando los puntos que ya tenemos. Les programaré un traslador para que lleguen.  
-No es necesario -dijo Arturo. -Vendremos en mi camioneta -la verdad es que aún si les tomaba 1 ó 2 hora llegar Arturo lo prefería al traslador.  
-Como quieran.  
-Bueno por mí no hay problema -dijo Draco -Scorpius llegará la próxima semana por las vacaciones de Pascua y prefiero supervisar los arreglos de mi casa a estar aquí.

Así que eso hicieron, Merlín duplicó los diccionarios de runas para que Gawain se los llevará. Draco guardó las cosas de las pociones y se fue de inmediato. Harry volvió a hacer el cojín un traslador y todos regresaron, no sin que antes Arturo se fijase en la dirección para cuando vinieran en auto.

En cuanto habían regresado, por alguna razón extraña, Merlín les había recogido sus celulares a todos y les dijo que se los devolvería después. Se verían en la entrada del estacionamiento a la 1 así que ninguno puso objeción pero aún así les pareció raro.

Los siguientes días fueron tranquilos. Elyan había hallado ya los lugares de las coordenadas y había hecho el mapa pero había hecho una investigación exhaustiva de las zonas; su suelo, su ambiente, las zonas habitadas que quedaban cerca y le pidió a Percival que buscará si había leyendas o folklore en ellas. Mientras Gwen había estado aprendiendo de los conceptos por los que se guiaba la acupuntura y dónde se encontraban los puntos de energía importantes en el cuerpo. Por su parte Gawain agradeció más que nunca que la investigación para su trabajo final de filosofía de oriente ya estuviera terminada gracias a Merlín porque aunque era más o menos lo mismo que traducir de sánscrito los conceptos mágicos lo hacían más complejo.

El miércoles por la mañana Merlín y Arturo tuvieron su último examen antes de terminar el ciclo. Gawain se les unió para que fueran por un café antes de ir con los demás.

-Bueno debo decir que fue aún más desafiante de lo que esperaba -les dijo sonriendo con un dejo de orgullo por su trabajo. -Fue casi como la primera vez que nos dejaron una tarea de traducción.  
-Pues fue la primera vez que hacías una así.  
-Solo asumí que sería más rápido.  
-¿Y terminaste? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Sí, aunque mi sueño rejuvenecedor se vio acortado -rió.  
-Sí claro, toda una tragedia -dijo Merlín sarcásticamente.  
-Las damas sufren cuando no lo hago... -pausó un momento. -Y hablando de damas… -Merlín tenía un mal presentimiento -Penélope ha actuado muy rara ayer y hoy. Ayer ni siquiera me saludo y hoy juro que me estaba evitando. ¿Se pelearon?  
-Ammm… no…  
-¿Entonces?  
-Terminamos.  
-¡¿Qué?!  
-Terminamos.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque no quiero que se vea envuelta en todo esto y ya sabes cómo es Morgana, no le importa usar a la gente… -claro que Gawain lo sabía muy bien y de primera mano. -Sin mencionar que es peligroso y no sabemos cómo (o si siquiera) vamos a salir de esto -la tensión se había incrementado súbitamente, de algún modo las cosas se veían cada vez más inminentes.  
-Los demás -dijo Arturo -ya deben estar por llegar, lo mejor será irnos ya.

La inesperada intervención de Arturo había roto un poco la tensión, con él al frente en el campo de batalla irían hasta la entrada del infierno con la frente en alto. Fue ese pensamiento el que hizo a Gwain regresar a su yo habitual.

Caminaron al estacionamiento donde ya estaban los demás. Todos se veían más serios, al parecer todos entendían bien que frente a ellos se postraba un camino difícil. Sin embargo en los ojos de cada uno de ellos había determinación. Subieron al auto y Arturo les dijo “Bien, pues aquí vamos” y todos se relajaron. Igual que Gawain se sintieron todos de nuevo en el campo de batalla y por más malo que resultase eso, así se sentían más tranquilos.

El viaje en coche fue más rápido de lo que esperaban, una hora y media. A Arturo siempre le había gustado la velocidad por lo que aún con la camioneta de su madre iba rápido. Sin embargo al llegar al centro se vieron un poco envueltos en el tráfico. Merlín le indicó a Arturo que se metiese en el callejón. Y eso hizo pero no lo apagó

-Hay un disco de no estacionarse, no la podemos dejar aquí.  
-Eso es para que no haya muggles aquí como para que vean a alguien entrar o salir del ministerio. Pero igual no la vamos a dejar aquí, la dejaremos en la oficina de Harry.  
-¿También tienen oculta una rampa o un elevador para autos? Porque no parece que muchos lleguen en su coche -le dijo sarcásticamente.  
-Nadie viene aquí en carro -le dijo con obviedad. -Aunque te sorprenderías de ver a cuantos magos les gustan los autos. Solo bajen ya. También tú Arturo.

Un poco a regañadientes lo hizo. Entonces Merlín murmuró algo y la camioneta empezó a encogerse hasta no ser más grande que un coche de Hot Wheels y Arturo no pudo evitar sentirse ampliamente preocupado. ¿Cómo le explicaría a su madre si algo salía mal y su coche se quedaba como un carrito de juguete? No, no, no, si Merlín lo había hecho era porque debía estar seguro que no habría problema.

-Más te vale no haber dañado la camioneta o puede que te someta a juicio y te queme en la hoguera.  
-Solo la reduje. No te preocupes -se la metió a la bolsa del pantalón.  
-Pues deberíamos entrar antes de que el sentido común regrese a alguno de nosotros -dijo Gawain.  
-Tú no tienes de qué preocuparte Gawain -le contestó León. -No puede regresarte algo que nunca has tenido -y todos rieron.  
-A propósito de regresar -dijo Percival. -¿Y nuestros celulares?  
-Se los devolveré en un momento.

Entraron al ministerio en los mismos grupos que Harry había formado pero ahora Merlín y Arturo se quedaron al final para vigilar. Cómo ya todos tenían sus identificaciones ya no necesitaban escolta así que fueron solos hasta la oficina de aurores. Cuando entraron ya estaban todos ahí menos Draco.

-Que bueno que llegaron, -les dijo Hermione -justo estábamos por poner junto lo que hemos investigado.  
-Aunque falta alguien más -se quejó Odiseus.  
-¿Avanzaste -volteó a ver a Gawain -con las traducciones?  
-Sí, es una suerte que los libros que me llevé fueran delgados, -sacó los libros y las notas de su mochila y se los entregó -me tomó más de lo que anticipé y hay unos términos con los que no estoy familiarizado así que solo por si acaso deberías revisarlo -pero Hermione ya lo estaba haciendo.  
-Todo parece tener sentido y se ve congruente con lo que yo traduje. No creo que haya problema.  
-Menos mal -y todos los ex-caballeros se sorprendieron ligeramente de que se lo tomase tan serio.  
-Gwen… -dijo Hermione.  
-Si también tengo algunas notas aquí… -se abrió la puerta y entró Draco.  
-Que bien que se digna a llegar -dijo Odiseus.  
-Solo dijeron “por la tarde” creo que entro perfectamente en esa especificación.  
-Bueno, -dijo Gwen -aquí tienen mis notas -se las extendió a Hermione.  
-No me refería a eso. Tu brazo… -Gwen inconscientemente se cubrió el brazalete con su mano.  
-Es que… no entendía la función específica de unos puntos que venían casi al final del libro y no lo comprendía bien aunque estuve leyendo otros libros. Así que le pregunté a mi papá. Por supuesto no le dije porqué ni nada importante -se apresuró a decir.  
-Eso lo sé por el tamaño de tu nombre que apareció en el brazalete. Pero… ¿Ya no te duele?  
-No te preocupes -sonrió. -Solo ardió un poco por un rato… y valió la pena porque después varias cosas hicieron click.  
-Gwen… -la llamó Lancelot. -¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Y por qué no me dijiste nada?  
-Porque así podía ayudar más. ¿Y que habría conseguido con decírtelo?  
-¡Le podría haber preguntado yo en tu lugar!  
-¡Está fue mi decisión, tú no tienes porqué asumir esas consecuencias! ¡Y ya sé que te preocupas por los demás... por mi… pero si acepté estar aquí será con lo que venga!  
-Entiendo… entiendo pero… no puedes esperar que me quede tranquilo de ver que te haces daño. Solo… solo prométeme que no lo harás de nuevo. ¿Está bien?  
-A mi tampoco me gustaría que hicieses eso de nuevo, Gwen -le dijo Elyan.  
-A ninguno de nosotros -dijo Arturo.  
-Prometo que tendré cuidado para que esto no pase de nuevo -contestó ella.  
-Bien, -intervino Hermione -yo también espero que así sea. ¿Elyan, también tienes las coordenadas?  
-Sí, aquí están -sacó de su mochila el mapa doblado y lo extendió sobre un escritorio. -Hay 7 puntos marcados. Hay 2 en Inglaterra, uno de ellos es aquí, o al menos esta zona, el otro está en el distrito de los lagos. Otros 2 están en el mar del norte. Otro está al norte, en Escocia. Otro está en casi la frontera de Irlanda e Irlanda del Norte. Luego hay uno en Gales, por la salida del canal de Bristol.  
-Hermione, este del mar del norte -señaló el punto en el mar del norte más al sur. -¿No es…?  
-Sí… es la zona por la que está Azkaban… -todos los magos se quedaron callados, para los muggles esto no quería decir nada en particular pero de algún modo entendieron que no era un lindo lugar.  
-¿Su cárcel? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Sí -le respondió Harry con algo de renuencia y nadie más habló.  
-¿No les parece -dijo Percival para romper el silencio -qué este punto está donde eran las tierras del norte?  
-Sí, -le contestó Mordred -es justo ahí -se notaba una nota de amargura en su voz.  
-Me pregunto ¿qué habrá sido de mi amiga… ya saben la criatura extraña que salvó mi vida en las minas.  
-¿La cosa que parecía alien? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-¡El Diamair(1)! -dijo Merlín. -¡Claro! Tiene sentido que el Diamair se escondiese ahí si es un punto con alta concentración de energía mágica.  
-¿No era eso lo que estaba buscando Morgana en las minas? -Le preguntó Arturo. -¿No estará buscándola de nuevo?  
-Mmm… no lo creo… Ella era la última de su especie -solo Merlín, Arturo y Gawain parecían entender algo del tema. -Es probable que ya haya muerto. Además nunca la iba a encontrar.  
-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro?  
-Porque ella estaba escondiendose de ella, no pretendía dejar que Morgana la atrapase.  
-Pero Morgana es muy… persistente -dijo Gawain. -¿Crees que haya olvidado el asunto?  
-No lo sé. Pero tenía magia muy poderosa, además de ser la llave al conocimiento del todo, así que asumo que podía arregrarselas para que no la encontrasen.  
-Ojalá y sí… nunca tuve oportunidad de agradecerle bien por salvarme… -dijo casi en un murmullo.  
-Aja -intervino Elyan en vista de que nadie entendía de qué hablaban. -Saqué algo de información de cada lugar aunque no había nada particular respecto a ninguno de ellos -les explicó Elyan entregándoles unas impresiones. -Luego Merlín me sugirió que investigase en los tabloides sensacionalista. De eso se encargó Percival y aparecieron algunas cosas.

En alrededor de una hora Elyan les estuvo explicando las condiciones climáticas y poblacionales de los puntos. Luego Percival les explicó que  en esas zonas había habido algunos supuestos avistamientos de criaturas extrañas. Además de muchos rumores de “cambiantes(2)” en una de las zonas. Un navegante de un bote pesquero que afirmaba que había visto unas sirenas muy raras y feas. Ninguno de los incidentes se había difundido demasiado y todos habían sido clasificados como rumores o alucinaciones causadas por el alcohol.

-Muy bien Elyan, Percival, -les dijo Harry revisando las impresiones -esto nos ayuda mucho. ¿Qué hay de ti Draco? ¿Cuántas pociones pudiste terminar?  
-Obviamente no la felix felicis, pero traje una que ya tenía lista. Todas las demás eran rápidas de hacer. Por cierto, -volteó a ver a Merlín -no usaron un hechizo para envejecer.  
-¿Cómo?  
-Entre las nuevas pociones había una poción envejecedora.  
-Mmm… ¡Oh claro! El hechizo para envejecer gasta mucha energía, si usan la poción tendrían todo su poder para el hechizo que hayan usado -intervino Merlín.  
-¿Y entonces? ¿Que tenían? -Le preguntó Harry.  
-Un muy buen surtido.  
-Deja de jugar.  
-Lo digo muy en serio. No solo me refiero a la variedad, también a la calidad. Pero bien, te enseñaré -sacó su baúl de pociones. -Esta es la poción envejecedora(3), está una poción encontradora(4), está un fluido explosivo(5), así que no lo agiten, una poción de invisibilidad(6), una de memoria(7), una poción Mopus(8) y otra Magnatus(9), así que problemas, una poción de odio(10), aunque por lo que parece no la necesitan para ellas, por alguna extraña razón una poción para arpías(11), una solución reductora(12) y su contraparte agrandadora(13) -fue diciendo mientras sacaba una a una las botellas de su baúl hasta que solo quedaron 5 frascos grandes en él.  
-¿Y esas? Se ven como si fuesen iguales.  
-Esas son mías. Pensé que contigo a cargo podrían hacer falta. Son pociones para agudizar el ingenio(14).  
-Que dulce… -dijo Harry sarcástico.  
-Cada botella tiene la dosis para 3 personas por un día -ignoró a Harry.  
-Bien, -dijo Harry resignado -hemos mandado volantes a todas las casas mágicas del Reino Unido con las fotos de ellas 3 pidiendo cualquier información pero hasta ahora no nos ha llegado nada. Ahora… -volteó a ver a todos. -¿Que creen que pueden hacer con estas pociones? ¿Y para qué piensan que buscaron esos puntos en el mapa?  
-Pues, -intervino Hermione -todos los puntos que marcó Elyan son puntos de alta energía mágica. Creo que incluso los de más alta en toda gran Bretaña.  
-Ok, eso es un inicio. Aunque ya sabíamos que su plan tiene que ver con flujos de energía.  
-Pienso -dijo Cerberus -que hay que ir a revisarlos, podríamos conseguir información de porqué esos puntos.  
-Sí, -concedió Harry -pero a decir verdad tengo un extraño sentimiento de urgencia. Me gustaría dividirnos en… 3… no 4 equipos para cubrirlos más rápido.  
-¿En ese caso -dijo Odiseus -no sería mejor visitarlos todos al mismo tiempo? Si cada uno de nosotros va a un punto podemos hacerlo.  
-¿Y ellos? -Harry señaló a los ex-caballeros.  
-No necesitamos que interfieran en nuestro trabajo -dijo Mordred y Gawain iba a gritarle.  
-Están aquí para ayudarnos -intervino Harry calmadamente.  
-Podríamos llevar a uno de ellos con cada uno de nosotros -dijo Katty.  
-No, de ese modo si ya están en alguno de los puntos nos superarán en número. Por eso es preferible movernos en grupos más grandes, aún cubriendo solo 3 puntos a la vez no deberíamos tardar tanto en revisarlos todos. Lo único que me preocupa es el cómo comunicarnos en caso de emergencia.  
-¿No lo haremos simplemente con _patronus_ ? -Preguntó Cerberus.  
-Toma en cuenta a nuestros amigos -le recordó Harry.  
-Por eso dije que no necesitamos que interfieran en nuestro trabajo -murmuró Mordred.  
-Además son demasiado llamativos -les dijo Harry antes de que alguien más interviniese.  
-¿Qué tal monedas como las que usamos en el Ejército de Dumbledore? -Sugirió Hermione.  
-¿Tus padres podrían mandar un mensaje con ellas? Porque ciertamente Dudley no podría -le remarcó Harry sarcástico.  
-Ah… -Hermione se sonrojó.  
-Creo que deberías ir a visitarlos más seguido -se rió.  
-Yo tengo la solución -les dijo Merlín.  
-¿Cuál? -Preguntó Harry.  
-Celulares -contestó sencillamente.  
-¿Qué es celulares? -Preguntó Draco ampliamente confundido.  
-Esto -le respondió Merlín sacando los celulares de sus amigos del morral que llevaba colgado.  
-Creí que dijiste que no los podíamos usar aquí -le dijo Arturo tomando el suyo.  
-Sí, y si esos puntos también son de alta concentración mágica es probable que los objetos eléctricos no funcionen bien ahí -les respondió Hermione.  
-Miren, -les dijo Merlín a sus amigos -la magia es… la tela que conforma al mundo, es energía y no hay nada en este mundo que no la posea. Desde un grano de arena hasta el mago más capaz están conformados de la misma energía. Por eso la diferencia entre un mago y un muggle simplemente es que el mago nace con la habilidad, o bueno la facilidad, de modificar esa energía a voluntad.  
-No nos estás explicando nada -lo interrumpio Arturo.  
-Que impaciente -se quejó. -Bien, la electricidad es ese mismo tipo de energía también solo que es energía que los humanos hemos aprendido a controlar, hasta cierto punto, por eso cuando los objetos que funcionan con electricidad están rodeados de ambientes demasiado mágicos se descontrolan, sufren interferencias o se averían. Pero esto se puede prevenir adaptando los objetos eléctricos. No es fácil y toma bastante tiempo, por eso rara vez se hace, además que a los magos en general no les agradan demasiado los objetos muggles así que no pierden el tiempo en ellos. Pero bueno, el punto es que por eso les “confisqué” sus teléfonos estos días. Ahora sirven en ambientes mágicos, además les puse algunos hechizos para que sean resistentes al agua y prácticamente irrompibles.  
-Lo hubieras hecho antes -se quejó Gawain. -¿Tienes idea de cuántos de mis teléfonos se han dañado en las prácticas?  
-Eso no pasaría si no llevaras el teléfono pegado todo el tiempo -señaló León.  
-No puede evitarse. Las chicas me mandan mensajes todo el tiempo, si me tardo demasiado en contestarles se ponen tristes -dijo Gawain con sonrisa de satisfacción.  
-Como sea, -Merlín retomó la palabra sacando más celulares para todos los demás -los muggles usan estas máquinas para comunicarse -les explicó a los magos. -Puede hacerse de manera escrita con mensajes -escribió “justo como este” y el celular que le había dado a Hermione empezó a vibrar al recibirlo -o llamadas -marcó uno de los números y ante la sorpresa del sonido Draco casi lo tira. -Oprime el círculo verde y pontelo en el oído -le dijo y Draco lo hizo. -¿Me oyes? -Dijo casi susurrando.  
-Tu voz sale de aquí… -dijo sorprendido. -Como un vociferador(15).  
-No exactamente. Esto es en tiempo real, podemos tener una conversación en tiempo real, no solo una nota hecha antes.  
-¿Cómo funcionan? -Preguntó Draco aún confundido y mirando con desconfianza el aparato.  
-La verdad no tengo idea, el ingeniero es Elyan aunque creo que esto tampoco cae en su campo de estudios.  
-Nop, -contestó él -definitivamente no, lo mío son las construcciones.  
-¿Y como hay que usarlos? -Preguntó Katty.  
-Cada uno tiene un número y al marcar uno de estos puedes llamar o escribir mensajes a otro de los celulares -intentó explicar Merlín y Arturo rió.  
-Nunca has intentado explicarle a tu abuelo cómo usar nada muy avanzado ¿verdad?  
-No… -admitió un poco derrotado.  
-¿Abuelo? -Odiseus sonaba un poco indignado.  
-Bien pues creo que todos nosotros lo hemos hecho ¿no?  
-Sí… -contestaron los ex-caballeros al unísono con fastidio.  
-Cada uno le explicará a alguno de ellos como usar el teléfono, así será más rápido. Mientras Merlín tú revisa las notas de lo que se ha investigado y ve pensando en cómo hacer entendible para nosotros todas estas… locuras mágicas, solo las que necesitemos saber antes de irnos -aclaró. -¿Harry, crees que puedas tolerar a Gawain?  
-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? -Dijo Gawain fingiendo indignación.  
-Que él es quien es menos probable te maldiga o algo así si lo exasperas.  
-¡No soy exasperante! ¡Ya verás, -dijo tomando a Harry por el codo y dando la vuelta dramáticamente pero sonriendo mientras Harry solo se reía de la situación -él será quien mejor utilice su celular por mis excelentes habilidades pedagógicas!  
-Como digas. Mordred… Garnet… -no estaba seguro de cómo llamarlo o si siquiera le respondería -como quiera que prefieras, sé que no quieres estar con nosotros, mucho menos recibir nuestra ayuda y está bien, pero en este momento debemos dejar eso de lado. Deja que Lancelot te explique. No tienes nada contra él ¿verdad?  
-Estoy en contra de todos ustedes, -dijo él -sobre todo del hecho de que estén aquí. Pero… sí, no tengo nada personal contra él y esto es mi trabajo -Lancelot caminó hacia él.  
-León, ayuda al señor Volanti. Percival, la señorita Fawley. Gwen, la señorita Granger. Elyan, al señor Langram, por favor -cada uno fue con quién Arturo les indicó mientras él se acercó a Draco.  
-Es raro ver a Potter cediéndote parte de su autoridad frente a su equipo -le dijo Draco en un tono lo suficientemente bajo o para que solo él oyese. -Siempre pensé que sería más celoso de su figura de autoridad.  
-No sé de qué hablas. No estoy tomando ninguna autoridad, es claro que él tiene todo el control aquí. Además no es como si estuviéramos compitiendo por el liderazgo.  
-Sí, es justo eso. Tú lo estás haciendo… aunque no parece que seas conciente. Pero intentas establecer dominio, aunque no sé sobre de qué porque dudo que sea sobre el equipo de aurores y tampoco puede ser por tus caballeros, porque dado lo que se ve tu liderazgo sobre ellos es indudable. Así que no sé exactamente porqué estás compitiendo pero lo haces y yo pensé que él también lo haría. O bueno, mejor dicho, que él defendería si liderazgo a cualquier costo, pero no parece importarle compartirlo.  
-De verdad no sé de qué hablas. Ellos no son MIS caballeros, esos días ya pasaron, son mis AMIGOS, por supuesto que no intentó tener control sobre ellos.  
-Igual lo tienes y es inútil negarlo. Pero si no te das cuenta es porque está acostumbrado a tener autoridad y liderazgo… justo como Potter -agregó más para sí mismo que para Arturo. -Al final supongo que Merlín tiene razón y todos ustedes son muy parecidos a los leones como Potter. Tal vez por eso no te das cuenta pero si hay algo que los Slytherin entendemos es el poder y el control.  
-Desde ese día en el banco tengo la curiosidad. ¿Qué es todo eso de leones y serpientes que tanto mencionaban tú y Merlín?  
-Pues… -Draco estuvo a un segundo de volver a hablar como si Arturo fuese idiota -son los animales que representan a las casas.  
-¿Casas? -Draco suspiró y se armó de paciencia.  
-¿Sabes que es Hogwarts? -Preguntó lo más amable que pudo.  
-Sí, Merlín me dijo que es una escuela de magia.  
-Bien, prácticamente todos los magos y brujas del Reino Unido han ido a Hogwarts. Ahí los alumnos están divididos en 4 casas; Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, cada una nombrada por uno de los fundadores de la escuela. Y cada casa valora diferentes cualidades en los estudiantes, según los valores que tienes te ponen en una u otra casa. A Slytherin la representa una serpiente, los alumnos de ahí son ambiciosos, astutos e ingeniosos. A Gryffindor la representa un león, sus alumnos son valerosos, caballerosos y habitualmente temerarios al grado de ser idiotas. A Ravenclaw la representa un águila y sus alumnos son inventivos, creativos y tienden a ser bastante… ammm… peculiares… A Hufflepuff la representa un tejón y sus alumnos son leales, trabajadores y bonachones en general.  
-Entonces tu casa fue Slytherin y por eso fue la única sin “acotaciones”.  
-Sí, así que si quieres oír las “acotaciones” tendrás que preguntarle a Potter… Granger también estaría gustosa de contártelas, estoy seguro.  
-¿Y todo eso es importante?  
-A veces yo también me lo pregunto… -dijo ligeramente pensativo. -Pero uno debe saber con qué tipo de gente tratas y la casa de una persona es una buena manera -sonrió burlonamente.  
-Se te olvidó decir engreídos cuando describiste a tu casa. Pero bueno, dejemos de perder el tiempo. Lo primero es que sepas cómo prender, apagar, bloquear y desbloquear el celular -Draco hizo una cara de tanta confusión que Arturo no pudo evitar una carcajada.

Todos los magos estaban teniendo algún problema con el manejo de los celulares menos Hermione que entendió bastante rápido como usar todas las funciones básicas. Harry conocía la tecnología muggle pero no tenía demasiada experiencia con ella ya que solo había podido usar la computadora de Dudley un par de veces durante todo el tiempo que vivió con los Dursley entonces avanzaba más rápido que Draco, Katty , Odiseus e incluso Cerberus. Mientras que Mordred tenía a su ventaja la edad, su cerebro recibía mucho mejor el uso intuitivo de los extraños aparatos. Pero al cabo de un par de horas ya todos los magos habían aprendido a llamar e incluso habían logrado mandar mensajes de texto aunque Cerberus se había equivocado de contacto y solo la mitad de las palabras del mensaje de Odiseus estaban bien escritas. Aún así había sido todo un logro para ellos.

-Ok, seré mucho más comprensivo cuando hagas caras cuando te pregunte algo -dijo Arturo cuando Draco logró enviarle un mensaje coherente.  
-¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? -Preguntó a la defensiva.  
-Que ahora entiendo mejor qué es el intentar explicarle a alguien que no tiene la menor pista del tema algo que a ti te resulta cotidiano y obvio. ¿Cómo van todos? -Alzó la voz para que sus amigos le respondiesen.  
-Todo perfecto aquí -contestó Gwen.  
-Te dije que él sería quién mejor usaría su teléfono -aseguró Gawain.  
-¿Los demás también ya pueden llamar y mandar mensajes?  
-Sí -dijeron Lancelot, Percival, Elyan y León al mismo tiempo.  
-Perfecto, eso será suficiente -fue Harry quien tomó la palabra ahora. -Ya con el asunto de la comunicación resuelto hay que dividirnos en equipos. Déjenme ver el mapa de nuevo. ¿Qué tan exactos son estos puntos?  
-Revise varias veces antes de marcar los lugares.  
-¿Cuál es el margen de error de esta ubicación? -Señaló un punto en el mapa.  
-Todas son aproximados de kilómetro y medio a la redonda.  
-Entonces el ministerio es uno de sus objetivos... -y todos los aurores se acercaron a revisar el mapa mas a detalle. -Los otros lugares… la verdad no tengo ninguna prisa por ir a Azkaban así que eso lo dejaremos para después. Creo que un equipo debe quedarse en el ministerio en caso de que vengan para aquí y empezaremos por los puntos al norte del mapa; el de Irlanda, el de Escocia y el que está más al norte en el Mar del Norte. Draco, Gwen y Lancelot vendrán conmigo al punto en Escocia. Lagrham, tú estarás a cargo de otro equipo, te acompañarán… Fawley, Merlín, Arturo al punto en Irlanda. Volanti, tú irás con Garnet, Elyan y León al punto más al norte del Mar del Norte, tú eres el de mayor experiencia así que estás a cargo. Por último, Hermione quiero que te quedes con Gawain y Percival aquí en el ministerio.  
-¿Intentando mantenerme lejos de la acción, Harry?  
-Sabes que no. Pero en el ministerio hay muchas cosas que pueden utilizarse para mal, necesitamos que alguien vigile. ¿Y quién mejor que tú, quien estás familiarizada con todas las áreas del ministerio para detectar si hay algo fuera de lugar?

Después de que revisaron por última vez la información de los puntos a los que iba a ir cada equipo y que Merlín les explicase a sus amigos para qué servían las pociones y los términos mágicos, se prepararon para ir. Decidieron que lo más rápido era viajar por aparición conjunta; Harry llevó a Lancelot, Draco a Gwen, Odiseus a León, Mordred a Elyan, y por supuesto Merlín a Arturo. La sensación se hacía menos mala con cada viaje pero nunca más placentera.

Como habían acordado Merlín y Arturo fueron al punto localizado en Irlanda del norte. Se aparecieron en el bosque más cercano que había al punto, cuando salieron de este vieron que el sol se estaba empezando a poner. Luego fueron a una cabaña vieja y que parecía abandonada frente a la que ya estaban Cerberus y Katty. Cerberus les indicó que el punto estaba pasando la cabaña. Cuando estaban pasando junto a ella Arturo frenó en seco.

-Merlín, necesito regresar.  
-¿Qué?  
-Sí, necesito regresar. Acabo de recordar que dejé unas galletas en el horno.  
-Es una barrera anti-muggles -les dijo Katty.  
-¿Pueden desactivarla?  
-Espera un momento.  
-Perdón, pero de verdad debo irme. Es peligroso que el horno esté prendido sin nadie en casa…  
-Espera solo un minuto, -le dijo Merlín riendo un poco ante la idea de Arturo haciendo galletas -enseguida te acompaño a apagarlas -pronto Cerberus había terminado de desactivar la barrera.  
-¿Galletas? -Preguntó Arturo. -¿Porque estoy pensando en galletas en el horno?  
-Porque acabas de descubrir que tu llamado es la repostería -dijo Merlín entre risas.  
-¡Deja de reírte y explícame qué pasó! -Le gritó Arturo.  
-Había una barrera para que los muggles no pasen -interrumpió Cerberus. -Ahora bajen la voz los 2 -los calló -o me veré en la necesidad de poner un _silencio_ en ambos, tenemos que ser precavidos.

Ambos se callaron y siguieron a Cerberus y a Katty. Después de pasar el jardín de esa cabaña fue como si un espejismo apareciese frente a ellos. Había unas colinas y unas rocas enormes, pero lo que más sobresalía de todo era un inmenso lago que se extendía hasta donde la vista alcanzaba.

-No se suponía que hubiese un lago aquí -susurró Arturo.  
-Debe ser un lugar inmarcable -le respondió Merlín.  
-Claro ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió eso antes? -Dijo Arturo sarcásticamente.  
-Shhh.  
-No veo a nadie -dijo Katty y Merlín agudizó su visión.  
-No, al parecer no hay nadie.

Caminaron acercándose al lago con cuidado pero sin esconderse. Al final de cuentas que no estuvieran a la vista no quería decir que no podían aparecer. El sol empezaba a bajar aunque aún alumbraba lo suficiente, pronto la luna y las estrellas saldrían y Merlín no pudo evitar preguntarse si podrían seguir investigando los lugares después de que cayera la noche. Tal vez habían perdido demasiado tiempo en que todos entendieran el mundo del otro, tal vez Mordred tenía razón y estaban interfiriendo con la investigación. Quizá esta era una de esas batallas que no les tocaba a ellos enfrentar, pero no se le ocurría otra razón para que Arturo estuviera de vuelta.

-¿Por qué este lugar es inmarcable? -Le preguntó Merlín a Cerberus. Podía sentir la energía mágica fluyendo en el área pero se preguntaba si sería refugio para algunas criaturas mágicas.  
-Es que… -dijo Cerberus. -No hay registros de que este sea un lugar inmarcable.  
-¿Entonces no lo encantó el ministerio?  
-Y alguien habría notado un lago así de grande desaparecer y el ministerio se hubiera puesto de cabeza así que yo creo que lo ocultaron antes de el ministerio -dijo Katty.  
-Yo tampoco recuerdo haber oído de un lago que desapareciera, tampoco había venido aquí jamás.  
-Lo que nos deja con la opción  -dijo Arturo -de que lleve escondido desde antes de Camelot. Podría incluso llevar así desde siempre.  
-¿Pero, qué clase de mago podría hacer un encantamiento que ocultase un área tan grande por milenios? -Preguntó Merlín.  
-Los que saben de estas cosas son ustedes -respondió Arturo levantando los hombros y en ese momento todos los celulares empezaron a vibrar. -“Encontradas, Escocia” -les leyó -lo mandó Lancelot.  
-Pues entonces mejor nos vamos de una vez.

De inmediato se desaparecieron para llegar a Escocia. Tan pronto como Arturo  abrió los ojos se encontró con una arboleda a media luz. Se movieron para salir de ella y se encontraron a Gwen esperándolos. Los llevó a donde estaban Harry, Lancelot y Draco, que estaban detrás de una pila de rocas advirtiendoles que estuvieran muy callados. En cuanto llegaron Harry los hizo acercarse.

- _Muffiato_ (16) -Harry levantó su varita. -Así no nos oirán -les explicó a los ex-caballeros. -¿No ha llegado el grupo de Volanti?  
-No -respondió Gwen.  
-Espero que no se tarden demasiado. Bueno, aún así ya somos más que ellas. Necesitamos cerrar su perímetro y mientras más pronto les quitemos las varias más fácil será evitar que escapen. Ahora, ¿alguna idea de cómo hacerlo sin que nos noten?  
-Eso es sencillo, -dijo Arturo -solo hay que distraerlas.  
-Eso no es muy específico -dijo Katty.  
-¿Fuiste tú quien mató a Nimueh,no? -Arturo le preguntó a Merlín.  
-Sí… -respondió sin entendre cual era el porqué estaba preguntando algo que ya sabía.  
-Bien, esperemos que siga enojada por eso.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Porque vamos a ser la carnada. Estamos actuando bajo la idea de que ya recuperaron la memoria, así que… vamos a darles a las personas que más sentimientos y distracciones les provocarán. ¿Pueden acorralarlas entre ustedes? -Volteó a ver a Harry.  
-Sería más fácil si Volanti y Garnet ya hubiesen llegado pero creo que podemos arreglarnoslas.  
-Perfecto. Merlín, tú y yo nos acercaremos frontalmente y llamaremos su atención todo lo que podamos. Mientras que los otros magos cierran el perímetro.  
-Arturo, no me voy a quedar sin hacer nada, yo también iré con ustedes -le dijo Lancelot.  
-Si ya recuperó su memoria de seguro Morgana sigue enojada de que me quedase con “su trono”. Seguro soy una buena distracción.  
-Es… una buena idea -dijo Lancelot no demasiado convencido. -Todos estamos en el mismo bote.  
-Bien, -suspiró Arturo sin que le gustase demasiado la idea de exponer a Gwen -iremos los 4. De ser posible también nosotros las rodearemos, eso cortará sus rutas de escape. No hablaremos de que hay más personas, es mejor que no sepan que tenemos aliados.  
-Entendido -dijeron Gwen, Lancelot y Merlín al mismo tiempo.

Salieron de atrás de su cubierta y se encaminaron hacia ellas. Merlín notó que la luna ya brillaba sobre ellos iluminando todo, estaba llena y se veía hermosa, se hubiese quedado observándola de no ser por la inminente sensación de peligro en el aire. Las 3 estaban paradas en un semicírculo mirando hacia una colina aunque algo alejadas de ella, tenían las manos al frente y parecía que recitaban algo. Morgana bajó sus manos y de repente a su alrededor empezó a brillar un círculo en el piso. Arturo sintió como si el mundo se estuviese derrumbando, como si algo estuviese indeciblemente mal y una angustia que no podía explicar del todo se extendió en su pecho.

-Esto no me gusta. Necesitamos llamar su atención ya -le dijo a Merlín.  
-Estoy en eso, _forbairn ypile_ (17) -un círculo de fuego las rodeó. -¿Así o fuí demasiado sutil? -Las 3 voltearon en todas direcciones buscando la fuente de la interrupción pero Morgause y Nimueh no bajaron sus manos.  
-¡Morgana! -Gritó Arturo. -¿Cómo te va, querida hermana?  
-¡Tú! -Gritó también ella al verlo y luego notó a los demás. -Ustedes… ¿Qué creen que están haciendo? ¿Por qué están aquí?  
-Venimos a visitarlas -contestó Arturo.  
-¡Pues largo! ¡ _Ligfyr_ _!_ (18) -Redirigió el fuego hacia ellos pero Merlín lo detuvo en seco. -Veo que sigues como el leal perro de mi hermano, Merlín -dijo ella con tono burlón. -Pero parece que ahora si lo sabe. ¿Al menos te da huesos como premio ahora? ¿Te deja dormir dentro de la casa? Aunque no me imagino que te deje subir a los sillones. -Merlín no se veía afectado pero por alguna razón Arturo se sintió personal y profundamente ofendido por estos comentarios.  
-A mi casa llegó un anuncio de “se busca” con tu cara -ignoró lo que le dijo. -Las voy a entregar.  
-No tienes nada que hacer contra nosotras. El mismo ministerio pronto entenderá que no somos el enemigo, que estamos haciendo lo correcto, lo que hace falta.  
-Interesante, porque yo juraría que quieren regresarte a tu celda.  
-¿Por qué sigues asociandote con muggles? ¿Qué tanto más pretendes traicionar a los tuyos? -Pero no dió tiempo a una respuesta cuando ya estaba levantando su varita contra ellos. -¡ _Reducto_ !  
-¡ _Protego horriblis_ !(19) -Merlín había sacado su varita increíblemente rápido y había logrado proteger toda la zona donde estaban él y sus amigos porque al lado de él la roca que recibió el impacto se redujo a arena.  
-Aunque casi me alegra que lo hagas. Así puedo destruirte sin remordimientos. ¡ _Confringo_ !(20) -Hubo una explosión justo en frente de ellos que también parecía haberse estrellado con una pared transparente pero Arturo hubiese jurado que oyó como si un cristal se estuviese cuarteando.  
-¡Que temperamental! ¿Será que has tenido problemas para dormir de nuevo? Las siestas hacen maravillas para mejorar el humor -la provocó. -¿O aún tienes pesadillas? ¿Son ahora de Azkaban, de ti encerrada en una celda donde no te da ni el sol?  
-¡Cállate! ¡ _Ligfyr!_ -Más fuego.  
-Hermana, -la llamó Morgause -no pierdas tu tiempo hablando con esa escoria. Simplemente mátalos.  
-Por supuesto, -se calmó -tienes toda la razón, hermana -sin moverse ni un paso silbó y llegaron corriendo un par de trolls(21). -Encarguense de ellos.  
-Linda fiesta de bienvenida -dijo Lancelot.  
\- _Impedimenta_ (22) -les apuntó Merlín y se detuvieron un momento pero en eso vieron como se iluminaba un círculo alrededor de Nimueh y ella también bajaba sus manos.  
-Veamos cómo peleas a 2 frentes -le dijo a Merlín. - _Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me_ (23) -el piso empezó a moverse y se abrieron unos hoyos enormes de dónde salieron 2 Wildeoren(24).  
-Perfecto -se quejó Arturo por lo bajo pero levantó la cara hacia Morgana y le mostró una sonrisa. -Mira, te has conseguido mascotas -mientras Merlín hacía algo con su varita que Arturo no alcanzaba a ver.  
-Si me lo preguntas, -dijo Gwen -creo que van bastante bien con su aspecto y su personalidad.  
-Cállate… -la voz de Morgana sonaba peligrosa -tú no tienes nada que decir o hacer aquí. Simplemente mírate, atrás de Arturo como siempre, puedo verlo, no tienes magia. Sin magia, sin poder, sin origen, no eres nadie. Así como antes no eras nadie, eso no cambiará -Gwen sintió una molesta punzada en el pecho ya que ella misma no estaba segura de si realmente podría ayudar en algo o no, pero lo ocultó lo mejor que pudo.  
-Bueno, al menos no soy ni criminal ni fugitiva. Y… -sonrió todo lo altanera que pudo -cuando fui reina, el pueblo me obedecía y respetaba, no como las reinas patéticas que solo pueden conseguir miedo, ni siquiera lealtad -y un odio más allá de lo que podía expresarse se reflejó en los ojos de Morgana.  
-¡ _Crucio_ ! -Pero antes de que la maldición golpease a Gwen Merlín se paró en frente.  
-¡Aaaaaah! -Sentía como si la sangre le hirviese, como si cada músculo de su cuerpo estuviese siendo desgarrado. Solo pudo abrazar con todas sus fuerzas lo que tenía entre los brazos y esperar que eso atenuase un poco el dolor, pero de repente se detuvo.  
-Tan valiente como siempre -dijo Morgana burlándose. -Tu lealtad a tus reyes es conmovedora -dijo burlonamente. -La gente hasta podría pensar que eres un caballero, en lugar de un simple sirviente -esto le permitió a Merlín recuperar su aliento.  
-¡Tomen! -Tiró lo que llevaba en los brazos 3 espadas y 3 escudos. -Deben ser lo suficientemente fuertes para resistir los ataques de los trolls pero de verdad no recomiendo que reciban ningún golpe de ellos -les dijo apurado.  
-Entonces primero nos encargaremos de los Wildeoren -dijo Arturo.  
-Solo una cosa, si ven un rayo de luz verde escondanse detrás de cualquier cosa, pero por nada del mundo dejen que los toque -los trolls ya se habían empezado a mover de nuevo y los Wildeoren también se acercaban. -Yo las entretendré.  
-Lancelot, Gwen, nosotros nos tendremos que hacer cargo de estas cosas para comprar un poco más de tiempo para los magos -les susurró. -Los trolls no se ven muy listos creo que podemos aprovecharlo.

Arturo les explicó muy rápido que hacer porque los trolls ya corrían hacia ellos de nuevo.

Uno de ellos lanzó un golpe con su maza y Lancelot tuvo que ser muy rápido para evitar que le golpease la cabeza. Gwen corrió y se alejó lo más que pudo mientras Lancelot y Arturo esquivaban los golpes de los trolls. Ya a una distancia cómoda tomó piedras y empezó a lanzárselas a la cabeza. Realmente no conseguía dañarlos, más bien desconcentrar e irritarlos. Cada vez los hoyos que dejaban en el piso cuando fallaban los golpes a Arturo o Lancelot eran más profundos. Ambos se movían todo lo que podían para que los trolls también se moviesen y el sonido (y sobre todo el olor) desorientase a los Wildeoren. A los que ocasionalmente Gwen también los aventaba piedras y varas. Su piel era más delgada que la de los troll así que, aunque tampoco era mucho, si podía dañarlos algo con esto.

Mientras tanto Merlín lanzaba, sin descanso, ataques a las 3 brujas pero por alguna razón Morgause no estaba ayudando a Morgana y Nimueh a devolverlos. No que lo necesitaran en realidad, se las estaban arreglando muy bien entre las 2. Merlín no estaba seguro, la última vez que había peleado con cualquiera de ellas tenía más de un milenio, pero juraría que las sentía mucho más fuertes que antes. Esto era muy malo, se estaba empezando a cansar, aún no tenía ninguna señal de Harry y los otros aurores y tanto Nimueh como Morgana se veían como la fresca mañana, sin mencionar que si Morgause decidía atacarlo junto con ellas ahora no creía que pudiese hacer frente.

Exprimió su cerebro para encontrar alguna manera de romper el ritmo que le habían impuesto la 2 brujas. Su especialidad no era pelear, eso es lo que hacían Arturo y los demás, bueno no como que las justas o el aikido fueran como los duelos mágicos. Espera… ¿por qué no? Eran peleas a fin de cuentas y no solo se podían ganar de una manera. Bueno, tampoco era como que él supiese mucho de esos temas. Pero iba a cada práctica, algo tenía que recordar ¿no?

-(¡Piensa, piensa! ¿Qué es lo que el capitán siempre les grita a los miembros nuevos? “¡Es más fuerte y tiene más experiencia que tú, no seas necio los ataques frontales no sirven!” bueno eso lo sé, uno necesita ocultar sus intenciones. “¡Lo primero es romper el balance del adversario, después podrán aprovechar su energía en su contra! ¡Usen la cabeza! ¡Movimientos circulares, les dije!”. ¡Eso es! Rompiendo el balance puedo aprovechar la inercia.) -Merlín esperó solo defendiéndose hasta que Morgana o Nimueh lanzasen un ataque directo hacia él.  
\- _Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen…_ -empezaron a decir ambas al mismo tiempo  que levantaban sus manos \- _geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath_ (25) -y se formó una enorme bola de fuego sobre ellas.  
-¡ _Deprimo_!(26) -Gritó en el mismo momento que ellas la liberaban.

Todo ocurrió en un simple instante, un mero parpadear de ojos, se oyó un crujido ensordecedor, se sintió como la tierra se estremecía y se hizo un enorme hoyo, mucho más de lo que Merlín había planeado, detrás de ellas. Ambas se sacudieron, parecía que les costaba mantener el equilibrio. Nimueh cayó de rodillas al suelo justo donde estaba pero Morgana intentó mantenerse en pie dando un paso atrás. Sin embargo toda la tierra estaba inestable, la roca en la que pisó se tambaleó y no hizo más que tirarla al agujero que Merlín había causado, fuera del círculo de luz en el suelo. ¡Bingo! esto era justo lo que él necesitaba. Se plantó firme en el piso, si él también perdía el equilibrio no valdría de nada este ataque sorpresa. Levantó su varita hacia la bola de fuego que dirigía hacia él.

- _Depulso_ (27) -y el bólido regresó de donde venía, directo hacia Morgana que se estaba levantando. Pero para sorpresa de Merlín ella simplemente se quedó viendo como el fuego volaba hacia ella y se cubrió con sus manos, sin hacer nada para detenerla.  
-¡ _Acwence tha baelblysse_ !(28) -Se oyó la voz de Nimueh y el fuego murió antes de llegar a donde estaba Morgana. -¿Estas bien?  
-Sí, pero no puedo volver a entrar.  
-Ya lo suponíamos -Nimueh también se había levantado ya. ¿Aún te falta mucho Morgause?  
-Solo un poco más -respondió aún sin moverse. Entonces Merlín supo que se había equivocado, al estar tan envuelto en contrarrestar a Morgana y Nimueh, se había olvidado de Morgause y, aún sin saber que, estaba claro que ella estaba haciendo algo que debía ser detenido. A quien tenía que haber dirigido el ataque era a ella…  
-Has perdido tus reflejos Morgana -la provocó para intentar conseguir otra oportunidad para ahora atacar a Morgause.  
-Pero serás tú quien pierda la vida -fue Nimueh quien le respondió.  
-Y más que eso -dijo Morgana. -Me aseguraré de que pierdas todo. Nimueh, ayúdame con ESE grupo. Dales un poco de “energía”.  
-Muy bien -Nimueh movió su mano y dirigió una parte pequeña de la luz que formaba los círculos en el piso hacia a Arturo…  
-¡Arturo, cuidado atrás! -Arturo no alcanzó a reaccionar pero Lancelot sí, alcanzó a empujar a Arturo, ambos cayeron y la luz apenas alcanzó a rozar a Lancelot.  
-¡Captúrenla! -Y Merlín sintió una enorme piedra en el estómago, también se había olvidado de… -¡Gwen!

Volteó a ver más detenidamente donde estaban los 3, y de algún modo los 2 Wildeoren yacían inmóviles en medio de un charco de sangre, uno de los trolls estaba inconsciente en el suelo y el otro se veía aún más confundido de  lo normal. Se volvió a oír la voz de Morgana “traela”, el troll reaccionó y volteó a verlos a los tres y tras un par de segundos, en los que Merlín supuso que decidía quien era “la”, corrió hacia ellos. Tanto Lancelot como Arturo se pusieron de pie y corrieron a su encuentro, pero por una vez el troll actuó con astucia y tomó a Lancelot y se lo lanzó a Arturo, quitando a ambos del camino. Luego cargó a Gwen y corrió de regreso a donde estaban las 3 brujas.

-¡ _Impedimenta_ ! -Gritó Merlín y el troll se volvió a detener en seco.  
\- _Finite_ (29) -dijo Nimueh y el troll siguió con su carrera.  
-¡ _Impedimenta_ ! ¡ _Petrificus totalus_ ! -El troll se volvió a quedar inmóvil pero ya estaba muy cerca de ellas y Merlín empezaba a entrar en pánico. ¿Dónde demonios estaban los aurores?  
\- _Finite incantatem_ -había sido Nimueh de nuevo. El troll retomó su avance.  
-¡ _STUPEFY_ ! -Gritó Katty, el troll no se desmayó pero se volvió a detener.  
-Mara Bellchant, Moira Hurton y Nevan Prickle -sin duda alguna la voz de Harry se oyó llena de autoridad -detenganse en este momento -ni siquiera estaba gritando aunque Merlín apostaba que estaba aumentando su voz con magia. -Están rodeadas y toda la zona ahora es anti-desaparición. En lugar de aumentar sus condenas entreguense ahora -empezó a caminar bajando de la colina hacia donde estaba Merlín, Katty y Cerberus también habían comenzado a cerrar el perímetro alrededor de ellas y Merlín sintió un profundo alivio de que al fin hubieran llegado los refuerzos. -Gracias por avisarnos donde estaban, señor Thomas.

Morgana comenzó a caminar tranquilamente hacia enfrente. Hizo una señal y el troll caminó hasta donde estaba ella. Nimueh también caminó hasta donde estaban y Merlín se dió cuenta que no había notado cuando Morgause había bajado las manos. Ella se les había unido. Ahora ese grupo estaba tan cerca que entre Harry, Cerberus, Katty y Merlín lo tenían perfectamente  rodeados. Arturo y Lancelot también ya habían llegado y estaban justo detrás de Merlín.

-¿Así que decidieron entregarse? -Preguntó Harry calmadamente.  
-El jefe del departamento de seguridad mágica en persona. Es un honor que haya venido a vernos -dijo Morgause. -Mire, no tenemos ningún problema con el ministerio.  
-El ministerio, por otra parte, tiene problema con la gente que escapa de la prisión y con la que la ayuda.  
-Sin embargo, me temo que aún no terminamos lo que tenemos que hacer. Estoy segura que dentro de poco usted… no, todo el ministerio entenderá que nosotras no somos el enemigo. Lo que estamos haciendo es por el bien de todos -Harry sintió un leve escalofrío al oír esas palabras.  
-¡Basta ya! ¡Libera a Gwen en este momento! -Gritó Arturo interrumpiendo.  
-Ay hermano, -dijo Morgana con claramente fingida simpatía -siempre con una mente tan sencilla. Por eso -su voz se volvió obscura y amenazante -es TAN fácil dañarte. Ahora recuerda estas palabras. Por todo lo que Merlín y tú me… no, NOS han hecho nos encargaremos de que sufran más allá de lo imaginable. Te quitaré todo y si quieres culpar a alguien, si quieres enojarte con alguien será mejor que te culpes a ti mismo y a tu inútil perro por no ser suficientemente fuertes para proteger a los demás. Pero tomá esté consejo, deberías irte de aquí pronto o yo perderé toda la diversión -las 3 brujas y el troll se agacharon y agarraron algo entre el césped, que parecía un aro de hula hula.  
-¡Potter! Es un traslador -se oyó la voz de Draco.  
-¡Deténganlas! -Cerberus, Katty y el mismo Harry se abalanzaron sobre ellas pero el traslador ya se había activado y no alcanzaron a detenerlas.  
-¡Gwen! -Gritaron Arturo, Lancelot y Merlín al mismo tiempo.  
-Nos engañaron… -dijo Harry enojado consigo mismo.  
-Te dije que el ataque frontal no era la mejor opción -le dijo Draco uniéndoseles.  
-¿Y qué otra manera había? Ya teníamos bloqueadas las rutas de escape -Preguntó  Cerberus.  
-Desmayarlas sin salir -contestó como si fuera lo más lógico del planeta.  
-¡Esa es una cobardía! -Se oyó la voz de Odiseus que caminaba hacia ellos seguido de Mordered, Elyan y León.  
-Palabras muy grandes -dijo Draco casi aburrido -para alguien llegando después de los problemas.  
-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así?!  
-Calma Odiseus -le dijo Katty.  
-Pero sí me gustaría oír qué pasó para que tardasen tanto en llegar -les dijo Cerberus.  
-¡Llegamos a la zona desde hace rato  pero no creerás lo que pasó! -Entonces Merlín volteo a ver a León y Elyan y notó que tenían unos cuantos golpes y heridas -¡No voy a tolerar que un mortífago hable como si fuese mejor que yo!  
-¡BASTA! -Harry gritó. -Regresaremos  al ministerio de momento.  
-¡¿De qué están hablando?! -Preguntó Lancelot. -Necesitamos rescatar a Gwen.  
-¿Qué le pasó a Gwen? -Al parecer Elyan no se había dado cuenta que Gwen no estaba.  
-Primero vamos al ministerio -dijo Harry firmemente.  
-¡NO! -Volvió a gritar Lancelot.  
-Llévenselo -ordenó y de inmediato Cerberus lo inmovilizó, tomó su brazo y desapareció. -Los demás también. Si es necesario usen el método de Langram.

Odiseus, Katty y Merlín  tomaron el brazo de Elyan, León y Arturo y todos desaparecieron hacia el ministerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer! Espero les haya gustado. Cuentenme que opinan de Morgana , Morgause y Nimueh. ¿Qué creen que esten haciendo?
> 
> Términos mágicos:  
> 1\. Diamair: Criatura que carga el enorme peso del conocimiento. Su aparencia es humanoide, y se asemeja a la de un alien. Es la última de sus especie ya que los humanos cazaron a los demás de ellos. Tiene la habilidad de hacer magia además de saber básicamente. Es amable y se inclinará a ayudar a alguien si lo considera digno de su ayuda.  
> 2\. Cambiantes: Los Sidhe tienen la habilidad de implantar a otro sidhe dentro de un humano (un cambiante) cuando son pequeños y este seguiría viviendo en el interior de la persona, posiblemente hasta unos veinte años más tarde, hasta que el sidhe posea a la persona por completo.  
> 3\. Poción envejecedora: Hace que el bebedor se haga unos años mayor.Es que cuanto más se bebe la poción, el envejecimiento es mayor. Los efectos de esta poción son temporales.  
> 4\. Poción encontradora: Causa al que la bebe la capacidad de encontrar todo lo que busque.  
> 5\. Fluido explosivo: Provoca que cualquier cosa que sea impregnada con él explote.  
> 6\. Poción de invisibilidad: Hace invisible al bebedor durante un corto período de tiempo y probablemente sea una alternativa a la capa de invisibilidad o el encantamiento desilusionador. Puede beberse o romperse cerca o en la persona que se desea hacer invisible.  
> 7\. Poción de memoria: Hace que el bebedor tenga un mejor acceso a sus recuerdos.  
> 8\. Poción Mopus: Sirve para que quien la beba pueda manipular objetos a través de la telekinesis.  
> 9\. Poción Magnatus: Concede al que la bebe poder tener una fuerza física sobrenatural. Incrementa exponensialmente la fuerza original de la persona, por lo que mientras mas fuerte sea la persona sin la poción será muchísimo más fuerte con ella.  
> 10\. Poción de odio: Es una pocion de amor, mal preparada, y en vez de que el que la beba sienta amor por el que lo creo, revela los peores rasgos y hábitos de la persona que le ha dado de beber.  
> 11\. Poción para arpías: Reduce el apetito de carne humana a las arpías. La única manera de poder hablar con ellas sin que intenten comerte.  
> 12\. Solución reductora: Hacer que cualquier cosa que toque esta poción se encoja.  
> 13\. Solución agrandadora: Hacer que cualquier cosa que toque esta poción se agrande.  
> 14\. Poción agudizadora del ingenio: La persona que la tome se vuelva mas lista.  
> 15\. Vociferador: Una carta que habla con la voz de quien la escribió. Normalmente estas cartas tienden a gritar. Son como la que les llegó a Merlín y Arturo en el capítulo 7.  
> 16\. Muffiato: Hace que las personas fuera del area donde se lanza no oigan mas que un zumbido y no puedan oir lo que las personas dentro del area están hablando.  
> 17\. Forbairn ypile: Crea un circulo de fuego al rededor de a quien se le lance.  
> 18\. Ligfry: Crea padredes de fuego.  
> 19\. Protego horriblis: Crea un escudo transparente que portege de ataques físicos y algunos conjuros. Protege una zona mas grande que un Protego normal.  
> 20\. Confringo: Explota cosas.  
> 21\. Troll: "Es una criatura temible que mide alrededor de tres metros y medio y pesa más de una tonelada. De él destacan tanto su fuerza como su estupidez: ambas son prodigiosas; a menudo, es violento e impredecible. Los más inteligentes fueron entrenados como guardianes. Los trolls comen carne cruda y prácticamente les da igual de dónde  
> salga; no le hacen ascos a nada, cazan desde animales salvajes hasta personas."  
> 22\. Impedimenta: Detiene momentaneamente a quien se le lanza como si estuviera atado por cuerdas o paredes invisibles.  
> 23\. Eorthe ac stanas hiersumie me: Causa que las rocas te obenezcan, normalmente con el efecto de derrumbar pero puede ser mas versatil.  
> 24\. Wildeoren: Roedores carnivoros muy grandes y peligrosos que infestan los tuneles de Andor. Son ciegos y sienten sus alrededores y a sus presas por el olfato. Se les puede engañar disfrazando tu propio aroma con algo con un olor lo suficientemente fuerte para enmascararlo. Son sensibles a la luz. "Son como GIGANTES... ratas bebé..." -Arturo (XD)  
> 25\. Thurh minum gewealde ond thinum maegen... geclippath we thone lieg the ealla awestath: Necesita al menos 2 hechiceros muy poderosos para conjurarlo. Crea una enorme bola de fuego que al contacto con algun objeto causa una enorme explosión.  
> 26\. Deprimo: Abre un agujero en el suelo.  
> 27\. Depulso: Aleja objetos.  
> 28\. Acwence tha baelblysse: Apaga fuegos mágicos.  
> 29\. Finite: Detiene los efectos de un hechizo específico.


	13. Consecuencias

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo siento tanto!!  
> No creí que me fuese a tardar tanto en subir este capítulo pero se me atravesaron varias cosas.  
> Entre ellas que mi hermana (que me hace favor de leer mis capítulos antes de subirlos para buscar errores de dedo) no pudo leer en un buen rato. Y la verdad es que si lo hago yo demasiado pronto después de escribirlos no los encuentro todos y no me doy cuenta si alguna parte no se entiende.  
> Otra de ellas es que de vez en cuando encuentro fics en inglés que simplemente DEBO traducir y uno de esos también se me atravesó.  
> Prometo intentar subir el otro capítulo lo más pronto posible pero no sé como estén los tiempos de mi hermana. Aunque si sigue así de ocupada tendré que optar por hacer la revisión yo misma y entonces tendrán que disculparme si pierdo un poco de coherencia o si se me escapan algunos dedazos. Pero esperemos que no llegue a eso  
> Ojalá les guste!!!

Todos aparecieron directamente en la oficina de aurores. En cuanto Hermione los vio se apresuró a ir con Harry.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? Lancelot no se ve bien.  
-Es que…  
-¿Dónde está Gwen?  
-Se la llevaron. Las teníamos rodeadas pero tenían un traslador preparado… No fuimos lo suficientemente astutos, ni siquiera lo suficientemente rápidos -Harry se veía muy… perturbado ante la situación.  
-¿Entonces qué hacemos ahora?  
-Sí, claro, lo primero que debamos hacer ahora es… -respiró profundo, recobró su cara habitual y volteó a ver a todos. -Lo siento pero todos tendremos que mudarnos a una casa segura.  
-¿Y esa sería…? -Preguntó Katty.  
-¡¿Creen que este es el momento para esto?! -Les gritó Lancelot. -¡En este momento no importa que hagamos después, lo primero es rescatar a Gwen!  
-Lancelot tiene razón -les dijo Arturo. -Se la llevó porque sabe que es importante para mí, si no nos apresuramos volverá  a hacerle daño -la angustia se anudaba en su pecho, de algún modo era ligeramente diferente a la que había sentido cuando Morgana se la había llevado a la torre obscura pero para nada menos intensa.  
-No me mal entiendan -les dijo Harry a ambos con el tono más tranquilizador que pudo. -Por supuesto que nuestra prioridad en este momento es rescatarla. Sin embargo no podemos negar que en cuanto eso pase vamos a tener que tomar medidas para que esto no suceda otra vez.  
-¿Entonces qué estás sugiriendo? -Le preguntó Elyan, que también se veía muy alterado.  
-Por lo que le dijo Morgana a Arturo, ocultar a todas sus familias con el hechizo _fidelius_ (1) y que todos nos mudemos a una casa segura. Así no podrán encontrar sus casas y aunque nos sigan no le podrán hacer daño a sus familiares.  
-¿Y cuánto tomaría esto? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Para ocultar a todas las familias y que traigan lo que necesiten unas 2 ó 3 horas.  
-¡En ese tiempo podría matarla! -Volvió a gritar Lancelot.  
-No va a matarla… -dijo Merlín y sentía como un nudo se hacía en su garganta.  
-No… esto sería muy fácil -dijo Arturo. -Quiere que yo sufra… que Gwen sufra… que todos suframos…  
-Antes… -empezó Merlín -la torturó hasta que la hizo creer que ella era la única en la que Gwen podía confiar… incluso intentó matar a Arturo…  
-¡Con más razón hay que movernos ya!  
-Eso no pasará esta vez -les dijo Hermione. -Con los brazaletes sabremos si le hacen algo…  
-¡Aún si no dice nada sobre el caso o no hace nada contra nosotros, está la posibilidad de que la torturen de todos modos!  
-No entienden cómo es Morgana -dijo Elyan viendo con reproche a Hermione y está desvió la mirada.  
-No, no la conocemos como ustedes -dijo Harry autoritariamente parándose entre ellos y Hermione. -Pero sabemos cómo son las personas como ella. No piensen que son los únicos que conocen el dolor, la angustia o la desesperanza, todos nosotros hemos pasado por esto también. Así que vamos a tomar las medidas para que no siga pasando.  
-Lancelot… -lo llamó Percival -todos estamos preocupados, todos queremos recuperar a Gwen cuanto antes. Pero creo que los deberías escuchar.  
-Además, -dijo León -no creo que podamos encontrarla solos.  
-En realidad… -la cara de Katty se veía como si estuviera pidiendo una disculpa -en este momento nosotros tampoco sabemos cómo encontrarla…  
-¿Entonces qué vamos a hacer? -Lancelot sintió como se le cayó el alma al suelo. -¿No hay esperanza? -Cayó al de rodillas al piso mientras un miedo más profundo de lo que jamás hubiera sentido lo inmovilizaba.  
-No te preocupes -le dijo Merlín hincándose junto a él. -La vamos a encontrar tengamos ayuda o no… pero es mejor tenerla… -miró hacia arriba, directo a Harry. -Por favor, nosotros no podemos dejarla esperando, necesitamos ir ya -Harry suspiró.  
-Bien, dividiremos nuestras fuerzas. León, yo sé que todos ustedes quieren salvarla pero pareces el más organizado de ustedes, así que necesito tú ayuda. Hermione, Volanti y tú irán a las casas de cada uno de ustedes y recogerán lo que les pueda ser útil para vivir en otro lugar por un tiempo mientras los demás vamos por Gwen -León abrió la boca para protestar pero Harry se le adelantó. -Hermione se encargará de hacer el hechizo _fidelius_ para que no puedan encontrar a sus familias y Volanti es muy bueno con los hechizos de memoria, así que modificará la memoria de sus familiares para que crean que ustedes se fueron a un largo viaje pero necesitamos que uno de ustedes se haga cargo de eso porque solo ustedes se conocen lo suficiente para saber qué es necesario y que les servirá.  
-... -León abrió la boca de nuevo para protestar pero la cerró. -Está bien… -suspiró -por favor traigan a Gwen a salvo.  
-Lo haremos, cueste lo que cueste -dijo Merlín.  
-Draco… tú tendrás que hacer lo mismo y… -Harry dudó un momento -creo que lo mejor es que le digas a Scorpius que se quede en Hogwarts para pascua.  
-¡¿Crees que voy a dejar a Scorpius fuera de mi vista después de lo que dijeron?!  
-Estará más seguro en Hogwarts.  
-¡Sí, porque Hogwarts siempre ha sido TAN seguro! Un ataque de un troll, otro de basilisco, un fugitivo colándose, un mortífago dando clases y todo eso fue incluso antes de que el señor obscuro regresase. ¡Por supuesto que me sentiré más tranquilo dejando a mi hijo ahí!  
-Sería más peligroso que lo viesen contigo. Además ellas no te conocen ¿Cómo van a saber quién eres y quién es él si no están juntos?  
-Ya te lo dije, los Bellchant son socios desde hace tiempo. Yo la hubiese reconocido a ella aún sin haberla visto antes. En el momento que Mara, o Morgana como quieras decirle, me vea sabrá exactamente quién soy y de Scorpius. Si ya está en peligro porque estoy ayudando prefiero al menos tenerlo donde pueda vigilarlo y protegerlo yo mismo -bajó el tono de voz. -Sabes que él es todo lo que me queda -solo Harry lo escuchó.  
-Ya sé que la seguridad de Scorpius es tu prioridad, así debe ser, por eso sugiero que hagamos esto. Si te hace sentir más tranquilo puedo hablar con McGonagall(2) y pedirle que deje a Narssisa y a Lucius quedarse con él.  
-¿Qué?  
-Necesito tu ayuda y sé que si estás preocupado por tu familia no serás de mucha ayuda. Y sé que no le confiarías la seguridad de Scorpius a la gente del ministerio. ¿Quién mejor para cuidar de él que tus padres? Sabes perfectamente que Lucius no es santo de mi devoción pero hasta yo sé que no dejará que nadie toque a su nieto. Y bueno, -agregó en un tono mucho menos serio -Narssisa tuvo los pantalones de mentirle a Voldemort en la cara solo para verte así que nadie podría negar que es una buena elección.  
-¿De verdad crees que McGonagall acepte eso?  
-Yo hablaré con ella y si es necesario le pediré al cuadro de Dumbledore que me ayude a convencerla. Incluso se lo pediré al de Snape(3) si es preciso, nunca nos agradamos el uno al otro pero siempre tuvo preferencia por ti, seguro que si le digo que se trata de ayudarte y a tu hijo cooperará -Draco tomó un respiro profundo.  
-Bien Potter, me rindo, que sea como quieres. Pero que te quede claro, -y de repente si voz sonó muy seria -esta es tú idea, por tanto eres responsable. Así que, si algo le pasa a mi hijo -su voz tomó un tono más amenazante de lo que cualquiera de los presentes se hubiese imaginado -no habrá lugar en el mundo en el que te puedas librar de mí.  
-Lo sé.

Harry ni siquiera se molestó en responder con una broma como lo solía hacer. Sabía que a diferencia de sus amenazas vacías que usaban a menudo como juego está había nacido directo del corazón de Draco. Nadie se sintió como que debiesen haber intervenido pero tenían que moverse.

-Ahora, -dijo Cerberus -está el asunto de cómo encontrarlas.  
-Eso es fácil, -dijo Merlín -solo buscaremos el GPS de su celular.  
-¿No crees que se lo hayan quitado? -Preguntó Percival.  
-Los informes dicen que les tres son de familias mágicas así que dudo mucho que sepan que es un celular, ya vieron la cara de todos cuando se los enseñé.  
-¿Y crees que tenga suficiente señal para que el GPS funcione? -Preguntó Elyan ya un poco más animado.  
-Es una de las razones por las que tomé mi tiempo con cada uno, tienen tanta recepción como un teléfono satelital.  
-Perfecto, -dijo Arturo.  
-¿De qué hablan? -Preguntó Katty.  
-Los teléfonos que les di, no solo sirven para hablar y mandar mensajes -le contestó Merlín. -Ahora los muggles los usan para prácticamente todo, incluído para saber dónde estás.  
-Eso suena práctico -dijo Draco -y… demasiado específico.  
-No tienes una idea de lo específicas que pueden llegar a ser estas apps, son como los hechizos.  
-Bien, -dijo Harry -pues ya con lo de la localización resuelto; quiero preguntarles una cosa. El hechizo _fidelius_ requiere un guardián del secreto para que funcione y nadie, salvo a quien el guardián le diga, sepa la información. ¿Todos, eso te incluye a ti León, están de acuerdo con que el guardián de el secreto de todos sea León?  
-Seguro, -contestó Arturo -ninguno de nosotros dudaría de la lealtad y discreción de León.  
-Cierto -contestaron los demás.  
-Así que sin presiones ¿no? -Bromeo León.  
-¿Tú también estás de acuerdo en ser tú?  
-No sé si soy el más indicado -contestó. -Pero si ellos me dan su confianza, no los voy a defraudar.  
-Bien, pues váyanse de una vez.  
-Esperen -los llamó Arturo. -¿Ya no regresemos a casa, verdad?  
-No hasta que esto acabe- le contesto Harry.  
-Merlín, el coche de mi madre. Se preocupará si simplemente desaparece.  
-Sí, seguro lo extrañará más que a ti -se burló Merlín de lo que se preocupaba Arturo justo antes de Dios sabe qué planes tuviese Morgana. -Toma, -le dió la miniatura a Hermione -un engorgio o finite bastarán para que regrese a su tamaño.  
-Entiendo. ¿Harry, regresamos aquí o vamos directo a la casa segura?  
-Aquí, -contestó sin mucho ánimo -prefiero que nos movamos todos juntos - y con eso el grupo se fue. -Ahora ¿Cómo se usa ese… GPS?  
-Lancelot, -dijo Arturo -mandale un mensaje preguntando si tiene el teléfono pero que no diga nada -de inmediato se puso a escribir. -¡No, espera! Mandelo alguno de ustedes. Será mejor que no se vea ningún nombre que conozcan, así si por algo encuentran el teléfono crean que solo es un amigo que mandó un mensaje porque sí.  
-¿Qué les parece esto, -Katty había sacado su celular en cuanto Arturo lo había dicho -“¿Dónde estás? ¿Estás libre para hablar? Pasó algo en casa y necesito contarte.”?  
-Bien, Fawley -le dijo Harry. -Creo que está bien disimulado.  
-¿Puedes agregar al final “hasta Leonardo y Aaron están preocupados”? -Le pidió Arturo.  
-Creí que no querías nombres conocidos.  
-Ellas saben que soy Arturo, no Aaron Davies. Así que no cuenta cómo un nombre conocido -Katty agregó lo que Arturo le pidió y mandó el mensaje.

No tuvieron que esperar demasiado. La respuesta llegó apenas unos minutos después y solo decía “está bien”. Lancelot le marcó enseguida y todos esperaron que no se tardase muchos tonos en contestar para que nadie la oyese.

-Bueno… -sonó la voz de Gwen al otro lado del teléfono.  
-¡¿Estás bien?! -Dijo Lancelot en cuanto la oyó. -¿Sabes dónde estás? Enseguida iremos por ti -puso altavoz para que todos la oyesen.  
-Estoy bien. No tengo idea de dónde estoy pero parece una casa antigua, bastante grande en medio de ningún lugar, o bueno esa impresión da cuando no hay ventanas ni ruido.  
-Podría ser alguna de las propiedades de los Bellchant -le dijo Draco a Harry.  
-Bueno, no importa -dijo Lancelot. -Manda tu ubicación e iremos de inmediato por ti.  
-No.  
-¿Qué quieres decir con “no”?  
-Que no pueden venir por mí.  
-¿Morgana te hizo algo?  
-Pero no puede ser -dijo Merlín. -El ritual que le hizo antes toma algunos días  
-Y no ha aparecido nada en los brazaletes -completó Draco examinando el suyo.  
-No me han hecho nada. Lo que pasa es que oí algo interesante y que puede ser útil. Parece que no pueden usar magia.  
-¿A qué te refieres? -Le preguntó Harry.  
-Yo tampoco estoy muy segura aún. Pero después de encerrarme Nimueh le estaba preguntando a Morgana que para que me había traído, ella le contestó que para que Arturo sufriese y tal vez podía ser de utilidad. Entonces Nimueh dijo que era arriesgado por si me venían a buscar porque estaban indefensa mientras no tuviesen control. Entonces Morgause se metió y dijo que para eso había traído a los troll y que solo eran 4 días. Entonces Nimueh les dijo algo como “el ritual es más importante que su ridícula venganza”. Ya no oí más porque se estaban alejando por el pasillo.  
-Si no pueden usar magia es el mejor momento para rescatarte -dijo Arturo.  
-Pero si me quedo tal vez pueda oír algo más.  
-Pero podrían lastimarte, no necesitan magia para eso.  
-Solo denme unos días. Si logro escuchar que planean tal vez sea más fácil detenerlas.  
-No estoy de acuerdo -dijo Lancelot.  
-Pero… -parecía que estaba tratando de escoger sus palabras con cuidado. -¿Puedes quitar el altavoz? -Lo hizo.  
-Listo.  
-Ya te debes de haber dado cuenta hoy. Lo que podemos hacer es limitado. No podemos apoyar en duelo y ustedes por lo menos son buenos para pelear así que pueden enfrentarse a las criaturas que tienen. Pero yo ni siquiera puedo hacer eso. Y si te soy sincera no hay nada que quiera más en este momento que terminar con esto y fingir que nunca pasó.  
-Con más razón no deberías quedarte ahí.  
-Si quedándome unos días puedo ayudar a que esto acabe más rápido, entonces lo haré.  
-Sigo sin estar de acuerdo.  
-Además… -Lancelot oyó el titubeó en su voz -quiero poder hacer algo por todos. En Camelot siempre me estaban salvando y protegiendo. Incluso ahora tú me sigues cuidando todo el tiempo y te lo agradezco muchísimo, y fue ese carácter tuyo el que hizo que me enamorase de ti en primer lugar. Pero… a veces quisiera… regresar el gesto…  
-Entonces… -en la voz de Lancelot ya se percibía la derrota. -¿No hay nada que pueda decir para convencerte?  
-No -respondió sencillamente pero su voz no tenía rastro de alegría o victoria, solo resolución e inevitabilidad.  
-Solo 2 días. Sí espero más que eso… es probable que me vuelva loco -y todos ya sabían que el asunto estaba zanjado.  
-¿La puedes poner en altavoz de nuevo? -Le pidió Arturo y éste lo hizo. -Ya que parece que estás lo suficientemente decidía como para lograr convencer a Lancelot supongo que… tus buenos argumentos debes tener. Pero que quede claro que estoy de acuerdo con él y no me parece la idea de que te quedes. Sin embargo no tengo intención de ignorar tus decisiones… con algunas condiciones.  
-¿Condiciones?  
-Solo serán los 2 días que dijo Lancelot, el viernes te sacaremos de ahí sin falta quieras o no. Si te dañan en cualquier forma tienes que avísarnos de inmediato y tanto ese caso como el de que tu nombre aparezca en los brazaletes, por pequeño que sea, iremos por ti enseguida. Aún si han pasado solo minutos de esta conversación. Si no accedes no creo que ninguno de nosotros se pueda sentir tranquilo.  
-Mmm… -le parecían condiciones, solo un poco, exageradas pero pensó en cómo se sentiría ella si fuera alguno de ellos en su lugar. -Está bien. Pero ahora tengo que colgar, no sé cuando vayan a regresar. Apagaré el teléfono para que no se termine la batería. Lo prenderé si hay algo que informar.  
-Prendelo por 30 minutos a las 12 de la noche ambos días -dijo Harry. -También podría ser que nosotros necesitemos decirte algo. De momento todo lo que debes saber es que cuando regreses te mudarás con nosotros a una casa segura para proteger a tu familia.  
-De acuerdo -no sonaba feliz pero no discutió. -Bueno, ya me voy.  
-Cuídate, hablaremos a las 12 -dijo Lancelot antes de oír el tono de llamada finalizada.  
-Bien, -dijo Harry en una voz lo suficientemente alta como para que lo volteasen a ver todos en la oficina -eso nos deja tiempo para atender otra cosa en este momento. Garnet, -Mordered volteo. -¿Qué ocurrió? Volanti dijo que algo había pasado y por eso se habían retrasado.  
-¡Cierto! -Exclamó Mordered. -¡Hay que mandar un escuadrón de _Obliviadores_ (4) y un grupo de control de criaturas mágicas a Murlaggan!  
-¿Por qué? -Pregunto Katty.  
-Cuando llegamos al punto de aparición en el bosque León notó que había humo en la dirección del poblado. Poco después se oyeron gritos, así que nos dirigimos en esa dirección. Cuando llegamos vimos a un troll suelto, rompiendo todo lo que había en su paso, al menos 4 cangrejos de fuego, incendiando casas y graneros, y por supuesto gente corriendo y gritando aterrada. Pusimos a todos en resguardo, León y Elyan se encargaron del troll, y Odiseus y yo de los cangrejos. Dejamos a todos los habitantes, por suerte no eran muchos, desmayados y encerrados pero no nos dió tiempo de borrarles la memoria.  
-Bueno, me alegra no trabajar en el departamento de regulación de criaturas mágicas y tener que ir a recoger 2 troll, 4 cangrejos de fuego y 2 cadáveres de topos gigantes.  
-¿Topos gigantes? -Dijo Mordered desconcertado. -Y no, solo era un troll.  
-Hay otro troll inconciente en donde estábamos así que son 2, -le contestó. -Y también 2 topos enormes que no sé como se llamen.  
-Son Wildeoren -les dijo Arturo.  
-¿Se metieron en alguna cueva? -Les preguntó Gawain entre con burla y preocupación.  
-No, -dijo Merlín -Nimueh los sacó  a la superficie.  
-Bueno, al menos tenían la ventaja de que ustedes si podían verlos.  
-Si, pero los troll si que nos podían ver -le contestó Arturo -y los Wildeoren seguían su olor, su asqueroso olor. Por suerte los troll eran tan estúpidos como se veían y pudimos engañarlos para que ellos mataran a los Wildeoren y uno noqueó al otro.  
-Pero el que quedó en pie fue el que se llevó a Gwen -agregó secamente Lancelot.  
-Pues iré a ver que se manden a los escuadrones. Regresaré en menos de 20 minutos y después volveremos a ir a donde las encontramos. Si lo que dijo Gwen es cierto eso nos dará tiempo para revisar el lugar y averiguar qué estaban haciendo.  
-Nos gustaría ir esta vez -dijo Gawain. -Además si la señorita Granger no está y hay más cosas escritas en runas, yo soy el que más familiarizado con ellas -agregó antes de que cualquiera pudiese protestar.  
-Bien, -dijo Harry aunque no era cierto, Draco también era bueno con ellas y Fawley también tenía aprobado su T.I.M.O. de runas antiguas, aún si no era una experta -pero todavía necesitamos dejar algunas personas para mantener vigilado si hay infiltrados en el ministerio. Langram, esta vez te toca la guardia.  
-Entiendo.  
-Revisa las otras oficinas del departamento. Si alguien actúa sospechosamente traelo discretamente y se le revisará.  
-¿Quiere que busque en otros departamentos? Tengo buena relación con el departamento de control de criaturas mágicas así que no se vería sospechoso.  
-No, esperaremos a Hermione para hacer una búsqueda exhaustiva. Por el momento lo que me interesa es que nadie cerca de este despacho pueda filtrar nada de información.  
-Entendido.  
-¿Lancelot, Elyan, podrían quedarse a ayudarlo con esto? Sería bueno que se tuviera una opinión imparcial de si están actuando extraño o no.  
-Claro, -dijo Elyan sarcásticamente -porque nosotros somos los más calificados para distinguir “extraño” aquí.  
-Está bien -contestó Lancelot sin ningún animo.  
-Regreso enseguida.

Harry salió rápidamente de la oficina para evitar alguna objeción. Nadie se sentía del todo cómodo para platicar casualmente. Así que se dedicaron a reevaluar la información.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer!  
> Sé que no pasó mucho en este capítulo pero quedaba demasiado largo si incluía los siguentes eventos.  
> Términos Mágicos  
> 1\. Fidelius: El encantamiento de secreto. Guarda cierta información dentro de una persona que se convierte en "guardian del secreto" y solo las personas a las que el guardian les reveló voluntariamente el secreto tienen acceso a la información. Normalmente se utiliza para ubicaciones y cosas así.  
> 2\. McGonagall: Minerva McGonagall, fue prefesora de Harry cuando estuvo en la escuela. No tiene mayor papel en esta historia aparte de que sepan que es la directora actual de Hogwarts.  
> 3\. Snape: Severus Snape, tambien fue profesor de Harry en la escuela. Tampoco tiene mayor papel solo saber que fue (por poco tiempo) director de Hogwarts y que él y Harry se despreciaban mutuamente.  
> 4\. Obliviadores: Creo que es un término que se expica solo, pero son trabajadores del ministerio que se dedican a modificar la memoria de los muggles que son testigos de sucesos mágicos
> 
> P.d. Intentaré subir el próximo muy pronto pero aún está por verse U_U


	14. Refugios

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Antes que otra cosa quiero agradecer a samo2027 que hizo favor de ayudarme a hacer la revisión del capítulo para que no se me colaran errores de dedo y esas cosas. Con esa ayuda debaría haberlo subido más rápido pero... la vida insiste en estorbarle a mis intenciones de avanzar esto más rápido.  
> Por cierto, hay un poco mas de Merthur en este capítulo. Pero sigue avanzando poco a poco.  
> Como siempre, la base de datos con los términos mágicos y si se me pasó alguno avisenme por favor:  
> https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FlGbW6So_Y6zz_hqqS4KgMeeSoe_uox3ObbLopsSUJ4/edit?usp=sharing

Ahora era seguro que esos puntos guardaban más de lo que parecía. ¿Por qué había un lago del que nadie sabía? ¿Y cómo es que nadie, ni muggle  ni mago lo había encontrado antes? Si como había sugerido Arturo, el lago había sido hecho inmarcable antes de Camelot ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Y cómo era posible que no se hubiese roto el encantamiento antes? Además esas colinas tenían una energía que le resultaba familiar.

 

-No esperaba ver wildeoren de nuevo -le dijo Arturo a Merlín.  
-Yo tampoco sabía que aún existían, tenía siglos que no los veía.  
-Deben ser bestias muy raras, -les dijo Draco -nunca había oído hablar de ellas. ¿Cuáles son sus propiedades mágicas?  
-¿Propiedades mágicas? -Preguntó Gawain.  
-Sí ¿Cuáles son sus características? ¿Qué hacen? Por ejemplo si pueden hablar o cambiar su tamaño, algo así.  
-Nop, -contestó Gawain -solo comen carne humana, son ciegos y se guían por el olfato.  
-Son como gigantes ratas bebé. ¿No, Arturo? -Dijo Merlín intentando animar un poco a sus amigos.  
-No me dirás qué no lo parecen -le siguió el juego y en eso Harry regresó.  
-Bien, pues vamos de regreso.  
-Que les vaya bien -dijo Draco que seguía revisando uno de los libros de la casa de Morgause. -Si hay más ingredientes de pociones no los vayan a contaminar.  
-No, ya te dije. Tienes que venir, las consultas son al momento. Muévete.  
-Eres un fastidio -y se paró, aunque Merlín tenía el presentimiento que en ningún momento había sido su intención quedarse.

 

Se aparecieron ya directamente en dónde había sido el conflicto. Los otros 2 equipos aún no habían llegado. Los wildeoren y el troll seguían. Pero ya había obscurecido y los círculos en el suelo también se habían apagado.

 

-Lumos -dijeron Harry, Katty Mordred y Draco y las puntas de sus varitas se iluminaron mientras Merlín sacaba linternas de cabeza y se las pasaba a sus amigos.  
-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó Draco cuando se las ponían.  
-Lámparas -contestó Gawain divertido, prendiéndola y Draco se hizo hacia atrás unos centímetros.  
-Pues se ven ridículos -regresó a su tono pedante.  
-Pero son útiles -le dijo Arturo -y mucho más cómodas que tener que sostener el celular -Draco parecía confundido en qué relación tenían las lámparas con los celulares pero  
no pregunto nada y simplemente se dió la vuelta.  
-Creo que esto es lo que buscan -los llamó Percival.

 

Todos lo alcanzaron un poco más cerca de la colina y en efecto había algo dibujado en el suelo. 

 

Eran 3 círculos entrelazados cuyas líneas estaban dibujadas con diferentes símbolos o letras y formaban un triángulo en el centro. Dentro de este triángulo había un sello mágico de diseño complicado. En el círculo superior había una flecha, en el de la derecha algo que se veía como un 4 pero con una curva en la parte de arriba de la línea de la izquierda y en el izquierdo lo que parecía una cruz con otra línea la base. En los 3 triángulos pequeños que se formaban alrededor del triángulo del centro también había símbolos pero Merlín no tenía la más remota idea de que significaban.

 

-¿Qué es esto? -Preguntó Harry al ver el intrincado dibujo.  
-No tengo la menor idea -contestó Merlín.  
-Me gustaría que Hermione viese esto directamente. No confío en poder reproducir todos los detalles.  
-Deja que nosotros nos preocupemos por eso -le dijo Arturo mientras sacaba su celular.  
-¿Qué opinas Draco? ¿Te son familiares estos símbolos?  
-Pues… -empezó a ver detenidamente el diseño.  
-¿Creen que Nimueh sea sagitario? -Interrumpió Gawain que estaba observando de cerca el dibujo. -Sinceramente no me imagino que Morgana o Morgause lo sean.  
-¿Sagitario como la constelación? -Preguntó Draco sin seguir la idea de Gawain.  
-Sip -contestó simplemente. -Si me lo preguntan creo que Morgause es leo o tal vez tauro y Morgana pensaría en escorpión o géminis.  
-¡¿De qué demonios estás hablando?! -Exigió Arturo.  
-Este -señaló la flecha -es el signo de sagitario ¿no? Solo me preguntaba si tendría que ver con ellas -Draco volteó a ver dónde apuntaba Gawain.  
-¡Ah…! Tiene razón. ¿Sabes qué significa ese símbolo, Potter?  
-¿Un centauro…? -Dijo sin la menor pista de a lo que se refería.  
-¡Serás idiota! Quiere decir creación, en la alquimia al menos.  
-¿Tendrá que ver con que este círculo esté hechos de “creación”? -Dijo Gawain en tono casual  
-¿Ah? -Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.  
-Las palabras que hacen al círculo, todas son la misma palabra “creación” en sánscrito.  
-Bueno, supongo que puede estar relacionado. Pero no reconozco todos los símbolos para estar seguro.  
-¿Entonces no es ningún ritual que conozcas? -Le preguntó Harry.  
-No.  
-No creo que vaya a conocer más de lo que vamos a ver... -dijo Merlín.  
-¿Perdón…? -Draco dijo intentando ocultar su tono de indignación por sentir que le habían llamado inútil.  
-Tampoco creo que vayamos a encontrar esto escrito en ningún lugar… bueno, tal vez algunos bosquejos entre los papeles de Moira.  
-¿Por qué?  
-Si tenemos símbolos de alquimia, escritura en sánscrito, griego… y me parece árabe -fue señalando cada círculo. -Me suena a que en lugar de usar alguno de los rituales que Nimueh conoce, ellas crearon este, tiene demasiadas raíces.  
-Así que hay que encontrar el significado de cada uno de los símbolos y ver cómo se relacionan ¿no?  
-Eso creo.  
-Esperaba que no dijeras eso. Realmente no quiero quedarme aquí toda la noche buscando símbolos en un libro- dijo Harry.  
-No creo que esa sea una buena idea -le dijo Merlín. -Si queremos mantener el avance de la investigación en secreto no deberíamos dejar que nadie más vea el sello o sepa que lo investigamos, o lo vimos.  
-De verdad no creo poder reproducir los detalles del dibujo de en medio.  
-Por eso no hay problema -le dijo Arturo. -Ya tomé todos los detalles y signos. Mejor borra esto ya Merlín -Merlín levantó una mano al dibujo. -¡Espera! Pensándolo mejor, falta una toma panorámica de todo. Es muy grande para desde esta altura salga todo el diseño -Merlín sonrió maliciosamente.  
-Asegúrate de no tirar tu celular -fue única advertencia que Arturo recibió antes de ser levantado 3 metros en el aire.  
-Ah… -su primer instinto fue gritar ante la sorpresa pero lo reprimió así que apenas fue audible. Enfocó la cámara de su celular y tomó la foto intentando verse muy calmado. -Desde esta altura no se notan bien las líneas. ¿Pueden iluminarlas o algo? -No supo quién fue pero las líneas empezaron a brillar. -Ya está, ahora bájame, idiota -demandó cuando ya había terminado.  
-Me pareció la opción más rápida -dijo inocentemente.  
-Y a mí me parece que eres un idiota -dijo determinado a que no se notase que por un segundo se espantó antes de pensar que Merlín no lo dejaría caer. -Bórralo ya -ordeno y Merlín volvió a levantar la mano hacia el dibujo    
- _ Andslyht _ (1) -y una corriente viento hizo desaparecer el diseño.  
-¿Eso fue una foto? -Preguntó Katty. -No sabía que había cámaras tan pequeñas.  
-Pues no es lo mismo que una profesional -contestó Arturo -pero tiene los píxeles suficiente para que se vean todos los detalles.  
-¿Píxeles? -Arturo iba a contestar pero Merlín lo detuvo  
-No importa -llegó el equipo del departamento de control de criaturas.  
-Necesito pedirles que me manden el informe de estas criaturas en cuanto acaben aquí -dijo Harry y se encaminó hacia el nuevo equipo. -Vayan dirigiéndose hacia Murlaggan para ver si pueden averiguar algo antes de que  _ oblivien _ a las personas, los alcanzo en seguida.

 

El grupo se dirigió hacia el pueblo cercano a donde estaban. No habían avanzado ni medio camino cuando Harry los alcanzó y continuaron todos juntos. Un poco más adelante ya se veían las pocas casas que habían, aunque no había nadie afuera. Había una cabaña que se veía bastante dañada pero en  general parecía que los daños se habían contenido bien.

 

-Actuaron rápido -le dijo Harry a Mordred. -Buen trabajo -y este sonrió un poco orgulloso.   
-Bueno, Odiseus pensó en un plan rápido y… -parecía que en realidad no quería decir esto pero se sentía obligado -León y Elyan hicieron buen equipo para encargarse del troll… -suspiró resignado.   
-Me alegra que hayan podido trabajar juntos -le dijo Harry sinceramente y este le devolvió una sonrisa un tanto forzada.   
-Parece que aún no reacciona nadie -por fin habían entrado al pueblo.   
-Creo que tal vez hicimos el hechizo demasiado fuerte… -dijo Mordred ligeramente apenado.   
-Mejor así, -lo animó Katty -hubiese sido peor que se vieran envueltos en el ataque del troll, los cangrejos de fuego o sintieran el casi terremoto que se provocó donde estábamos -Mordred los guió a la iglesia donde habían encerrado a todos.  
-Miren -señaló Mordred a un niño, a través de la ventana, que miraba confundido a las personas dormidas a su alrededor.  
-Pues empecemos con él -dijo Harry y entraron. -Hola.  
-Ah… ¿Hola?  
-Me llamo Harry. ¿Tú cómo te llamas?  
-Soy Max. ¿Quiénes son ustedes? -Se veía un poco asustado.  
-Mis amigos y yo venimos a ver que todos estén bien. ¿Viste qué pasó?  
-No, había salido a jugar un rato y cuando estaba regresando a mi casa se oyó un golpe muy fuerte -se veía muy nervioso, como si esperase que algo pasase de nuevo. -Luego alguien gritó que había fuego y se empezaron a oír muchos gritos. Entonces, creo que fue mi vecina, la señora Smith, la que me tomó de la mano y me llevó en dirección contraria -se veía como si fuese a empezar a llorar. -Creo que había 2 hombres que nos decían que entrásemos a la iglesia para estar seguros. Después de eso desperté aquí.  
-Muy bien, gracias.  
-¿Todos están bien? ¿Por qué nadie más ha despertado?  
-Todos están bien -todos se sorprendieron que las palabras tranquilizadoras estuvieran saliendo de la boca de Draco. -No te preocupes, despertarán en un rato. Tú debiste despertarte antes porque eres muy fuerte ¿Verdad Max?  Apuesto que le ayudas mucho a tu mamá -le sonrió y no era una de sus sonrisas altaneras sino una tranquilizadora y el niño pareció por fin calmarse.  
-Sí -sonrió de vuelta.  
-¿Qué te parece si buscamos a tus papás y vemos si los puedo despertar? -La cara de Max se iluminó.   
-¡Vamos! -Le tomó la mano a Draco para que caminaran entre las personas.   
-Eso fue… -dijo Gawain -inesperado… No me hubiera imaginado que era bueno con los niños.   
-Es la práctica con Scorpius -le contestó Harry. -También me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi.

 

Mientras Draco y Max veían quién era quién entre las personas más cercanas a la puerta los demás veían si alguien reaccionaba naturalmente. Gawain estaba acercándose a una chica cuando está despertó y naturalmente Gawain sonrió coquetamente.

 

-Hola -dijo él. -¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Estás bien?  
-Ah… -ella se sonrojó. -Sí… -ella también se veía algo desconcertada y Katty se acercó a ellos.  
-¿Recuerdas qué pasó? -La muchacha pensó un momento.  
-¡Un monstruo!  
-¿Y tú lo viste? ¿Cómo era?  
-¡Era enorme! ¡Tenía la piel gris y un mazo que era tan grande como un árbol! -La chica estaba aterrada. -¡No sé qué pasó! -Empezó a llorar.  
-Tranquila, -le dijo Gawain apoyando su mano en el brazo de ella -estás bien, todos están bien. Ya pasó, estás segura -y su respiración empezó a regularse.  
-Parece que tienes experiencia con esto -le dijo Katty.  
-Siempre es bueno saber dar confort -se oyó un aullido a lo lejos. -No sabía que había lobos por aquí.  
-Pero no hay -la cara de la chica se veía confundida de nuevo.  
-¡Nunca he visto un lobo! -Exclamó Max y salió de la iglesia y Draco corrió detrás de él.  
-¡No Max, puede ser peligroso! -Gritó la chica y se paró para seguirlo, pero Gawain la detuvo.  
-¿No será solo un perro? -Sugirió Mordred.  
-No, -dijo Percival -eso definitivamente suena como un lobo -y ahora no solo fue un aullido, eran 2 y se oían muy cerca.-¡Ese no es un lobo! -Gritó Harry y corrió a la puerta. -¡Garnet, Fawley, síganme! -Ambos obedecieron al instante. -¡Los demás no salgan y no dejen que nadie más lo haga si se despierta!  
-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué se pusieron así? -Preguntó Percival.  
-Porque son hombres lobo(2)… -contestó Merlín.  
-¿Estos de los cuentos, -esta vez fue Arturo -que se transforman en mitad lobos, mitad personas cada luna llena?  
-Si y no, los hombres lobo de verdad se ven casi iguales a los lobos normales. Pero son mucho más agresivos y su mordedura mata casi siempre… -Merlín estaba revisando que nadie se despertase.  
-¡Entonces necesitamos ayudarlos, hay un niño allá afuera!  
-¡No, Percival…! -Pero antes de que alguien pudiese decir nada, él ya estaba afuera.

 

En cuanto estuvo afuera buscó donde estaban los magos y si veía al niño. Oyó gruñidos como a 2 casas de distancia, luego un crack de una explosión, un grito aterrado de un niño. Corrió al lugar del que provenía este último. Entonces vió a Max hecho bolita al lado de una camioneta de carga y a Draco al lado con su varita desenfundada y fue hacia ellos.

 

-¡Les dije que no saliesen! -Se oyó la voz de Harry que estaba en la esquina de una casa, revisando. -¿No me oíste?  
-¡Hay que llevar al niño adentro! -Respondió él.  
-Bien, -volteó a ver a Draco -acompañalo.  
-¿Me está ordenando, Potter?   
-Sí, no eres un empleado del ministerio, solo eres un consultante, no tienes por que enfrentarte a unos hombres lobos -dijo firmemente. -Además… después de haber tenido a Greyback(3) en tu casa, no creo que sea lo mejor.   
-¡No les tengo miedo! -Le gritó Draco y le dió la espalda. -¡Vamos, -le dijo a Percival -hay que poner a salvo a Max!   
-Sí -respondió él y le extendió la mano a Max pero este titubeo un poco en tomarla.   
-Vamos Max, necesitamos regresar a la iglesia. Dijiste que eras fuerte ¿no? También tienes que ser valiente -y Max tomó la mano de Percival.   
-Casi le causas un infarto a Merlín -dijo Arturo que acababa de llegar con 2 espadas y le extendió una a Percival.   
-Oh… lo sien…   
-¡¿Ninguno de ustedes escuchó lo que les dije?! -Les gritó Harry.   
-Sí, -dijo Arturo un poco sínico -Merlín dijo que pondría una barrera para que no pudiese entrar ninguna criatura obscura a la iglesia y Gawain está encargándose de que las personas que se empiezen a despertar no salgan. No te preocupes, no queremos interferir con ustedes. Solo salí para cuidar la espalda de Percival, cuando regresemos a la iglesia no saldremos.   
-Pues apurémonos -Percival se estaba acomodando al niño bajo el brazo derecho.

 

Arturo, Percival y Draco empezaron a caminar. Arturo iba caminando al frente y Draco del lado izquierdo de Percival. Por su lado Harry caminaba separado, detrás de ellos. Se oían aullidos y gruñidos. Luego se oyó un grito de mujer, que Arturo reconoció como el de Katty, seguido por un grito “ _ ¡Bombarda! _ (4)” de Mordred. Ya estaban a punto de llegar a la iglesia así que apresuraron el paso. Sin embargo a apenas unos 10 metros de la entrada oyeron otro grito.

 

-¡No! -Era la voz de Mordred. -¡Jefe, van hacia ustedes! -Aunque no era necesario que se los dijera ya estaban a la vista 2 enormes lobos. Si estos eran en realidad hombres lobo, de verdad Arturo nunca lo habría sabido.  
-¿Max, -se le acercó Arturo -qué tan rápido eres? -El niño estaba temblando.  
-Rápido… -dijo dudoso. -Aunque Boby es aún más rápido…  
-Bien, -dijo Arturo -esto es lo que vamos a hacer. Percival te va a bajar tranquilo, todos vamos a caminar muy despacio hacia la iglesia -dijo pensando en evitar llamar demasiado la atención de los lobos con movimientos exagerados. -Pero si cualquiera de esos lobos -los señaló -se acercan, vas a correr tan rápido como puedas a la puerta. Adentro están tus papás ¿Recuerdas? Entonces no te pasará nada cuando estés adentro. ¿Me entiendes? -Max asintió. -Muy bien, ahora -le indicó a Percival.

 

Todos hicieron lo que Arturo había dicho y caminaron muy lento hacia la iglesia. Pero no habían dado ni 5 pasos cuando ambos lobos empezaron a gruñir y corrieron hacia ellos. Tal y como le había dicho Arturo, Max corrió tan rápido como pudo. Arturo y Percival en lugar de hacer lo mismo lo siguieron viendo que ninguno de los lobos lo alcanzase.  Y, no tan sorprendentemente uno de los lobos había elegido perseguir al niño en lugar de a las parejas de adultos. Percival que tenía extremidades más largas llegó más rápido y alcanzó golpear a lobo antes de que pudiera alcanzar a Max. Sin embargo éste enseguida cambió su objetivo a Percival y lanzó sobre él. Por suerte Arturo ya estaba ahí, a su lado y cruzando sus 2 espadas empujaron a la bestia.

 

Max ya había logrado entrar a la iglesia, ahora solo faltaban ellos. El animal se volvió a parar, les mostró los dientes y se abalanzó sobre ellos. Fue solo un segundo pero muchas cosas ocurrieron.

 

-¡Quítense de en medio! -Oyeron gritar a Draco e instintivamente cada uno se hizo a un lado. -¡ _ Sectusem... _ (5)!  
-¡No! -Esta vez era la voz de Harry quién desvío la mano de Draco y con ella la luz que salía de su varita. Esta rozó la pata del lobo y se le abrió una herida a lo largo de ella. El lobo chilló. -¡ _ Petrificus totallus _ ! -El lobo no se movió más y los ex-caballeros se pararon.  
-¡ _ Incarcerus _ (6)! -Se oyó la voz de Mordred. -¡Demonios! -La había esquivado. Katty estaba parada al lado de él.  
-¡Los 4 juntos! -Gritó Harry.  
-¡ _ Incarcerus _ ! -Las 4 luces golpearon al lobo y aparecieron cuerdas deteniendo sus movimientos de lucha.  
-¡ _ Petrificus totalus _ ! -Volvió a decir dejando ahora inmóvil a este lobo. Luego se acercó a él y dijo -Finite… -las cuerdas desaparecieron pero siguió sin moverse.  
-¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?! -Le gritó Draco.  
-Las cuerdas podrían estrangularlo.  
-¡Mejor eso a que esté suelto y nos mate!  
-¡Sé lo que hago!

 

Draco le lanzó una mirada de desprecio y se dirigió a la iglesia. Adentro solo se habían despertado otro par de personas además de Max y la chica a la que Gawain había consolado. Al parecer Max le contaba a la chica como lo habían atacado los lobos y ella le acariciaba la cabeza. Luego ella señaló la 2ª fila de las bancas de la iglesia y al niño se le iluminó la cara.

 

-¡Papá, mamá! -Y corrió hacia sus aún dormidos padres.   
-Parece que empezamos a buscar por el lado equivocado -dijo Draco a nadie en realidad.   
-Pero lo calmaste muy bien -le dijo Merlín. -No pensé que fueras tan bueno con los niños.   
-Con Scorpius tuve tiempo de practicar.   
-Esto es ridículo -dijo Arturo entrando -¿Después van a ser vampiros o momias? -Ya que estaba junto a ellos.   
-Lo dudo, -le contestó Merlín -a los vampiros normalmente no les gusta lidiar con humanos así que dudo que cooperen con ellas. Y nunca he visto una momia así que tampoco creo. Un zombie, eso es más probable.   
-¡Brillante! Estamos en una película de terror… -Harry iba entrando a la iglesia.   
-¿Puedes aparecer, Fawley? -Le dijo a Katty que cojeaba detrás de él.   
-No hay problema, solo me torcí el tobillo esquivando a uno. Murdoch lo alejó antes de que me atacase.   
-Me da gusto. Me llegó un mensaje del equipo de obvliadores, -volteó a ver a todos -estarán aquí en 5 minutos. En cuanto aparezcan y entren a la iglesia para encargarse, regresen a la oficina.   
-¿Y tú, te quedas para explicar? -Preguntó Arturo.   
-No, Garnet y yo nos adelantarémos con los prisioneros.  
-¡¿Prisioneros?! -Draco sonaba escandalizado.  
-Fawley, Draco, Merlín, entre ustedes llévense a los demás, por favor.  
-¡Potter! -Le llamó Draco. -¡¿De verdad vas a llevar esas cosas a tu oficina?!  
-¡Por esto justo fue por lo que te dije lo de Greyback!   
-¡Ya te dije que no les tengo miedo! ¡Pero tampoco los quiero cerca de mí! ¡No deberían de estar cerca de nadie!   
-¡No es por si les tienes miedo o no! ¡Lo más lógico es tenerles miedo, claro que te pueden hacer daño! ¡El problema es que los odias demasiado! Y no puedo decir que -la voz de Harry por fin empezó a bajar -no tienes motivos. Greyback era un monstruo y lo tuviste que aguantar en tu casa por demasiado tiempo. Pero hasta que ellos me demuestren lo contrario, ellos son personas y así los voy a tratar. Me rehúso a ser o a permitir actitudes como la de Umbridge en mi presencia -Draco volvió a ver a Harry con desprecio pero no dijo más. -Y solo para estar claros, -continuó hablándole a todos -lo que acaba de ocurrir lo considero como un detalle del caso. Así que nadie puede decirles nada de los prisioneros al escuadrón de obliviadores. Vámonos Garnet.

 

Tanto Harry como Mordred salieron de la iglesia y se oyó el distintivo “POP” de una desaparición. Nadie más dijo nada de la discusión. 

 

Incluso después de haber regresado a la oficina el ambiente entre Draco y Harry se seguía sintiendo tenso. Los hombres lobo no estaban en ningún lugar a la vista, lo que Arturo creyó, ayudó que no empezasen a pelear de nuevo. Pero no tuvieron que soportar mucho más ese ambiente porque apenas unos minutos después de que habían regresado también llegaron Cerberus, Lancelot (quien todavía parecía tener las emociones a flor de piel pero estaba callado) y Elyan, para hablarles de cómo habían visto a las otras personas en el departamento.

 

Al parecer, no habían encontrado a ninguna persona que estuviera siendo obviamente controlada. Cerberus había hecho  _ finite incantatem _ en un par de oficinas pero nadie había cambiado su conducta. Incluso había hecho también  _ revelio _ (7) por si había alguien que estuviese transformado, pero al parecer no era el caso y solo terminó revelando una nota que un tal Boot le había mandado a un compañero quejándose de las horas extras que había tenido que hacer últimamente, por suerte Cerberus era bueno en hechizos no verbales por lo que nadie supo que fue él cuando Boot se puso rojo hasta las orejas diciendo que no tenía idea de quién podía haber hecho una broma así.

 

Un rato después regresaron también Hermione, León y Odiseus. Todos se veían muy tranquilo y Hermione le estaba diciendo a Harry que no había habido complicaciones serias. Cuando León se dió cuenta que no estaba Gwen y se preocupó que algo hubiese pasado. Le explicaron lo que había pasado después de que se fuesen y lo que habían acordado con Gwen. León pareció entender pero la conversación volvió a alterar a Lancelot. Se veía tan… nervioso y… temeroso que casi no parecía él mismo. Esto estaba empezando a preocupar a Merlín, casi no podía ver al Lancelot que había caminado hacia el velo en su lugar.

 

-Bien, -Harry alzó la voz sacándolo de sus pensamientos -ya que estamos todos los que somos de momento, será mejor que nos movamos a la casa segura.  
-¿Y dónde es eso? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-¿Hermione, te importaría hacer el  _ fidelius _ antes de que nos vayamos? ¿Sabes dónde será, no?  
-Sí -entonces Harry y Hermione se alejaron de los demás.  
-¿Por qué no me contestó?  
-Potter estuvo los primeros años de su vida totalmente aislado de la magia -le dijo Draco. -Por eso estaba mucho menos acostumbrado que los demás y era común que no supiese que estaba pasando o se sorprendiese con cosas cotidianas y creo que es lo que más le gusta de la magia, aún ahora. Seguramente quiere que vean cómo se ve cuando se revela un  _ fidelius _ -Draco lo hacía sonar como si fuese la cosas más innecesaria del planeta pero al mismo tiempo había un dejo de diversión y aprecio en su tono un poco contrastante.  
-Así que nos quiere impresionar -dijo Gawain con una sonrisa.  
-Posiblemente -mientras Draco decía esto Harry y Hermione iban regresando.  
-Pues vamos -dijo Harry.  
-¿A dónde? -Dijo Lancelot un poco impaciente. -Aún no nos dicen a dónde es.  
-Lo verán cuando lleguemos.  
-¿Cómo vamos a ir? -Preguntó Arturo pensando en cual infernal método de transporte usarían ahora.  
-En subterráneo -contestó Harry.  
-¿El subterráneo, subterráneo? No es alguna cosa mágica con el mismo nombre -dijo Arturo casi sonriendo. -¿Verdad?  
-Sí, el subterráneo muggle.  
-¡¿Subterráneo muggle?! -Draco era el que había gritado pero para ser justos todos los aurores se veían un poco preocupados.  
-Sí, la casa está en Londres así que la mejor manera de no llamar la atención es movernos como muggles.  
-¿Por qué no simplemente aparecernos?  
-Hechizos defensivos.  
-¿La red flu?  
-Si el departamento de transporte se entera a dónde vamos y de dónde venimos no será demasiado seguro si hay espías.  
-Bien -dijo nada feliz.  
-Si vamos en subterráneo apresurémonos antes de que lo cierren -les dijo Merlín.

 

Salieron hacia la estación de subterráneo y Harry los guió hasta la región más cercana a la casa segura. Cómo era de esperarse los aurores resaltaban mucho entre la multitud de muggles. Un par de veces Arturo vio cómo unas personas les tomaban fotos intentando ser “discretas”. Y no pudo evitar reírse un poco de la cara de Cerberus cuando una chica con ropa gótica se le acercó y le preguntó si estaba en un club victoriano.

 

Cuando salieron del subterráneo los aurores se veían cansados y Arturo no pudo evitar sentir un dejo de gusto al ver que ellos disfrutaban tan poco sus medios de transporte como él los de ellos. Claro, Arturo tenía como ventaja que el transporte mágico era instantáneo así que el solo sufría unos segundos, y el viaje no fue tan largo, menos de media hora, pero aún así los magos tuvieron que aguantar mucho más que él. Harry y Hermione por otro lado se habían visto más que habituados así que no hubo demasiada diversión ahí. Pero bueno, no se puede tener todo en la vida.

 

Caminaron un poco más y llegaron a una calle que se llamaba Grimmauld Place. Todas las casas se veían muy normales, 2 ó 3 pisos, pegadas las unas a las otras pared con pared, y Arturo no entendía como esto era más seguro que sus propias casas. Bueno, excepto por la parte de que aquí no estaban sus familias. De repente algo llamó su atención, después de la casa 11 seguía la casa 13 sin ninguna razón aparente. Y justo mientras el observaba esto se detuvieron en medio de ambas.

 

-Debí haberlo imaginado -dijo Draco.  
-¿Es aquí? -Preguntó Percival.  
-Sí, ahora acerquense -les dijo Harry y todos se acercaron en un círculo. - _ Muffiato _ -dijo con varita en mano. -Aquí, el número 12 Grimmauld Place, es la casa de seguridad para el caso de reencarnaciones.

 

Arturo estuvo a punto de protestar que aquí no había un número 12 pero antes de tener tiempo de hacerlo, las casas 11 y 13 empezaron a separarse y en medio de ellas emergió una casa idéntica a ellas. A pesar de que las ventanas y paredes de ambas casas se movían y temblaban nadie dentro o fuera de ellas (aparte de ellos) pareció darse cuenta de lo que pasaba. Cuando la casa fue del mismo tamaño que sus vecinas Arturo vio que en efecto, el número al lado de la puerta era 12.

 

-Bien, pasen -dijo Harry que ya había llegado hasta la puerta y la estaba abriendo.  
-Esto ciertamente se ve útil -dijo León sonando impresionado.

 

La casa se veía obscura, parecía que habían cegado todas las ventanas. La decoración era anticuada, como si quién la decoró se hubiera quedado atrapado hace 100 ó 150 años. Había un enorme espacio vacío en la pared, pero seguro había habido algo ahí porque había cortinas. Todo se veía limpio y bien conservado pero de algún modo frío y distante.

 

-No creí venir nunca a la casa de la rama principal de los Black -dijo Draco.  
-Para ser justos, no es como que yo estuviese muy ansioso de quedarme otra temporada aquí.  
-No veo porqué no. Es legítimamente tuya.  
-¿Entonces esta es tu casa? -Preguntó Percival.  
-Es mía -contestó Harry. -Pero no vivo aquí.  
-Para como la tía Bella hablaba de la desgracia que había sido que esta casa cayese en manos de su primo y luego en la tuyas pensé que sería más… de sus gustos… ya sabes algo menos… común… tal vez más… impresionante...  
-Si te refieres a su escalofriante gusto de decoración como las cabezas de elfos domésticos o la paraguera de pata de troll, -fue Hermione quien contestó -lo era. Cuando fue el cuartel de la orden tuvimos que hacer una limpieza exhaustiva y absolutamente todo te atacaba.  
-Y cuando nos quedamos aquí mientras buscábamos como destruir a Voldemort -continuó Harry -también nos deshicimos de otras cosas como las cabezas de elfos domésticos. Y después que todo acabó, por fin logré quitar el cuadro de la madre de Sirius.  
-Eso definitivamente ayuda a la paz del lugar -dijo Hermione.  
-¿Y es realmente tan seguro que nos quedemos en una propiedad que es tuya, que has usado en repetidas ocasiones y que aparentemente no es secreto que posees? -Preguntó Elyan y Arturo no pudo evitar ver que tenía un punto.  
-No hay problema, aunque no es un secreto que se me heredó esta casa no hay tantas personas que se lo sepan porque no vivo aquí. Además ahora que tiene el hechizo sería imposible que nadie la encontrarse aunque supiesen exactamente dónde está.  
-¿Es lo mismo que hicieron con las casa de nuestras familias? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Sí, de hecho si León no les dice el secreto, ni ustedes serían capaces de encontrarlas -les explicó y luego se volteó. -Toory -y de repente apareció una pequeña criatura con orejas y ojos enormes, pero no le llegaba a nadie de ahí a más de la cintura y estaba vestido con lo que parecía un almohadón. La criatura hizo una profunda reverencia.  
-¿El amo Harry llamó a Toory? -Dijo la criatura con una voz muy aguda.  
-Sí, necesito un favor. ¿Puedes ir a ver a la profesora McGonagall en Hogwarts y decirle que necesito hablar con ella?  
-En seguida, amo Harry -y haciendo otra reverencia desapareció.  
-¡Oh, vamos Hermione! No me veas así -en efecto ella no se veía nada feliz.  
-¿Por qué tienes…? -Pero Harry no la dejó terminar.  
-Es de la familia de Kreacher(8), aparentemente la casa está ligada a la familia entera. Apareció el año pasado cuando Kreacher murió. Intenté convencerlo de que no necesitaba ayuda pero no paraba de llorar y golpearse con cosas diciendo que era un inútil o algo así. Le ofrecí liberarlo y lloró más, le ofrecí pagarle y solo había visto a Winky(8) así de ofendida. Así que acepté tenerlo. No todos los elfos domésticos son como Dobby(8).  
-¿Este es un buen momento para preguntar, qué era esa cosa? -Le preguntó Arturo a Merlín viendo que todos sus amigos querían preguntar lo mismo.  
-Era un elfo doméstico. Son criaturas con grandes poderes mágicos pero que están ligadas a alguna familia mágica. Son básicamente sirvientes con la ventaja para los magos y desventaja para ellos de que su vínculo mágico hace que no puedan desafiar ninguna orden directa de su amo.  
-O sea que son esclavos -dijo Elyan.  
-¡Exacto! -Gritó Hermione.  
-No es el momento para esto -dijo Harry fastidiado.  
-Sí, porque no se les paga -continuó como si los otros 2 no hubiesen hablado. -Pero en general, para ellos es un orgullo el servir y serles útiles a sus amos. La mayoría son extremadamente felices así, mientras la familia a la que sirven no sean demasiado cretinos y los maltraten -Arturo no podía sentirse de acuerdo con esto de la esclavitud pero de algún modo entendió que no era el momento para análisis y debates morales. Así que se enfocó un aspecto más técnico.  
-Creí que… -reapareció Toory.  
-Amo Harry, la directora McGonagall dice que lo puede recibir en 20 minutos.  
-Gracias Toory. ¿Ahora, puedes llevar a Draco a su mansión? Yo los alcanzaré después ahí.  
-Claro amo Harry. ¿Amo Draco, le permite a Toory? -El elfo le extendió su mano.  
-Gracias -dijo Draco mecánicamente tomando su mano y ambos desaparecieron.  
-Bien, pues iré a arreglar unas cosas. Regreso pronto, pónganse cómodos. Pueden ir familiarizándose con la casa. Pero solo como advertencia si algo no se abre a la primera mejor déjenlo. Hay que hacer una última revisión para saber que nada atacará a nadie -salió de la casa y se oyó el “POP” de la desaparición.  
-¿Decías?  
-Creí que no se podía aparecer ni desaparecer aquí.  
-Sí, por eso Harry salió.  
-Pero el elfo, Toory, y Draco lo hicieron aquí adentro.  
-Como dije, los elfos tienen grandes poderes mágicos y las restricciones de lo que ellos y los magos podemos hacer son diferentes.  
-¿Sí sabes que esto no nos hace ningún sentido, verdad? -Dijo Gawain.

 

Y como Harry les dijo, empezaron a ver la casa, dónde y cuántas habitaciones había, qué lugares podían usar para las investigaciones y esas cosas. Resultó ser que solo Hermione ya había venido y había sido hace tanto tiempo que ni ella sabía bien que había ahora, así que por extraño que resultó todos exploraron juntos. Hubo un par de puertas que no abrieron pero como la casa era ligeramente espeluznante siguieron el consejo de no intentar forzar nada. Pero Merlín encontró una habitación que dijo sería apropiada para hacer pociones. Hermione estaba entre encantada y horrorizada cuando abrieron un librero lleno de libros viejos con títulos como “maldiciendo generaciones” y “los venenos más potentes de Europa”.

 

Una vez que ya todos tenían una idea de dónde se encontraba cada cosa cada uno volvió a sus asuntos, que eran seguir investigando. Los aurores empezaron a hablar entre ellos, Arturo no podía oír de qué pero creyó que mencionaban lo de los hombres lobo. Merlín, Gawain y Hermione tomaron libros con runas y siguieron traduciendo. Lancelot se alejó de todos y se sentó en una esquina, realmente no había hablado casi nada después de la llamada con Gwen. Mientras tanto León, Elyan, Percival y Arturo intentaban recordar todas las criaturas mágicas a las que se habían enfrentado y cómo vencerlas, si habían usado wildeoren y hombres lobo era posible que usasen otros monstruos y era mejor irse mentalizando.

 

Después de como 40 o 50 minutos de eso Arturo decidió tomar un descanso. Fue a la cocina, donde si bien no había nada de comida podría tomar al menos un vaso de agua. Tan pronto como sacó un vaso y lo puso en la mesa, este empezó a flotar y él se preguntó si está era una de esas cosas que atracaban. Pero el vaso solo se movió suavemente hasta encontrarse con una jarra en el aire. La jarra sirvió su agua en el vaso y este regresó hasta Arturo. Él levantó la mirada y vio a Merlín en la puerta y no pudo evitar una ligera sonrisa.

 

-Puedo servirme mi agua yo mismo -dijo felizmente.  
-No recuerdo que así fuese -sonrió también. -¿Quieres que la convierta en otra cosa? -Señaló el vaso.  
-¿Quieres sentirte Cristo y convertir mi agua en vino?   
-Podría ser jugo -le dió una media sonrisa.   
-No, el agua está bien. Aunque estaría bien que la enfriases un poco -y enseguida sintió bajar la temperatura del vaso en su mano. -Bien -fue todo lo que dijo, sabía que después de cuando había muerto a Merlín no le agradaba oír “gracias” de su boca así que solo se lo decía cuando bromeaba o era en modo sarcástico.   
-¿Qué te parece la aventura que te guardaba esta vida?   
-Ustedes hechiceros, -dijo en tono de broma -de verdad complican todo. No puedo creer que -dijo ya en un tono más serio -Gwen nos haya convencido de esperar para rescatarla.   
-Lo sé, lo que está haciendo es muy valiente… pero también muy arriesgado…   
-Lo sé. Tenemos que rescatarla pronto o Lancelot se volverá loco. De por sí ya está actuando muy extraño.   
-En realidad…    
-¿Qué?   
-Nada -dijo demasiado rápido para que fuese convincente.   
-Merlín… -le lanzó una mirada severa.   
-Es solo que no esperaba que tú tuvieses tanta compostura con esto. Estás mucho más… ecuánime que antes.   
-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Qué no estoy preocupado?   
-¡No! Estoy seguro que lo estás, todos lo estamos. Pero antes… perdías todo de vista, nada más importaba y ahora estás más abierto a escuchar y observar. Eras justo como está Lancelot ahora.   
-Ah… -Arturo guardó silencio un momento, no estaba seguro que responder.   
-Lo siento -se disculpó rápido. -No debería meterme en esto -y de manera inexplicable Arturo sintió la necesidad de explicarle a Merlín para que estuviese más tranquilo.   
-¿Sabes algo? -Se animó a decir.   
-¿Qué?   
-Yo también quiero que Gwen y Lancelot sean felices.   
-Lo sé…   
-Juntos… -dijo ya que parecía que Merlín no había entendido. Aunque parecía casi como si estuviera confesando algo muy vergonzoso.   
-Oh… -Merlín parpadeo varias veces ante la confesión, estaba totalmente estupefacto.   
-¡Quita esa cara en este momento! -Ordenó. -Hasta yo veo que hacen una buena pareja.   
-Eso ya lo sabía… pero… nunca creí que lo fueses a admitir. ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no quieres a Gwen?   
-Por supuesto que la quiero.   
-Bueno, me refiero a… ¿Ya no estás enamorado de ella?   
-Creo que… -Arturo de nuevo parecía avergonzado -en esta vida nunca lo he estado. Cuando la ví de nuevo, todo lo que sentía por ella en Camelot resurgió y por supuesto que me sentí enamorado de ella de nuevo. Pero.. -Arturo nunca imaginó que esto que había estado procesando en su cabeza fuese tan difícil de admitir en voz alta -cuando fui conociendo a… Gul y a la nueva Gwen, el hecho de que no somos las mismas personas que antes se hizo muy claro (aunque en realidad no lo entiendo bien, nunca he sentido que tú y yo seamos personas diferentes a las que éramos en Camelot). Ni ella es la misma Gwen de la que yo estaba enamorado, ni yo soy el mismo Arturo que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo -Merlín se quedó perplejo.   
-Entonces… -solo pudo preguntar lo primero que surgió en su cabeza. -¿Por qué dejaste de tontear por ahí después de que ella llegó?   
-¿Ah?   
-Bueno, no es un secreto que cambiabas de novia como de calcetines. Pero cuando apareció Gwen dejaste de hacerlo. Y no has salido con nadie desde eso (ya va casi medio año de eso).   
-Mmm… -reflexionó un momento. -Todo esto no es algo que haya sabido de inmediato. He… estado pensando mucho en eso y llegué a la conclusión después de un tiempo. Por supuesto que deje de salir con otras chicas para poder estar con ella si se decidía por mí… y… aunque estaba ya con Lancelot, quería dejar una buena impresión. No lo voy a negar. Pero después de que dejé de hacerlo me di cuenta que no lo necesitaba.   
-¿Ah?   
-Me gusta tener novia, esa sensación de mariposas en el estómago, ser romántico y esas cosas… pero no lo necesito. Cuando dejé de salir con tantas chicas…   
-No has salido con ninguna.   
-Bueno, no importa. El punto es que no lo resentí. No me sentí mal, o como que me hiciera falta nada en particular.   
-¿O sea que ya no vas a tontear por ahí?   
-¿Qué clase de expresión es “tontear”? -Rió Arturo. -Pero no, o bueno, no lo creo. Solo es que en este momento no tengo ganas de hacerlo. Si en el futuro se me antoja, entonces tampoco  tengo problema con eso. Aunque en este preciso momento lo único que quiero es rescatar a Gwen y que todos podamos salir de esta locura en una pieza.   
-Sí supongo que eso es más apremiante que tu vida de casanova -rió desganadamente.   
-¿Y la tuya? -Merlín lo vio sin entender. -¿Te arrepientes de haber terminado con… Penélope? ¿Cuándo esto termine planeas regresar con ella? -Arturo no supo porque pero por alguna razón la idea no le resultaba nada grata.   
-No, no me arrepiento -y Arturo sonrió fugazmente. -Ve lo que pasó con Gwen. No me gustaría que nadie más se viera involucrado así. En cuanto a lo de regresar con ella… no lo sé… a mi… -esto no era mentira aunque tampoco era precisamente verdad -me gustaría -y Arturo sintió una punzada desconocida en su pecho. -Digo, es increíblemente divertida y siempre es interesante hablar con ella. Pero esto, ustedes son (TÚ ERES) más importantes. Además estaba muy enojada -se sonrojó un poco. -Sobre todo cuando preguntó “¿por qué?” y no pude responder nada que tuviera sentido.   
-¿De qué hablas?   
-Pues no podía decirle “mis amigos y yo vamos a embarcarnos en una misión peligrosa de la que podría no volver. Y si saben que estás conmigo podrían dañarte.” ¿O sí?   
-Supongo que no -sonrió un poco al imaginarse cómo iría esa escena terminando en Penélope llamando a un hospital psiquiátrico. -¿Entonces, qué le dijiste?   
-Solo balbuceé.   
-Jajaja -ahora si estalló la risa de Arturo. -¿Pero qué fue lo que si lograste articular?   
-“No puedo explicarlo bien” -el rojo de las mejillas de Merlín ahora era más brillante y estaba subiendo hasta sus orejas.   
-Ahora estoy sorprendido de que no te haya golpeado.   
-Luego me preguntó si tenía a alguien más en mi mente. Le contesté que no pero… -¿Pero…?   
-Pero… ella dijo que creía que si… incluso dijo que creía saber quién.   
-¿Quién?   
-No sé -mintió. Merlín no sabía porque estaba contándole esto a Arturo, sabía que se estaba acercando a un lugar peligroso para mantener ocultos sus sentimientos. Pero llevaba más de 1000 años pseudo-enamorado de él y eso estaba empezando a hacerle mella. Además Arturo había sido sincero con él con respecto al asunto de Gwen y solo se sentía correcto corresponder un poco el gesto. -No me lo dijo -aunque sí se lo había dicho y de hecho había acertado en a quien era a quien Merlín no podía sacarse de la cabeza.   
-¿Entonces no crees que regresen?   
-Lo veo MUY improbable.   
-Pues ya tendrás que buscarte otra novia después -lo dijo casualmente como si se tratase de nada pero decirlo se había sentido raro y había hecho reaparecer esa punzada desconocida.   
-No quiero otra novia -murmuró.   
-Entonces tendrás que dedicar tu vida a servirme -bromeo para levantarle un poco el ánimo y rió ante la mirada perpleja de Merlín.  
-Sí, su majestad -Merlín hizo una reverencia exagerada mientras también estallaba en risas. Y la punzada en el pecho de Arturo desapareció y todo se sentía normal y correcto de nuevo. Ambos rieron sinceramente como si no hubiese nada malo.

 

Era increíble que aún en momentos tan obscuros e inciertos se dieran el uno al otro motivos para reír como si todo estuviese en orden. Ninguno de los 2 sabía que traería el mañana pero al menos hoy habían podido reír por un breve momento por estar juntos. Hoy habían encontrado refugio, el uno en el otro, de la tormenta de adversidades que tenían encima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer mi historia!  
> Sé que todos saben que es un hombre lobo, pero los de Rowling son ligermente diferentes a los del folklore clásico, y yo me tomo algunas libertades también. Además que en la actualidad ya hay tantas versiones de ellos que supuse que era mejor establecer parámetros y agregarlos a la lista.  
> Términos mágicos  
> 1\. Andslyht: Crea corrientes de viento ligeras.  
> 2\. Hombres lobo: También conocido como licántropo. Son humanos que han sido mordidos por otro hombre lobo mientras está transformado. Únicamente se transforman en la luna llena y toman una apariencia muy parecida a la de un lobo normal, uno tiene que observar cuidadosamente para notar las diferencias físicas. Todas las características típicas de aquel animal - como son la ferocidad, la fuerza, la astucia y la rapidez- son en ellos claramente manifiestas, para desgracia de todos aquellos que se cruzan en su camino. Sin embargo estás caracteristicas solo se presentan en la luna llena cuando pierden todo su rastro de humanidad, el resto del tiempo son la persona que eran antes de ser mordidos. A direfencia de los lobos que solo atacan humanos por defensa, los hombres lobo atacarán a cualquier persona que se encuentren, pero son casi inofensivos para cualquier otra criatura. La mayoría de los hombres lobo fueron magos pues es más difícil que los muggles sobrevivan a la mordida. Las heridas causadas por hombres lobo siempre dejan cicatrices y/o secuelas.  
> 3\. Greyback: Hombre lobo del universo de Harry Potter. Era particularmente cruel y malvado. Le gustaba en particular atacar a "presas" jovenes y disfrutaba en general de dañar a otros. Apoyaba a Voldemort y por eso los Malfoy estuvieron muy cerca de él.  
> 4\. Bombarda: Crea una explosión.  
> 5\. Sectusempra: Causa cortes profundos a quien se le lanza.  
> 6\. Incarcerus: Ata a quien se le lanza con cuerdas mágicas.  
> 7\. Revelio: Revela objetos ocultos, mensajes, cosas invisibles y pasajes.También se puede usar para revelar la verdadera apariencia de alguien que ha cambiado su apariencia con un hechizo o posión.  
> 8\. Kreacher, Winky y Dobby: Elfos domésticos que denotan diferentes posturas. Dobby quería ser libre y era feliz siendo libre. Winky fue liberada pero era muy miserable por ello. Y Kreacher Estaba orgulloso de servirles a sus amos, los Black, Harry lo hereda y eventualmente se gana su lealtad.


	15. Hombres lobo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo.  
> Otra vez quiero agradecerle a samo2027 que me hizo favor de revisar esto y hacerme algunas sugerencias. A decir verdad este favor me lo hizo hace ya un buen rato pero por una u otra cosa no había podido subir el capítulo.  
> De cualquier manera gracias por la paciencia.  
> Como de costumbre les dejo la base de datos con los términos mágicos (aunque en este capítulo no se agregó ninguno nuevo). https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1FlGbW6So_Y6zz_hqqS4KgMeeSoe_uox3ObbLopsSUJ4/edit?usp=sharing  
> P.D. No sé como insertar imágenes en esta cosa. ¿Alguien tiene idea? Después me gustaría agregar las imagenes de los círculos mágicos.

Un poco más de 2 horas después de que se habían ido Harry, Draco y Toory regresaron. En seguida Harry les preguntó si habían encontrado algo peligroso. Cuando le dijeron que nada en particular pero que había un par de habitaciones que no habían abierto se dirigió a hacer una última revisión. Draco lo siguió y se notaba que tenía bastante interés en la casa. Así que oyeron cómo le preguntaba a Harry sobre las remodelaciones y este respondía, aunque sin demasiado interés, y sobre los objetos que aún seguían ahí, con respecto a esto la respuesta de Harry era casi siempre la misma “ni idea” y Draco movía su cabeza reprobatoriamente. Unos 5 ó 10 minutos después bajaron con Harry quitándose unas flores y hojas de la ropa y Draco sonriendo alegremente.

 

-¿Qué pasó? -Preguntó Merlín.  
-Al parecer al estudio de Orion(1) no le agrado, así que cuando intenté abrirlo a fuerza la puerta me empujó y caí en una mesa con un florero. Lo único es que no sé si le desagrado por no tener sangre Black, por ser Gryffindor, por ser mestizo o simplemente por tener conciencia.  
-No recuerdo que ninguna de las puertas que no abrieron estuvieran marcadas -dijo Arturo. -¿Cómo supiste que era el estudio? ¿Es una marca que se revela con magia o algo?  
-No, algo mucho más simple. Draco la abrió después. Justo por eso no sé cuál de todos los factores fue el detonante de la agresión.  
-¿Lo ves Potter? Hasta a esta casa y a tu elfo doméstico anterior les agrado más que tú.  
-Aunque me inclino a pensar que fue la presencia de una conciencia -lo ignoró.  
-¡Hey! -Protestó Draco.  
-Pero en serio, si hubiese sabido que era así de fácil que las cosas no atacarán tanto, te habría traído antes.  
-Creí que no querías volver a quedarte aquí.  
-Pues no, hay muchas cosas en este lugar… pero me gustaría que este lugar se viera bien, un lugar donde Sirius no se hubiera sentido encerrado en su pasado. Y sé que es tonto intentar consolar a alguien que está muerto pero… si se llega a ver como un hogar más que como solo una casa…  
-Bien, -dijo fingiendo fastidio -cuando acabemos con esto, si me dejas conservar algunas cosas podría considerar en venir y ayudarte a arreglar este lugar. Porque aparte de deshacerte de las cosas que quieran matarte, Salazar sabe que necesites quien te ayude con tu falta de gusto -Harry sonrió pero no comentó nada más del asunto.  
-Ya revisé las 2 habitaciones que no habían abierto -levantó la voz para que todos lo oyesen. -Uno es el estudio de Orion que tal vez tenga material que nos sirva de referencia. Y el otro es una habitación, así que tenemos un total de 5 recamaras habitables. Ya que somos 15, eso quiere decir 3 por cuarto. Pensé que Hermione, Fawley y Gwen se sentirían más cómodas quedándose juntas. Por lo demás supongo que no importa mucho cómo nos acomodemos.

 

Después de un rato se habían ya acomodado; Arturo, Merlín y Gawain (porque Arturo estaba seguro cualquiera que pasase demasiado tiempo con Gawain se volvería loco y si ese era uno de los magos, probablemente lo convirtieran en rana o algo así) en una habitación; León, Percival, Elyan y Lancelot (porque decidieron que mejor estar apretados y juntos a ligeramente menos apretados pero con uno de ellos expuesto a la incomodidad de estar rodeados de magos a los que no parecían agradarles demasiado) en otra; Mordred, Odiseus y Cerberus (porque realmente aún no confiaban del todo en los ex-caballeros) en otra; Harry y Draco (porque Harry creía que ninguno de los aurores se sentiría del todo cómodo con Draco) y Hermione, Katty y Gwen (cuando la rescatasen) se quedaron con la última habitación.

 

Ya era tarde y todos estaban bastante cansados de todo lo que había ocurrido en el día así que decidieron que era mejor descansar. Los magos aparecieron las camas que faltaban en cada habitación (aparentemente a los magos les gustaban las camas de 4 postes y cortinas) y todos se fueron a dormir sin siquiera cenar. Lancelot fue el primero en marcharse en cuanto decidieron que no había mucho más que hacer por la noche, claro después de que ya habían llamado a Gwen y ella les volvió a asegurar que aún estaba bien.

 

A la mañana siguiente Arturo despertó y volteó a ver las otras camas. En la de Gawain se oían sus ronquidos y sus cortinas seguían cerradas, pero en la de Merlín estaban abiertas y ya no había nadie. Revisó su reloj para ver si ya era muy tarde, pero a penas eran las 7:20. Se levantó, cambió y salió de la habitación para ver si ya había alguien más despierto pero solo oía ruidos de abajo. Así que bajó y en la sala estaba Lancelot viendo al espacio tan ausente que ni siquiera notó cuando Arturo le llamó. Entonces decidió que era mejor dejarlo solo. Oyó ruidos de la habitación más al fondo, la cocina, y caminó en esa dirección.

 

-¿Sabes? No he visto ni a Potter trabajando en la cocina con un elfo doméstico -oyó la voz de Draco.  
-Me gusta cocinar y Toory es el elfo de Harry, probablemente no está acostumbrado a atender a tantas personas -esa sin duda era la voz de Merlín.  
-Seguro que puede manejarlo. ¿Cómo fue siquiera que conseguiste que te dejase hacerlo?  
-Solo tuve que hablar con él y entendió porqué quería ayudarlo.  
-¿Y por qué es eso?  
-Es muy sencillo -esa aguda voz era probablemente la del elfo -el señor Merlín quiere ayudar con las labores porque…  
-No es necesario que lo digas Toory.  
-Interesante -se oía un ligero toque de malicia en la voz de Draco.  
-Debo decir que hasta yo estoy intrigado ahora -dijo Arturo entrando a la cocina.  
-Oh, Arturo -dijo Merlín ruborizándose muy ligeramente. -No creí que te fueses a despertar tan pronto. Iba a llamar a todos una vez que Toory y yo terminasemos el desayuno.  
-Tal vez sea porque no estoy acostumbrado a esta cama.  
-No creo que te tome más de un par de días para que tenga que despertarte para que no te de el medio día acostado-sonrió.  
-Si no me levanto, simplemente tendrás que traerme el desayuno a la cama -dijo con toda la soberbia que pudo simular.  
-¡Ya veo! -Era la chillona voz de Toory. -¡Él es…!  
-¡Toory! -Exclamó Merlín y el elfo se calló.  
-¿Qué fue eso? -Preguntó Arturo y Draco también se veía interesado.  
-No es nada, -dijo Merlín deprisa. -Solo le conté que había un imbécil en el grupo y se dió cuenta de inmediato que eras tú -Toory pareció horrorizado por la declaración pero no dijo nada.  
-Como sea -dijo no queriendo mortificar a la pobre criatura. -Buenos días a los 3. ¿Se levantaron desde hace mucho?  
-Toory tenía que preparar el desayuno para el amo Harry y sus invitados -contestó el elfo de inmediato. -Pero pronto llegó el señor Merlín e insistió en ayudar a Toory -Arturo volteó a ver a Merlín.  
-Solo desperté y ya no pude volver a dormir -dijo este instintivamente.  
-Me estoy quedando en el cuarto de Black -dijo Draco fastidiado. -Mientras menos esté ahí mejor, no me siento cómodo con su decoración.  
-¿En serio? ¿Además, no toda la casa es Black? -Preguntó Arturo incrédulo.  
-El cuarto de Sirius Black, el padrino de Potter, quien le heredó esta casa.  
-Toory entiende, el amo Draco hubiese preferido quedarse en la habitación donde están las señoritas, la antigua habitación del joven Regulus.  
-Cualquier otra habitación. Pero supongo que en esa es en la que Potter se siente menos incómodo.  
-¿Por qué? -Preguntó Arturo aún sin comprender.  
-Mmm… -pensó un momento. -Él, Sirius, era… el rebelde de la familia y se esforzaba por demostrarlo. Dime ¿De qué color es la pared del cuarto donde te quedas?  
-Verde.  
-¿Hay retratos, pinturas o fotografías en la pared?  
-No… -Arturo no veía a dónde iba esto.  
-Exacto, la mitad de los muebles de esta casa podrán querer matarte y están totalmente estancados en el pasado, pero todo es sobrio. La pared de ese cuarto es rojo y dorado brillante, hay estándares de Gryffindor.  
-¿Un Black Gryffindor? -Preguntó Merlín riendo. -Me sorprende que Cadmus no haya revivido solo para que le diese un infarto.  
-¡Exacto! ¡Y lo peor del caso es que tiene fotos de mujeres muggles prácticamente sin ropa! No hay un centímetro de dignidad o buen gusto en ese cuarto  
-Pues a Harry debe gustarle o ya lo habría cambiado -dijo Arturo. -¿No?  
-No creo que tenga intención de cambiar la “decoración”, si es que se le puede llamar así, de su padrino, de hecho juraría que la restauró. Pero no sería fácil cambiarla aunque quisiese, aparentemente todo tiene un hechizo de permanencia -suspiro resignado.  
-Más té, amo Draco -le ofreció Toory.  
-Sí, gracias -volvió a decir mecánicamente.  
-¿El señor Arturo desea un té?  
-No, muchas gracias.  
-Toma -le dijo Merlín flotando una taza hacia él. -Arturo prefiere el café al té -le dijo a Toory.  
-Igual que mi amo entonces. ¡Amo Harry! -Harry iba entrando.  
-Buenos días.  
-¡Aquí tiene su café! -Dijo Toory con entusiasmo.  
-Gracias -le sonrió.  -¿Cómo pasaron la noche?  
-Horrible, -contestó Draco en seguida -tuve pesadillas con esa habitación toda la noche.  
-¿Ningún mueble hizo nada, verdad?  
-No, todo estuvo bien -le contestó Merlín.  
-Menos mal. Por cierto… ¿Es normal que Lancelot este así? Lo ví sentado en la sala pero no contestó cuando lo saludé.  
-No -dijeron Merlín y Arturo al unísono.  
-Debe ser la preocupación por Gwen -dijo Arturo pensando de nuevo en la torre obscura.  
-Ya está listo el desayuno -anunció Toory.  
-Entonces voy a llamar a los demás -dijo Merlín saliendo de la cocina.

 

Unos 15 minutos después todos estaban en el comedor. Hermione había llevando un cuaderno a la mesa y lo leía mientras comía, Mordred y Katty platicaban un poco pero sólo esporádicamente. Así que desayunaron en paz aunque sin demasiada plática.  En cuanto Lancelot terminó su omelette se paró y se fue sin decir nada.

 

-Empiezo a preocuparme de verdad por él -dijo Percival.  
-Sí, no está actuando como si mismo para nada -estuvo de acuerdo Elyan.  
-Cuando lo llamé a desayunar, -les dijo Merlín -primero no me escuchó. Entonces le sacudí un poco el hombro y saltó. Por un segundo se veía… aterrado. Luego me vió y reaccionó. Pero nunca lo había visto así.  
-Sí… -dijo Arturo pensativo. -Ni siquiera cuando salvamos a Gwen de Hengist se veía tan… perdido.  
-¿No lo habrán hechizo sin que se dieran cuenta? -Comentó Katty que era quien más hablaba con ellos de los aurores. -Tal vez está bajo la maldición _imperius_ .  
-Eso no puede ser -dijo Hermione que ahora revisaba el celular -el brazalete ya nos hubiese avisado. Así que lo que le pase no es algo que se haya hecho para controlarlo u obligarlo a hacer algo. ¿Me mandaste también la fotografía panorámica? -Le preguntó a Arturo.  
-Sí, debe ser la última o la primera.  
-¡Aquí está! -Dijo para luego volver a buscar en el cuaderno. -¡Creo que ya sé que le pasa! Aunque solo es una teoría.  
-¿Qué? -Preguntaron todos los ex-caballeros y Merlín al mismo tiempo.  
-Antes, dígame. ¿Vieron que algún hechizo, energía o cualquier cosa lo golpease?  
-No, -dijo Arturo -aunque el troll estuvo cerca.  
-Mmm… -pensó Merlín. -¡Algo lo rozó! Había círculos de luz en el piso, Nimueh dirigió un poco de esa luz hacia Lancelot y Arturo y la esquivaron pero creo que rozó a Lancelot.  
-Eso debió de ser -dijo ella. -Lo que le pasa no es externo, es interino. Miren -les enseñó la foto panorámica de Arturo. -Hay figuras me definidas ¿Verdad? Pero ¿No notan algo más, algo más sutil? -Todos vieron la foto pero no sabían a qué se refería.  
-No realmente -dijo León.  
-Vamos… -empezó Hermione.  
-Granger, ya sabemos que eres muy astuta -la interrumpió Draco. -¿Por qué no terminas con el dramatismo y nos dices que es? -Ella lo miró con desprecio y se volteó a ver a los demás.  
-En las fotos de cerca me pareció que era una sombra o algo así pero en la foto donde están iluminadas las líneas se ve más claramente, debajo del sello mágico la tierra es de color ligeramente diferente, un poco rojizo, y hay una figura, como pétalos de una flor. Ahorita que la ví me dió la impresión de haberlo visto en otro lugar, está aquí en las notas de Gwen. Es el la figura que utilizan para un chakra, de hecho el que está dibujado en uno de los triángulos -les enseñó el cuaderno. -Es Muladhara -empezó a leer - el chakra raÍz. Se ubica en la base de la columna, su color es el rojo. Este chakra está relacionado con la conexión a la tierra, la supervivencia, el control y la seguridad interior y se bloquea por el miedo. Así que probablemente esa energía que lo golpeó desató y/o aumentó el miedo que tiene Lancelot, desestabilizando todas las otras cosas que controla el chakra.  
-¿Y de verdad crees en todas creencias de muggles?  
-Pues no sé qué tan acertadas sean, pero la marca está ahí. Además de momento es el mejor punto de inicio que tenemos.  
-¿Y cómo lo arreglamos? -Preguntó Arturo.  
-Aún no estoy segura. Pero creo que en los libros que encontramos puedo hallar una solución.  
-¿Es seguro que siga en el caso? -Preguntó Harry.  
-Sí, sigue siendo él, solo que tiene mucho miedo, probablemente más del que jamás haya sentido. Creo que tal vez no sabe cómo manejar ese sentimiento. Así que distraerse en algo debería ayudarle a que no se enfoque demasiado en eso.  
-A mi me parece -le susurró Odiseus a Mordred -que tenías razón con eso de que solo estorbarían.  
-Este tipo de energía afectaría a cualquier persona muggle, mago o bruja, si la teoría es correcta incluso a cualquier ser vivo -dijo Hermione casualmente. -Sin las notas de Gwen no se me habría ocurrido esto.

 

Harry decidió, para desgracia de Arturo, que la mejor manera de ir era desaparecer desde el escalón para no salir de la protección del hechizo _fidelius_. Aunque tomando en cuenta que la otra propuesta había sido viajar por chimenea (antes de que Hermione les recordase era demasiado fácil de monitorear) no estaba muy seguro de que opción era mejor. El subterráneo, por supuesto, había sido rechazado porque tomaba demasiado tiempo, Harry le dijo que sólo lo habían usado ayer para que ellos supiesen exactamente dónde estaba la casa (además de, le confesó en voz muy baja, para molestar a Draco).

 

Llegaron al ministerio y fueron al despacho de Harry que aparentemente estaba cerrado mágicamente de nuevo, porque cuando se acercó a la puerta dijo “hay 3 cosas que no se pueden ocultar mucho tiempo: el sol, la luna y la verdad” y se abrió. Dentro había dormidos un hombre con una herida fresca en el brazo y una mujer, ambos muy pálidos, con algunas canas y facciones envejecidas, se veían casi enfermos, solo se cubrirán por unas gruesas mantas. Harry apareció un par de túnicas muy sencillas, las puso en la mesa junto con 2 frascos que sacó de su túnica y regresó hasta afuera la puerta. Tocó la puerta.

 

-Buenos días -dijo y ante el ruido las 2 personas se despertaron y se pegaron lo más que pudieron a la pared.  
-¿Dónde estamos? -Preguntó la mujer.  
-En el ministerio de magia -contestó Harry. -En la mesa hay ropa y poción analgésica. Los dejaremos un momento para que se puedan vestir y beban la poción pero después necesitamos hacerles unas preguntas -y cerró la puerta.  
-Así que ahí los tenías -dijo Draco sonando fastidiado.  
-¿Quiénes son ellos? -Preguntó Elyan. -¿Y por qué los tienes encerrados en tu despacho? Parece que necesitan un doctor.  
-Creí que ayer ya te habían contado que nos atracaron 2 hombres lobo -le contestó Mordred cortante.  
-¿Ellos son los hombres lobo de ayer? -Preguntó Gawain. -Creí que también como persona se verían más… amenazadores.  
-Solo son una amenaza una vez al mes -les dijo Harry.  
-Durante TODA su vida -completó Draco.  
-Además, en este momento deben estar tan adoloridos que no creo que representen un peligro para nadie -lo ignoró.  
-¿Y por qué están aquí? -Preguntó Arturo. -¿Convertirás tu despacho en sala de interrogatorios?  
-Pues si queremos mantener los avances en secreto, es lo más práctico. Además, si los llevase a otro lugar del ministerio de seguro les presentarían cargos excesivos y estúpidos.  
-¿También planeas convertirte en el elegido de los hombres lobo? -Le preguntó Draco fastidiado.  
-Solo no quiero que los manden a Azkaban por el simple hecho de ser lo que son -y como Draco, y para ser justos prácticamente todos los demás no se veían muy convencidos. -No todos son Greyback, no todos son malos. Si en el interrogatorio descubro que atracaron ese pueblo por voluntad no tengo inconveniente en mandarlos directo a Azkaban. Pero solo hasta saberlo -se oyó que tocaron la puerta del despacho. Harry volvió a abrir la puerta y ambas personas ya estaban vestidas.  
-Bien, -dijo entrando -yo soy…  
-Sabemos quién es, -lo interrumpió el hombre que aparentemente era quien había tocado la puerta porque estaba más alejado de la pared que la mujer -Harry Potter.  
-Lo que no sabemos es... -dijo la mujer en tono molesto -porqué estamos aquí.  
-Ayer los aprehendimos en un pueblo muggle, donde pusieron en peligro a un niño.  
-¿Un niño? -Preguntó el hombre. -¿Está bien?  
-¿Les crees, Rome? -Le preguntó la mujer. -Obviamente todo lo que dicen es fabricado, sea por ellos o por esas 3 que nos sacaron de la villa. Incluso puede que estén trabajando juntos -golpeó la pared e hizo una mueca de dolor.  
-No se han tomado la poción analgésica -les dijo viendo las botellas en la mesa.  
-No sabemos que hay en esas botellas -le contestó la mujer.  
-Selene tiene razón -dijo el hombre.  
-Bien, pues yo necesito hablar con ustedes -les dijo Harry -y si el dolor los distrae no me ayuda. Si los quisiese matar o dañar pude haberlo hecho mientras estaban inmovilizados o inconscientes -el hombre tenía una expresión aprehensiva y la mujer directamente desconfiada. -¿Si tomo un poco de la poción para probar que no es veneno, la beberán?  
-Sí -contestó el hombre.  
-¡Rome! -La mujer sonaba escandalizada.  
-Si él está dispuesto a probar que dice la verdad, no tenemos porqué no cooperar -la mujer no dijo nada pero seguía sin verse convencida.

 

Así que Harry tomó una de las botellas, dió un sorbo y la puso de regreso en la mesa. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra. En cuando puso la segunda botella abajo, el hombre tomó la primera y la bebió.

 

-Bien, ya saben quién soy pero déjeme presentarme. Soy Harry Potter y necesito hablar con ustedes no como jefe de seguridad mágica, sino como investigador. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres?  
-¿Para qué? ¿Para que nos ponga en su registro de hombres lobo?  
-Rómulo Lodbrog -contestó él. -Toma la poción y contesta -le ordenó a la mujer. -Dije que cooperaríamos.  
-Selene Blackthorn -dijo ella y bebió la poción.  
-Mucho gusto. ¿Qué hacían ayer a las afueras de Murlaggan?  
-Nada -dijo Selene.  
-No sabemos cómo llegamos ahí -completo Rómulo  
-¿Por cuánto tiempo habían estado ahí?  
-No sabemos -ella se oía muy tajante.  
-Solo sabemos que nos despertamos un poco antes de que saliese la luna. Estábamos encadenados pero en cuanto nos empezó a alumbrar la luz de la luna las cadenas se debilitaron y nos liberamos. Todo después de eso solo lo saben los lobos.  
-Bien, entonces nos enfocaremos en el antes.  
-¿Dónde estaban antes de despertar ahí?  
-Tampoco estamos seguros, -respondió Rómulo. -Llevábamos 2 ó 3 días encerrados en algún lugar.  
-¿Quién los encerró?  
-¿No fueron ustedes, -preguntó Selene que se oía más sinceramente de lo que hubiesen esperado -o unas amigas de ustedes?  
-Denme las fotos de las sospechosas -ordenó Harry y Odiseus enseguida fue por ellas y las entregó. -¿Los encerró alguna de estas mujeres?  
-Sí, -dijo Selene con desprecio -ellas 3 fueron a nuestra villa y nos llevaron -se veía furica.  
-¿Qué pasó?  
-Llegaron el lunes, -comenzó Rómulo -pidieron hablar con el líder de la villa. Y aunque tenemos un líder que a final de cuentas es quien toma las decisiones siempre se hace un consejo para oír la opinión de “la manada”. En medio de todos, ellas dijeron que no querían dañarnos. Dijeron que era injusto que tuviésemos que vivir escondidos, entonces pensamos que eran gente de una asociación que nos ayuda regularmente, Blue Moon. Pero entonces dijeron que era inexcusable que los magos nos hiciesen lo mismo que los muggles les hacían a ellos. Luego dijeron que querían nuestra ayuda para cambiar la situación de todos los seres mágicos. Cómo empezaban a sonar como un trío de locas les dijimos que no nos interesaba. Intentaron  convencernos de nuevo pero les dijimos que no. No tenemos ningún interés en vernos involucrados en los asuntos de los magos, y si bien la situación no es TAN mala como un par de años después de la guerra, preferimos no involucrarnos con nadie.  
-¿Qué pasó entonces?  
-¡Empezaron a lanzar hechizos a diestra y siniestra! -Estalló Selene. -¡Y por supuesto que nos defendimos, pero fue un ataque sorpresa y varios de nosotros ya no tienen varita! ¡Fue pura cobardía!  
-Como Selene dijo, nos atracaron y unos corrieron a poner a los más jóvenes a salvo y otros las encaramos. Pero no sabemos exactamente qué pasó porque nos aturdieron.  
-¿Cómo era el lugar en el que despertaron?  
-¡Ya dijimos que no sabemos! -Gritó Selene.  
-No les pregunté dónde estaban -contestó Harry tranquilamente. -¿Cómo era? ¿Grande o chico? ¿Iluminado u obscuro? ¿Podían oír algo, tal vez olerlo? ¿Los tenían juntos o separados? Esas cosas son las que quiero saber.  
-Nos tenían separados -contestó ella.  
-Las habitaciones eran pequeñas, había ventanas pero estaban cegadas -contestó Rómulo. -Yo no recuerdo haber oído nada aparte de cuando venían a dejar comida.  
-Olía mucho a pociones… -dijo Selene pensativa. -Un día se despejó un poco el olor a pociones y juraría que me olió a agua dulce, pero no sé oía ningún río.  
-¿Saben si solo los capturaron a ustedes o si tenían a alguien más?  
-No, -dijo Rómulo -la habitación debía tener un _silencio_ o algún hechizo similar ya que no se oía nada a excepción de ellas caminando, así que no nos podíamos comunicar.  
-Tienen a más -dijo Selene furica de nuevo. -Altair también estaba ahí.  
-¿Estás segura? -Le preguntó Rómulo.  
-Sí.  
-Entonces deben tener a más encerrados, pero no sabemos cuántos.  
-¿Hay manera de saber cuántos?  
-No sin ir a la villa -dijo Rómulo.  
-¡No podemos llevar al ministerio a la villa! -Selene sonaba escandalizada.  
-¿Su ubicación es secreta? ¿Qué no tratan nunca con magos externos? -Preguntó Odiseus.  
-No con muchos -admitió Rómulo. -Pero no, no es secreta. A veces van algunos voluntarias de Blue Moon. Pero nunca van personas del ministerio que pueden meternos en el registro.  
-Si tienen a alguno otro de sus amigos y nos comprometemos a rescatarlos. ¿Entonces, estarían de acuerdo llevar a alguien que no fuese trabajador del ministerio?  
-¡Ni lo pienses Potter! -Dijo Draco sin gritar pero con voz muy firme.  
-Señor Thomas, -lo llamó Harry. -¿Usted y algunos de sus amigos estarían dispuestos a ir a una villa de hombres lobo?  
-¿Qué dices? -Volteó a ver a Arturo.  
-Supongo que vale la pena si así averiguamos si tienen más prisioneros.  
-¿No son del ministerio? -Preguntó Selene desconfiada.  
-No, son consultores. Por lo tanto, no tienen autoridad en el ministerio, además que queda a su criterio que compartir y que no con el ministerio.  
-Que se acerquen -dijo Selene.  
-Por favor -les pidió Harry y Merlín y Arturo se acercaron.  
-Ese huele a muggle.  
-Porque lo soy -contestó Arturo empezando a acostumbrarse a la reacción de incredulidad.  
-Está bien, -dijo Rómulo -aceptaremos que vayan.  
-¿Lucas, -dijo Arturo -te animas a venir?  
-Claro -contestó León.  
-Pues bien, iremos nosotros 3.  
-Podría ir solo 1 -sugirió Selene.  
-Ustedes deben ser entender -dijo Arturo -que es mejor trabajar en “manada”, como lo puso el señor Lodbrog. ¿No es para eso que viven en la villa?  
-Selene, -río Rómulo -debes de aceptar que el chico tiene un punto. Además, aún si no todos tenemos varita, en la villa seguiríamos teniendo ventaja.  
-A menos que se los hayan llevado a todos -dijo ella sombriamente.  
-Pues si ese es el caso solo seremos los 2, igual que ahora, así que sigue habiendo mejor posibilidad si somos solo nosotros y otras 3 personas.  
-Pues los dejaremos descansar -dijo Harry -e irán mañana.  
-No -dijo Rómulo firmemente. -Necesitamos saber ya.  
-Se que después de la transformación es difícil moverse y aún con la poción les debe de doler el cuerpo.  
-Normalmente no tenemos ni poción analgésica -contestó. -Además es más importante saber cómo están todos.  
-Bien… -suspiró Harry -pero tenemos que arreglar unas cosas entre nosotros, así que tendrán que esperar un par de horas. Descansen mientras tanto.

 

Los hombres lobo no se veían del todo complacidos pero accedieron. Como no podían dejar que nadie de los otros departamentos los viese tuvieron que quedarse en el despacho de Harry. Hermione les fue a conseguir algo de comer mientras los demás discutían sobre el caso.

 

-¡¿Crees que soy idiota como para mandarte a ti, Draco?! -Le gritó Harry en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada.  
-¡Como si pudieras mandarme a hacer cualquier cosa!  
-Y ni se te ocurra volver a minar mi autoridad en un interrogatorio -dijo con tono terminante y amenazante.  
-Bien… -dijo Draco sonando ligeramente arrepentido al oír eso último. -¿Y piensas que todo lo que dijeron fue verdad, Potter?  
-Sí, estoy muy seguro de ello -regresó a su tono habitual.  
-Dime que es más que tu intuición -dijo Draco con voz cansada.  
-Resulta que mi intuición es buena -dijo Harry con una ligera nota de humor. -Pero sí, sí es más que mi intuición. La poción analgésica tenía una gota de Veritaserum, no lo suficiente como para una confesión espontánea pero suficiente para que fueran sinceros.  
-Puede que sí haya un cerebro en esa cabeza después de todo.  
-¿Y creen, -dijo Lancelot -que sea buena idea que vayan Arturo, León y Merlín solos? Definitivamente todo ese asunto ventaja y desventaja del que hablaba… -pensó un momento -Rómulo, no sonaba bien. Además que la mujer… -pensó de nuevo -Selene, parece tener un aire muy… peligroso.  
-Estaremos bien -le aseguró León. -Lo que vendrá, vendrá y le haremos frente.  
-Además, -dijo Elyan -Merlín puede desaparecerlos en un lugar seguro si hay mucho peligro -siempre había sido el más racional de ellos.  
-O Arturo podría usar si magia de princesa y cantar para que los animales del bosque vayan en su ayuda -bromeó Gawain. -Aunque con la desastrosa voz de Arturo tal vez sólo irritaría más a los hombres lobo -Arturo lanzó una mirada que prometía venganza y Gawain sonrió inocentemente y los ex-caballeros (menos Lancelot) soltaron una carcajada.

 

Pasaron las siguientes 2 horas discutiendo cómo reaccionar si se encontraban con problemas en la villa. Ya que exploraron varios escenarios estuvieron listos para irse.

 

Rómulo le dijo a Merlín un punto y este hizo un traslador con su cinturón. Los 5 lo tomaron, sintieron el tirón en el estómago y cuando todo volvió a ser sólido estaban en medio de un bosque pero no se veía nada alrededor.

 

-No veo su villa -les dijo Arturo cautelosamente.  
-No íbamos a dar la localización exacta en el ministerio -contestó Rómulo.  
-Solo quién hace el traslador sabe a ciencia cierta a dónde va y ya que este era técnicamente un traslador no autorizado no hay registro -le dijo Merlín.  
-Nunca se es demasiado precavido. No estamos tan lejos, deben ser unos 30 o 40 minutos caminando.

 

El camino fue bastante silencioso, ni Selene ni Rómulo parecían muy inclinados a hablar. Pero eso a Arturo no le molestaba. Tenía muchos años que no iba de campamento por tanto que no estaba en medio del bosque y aún no lo había hecho desde que había recuperado su memoria. Pero esto se sentía… tranquilo, natural, como su elemento. Un par de veces se atrapó a sí mismo recordando la dirección en la que caminaban o daban vuelta por la posición del sol sin siquiera pensarlo. Volteó a ver a León y supo que a él le pasaba igual. Merlín por su lado parecía absorto en los árboles y los sonidos que los rodeaban, de hecho Arturo juraría que a pesar de ir siguiendo a Rómulo y Selene no estaba viendo a ninguno de los 2.

 

Después de un rato los hombres lobo redujeron el paso. Se sentía un aura extraña en el aire, pero no era agresiva solo, quizá, una advertencia. Pero no se sentía como si viniese de Rómulo, ni siquiera de Selene, era casi como si viniese del propio bosque.

 

-Ya casi llegamos -anunció Rómulo frente a 2 árboles cuyas ramas se entrelazaban haciendo una especie de arco. -Las barreras no deberían ser fuertes ya que pasó la luna llena pero es posible que les surja la necesidad de ir a hacer otra cosa, combátanla o no podrán entrar -les explicó Rómulo.  
-Sí -respondieron y siguieron avanzando. Y en efecto ni 5 minutos después ahí estaba de nuevo en su cabeza la idea de regresar a casa porque había dejado galletas en el horno.  
-(No, te lo acaban de advertir -intentó convencerse a pesar de que su cuerpo le insistía en retroceder. -Tienes cosas más importantes que hacer. ¡Avanza!) -Y sintió como daba un paso al frente.  
-Ya solo falta 1 -oyó a Selene.  
-¡De verdad necesito irme! Tengo que entregar el trabajo para mí calificación final -decía León dando un paso hacia atrás y Merlín parecía querer jalarlo hacia el frente.  
-No lo hagas, -le dijo Rómulo -si no lo hace por cuenta propia no se levantara la barrera.  
-León, -Arturo lo tomó de los hombros -veme atentamente -y León fijó su mirada en él.  
-Es importante -se veía desesperado.  
-Quiero que pienses esto detenidamente. Tú entregaste tu último trabajo del semestre el viernes pasado y el próximo semestre no empieza hasta dentro de un mes.  
-Pero… -León se veía muy confundido.  
-Ahora piensa ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué tenemos que hacer? ¿Me acompañarás? Necesito tu ayuda -soltó sus hombros y se hizo a un lado. León tardó un par de segundos pero dió un paso al frente.  
-¿Qué fue eso?  
-Una barrera.  
-Bien, sigamos -dijo Rómulo viendo a Arturo con ojos de genuino interés.  
-Dime que no me veía así la vez pasada -le pidió a Merlín.  
-No - y Arturo se sintió relajar un poco. -Te veías peor, estaba muy asustado que tu casa fuese a explorar por tus galletas. Aunque por como cocinas tal vez un miedo justificado -Merlín rió y Arturo lo golpeó en la cabeza pero sonrió de cualquier modo.

 

Solo 3 minutos al frente de empezaron a ver casas de madera. Todas eran sencillas y pequeñas. No eran muchas tal vez unas 30 y al centro había una especie de plaza con bancas formando un círculo. De momento no se vió movimiento pero en cuanto pasaron la cuarta casa se oyeron ruidos, cerraduras abriéndose, pasos sobre madera. Antes de poder reaccionar habían 1 ó 2 personas de cada casa cerca de ellos.

 

-¡Rómulo, Selene! ¿Están bien? -Gritó un chico que se iba acercando, no parecía tener más de 15 años y aún así tenía enormes cicatrices en los brazos y cuello.  
-¡Alto! -Esta vez el grito vino de un hombre bastante alto y musculoso de mirada dura, estaría en sus 40’s pero su cabeza ya estaba llena de canas y sus facciones eran las de alguien que ha estado en guerra por más tiempo del que cualquiera debería. -¿Cuándo conociste a Altair, Selene? -Todas las personas que se estaban acercando se detuvieron en seco a una distancia prudente.  
-¿Qué…? -El chico intentó preguntar.  
-Hace 5 años, cuando llegué por primera vez a la villa. Ella fue quien me ayudó a acostumbrarme a vivir aquí.  
-¿Rómulo, -continuó el hombre -quiénes fueron los primeros hombres lobo en esta villa?  
-John, que murió tan solo un año después de que empezasemos; Sophie, que se fue después de eso y no hemos sabido de ella; Will y Annie, que fallecieron apenas el año pasado, tú, hermano, y yo.  
-Es bueno que estén bien -la mirada del hombre se suavizó un poco.  
-También a mí me da gusto verte, Rollo.  
-¿Y quiénes son ellos?  
-Consultores del ministerio aparentemente -contestó Selene.  
-¿Ministerio? ¿Entonces por qué los trajeron? Además… esos 2 -señaló a Arturo y León -son muggles ¿no?  
-A nosotros también nos sorprendió -le dijo Rómulo. -El ministerio nos encontró ayer en un pueblo y nos atrapó porque aparentemente atacamos a un niño.  
-¿Cómo?  
-No sabemos, despertamos antes de que saliese la luna y no sabíamos donde estábamos. Después salió la luna y ya no supimos nada hasta que despertamos esta mañana en el ministerio.  
-¿Cómo es que no están en Azkaban entonces?  
-Aparentemente el jefe de seguridad mágica tiene un asunto más importante que ese… -pausó un momento -con las brujas que nos atracaron…  
-¡¿Dónde están?! -Estalló Rollo  
-No sabemos. Pero trajimos a estas personas para averiguar. ¿Se llevaron a alguien más?  
-A Altair -Selene apretó los dientes - y Victoria -y ahora fue el mismo Rollo quién apretó los dientes.  
-¿Alguien más resultó herido?  
-No, solo aturdieron a la mayoría.  
-¿Nos enseñarían donde los atracaron? -Interrumpió Merlín y Rollo lo volteó a ver molesto.  
-Aunque Rome los haya traído, no tenemos idea de quiénes son.  
-Soy Michael Thomas, él es Aarón Davies y Lucas Harris. Yo soy mago, no fui a Hogwarts y ellos 2 son muggles. Los 3 estudiamos en la universidad. Y tenemos nuestras propias razones para querer atrapar a las 3 brujas que los atracaron. Me parece que esa es información suficiente.  
-Así que por esto los trajiste -volteó a ver a Rómulo.  
-Los traje porque prometieron que ayudarían a liberar a quienes tuviesen capturados esas 3. Pero en realidad el que me llamó la atención fue ese -señaló a Arturo. -Argumentó bien contra las ideas de Selene. Aunque pensándolo bien, cualquier muggle que se meta voluntariamente a una villa de hombres lobo debe ser interesante -ahora volteó a León.  
-¿Entonces, nos llevarán a dónde fue el ataque?  
-Vengan -les ordenó Rollo y los guiaron a la plaza. -Ellas estaban ahí al centro, -señaló dónde se habían detenido ellos 3 -Rome estaba allá, al frente por dónde se entra, yo a su derecha y a su izquierda Selene, detrás de mí estaba Victoria y de Selene, Altair. El resto de la villa estaba rodeando la plaza en las bancas.  
-¿Cuántos de ustedes hay? -Preguntó Arturo y León empezó a caminar alrededor de la plaza.  
-¿Por qué? -Rollo era tanto o más desconfiado que Selene.  
-Solo para darme una idea de cómo ocurrió la pelea.  
-Somos 47 respondió -Rómulo.  
-¿Y estaban todos en la reunión?  
-Sí.  
-¿Derrotaron a los 47? -Dijo León sorprendido, agachado viendo el piso desde donde habían entrado.  
-Fue un ataque sorpresa -dijo Selene, quién casi no había hablado desde que llegaron, con el mismo tono de indignación que había usado en el ministerio.  
-Tenemos al rededor 15 que aún son unos mocosos -dijo Rollo -a ellos no se les permite intervenir cuando hay conflictos. Se los llevaron entre 7.  
-Entonces quedaban 25 de ustedes -dijo Arturo. ¿Entonces por qué solo 4?  
-¿A qué te refieres con “solo 4”? -Preguntó Selene.  
-Sí ¿Por qué solo se llevaron a 4 de ustedes? Si dejaron que se los llevasen lo más probable es que estuviesen inconscientes o lastimados ¿no? Sí los tenían a su merced podrían haberse llevado a más. Ellas vinieron pidiendo cooperación, eso debería significar de todos ustedes aún así solo se llevaron a 4.  
-¿Querías que se llevasen a más?  
-No, solo me parece curioso.  
-¿No habrá sido por el tiempo? -Sugirió León.  
-Si se llevaron a los 15 más jóvenes para que no peleasen no creo que los dejarán solos o se arriesgan a que se expongan. Así que los refuerzos no iban a llegar o iban a tardar en el mejor de los casos. Tenían tiempo.  
-Tal vez ese era el número que podían transportar sin que se resistiesen -le dijo Merlín.  
-No, todos estaban inconscientes. Tú inmovilizaste a Mor… a Garnet por casi un día entero. Si podían hacer eso, lo de menos es inmovilizar a todos y llevarlos poco a poco.  
-¿Entonces cuál piensas que fue la razón?  
-Se llevaron al mínimo necesario… o piensan regresar por más -Rollo abrió la boca pero Arturo continuó. -Aunque eso es poco probable. Porque es un plan estúpido meterte en un lugar que te superan 15 a 1 con la otra parte alerta contra ti, a menos que tengas confianza que puedes vencer facilmente a los otros. Y si ese fuese el caso no habrían hecho un ataque sorpresa para empezar, hubiesen llegado con un ataque frontal.  
-Entonces… ¿Mínimo para qué?  
-No sé… ¿Le… -Arturo no se había dado cuenta lo difícil que se había vuelto no llamar por su nombre de Camelot a sus amigos -Lucas, ya sabes cómo fue el ataque?  
-Pues no sé si fue por la sorpresa o porque estaban desviando su atención para que los otros escapasen pero no parece que hayan aprovechado su ventaja numérica.  
-¿Todos se concentraron en la entrada entonces?  
-Exactamente. Pero solo hay 3 par de huellas saliendo y no hay marca de arrastre.  
-Los pueden haber levitado -les dijo Merlín.  
-Bien pues ya sabemos a quienes tienen y cómo atracaron. Supongo que es mejor que nos vayamos.  
-¿Y qué pasa con Altair y Victoria? -Preguntó Selene.  
-Aún no sabemos dónde están -le contestó Arturo. -Pero pronto sabremos dónde están las 3 que los atracaron. Una vez con esa información iremos a dónde se esconden, si tienen ahí a sus amigas, las rescataremos.  
-Quiero ir con ustedes -dijo Selene.  
-También yo -se apresuró Rollo.  
-Yo no puedo decidir eso.  
-¡¿Qué?! -Exclamaron ambos.  
-Pero trabajas en el ministerio -dijo Rollo enojado.  
-El señor Potter se los dijo, -volteó a ver a Selene -nosotros solo somos asesores, no tenemos autoridad en el ministerio. Así que aunque yo les dijera “si claro, acompáñenos” no significaría nada.  
-Entonces llevamos con Potter.

 

Un poco resignado, y entendiendo que él estaba en la misma posición por rescatar a Gwen, le dijo a Merlín que los llevarán de regreso. Rómulo parecía ya haber esperado que sujiriesen algo por el estilo, así que no dijo nada. Solo cuando estaban del otro lado del arco de árboles les dijo que, si les permitían ir tuviesen cuidado y trajeran a Victoria y Altair de vuelta a casa.

 

Al llegar al ministerio todos seguían inmersos en la investigación. Katty, Mordred, Elyan y Gawain no estaban. Hermione traducía más libros, Percival revisaba las notas de Gwen, Draco revisaba una nueva pila de libros que Arturo juraría que no estaba ahí cuando se habían ido y Lancelot, Cerberus y Harry, repasaban las traducciones de Hermione. Cuando la demás se percataron de su regreso, Draco no se veía muy feliz de ver a Selene de nuevo pero limitó a exhalar y regresar a su libro.

 

-¿Cómo les fue? -Preguntó Harry un poco extrañado ante el hombre desconocido.  
-Tenemos una idea de cómo pasó pero aún no sabemos los motivos -le respondió Merlín.  
-Aunque sabemos a ciencia que se llevaron a otras 2 personas -siguió León.  
-¿Y por qué trajeron de vuelta a la señorita Blackthorn? ¿Y quién es este hombre?  
-El es el hermano de Rómulo, Rollo. Ambos vinieron a hablar contigo -le dijo Arturo. -Al parecer quieren ayudar a rescatar a las 2 personas que aún tienen capturadas.  
-¿Crees que eso sea prudente? -Le dijo Draco a Harry, que se le había acercado, con voz calmada y con una expresión neutral pero era claro por el tono que no estaba de acuerdo.  
-No lo sé, -contestó -pero estoy dispuesto a escucharlos. Pasen a mi despacho, por favor -les señaló la puerta y tanto Rollo como Selene se metieron de inmediato.

 

Harry cerró la puerta tras de él y todos los demás se quedaron un momento viendo. Hermione fue la primera en regresar a su traducción después de menear un poco la cabeza como diciendo “ahí vamos de nuevo”. Eventualmente los aurores también continuaron con su trabajo. Pero Draco se dirigió a Merlín.

 

-¿Por qué los trajiste?  
-Porque pidieron que los llevásemos a rescatar a sus compañeras -contestó Merlín -y Arturo les dijo que el único que podía decidir eso era Harry y que le preguntasen a él. Entonces pidieron que los trajesemos para poder hablar con él.  
-¡¿Y por qué no se negaron únicamente?  
-Arturo dijo que los trajesemos y no parecían una amenaza realmente -Draco se veía un poco incrédulo.  
-¿Solo por qué él te lo dijo pensaste que era buena idea traer hombres lobos? -Merlín solo levantó los hombros como diciendo “algo así” y Draco parecía bastante irritado. -¿Y tú, -volteo a ver a Arturo - por qué no te negaste?  
-Porque sería un hipócrita si lo hiciese.  
-¿Ah?  
-Bueno, pues… entiendo el sentimiento de querer salvar a alguien importante. Yo… todos nosotros -movió su mano como señalando a los ex-caballeros -queremos ir a rescatar a Gwen y tal vez lo más conveniente sería que no fuesemos nosotros mismos. Pero eso no cambia el hecho que queramos ir. Si les negaba a ellos la oportunidad de pedir ir. ¿Cómo podría pedir ir yo mismo?  
-¡¿Solo por eso?! ¡Si les hubieras dicho que no, no hubieses dicho nada al regresar y pidieses ir a rescatarla después nadie se hubiera enterado, ni cuestionado si tenías derecho o no a hacerlo!  
-No es por lo que lo demás piensen, es una cuestión de… que yo mismo sentiría que perdí ese derecho...  
-Eres… -Draco parecía tan sorprendido, indignado e incapaz de entender lo que Arturo le había dicho que no encontraba palabras.  
-Olvida eso -le dijo Merlín. -¿Dónde están Gawain, Elyan, Mordred y Fawley?  
-Se fueron a re-revisar los puntos del mapa para ver si hay más círculos mágicos.  
-¿Podemos saber si hubo otros ataques de hombres lobo ayer? -Preguntó Arturo en voz alta.  
-Pues ninguno que yo sepa -le contestó Cerberus. -Pero supongo que puedo ir al departamento de control de criaturas mágicas. ¿Por qué?  
-Pues se molestaron en llevarse específicamente 4 hombres lobo ¿Pero solo usaron 2 para atacar un pueblito casi perdido? No parece tener mucho sentido. Tal vez dejaron a los otros 2 en otra parte. Si no, solo se me ocurre que las quieran usar después pero no se me ocurre para que… En todo caso, si no hubo otro ataque lo más seguro es que los conserven dónde tenían a los otros.  
-Tiene sentido, iré a preguntar -salió de la oficina.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer mi historia!!!  
> Por favor, díganme como creen que va yendo o que creen que va a pasar después. Tengo curiosidad de lo que piensan.  
> Términos mágicos  
> 1\. Orion: El padre de Sirius, realmente no tiene otra relevancia.


End file.
